Emicah One-Shot and Ficlet Collection
by TheGirlWithTheAngelMask
Summary: I'm two years late I know but Netflix gave me this show and I watched it and it was amazing so I have a bunch of one-shots and ficlets written for this ship and I decided to share. PART TWO GOING LIVE AUGUST 8 2015 AT 9PM EST!
1. The REAL Finale

**So I know that this series was canceled like 2 years ago but I found it on Netflix and just fell in love with it-so I watched the whole thing (multiple times) and I hated the ending so I decided that I was going to write a one-shot/ficlet story were essentially the first chapter is what should've happened after that terrible excuse for a finale, and then the next is just (mostly) related one-shots or small ficlets (fics under 5 chapters, but over 1). I am taking prompts from anybody who reads this and wants something they didn't see on the show filled.**

**So leave a review or a prompt if you like it.**

**And a warning that this one is very long xD**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily woke up and sat up-what the hell had just happened? She checks her phone and sees a text from Micah.

_Morning :)_

She smiled, it had a little heart emoji next to it. She was about to reply when she feels weight on her bed shift.

"Hey." She hears a groggy voice say.

Emily turns and sees Will in her bed-a very naked Will. She blushes and realizes that she as well was naked.

"You alright?" Will asks as Emily grabs some sheets and covers her chest.

"Get out." She says quietly.

"What?" Will asks.

"I said get out." Emily says more firmly.

"Em, don't you want to talk about last night?" He asks.

"No because it was a mistake." Emily says.

"A mistake? You've been in love with me for years and when we finally hook up it's a mistake?" He asks.

"Yes-because I'm over you. For real, last night I was slightly drunk. But I have somebody-or I had somebody because I don't know how they'll react to this." Emily said.

"Wait you were moving on?" Will asks.

"Yes." Emily says as both adults get up and clothe themselves.

"With who?" Will asks.

"Micah." Emily said.

"Seriously? Em-he's your boss." Will said.

"I know, but he's cute and funny and sweet." Emily said.

"And I'm not?" Will asks.

"Will please don't make this about you." Emily says.

"Why not? I'm kind of the one being pushed away here-"

"No! No you aren't. I was the one being pushed away. For all of med school I've been there for all the break-ups, all the parties, last minute study sessions, and for all those years I was always ignored and put aside. Then when I get the courage to tell you I was in love with you you pushed me away, and went for the one person who I hate the most. But as if that wasn't enough, the second I realized that I wanted to be somebody's first choice, because I was your second, and I found somebody who had me as their first choice-you come marching up and expect everything to be fine! But it's not! It's not fine-because I'm over you, for real. Honestly last night was nothing but a mistake and that's all it'll ever be." Emily says, feeling herself get really truly angry for the first time-in a while.

After a few moments of silence Will sighs and says,

"I guess I'm just so used to you being there for me, I mean no matter what I've put you through you're always there for me. So when you did start finding someone else-I felt jealous, because I thought that you wouldn't be there for me when I needed you-because you are a wonderful friend Emily, and I'm sorry in advance for whatever happens."

"Thank you Will." Emily says as Will gets the rest of his clothes on and says,

"I'll see myself out."

~000000000000000000000000000~

Micah watched Emily on rounds, she was acting strange. She wouldn't look him in the eye and her and Dr. Collins kept having side conversations. After rounds were over she was in the lounge getting coffee and he walked over and asked,

"Hey are you okay, you seem-off."

Emily looked him in the eye and then covered her eyes,

"I'm sorry." She said. "I know that you're going to hate me-"

"Hey not here." He says quietly and then helps lead her into a nearby medical supply closet, and once they were in she took a deep breath-tears still in her eyes-and said,

"I slept with Will last night because I was drunk and confused and he came to my apartment and we kissed and it got out of hand. But I told him off this morning, because it was a mistake and I have no feelings for him and I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you."

"You slept with Will?" He asks feeling hurt.

"Yes." Emily says.

"Not even a day after we decided to give _us_ a try." Micah says.

"Yes-and I'm sorry, if I could go back in time I wouldn't do it." Emily says.

"Everybody says that-"

'But I'm serious! I swear I am honestly." Emily says.

"I bet you are-about as serious as you were about being over him before you went and slept with him." Micah says before leaving the supply closet.

Emily stands there stunned before collecting herself-she just had to go about her day like it was normal. This would all sort itself out right-in time?

~000000000000000000~

For the rest of the day, and week Emily and Micah avoided each other. After watching them avoid each other again Will had enough. He walked up to Micah during Will's break, while he was getting coffee before his next shift and Micah was getting coffee so he could go home and not have to drink crappy coffee and asks,

"Hey-can I talk to you?"

"What about?" Micah asks.

"Emily." Will says.

"You don't have to gloat dude-I know you won." Micah says.

"Actually, I'm not here to gloat I'm here to say that you shouldn't be mad at her." Will says.

"And why is that?" Micah asks.

"-because it was my fault we slept together. I came into her apartment and kissed her-knowing that she was over me, and I'll admit that I took advantage of her. So if anything-be mad at me, ignore and avoid me, push me away, make me look like dirt at my job. Just give Emily a break." Will said taking his coffee and then leaving.

Micah looks after Will, and realizes that he was being childish.

"Oh God." He says softly to himself-takes his coffee and jogs to his car-he had some shopping to do.

~000000000000000000000~

Emily sat at home as Tyra came out of the bathroom.

"Does this look okay?" Tyra asks.

"You look hot." Emily says in a mopey voice not looking up from her book.

"Okay look-Micah will come around eventually and you have to stop wallowing in self pity until that happens because it's not going to make anything easier. Now I'm going to be leaving in 10 minutes and I'll text you where I am anytime I change location. If I'm not at work tomorrow-"

"Call the police and show them the picture of what you were wearing, yeah I know the drill." Emily says and then she looks over her book and says, "Have fun."

"I plan to." Tyra says grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

Emily had just gotten back to reading when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and checked her outfit-she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that she had gotten at some mens store because it was comfortable, and some sport shorts. She shrugged-it was probably the pizza guy-so she grabbed the 20 by the door and opened up.

"I don't have a lot of tip-" She began but the noticed who it was.

Micah was standing at her door with a bouquet of flowers and was smiling awkwardly.

"Micah?" She asks confused, putting the money back down.

"Hi, um these are for you." He says handing the flowers to her. She takes them and says,

"Thank you-do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Micah says.

She lets him in and he takes off his coat and shoes, she leads him into the living room and has him sit down.

"Do you want anything to drink, I've got coffee, tea, water, and beer." She says.

"Um anything's fine." Micah says. Emily walks over to her fridge and has a little debate with herself before grabbing two beers and going out to the living room. She hands him one and he takes it.

They sit there-holding the unopened beer bottles for a while before he says,

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all week."

"It's totally fine-I completely deserved it." Emily said.

"No you didn't, you regretted your actions and it was so obvious you did and I was a jerk." Micah says.

"I'm sorry too-about the whole Will thing. I don't know what came over me." Emily said and she sits back, relaxing a bit more.

"He came up to be today-when I was leaving and told me to not be mad at you-and I thought for a while, and I'm not mad at you, I wasn't mad at you." He says opening his beer.

"Then what were you mad at?" She asks opening hers and taking a sip.

"I was mad more that I had waited so long to tell you-and the thought that I had lost to Will-even though he was a total dick to you." Micah said taking a small sip and she laughs.

"Yeah, he was when it came to my feelings, but he's a good friend." She says.

Micah looks at her and when she looks at him-their eyes meet and he places his drink down on the table next to hers and then moves the loose hair out of her face gently and kisses her. Gently, but with more force than the first kiss they had shared. Emily brings her hands up to rest on either side of his shoulders.

They kiss for a while before Emily separates from him and they catch their breath.

"That was-wow." Emily says slightly out of breath.

"Yeah." Micah said and then he looks over at her and they both start to laugh as her doorbell rang again.

"That's the pizza guy." Emily says and she gets up and answer the door, getting the small plain pizza she had ordered for herself.

"Want some?" She asks bring it over with some napkins.

"Sure." Micah says and they begin eating.

After most of the pizza's gone Emily gets up and puts it away before sitting back on the couch Micah's arm slung over her shoulders and she looks at him.

"This was great." She said and he nodded.

"It was-better than any _real_ date I imagine." He says laughing. She looks at him and then after a moment's thoughts pulled his head down to hers kissing him.

The kiss was heated this time, before either of them knew it she had her legs around him and he was stumbling into her bedroom with her. She helped him lay her down and kissed him.

"Are you good with this?" He asks.

"Yes." She says, and she pulled his shirt over his head as he climbed over her.

**~0000000000000000~**

**Have a wonderful valentine's day :3**


	2. Rumor Has It (short)

**Thank you for the good feedback I've gotten so far, gosh I was so scared that nobody would read this thing but I've gotten over 20 views and 2 reviews *hugs* **

**Remember requests are being taken for later chapters in the reviews (I have the next 2 or 3 planned out)**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000000000~**

_Rumor Has it_

Emily catches Micah's eyes as Dr. Bandari is running rounds and smiles, feeling herself blush and looks back down at her keyboard. Pretty much for the last week her and Micah had been seeing each other outside work-sometimes hanging at her place other times getting lunch together.

"Dr. Owens is something funny?" She hears Dr. Bandari ask.

"What? Um no-sorry." She says quietly the smile leaving her face. Micah tries to bite back a laugh but Dr. Bandari takes one look at Micah and rolls her eyes.

"Dr. Collins and Dr. Kopelson." Dr. Bandari says handing them the file and then says,

"Dr. Owens and Dr. Barnes may we speak please?"

Emily and Micah follow Dr. Bandari to her office and on the way Micah leans closer to her and says,

"You're in trouble."

"Me?" Emily asks as they get there.

Dr. Bandari turns to them and then asks,

"So-what is the meaning of you two goofing around during rounds."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Emily says.

"Look Gina-Emily and I didn't mean to disrupt rounds and we're sorry." Micah says.

"So I assume to rumors are true?" Dr. Bandari asks.

"What rumors?" Emily asks her brows furrowing.

"That you two are seeing each other outside of work?" She asks.

"Yes we are seeing each other _outside of work_." Micah says.

"Then make sure the environment is professional _inside of work_. Understood?" She asks and they both nod and bite their lips until they get outside and began laughing again. Emily's pager goes off and she says,

"ER-I'll see you later."

Micah watches her before AJ comes up behind him and asks,

"So you two finally slept together?"

"Dude! Not so loud- not here." Micah says before walking over to the nurse's station to get lab results, AJ following him and laughing


	3. A REAL Date

**Thank you everybody for the feedback, so much and the ideas that you've given me, remember you don't have to just do it in a review, you can also PM me or message me at my tumblr, i-am-the-wall. (formerly whophantomlock).**

**Anyway I was re-watching my two favorite episodes (episode 12 and the first 40 minutes of 13) and I realized that I hadn't written a ****_real_**** date for them so I did :3**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000~**

Emily walks out to her car-waving to some people as she did and as she was about to unlock her door she hears a shout from behind her.

"Emily!" She turns around and sees Micah.

"Hey." She says smiling as Micah jogs over to her and says,

"Hi, I forgot to ask you at lunch, because well Liz, but do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not that I know of-why?" Emily asks.

"Because I am going to take you out on a real date." Micah says leaning against her car before realizing that it was wet from the rain. Emily laughed at the face he made as he realized that the car was in fact _very _wet and said,

"A real date?"

"A real date." He says.

"But how can you _possibly_ beat the records room, _and _beer and pizza on the couch?" Emily asks.

"Just wait you'll see." He says smiling and then Emily grins and kisses his cheek before his pager goes off. "Okay I've got to take this-but be ready by 7 I'm picking you up." He says starting off backwards pointing at her.

"7 got it." Emily says laughing as Micah almost runs into two dudes holding a new baby, and a woman in a wheelchair who looked extremely pissed off. Micah apologize and complimented the baby before jogging back in the building.

Emily rolled her eyes and got into her car still laughing.

~000000000000000000000000000~

"So you two are finally going out on a real date?" Tyra asks as Emily finishes putting on her make-up.

"Yeah he'll be here in like an hour-ish." Emily says coming out of the bathroom. Tyra stops and gasps dramatically.

"Oh hell no-you are not going out like that." Tyra says gesturing to Emily's black skinny jeans and button-up blouse.

"Why not?" Emily asks.

"Um you've been seeing this dude for almost a month, and slept with him god knows how many times in that month, you are not going on a date looking like you're about to catch a movie after work." Tyra says,

"Well I don't have much else-after you confiscated half of my closet." Emily says.

"You can borrow some of my stuff here." Tyra says dragging Emily into the closet and going through the space that had been cleared out for Tyra's stuff. Tyra digs for a bit before smiling and throwing Emily a short black dress.

"Really?" Emily asks.

"Yes."

"It's so tiny." Emily says holding it up and inspecting it.

"You'll fit into it trust me, go try it on." Tyra says.

"It's like 30 degrees outside." Emily objects.

"Then wear a sweater-just go try it on." Tyra says. Emily sighs and then goes and tries it on.

10 minutes later she reappears and Tyra smiles,

"You look hot-all that's missing are these shoes, this necklace, and a shaw." Tyra says handling it all to her. Emily smiles and says,

"It does look nice-I guess, it was a hassle to get into though, it kept getting caught around my hips."

"That's because normally you wouldn't wear panties with a dress like that." Tyra said.

"What?" Emily asks surprised.

"Well I mean you can just beware of underwear lines, it is a tight black dress." Tyra said. Emily sighed and took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom for a few seconds and coming out. Tyra smiled as Emily threw the garment she was holding in the dirty clothes bin.

"Looking good, if you were lesbian and not my best friend I'd totally screw you." Tyra says jokingly. Emily laughs as the doorbell rings.

"That's him." Emily says happily as she opens the door.

Micah was on the other side smiling and holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"For the lady." He says. Emily takes them and says,

"Aw, thank you-if you hold on one second I'm going to go put these in a vase, come in." And she lets Micah in.

"Hey Micah." Tyra says from where she was on the couch-eating ice cream and watching something on her laptop.

"Hello Tyra." Micah says as Emily puts the roses in a vase full of water. She then walks over to him and says,

"There, ready to go?"

"Yes I am, are you?" He asks putting a hand on her waist. She nods and says,

"Yes I am." Before kissing him quickly and grabbing the small black purse she had for the occasion.

"Text me if you're not gonna be home!" Tyra called after her as they closed the door and started to the elevator.

~000000000000000000000000000~

Micah leads her into the resturant, opening the door for her,

"Thank you." She says as he walks up to the hostess and says,

"Reservation for Barnes."

"Right this way Dr. Barnes." The girl says smiling.

"Dr. Barnes?" Emily asks her eyebrows raising.

"Shut up." Micah says sarcastically as they follow the hostess to their table.

The table was by the window, with a white table cloth and some tea candles for a centerpiece. Micah pulls Emily's chair out for her before going to sit down on his own.

"Your waiter will be right with you." The hostess said giving them their menu's.

Emily opened up her menu and was skimming it when she heard Micah say,

"You look beautiful." She looked up and smiled,

"Thank you-you don't look to bad yourself." Noting that he was wearing slacks and a dress shirt and had done his hair. She smiled and then asked. "So how'd you get reservations in this place?"

"A man never reveals his secrets." He says raising an eyebrow she nods and says,

"Okay, understandable."

"Hello! My name's Calvin and I'll be your waiter for the evening and would you like to start off with drinks?" The waiter asks coming up out of nowhere it seemed like.

"What's your selection of wines?" Micah asks looking at Emily who nodded lightly.

"Well, we have the house wine which we actually make here at our brewery in Denver. There's the choice of a sweet red or a light white. Then we have our imported wines which are listed on the menu." He said.

"Um which do you recommend?" Emily asks.

"I don't drink for personal reasons but I've heard that the house red is great." Calvin says.

"Then we'll have that." Micah says.

"Awesome, I'll be right back." Calvin says smiling.

Micah looks at Emily who smiles and then says,

"So, any big plans for the weekend?"

"Well my mom starts the drug trial and Liz is going to go back to her home for a while." Micah says.

"That's exciting." Emily says smiling. "How far along is Liz?" Emily asks.

"Well-she's not actually pregnant. She made it up so Mom would do the trial-I know it's horrible to lie but it made my Mom change her mind and it gives her more of a chance at actually living-and I just don't know what I would do if she didn't live." Micah says.

Emily takes his hand over the table and says,

"Hey-it's fine, your Mom's going to be fine and lying might be bad in some situations but in this case it's not."

"Anyway, moving on to a less depressing topic what do you have planned this weekend?" Micah asks.

"Well I'm probably going to end up going to the mall with Will-you know friend time. We did it all the time in med school, go to the mall, do a bit of shopping and just hang out-as friends." Emily says.

"Just Will?" Micah asks. Emily snorts and says,

"No-of course I'm going to drag Tyra with me, because she's not exactly his biggest fan since we slept together so I know if Will tries to make any moves I know that Tyra'll kick his butt."

Micah laughed and the waiter came back with their wine.

"Here you go-and are you guys ready to order?"

~0000000000000000000000~

Micah and Emily walked out into the parking lot and stopped in front of Micah's car. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed,

"I don't really want to go home tonight."

"You can sleep at my place." Micah says his hands moving to encircle her waist

"Could I?" Emily asks smiling.

"It's a possibility." Micah says. Emily moves her hands to his face and kisses his mouth.

After they separate Emily smiles. _Don't try to be sexy-it'll end up being awkward. Just go to his place and let it go from there, you don't need to imply anything. _She thinks to herself but opens her mouth anyway,

"I'm really glad that I wore this dress tonight." Emily says. Micah laughs and asks,

"Why is that?" _Don't do it! _Emily thought as she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I may or may not be wearing underwear right now." _That's it-you're going home tonight. _She thinks as Micah's eyebrows shoot up and he smiles,

"Really?" He asks. She nods. "Well then we better get to my place and check shall we?" He asks opening the passenger's side to his car. She smiles and slips in the car. _Not bad Emily….Not bad_.

**~00000000000000000~**

**How was the internal dialog? I think I might encounter it more since it was essentially the funniest part about the show. Have a wonderful week :3**


	4. The Crash Part 1

**So I had been thinking of writing something like this and then an anon suggested something like it so I wrote it and it's really long so there's 3 parts. The second part is either going up tonight or tomorrow morning, still haven't decided. **

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

Micah gets into work and goes to the locker room. He sees Tyra coming out and smiles waving.

"Hey have you seen Emily?" Tyra asks.

"Um, no I thought she was with you." Micah said.

"What? Oh no, she was running late so I caught a ride with my Dad and she left like 30 minutes ago." Tyra said.

"She hasn't texted me anything." Micah said and Tyra nods.

"Okay thanks." Before she runs off.

~0000000000000000000~

It was 30 minutes into rounds and Emily still wasn't there.

"Micah." Gina said as he passed them on the way to his Mom's room to take her for a screening.

"Yeah?" Micah asks.

"Any idea where Dr. Owens is?" Gina asks.

"Um no-I thought she was here." Micah said.

"No she's not. Try to get in touch with her and let her know-"

"All available hands and interns down to the ER-the snow caused a 5 car collision and pile up!" The chief called. Micah hands his Mom's file over to a nurse and says,

"Take care of this." And he heads down with the other interns, one thought creeping in the back of his mind that was making him scared to death.

~0000000000000000000~

Micah gets downstairs and the Chief is standing there.

"Now most everybody is okay, theres 1 dead and 7 injured but there is a Jane Doe who is unconscious and going in and out of critical. Her car was flipped and the fire from her car burned any ID we have of her." The Chief says. "She's on her way now-now we need an intern running triage, where's Dr. Owens?"

"She hasn't arrived yet." Tyra says.

"Okay-Dr. Collins and Dr. Dupree you know what to do. The rest of you clear out the bays for the injured and right now I need 4 volunteers!" The Chief said. Micah raises his hand along with Cassandra and two other interns. The Chief says,

"Ambulance with the critical is pulling in now, put her in bay 8 when she's here and wait for further instructions. Dr. Barnes you're in charge."

Micah nods and they head out and the driver gets out and says,

"Jane Doe, mid to late twenties, car flipped over and hit by the 4 other cars initially. Her head is busted open, leg and or foot is broken most likely and we suspect a broken or bruised rib due to how shes breathing coming out!" And opens the doors.

They wheel her in.

"She's stable for now but her breathing is bad." A paramedic said as they handed her over and began to run wheeling her into her bay.

"Any sort of ID-Cassandra hook her up to the ID, you get the AED ready to be used if necessary, and you go and see if the paramedics have gotten any DNA ID yet."

"Micah." Cassandra says as she starts to wash the thick layer of blood off of her face and peel her hair back. But is interrupted by a beeping of the heart monitor.

"She's going critical-begin compressions." Micah says and Cassandra begins compressions and a nurse gets the airbags.

"Micah." Cassandra says again through her compressions.

"Not now Dr. Kopelson." Micah says watching as the pulse didn't increase. "AED stat!" He says and then they unbutton her shirt and put the pats on.

"CLEAR!" He yells as he does it once, he looks up-nothing. "Alright again-CLEAR." Nothing. "Again-Clear."

"Oh My God." Cassandra says covering her mouth.

"Not now Kopelson-Again, Clear!" Micah says and does it one last time. He looks up and waits silently praying….

He lets out a breath of relief as the heartbeat begins again and he sees her start breathing again.

"Cassandra finish cleaning the blood off of her, keep her hooked to the oxygen machine-you go to imaging, and you-aren't you finding ID?" Micah asks trying to catch his breath.

"Um they didn't find anything but this coffee cup, there's a name on the bottom but I can't read it-"

"Micah." Cassandra says.

"Give it here."

"Micah!"

"What?" Micah asks turning around. Cassandra wipes the rest of the blood away and moves her hair out of her face.

"It's Emily." Cassandra says tears in her eyes.

**~00000000000000000000000~**

**dun dun duuuuuuuun. Leave a review if you liked it and I'll see you soon :3**


	5. The Crash Part 2

**The next installment :)**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000000000~**

**Previously :**

_Cassandra wipes the rest of the blood away and moves her hair out of her face. _

"_It's Emily." Cassandra says tears in her eyes._

**~00000000000000000000000000000000~**

Micah stares at her and asks,

"What?" Looking at cup in his hands-his blue coffee mug-slightly incinerated, but his none the less. He looks again at the body.

"Micah-are you okay?" Cassandra asks. Micah looks at Cassandra and says,

"Yeah I'm fine-" Before his eyes roll into the back of his head and everything goes black

~0000000000000000000000000000~

When Micah wakes up he's in a bed with nurse's fanning his face.

"What happened?" Micah asks sitting up.

"You fainted." Will said. Tyra nodded.

"Why?" Micah asks.

"The Jane Doe was Emily." Tyra said.

It all came back to Micah and he took a breath in and said,

"She almost died-she could've died and I wouldn't have known who she was until afterwards."

"Micah calm down." Cassandra says.

"I am calm-wait why aren't any of you dressed?" Micah asked.

"My Dad took us off the job, and gave us the day off-you too." Tyra says.

"Why?" Micah asks.

"He says that we're too emotionally invested with Emily and he doesn't want us working on other patients while being distracted. Especially you." Will says.

"So I'm off-for the whole day, every single patient?" Micah asks confused.

"Yes Dr. Barnes and I do wish that you would take the day off." The Chief said poking his head into the room. "We don't want to compromise the safety or care of any patient, and frankly you and Emily are very close, and I would not want you to get any more news that could cause you to faint on the job."

"Thank you Chief." Micah said. "I'm going to get changed." And everybody nodded.

~000000000000000000000000~

Two hours in there wasn't much news, except for the verdict from Dr. Bandari that Emily was stable had to go into surgery to fix her rib-which had cracked off almost completely and was too close to her lung, and to repair some damage to her intestine area-as well as what was crushed in her leg. Dr. Bandari was still working, but was not allowed to be the person to operate on Emily.

Micah sat in the waiting room and then felt a hand on his shoulder he looks up and sees his Mother sitting next to him.

"Mom what are you doing you can't-"

"Yes I very well can, I just heard about Emily and I wanted to make sure you were alright." His mother said.

"I'm fine mom-who escorted you out of your room."

"Mouse eat." He hears another voice and sees Liz holding out an apple

"Liz?" He asks taking the apple

"Yes I'm back, I'm in a hotel not too far from here and I'm staying until Mom's trial's done." She says.

"Liz that could be months." Micah says.

"I don't care, Oliver's coming up in a week after he packs the apartment and then we'll be looking for apartments up here, you need me Mouse and as much as I hate to admit it I need you too-why aren't you i n your fancy doctor's coat?" Liz asks.

"Honey didn't you listen to me in the elevator?" Janyce asks.

"No." Liz says. Micah sighs and says,

"There was a 5 vehicle pile up this morning because of the snow and ice and the victims got sent here and one of them was a Jane Doe-"

"A what?"

"A female who we can't ID, and she came in going in and out of critical and when she got here she coded, completely flatlined. But I got her back and she was stable." Micah said running his hands through his hair.

"So?" Liz asks. Micah runs his hand over his face as his Mom says,

"It was his girlfriend who he didn't recognize until one of the other interns washed her face off."

"The blonde chick?" Liz asks.

"Yes." Janyce says.

"You two are dating?" Liz asks.

"What does that voice mean?" Micah asks.

"Kids-" Janyce begins but Liz cuts her off.

"Well I mean she's cute, but she's not your type. I mean she's like my age."

"A year older than you." Micah says.

"Exactly-and well I just never pictured you with a blonde." Liz says.

"What does her hair color have anything to do with this?" Micah asks.

"I mean you know most blondes are ditzy, lazy and they're kind of sluts, you know sleeping-"

"Elizabeth and Micah sit down right now." Their mother snaps.

Both kids shut up and sit down,

"Elizabeth you are being insensitive your brother's girlfriend was in a major car crash and you are not here to question him in his relationship we came down here to comfort him. Micah I understand that you are worried about Emily but that does not give you an excuse to be rude to her." Janyce says.

"Um sorry to interrupt but can we borrow Micah for a moment?" Cassandra asks appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah you need to get back up to your room anyway-thanks for coming Mom." Micah says and Janyce hugs him before Liz throws him one last glare and helps Janyce up.

Micah turns to Cassandra and asks,

"What's up?"

"Well I know that Emily and I don't get on well-but I have a question." Cassandra says.

"Um-sure ask away." Micah says.

"Does she know you're in love with her?" Cassandra asks.

Micah looks at her slightly taken aback,

"Excuse me?" Micah asks.

"Don't deny it, I see it when you look at her every day at work, but I never thought anything of it until you realized that it was Emily on the table. I can't describe it but I just saw a look on your face and with how you've been reacting-you wouldn't act that way if you two were just having the fling that everybody thought you were. So I'm asking you does she know that you're in love with her?" Cassandra asks.

"Um well-no. No she doesn't. I want to tell her I've just never had the chance to tell her how I want to-I mean I haven't had luck with relationships and my last few haven't lasted this long and I really care about Emily, but I don't want to screw up. I mean there are so many things that can go wrong-"

"She feels the same way. We might hate each other most of the time, but I've known her since high school and the way she talks about you and looks at you-she feels the same way. And for heaven's sake she's sleeping with you on a semi-regular basis, which is saying something for her." Cassandra says.

"I-" Micah begins but a nurse comes and pats his shoulder.

"Um we have news on Emily Owens."

Micah spins around and sees a blonde nurse-one of the new ones he thought.

"Are you Micah Barnes?" She asks.

"Yeah, what's the news?" Micah asks.

"Well-um she's out of surgery but she's still unconscious and there was more damage to her leg than they thought-so there's going to be more recovery time for it then normal but she should make a full recovery." The nurse says adjusting herself.

Micah sighs in relief and runs his hand over his face and says,

"Oh thank God-when can I go see her?"

"Well-um Mr. Collins and Miss. Dupree are already down there. Um but they only have five minutes, and because you're listed down as her um-you're actually not in her emergency contacts so I'm not sure why people want me to let you down there and I know I shouldn't be asking you this because I don't want to get fired from a job that I just got-but it's my first day and I can just blame it on that-anyway. Um, why do they want you down there?" She asks. Micah smiles and says,

"I'm a resident here and Emily's one of my interns."

"Oh-" she begins but Micah holds up a hand and continues.

"We've been dating for a few months and when she first came in she was a Jane Doe and she almost died on me before I knew who she was and before I was taken off of the case. I fainted after I found out in the holding bay, that it was her, and I guess I've been driving them nuts with my questions." Micah says.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry you're kind of my boss I guess then-don't fire me." She says. Micah laughs and says,

"That's not my decision-and I'm off duty right now so I saw nothing."

"Okay, and are you Miss. Kopelson?" The nurse asks.

"Yes I am, and I don't care much about seeing Emily when she gets up-we hate each other. I'm gonna go-so have fun."

"Okay-um bye." The nurse says as Cassandra leaves abruptly.

"Sorry about her, she's kind-"

"Of a bitch yeah, I heard." The nurse said before covering up her mouth. "Oh my god don't tell anybody I said that."

"You're fine, now where is Emily being kept?" Micah asks.

"Right this way-and um Ma'am your kid's at the nurse's station." She says stopping a ginger woman and turning her around.

**~000000000000000000000~**

**I'd love a review :3**


	6. The Crash Part 3

**So this is going up now and then later tonight before I goto bed the next one-shot will be posted :))** **And sorry guys, the ginger lady was just a lady who lost her kid while her husband was having a procedure done, we don't meet or hear from Emily's mom until the exact wrong time later in the series...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000~**

Micah walks down the hall and sees Tyra and Will leaving the room.

"Hey I'm going to bail, but I'll be back to visit later when she's not unconscious so text me?" Tyra asks.

"I've got to help one of my roommates fix his car." Will says.

"You fix cars?" The nurse asks. Will smiles and says,

"Well, not really-but a little bit."

"Um my car's been making a weird noise but I don't want to take it in because last time I did a guy started hitting on me-"

"I'll take a look, what time do you get off?" Will asks.

"Um 8." The nurse says.

"Great, um here's my number just text me your address and I'll come over, Audrey right?" Will says smiling.

"Okay, and yeah." The nurse says smiling back before Will waves at Micah and then quietly tells him,

"By the way, I'd tell her how you feel soon. It's painfully obvious." Before waving and leaving with Tyra.

Micah looks at the nurse and asks,

"You got a crush on him?"

"Shh! Not so loud, I was assigned on a case with him today and he was really nice and he's not bad looking-why is he dating somebody?" She asks.

"Nope, but good luck." Micah says clapping her back and then walking a bit further and seeing Emily.

What he sees makes his heart skip a beat, his stomach drop and he feels tears coming to his eyes-she looked terrible. From the brow bone of her right eye to her hairline on was stiches, her leg was in a cast, she had a dressing around her middle and both of her wrists were in a cast-along with all the tiny cuts and scratches along her face neck and arms.

"Oh My God." He mutters walking in and sitting in the chair next to her bed. He takes her hand nearest him in both of his hands and kisses the back of it before closing his eyes and holding her hand against his forehead.

~000000000000000000~

For the next few hours Micah stays in the room alternating positions and making small talk-about how Liz was back to probably stay, how Will and the new nurse might have something. And it was nearly midnight when he sat down beside her and said,

"Normally if it were anybody else I'd go home by now, but I'm not going home." He licked his lips and then said, "I know that you probably can't hear me and if you can you won't remember it, but I admitted to myself that I loved you for the first time out loud. And I just-I want to tell you but I don't know how, or when. I mean we've been dating two months and most people would say that I'm insane for admitting it so early but you're just so great and I'm happy, really happy, with you."

After about a minute he sees her head move and her face cringe before her eyes flutter open.

"Hmm." She says. Micah sits up and leans more onto her bed.

"Emily?" He asks.

"Micah?" She asks. He smiles and says,

"Hey."

"Hi." She says smiling back, he brings his hand up and strokes her hair gently.

"You scared me." He mutters.

"What happened, why does everything hurt?" Emily asks.

"Well you were in a big car crash, like a big one 5 car pile up according to wittnesses you got a beating all around." Micah says. Emily nods and cringes as she tries to sit up.

"I had a green light and I saw a huge patch of ice but I didn't think anything of it or the car that was speeding towards me in a skid-until I felt it hit me and I flipped and everything went dark." Emily says and then she looks at him and her face gets worried. "What's wrong?" She asks.

Micah shakes his head and bites his lip.

"You came in and you were a Jane Doe-there was so much blood on your face and hair and your clothes were torched-so was any ID that we could get of you. I was with Cassandra and we were trying to get you out of critical and you coded for 2 minutes. And when you came back Cassandra was cleaning off your face and I saw it was you and I just-" Micah says but he cuts himself off and takes a deep breath.

"Hey-I'm okay, in a bit of pain and probubally very high off of morphine but I'm okay." Emily says smiling. Micah smiles back and kisses a spot where there isn't a cut on her forehead. She smiles and then says,

"I'm going to go tell the actual doctor's on duty that you're awake."

"Okay." She says smiling as he lets her hand go and goes to find a doctor on duty.

**~0000000000000000000000000000000~**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :3 by the way thank you for those of you who are reviewing because I just love opening up my e-mail and reading all of your wonderful comments it fills me with happiness :))**


	7. When The Moment is Right

**Sorry I didn't update again last night like I said I would but I got a bit pre-occupied xD**

**Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this so far and thank you for the updates and feedback, it's always greatly appreciated :))**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000~**

Micah helps Emily out of her car.

"Micah I'm fine." She says,

"I'm just trying to help it's your first day back at work and your leg is still in a boot I don't want you to hurt yourself." He says. She laughs and says,

"My chest is healed, my intestines are fine, my wrists are perfect. I just have like a month left in the boot and I'm fine-I'm just happy to be back at work. What was that almost a month and half I've been off?"

"Yeah, Gina was actually saying she was glad to have you back-watch for the ice." Micah says his hands finding her sides as they walk over the ice.

"Too bad Tyra is on vacation." Emily says. "Then again she was the one making sure I 'stayed in bed and rested' like I was supposed to. God it was so boring I'm so glad to be back." As Micah hits the elevator button and it arrives.

"Dr. Owens, glad to have you back." A nurse said smiling as she went out and Micah and Emily went in.

~00000000000000000~

"Hey Emily, good to see you!" Emily hears a voice say as she closes her locker ready to go on rounds.

"Hey Will." She says smiling and he hugs her gently.

"So how's it feel to be back."

"Great honestly, it was so boring doing nothing but lying in bed for a month." Emily says.

"How's things with Micah?" Will asks.

"Good, he came over almost every day when I was recovering-by the way how's everything going here he seems a bit distant." Emily says.

"Distant how?" Will asks.

"I don't know, like when we're alone or I'm talking he just gives me this look and it's so intense-I mean it's kind of sexy and romantic don't get me wrong-but whenever I ask about it he pretends nothing's wrong or going on which is weird." Emily says.

"Maybe he's just in the middle of realizing he has deeper feelings for you or something." Will asks.

"By the way when you tell somebody that you love them for the first time how should it be done?" Emily asks suddenly.

Will stops and turns to her,

"You-?"

"Yeah, I mean he came over the other night and I don't know we were just talking and it just kind of hit me all at once-I mean yeah I was thinking about it a bit before the crash, but-oh this is stupid never mind." Emily says.

"No Emily it's not stupid come on talk to me." Will says leaning against the locker.

"Fine, I just looked at him and thought 'I'm in love with him', when he went home that night I said it in the mirror and it just kind of-I don't know honestly I can't describe it but it's been eating at my brain for a while." Emily says.

"Well don't overthink it, and tell him when it feels right." Will asks.

"But when's that?" Emily asks

"You'll know, trust me. Now it's your first day back, we better get to rounds so you're not late-oh and there's some stuff for you on your office desk when you get the chance." Will says before smiling and leaving.

~000000000000000000000000~

Emily stood at the nurse's station waiting for photocopies when Dr. Bandari comes up.

"Welcome back Dr. Owens." She says actually smiling.

"Thank you." Emily says smiling.

"Did you get any of the work I sent Dr. Dupree and Micah to give to you-about the research done?" Dr. Bandari asks.

"Yeah, I got all of it done-and I actually copied the data into a new chart that I think might be organized better-I still have your original charts in case you don't like it but I actually have them in my bag if you want me to grab them?" Emily asks.

"Yes and make it quick." Dr. Bandari says.

Emily runs to her office grabs the file folder and comes back.

"See you had it arranged like so, but I thought that was a bit confusing because of the nature of the table so I changed it to a different type of table, kept your labels and the data the same, just organized it different." Emily says handing her the two sheets of paper.

"You're right-good work Dr. Owens, did you re-copy all of the tables like this?" Dr. Bandari asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah-I wasn't allowed out of bed so I went a little stir crazy." Emily says nervously.

"Good work-speaking of work get back to it." Dr. Bandari says.

Emily was about to turn around when she felt a hand tap her shoulder, she turns around and sees a blonde nurse,

"Are you Emily?" She asks.

"Yes and I'm sorry I'm so bad with names." Emily said.

"Audrey, um I have a question about Dr. Collins." She asks.

"Yeah what's up."

"Is he dating anybody? I mean because he helped me fix my car and we've been taking ever since and I kind of want to ask him for a drink after work because I think our shifts end at the same time today." She says.

"Um no he's not, I'd go for it." Emily says just wanting to get back to work, so when the nurse left she made a dash to her office.

~00000000000000000000000~

Micah walks into the lounge and sees AJ,

"Hey dude-did you tell her yet?" AJ asks.

"Not yet-and how do you know too? Kopelson, Collins and you?" Micah asks.

"It's so obvious man-I'm sorry all over your face and your eyes." AJ says waving a spoon at him as he ate a yogurt.

"No I haven't-I didn't really want to tell her when she was recovering because she could think it was because she almost died because she overthinks things-which is adorable sometimes-" Micah begins but AJ's laughter cuts him off.

"I'm going to stop you there because as much as I love hearing about you and Dr. Owens you guys are kind of old news. Did you hear? That new blonde nurse and Dr. Collins were seen flirting pretty hardcore at the nurse's station-me and some of the guys at the lab have bets. Do you want in?" AJ says.

"What? No-" Micah says as he notices the time. "-dude I've got to go see you later."

~000000000000000000~

Emily walks into the locker room, she was wiping her eyes. She shouldn't be crying-I mean people died all the time right? Patients? She sees Micah by his locker dressed to go and he turns and smiles until he sees her face,

"Hey, you alright?" He asks. She shrugs and says,

"Yeah-I guess." He holds out his arms and she nods, walking into them and putting her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and then asks,

"What happened?"

"There was this girl, she was 5 and admitted by her teacher because she was acting funny and turns out that she was exposed to methane phentermine, so we went to try and get something to flush the drugs out but it didn't work, and she had a bad reaction and choked on her own vomit. We called the girls Mom and it was some drugged up girl who looked younger than me and when we asked how she got exposed to the drug her Mom shrugged and said, 'the damn kid wouldn't leave the room while I was snorting'. And we had to call the police and I had to make a statement and it was just-terrible." Emily says as her tears fall and she wraps her arms around his middle.

Micah rubs her back and after a while holds her slightly away so he can kiss her forehead and he says,

"Well since we're both off shift for the night how about you get changed we go out to the car, head to my place or yours-which ever one you feel like and just chill for a bit?" Emily nods and says,

"That sounds wonderful." And then Micah lets her go so she can change.

~00000000000000000000000~

Later that Night Emily lies in bed next to Micah, her arms around his middle and her head on his chest, he had an arm around her rubbing her shoulder and one just resting on her shoulder blades. She yawned and he chuckled,

"Tired?" He asked.

"Not really, just-I dunno." She says. She looks up at him and sees him answering a text from somebody. "Who you texting?" She asks curious.

"Liz-she's apparently pregnant for real and freaking out. But I told her to stay calm drink water tell Oliver and get some rest." Micah says,

"That sounds about right." Emily says nodding as Micah puts his phone away.

"So anyway-I hear you re-did some of Gina's work and she didn't yell at you for it?"

"Yeah it was weird, I mean I told her I re-copied the charts and I thought she'd yell at me for wasting work time-but she listened and actually agreed with me." Emily says.

"Well you're smart and she gets that. And she doesn't actually hate you-just more of grudging respect." Micah says.

"That's what I've been saying." Emily says lightly punching his stomach.

As Micah laughs Emily looks at him again. God he was so cute, just lying there with her not really caring that she looked like crap and had stolen one of his favorite t-shirts to sleep in that night. _God I love him so much._ She catches herself thinking, _Will said when the moment's right you'll know, and I think this is it-tell him_. She pauses before licking her lips.

"Micah?" She asks.

"Hm?" He asks giving her his attention. _Do it-don't chicken out, I mean worse comes to worse he doesn't feel the same way yet-but he wouldn't dump you. No, don't go there. Just tell him_.

"I-" _Say it, don't chicken out just say it it's three words you can _"-Goodnight." Emily says smiling and leaning back on her pillow

"Goodnight." Micah says adjusting so that her back's to his front and his arms are resting just below her waist.

Emily closes her eyes and pretends to fall asleep as Micah does actually fall asleep. _Chicken._

"Oh shut-up." Emily mutters.

"Hm?" Micah asks obviously half asleep

"Oh sorry-not you-nevermind." Emily says cringing and eventually falling asleep-the words that she wanted to say circling around in her head, captive yet again for another night.

**~0000000000000000000000000000000000~**

**Enjoy the rest of your evening/day and have a wonderful rest of the week :3**


	8. Laundry

**Here's just a quick little thing I wrote, I think it's humors and I'd imagine it'd happen often between the two throughout Emily and Micah's relationship...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily was sitting on the couch lounging with her leg propped up and Tyra grabs her dirty laundry bin and asks,

"Hey, I'm doing laundry do you have any?"

"Oh yeah I have a basket here." Emily says going into her room and getting the dirty laundry basket, handling it to Tyra.

"He still has shirts here?" Tyra asks as she puts the bins by the washer and starts to throw the clothes in, pausing to hold up the men's shirt in the bunch.

"They're comfy and I stole them." Emily says.

"Right-so have you told him yet?" Tyra asks. Emily rolled her eyes-of course Tyra was going to question her about it.

"No." Emily says going to the kitchen to get some tea.

"Emily you said you'd try to." Tyra said.

"And I did-I really did." Emily says.

"That one time when you two were cuddling before bed at his place doesn't count." Tyra says.

"Okay so maybe I haven't been-but it's just so hard." Emily says putting the water on the kettle.

"Emily it's three words-just act like they don't mean much." Tyra says.

"But they do mean a lot, I mean it's stupid. Micah has seen me covered in vomit and blood, he's seen me cry, he's seen me without make-up, in the shower, and naked-but I can't tell him that I love him." Emily says.

"Look Emily, I'm not saying that admitting your feelings to somebody is easy, because we both know it isn't. But as you said Micah's seen almost every side of you, and i mean literally _every side,_ so I'm guessing if he hasn't gone running by now he's in it for the long run." Tyra says.

"We've only been dating like 4 months." Emily says pouring the water.

"And you might be getting transferred in 3 if my Dad decides that you're one of the interns that isn't any good for the hospital." Tyra says.

"Wait that's in 3 months?" Emily asks putting the steeping mug down on the counter

"Yep. So I'd get to it. I mean Emily love is-OH MY GOD THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

Emily comes in and sees Tyra holding out a pair of boxers at arms length, pinching it by the waist band. Tyra flings it at Emily who catches it as Tyra says,

"Honestly, I offer to do your laundry for you and you repay me by leaving your boyfriend's dirty underwear in there."

"I didn't know it was there." Emily says. As Tyra goes and attacks the hand sanitizer bottle

"Yeah, I mean he sleeps over here enough-his laundry is practically part of of ours so I guess I should've figured. Check for any more underwear and take them out-they're going in a separate load." Tyra says. Emily rolls her eyes and says,

"It's just underwear Tyra-you've touched worse things at work."

"It's still gross!" Tyra calls from where she is in the kitchen-now washing her hands.

"Fine-I'm sorry." Emily says as she finishes sorting her laundry, trying not to laugh at Tyra's muttering.


	9. Let's Talk About Sex Baby,

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter since it's Saturday and I'm in a good mood. I was listening to a song with my friend and I thought about the episode where Emily had to go and give the safe sex talk. Soooo this happened.**

**Btw: should I incorporate more Liz into later chapters or not?**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

Emily gets into work and is about to go into the locker room when Dr. Bandari stops her,

"Dr. Owens my office please." Emily then spins around and follows Dr. Bandari to her office.

When they were in her office Dr. Bandari sat behind her desk and said,

"Sit."

"Okay." Emily says sitting down. _Don't ask if you're in trouble. _"Am I in trouble?" Emily asks cringing as the words left her mouth.

"No you are not in trouble, the opposite actually. A few months ago you gave a talk to the girls at the public high school across the street about safe sex, and according to the parents, teachers, and school nurse's-it's helped the girls. There have been a decrease in the amount of teen pregnancies and no STD outbreaks have come from that school area since. So the public and private education board, along with the homeschool co-op, came to us and said that they wanted to have a conference at all the middle school and high schools about safe sex, to try and help with their pregnancy and STD problem." Dr. Bandari says.

Emily sits there with her mouth slightly open,

"Um-" She says.

"And you are scheduled to during the afternoon this months go to each of the schools and give a talk." Dr. Bandari says handling Emily a piece of paper from the education board.

"I start-today?" Emily asks.

"Yes, it's at a private high school just up the road-hard to miss, they have a pregnancy problem, 10 of their girls are in the early stages of pregnancy." Dr. Bandari says.

"Okay, so I just go and do that?" Emily asks.

"For the rest of the month on your scheduled to after your lunch not have any more work at the physical hospital." Dr. Bandari said. "Except on the days you're scheduled at the public middle schools, you will be reporting there in the mornings and staying for all of the health class periods."

"Great." Emily says looking at the paper. "So I have to be there at-noon." Emily says.

"Yes, now I'll leave you to your work-and I'm going to email you some applications for candidates that I want you to interview before the end of the week." Gina says smiling.

"Great, thank you." Emily starting to get up.

"By the way Dr. Owens-you and Dr. Barnes must be more punctual on Monday mornings-this is the first Monday since you two started dating you've actually been on time." Gina says and Emily leaves the office.

~00000000000000000000~

"So you have to give a sex talk again?" Tyra asks as her and Emily stand in the imaging room.

"Yep-today at noon I'm going over to some private high school to talk with rich kids about sex-woo-hoo." Emily says.

"Does she realize you had being in front of people-especially on a stage?" Tyra asks.

"If she does she's definitely enjoying it." Emily says as her phone goes off. "It's Micah-I'll text you after my talk?" She asks.

"Sure." Tyra says as Emily walks out of the room and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hey." Emily says.

"Hey-how's things?" Micah asks.

"Great I forgot how hard it was to sleep in a bed by myself-but anyway how's the beach?" Emily asked. His sister and her boyfriend had decided to elope, so Micah was down to the beach of California.

"It's wonderful, hey how's my Mom doing? I texted her this morning but she didn't reply."

"She's asleep last time I checked." Emily said beginning to walk to the locker room-to get ready for her talk.

"Oh okay, so any big things I'm missing?"

"Well the public and private school board of education want doctor's to give talks about safe sex to their students-oh and also a homeschooling co-op too-And Gina gave it all to me. " Emily says.

"Don't they know you hate public speaking?" Micah asks.

"If they do they're doing a really good job of hiding that they do." Emily says opening her locker.

"Hey, I'd love to stay talking but Liz is giving me glares as I'm talking while her fiance's trying to make a point to the guests. So I should probably go." Micah says.

"Okay, I'll talk with you later." Emily says.

"Bye." Micah says. Emily pauses- _just say it, say it. You've wanted to for weeks now, just do it_.

"Bye." Emily says hanging up and then banging her head on her locker and letting out a frustrated noise. Before getting dressed.

~000000000000000000000~

Emily walked into the office and then the secretary looks at her,

"Yes?"

"Um I'm Dr. Owens from Denver Memorial." Emily said.

"Oh of course honey-just wear your badge and follow the signs to the library-it's on the 3rd floor do you want an elevator key?" She asks gesturing to her boot.

"Um yeah please." Emily says as they hand her a key. "Thanks." she says before walking out into the hallway. _This is awkward. _She thinks as she walks out into the hallway and clips on her badge, getting some weird stares from students.

She wanders around until she finds an elevator. As she's waiting for it to arrive she clips on her badge and doesn't hear anybody until she hears somebody clear their throat behind her,

"So you're Dr. Owens, here to talk about the pregnancy problem?" She hears a voice ask. She jumps and turns around and sees a teacher behind her. She would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive.

"Oh yeah. But I go by Emily." Emily says and they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Mr. Mattison." He says. "But I go by Jake."

"Nice to meet you too." Emily says as the elevator arrives and she gets in.

"What happened to your leg?" He asks gesturing to the huge boot that went up to her knee.

"Oh I was in a nasty car crash last month, took a month and a half off work and then on my first week back my boss comes up to me and says, 'Oh hey Emily, you get to go around to schools all around the country and talk about safe sex.'" Emily says sighing.

"Well, the girls here are mostly polite-just watch out for Janice and her clique of evil followers." Jake says.

"They the mean girls?" Emily asks as the elevator doors open.

"Yeah." Jake says laughing.

~0000000000000000000000~

Emily sits on the table as the girls file in one by one, filling in the tables and bean bag chairs. When they were all in a women comes out and says,

"Good Afternoon girls, now I'm going to ask you all to give a bunch of respect to Dr. Owens-and on that note, here she is."

Emily smiles and gets off the table and paces around the front before standing in the center and saying,

"Well, hi everybody. I'm Dr. Emily Owens, and I'm a medical intern down at Denver Memorial Hospital. As you probably know I'm here today to talk about sex-yay!" _Why did you say yay? That was awkward, they're looking at you and they're judging you-Okay just try to be casual. _"So first I'm going to start off by saying that, this is an open and environment, and you can ask me anything. You will not get in trouble." Emily says before getting off the table and digging in her bag.

She pulled out a box of condoms and says,

"Does everybody know what these are?" People nod and shake their heads around the rooms. "These are condoms, they are to this date the most successful form of birth control and they also prevent to spread of STD's. If you are having sex you want to make sure you use one of these things-every time."

"What if we're on the pill?" A random voice asks.

"Well, the pill only helps by preventing your body from ovulating-so you can't get pregnant. But it doesn't do anything in the way of protecting against STD's." Emily says tossing the condom box in the air and dropping it. _Great now you look like an idiot. Good going Owens!_

Emily picked up the box and placed it on the table and a hand raised up. Emily nodded her head and the girl asked,

"Are you sexually active." Which took Emily aback a little but she sighed and said,

"Yes I am."

"And you use a condom every time?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I do-my boyfriend and I actually have an agreement that if we don't have one of these puppies, nothing can happen." Emily says.

"You have a boyfriend?" Another voice asked rudely.

Emily closes her eyes. _You're doing good so far, just keep it mainly on task._

"Yes I do-and we are sexually active." Emily says.

"Does he know you're talking about him?" The blonde from the 1st question asked.

"Okay, this is a convention about sex-"

"Well it is about sex, it's about your sex life. I mean if you're not experienced why should we listen to you?" The blonde asks.

"Well, the fact that STD's are slowly rising in our area and that while you guys are laughing-at least 10 of you in this room are pregnant."

Emily says loudly.

She keeps her straight face as the room goes quiet and says,

"Yeah, I was called in here because your parents are worried about you guys. Yes most of you guys might be looking at me like I'm some doctor that's just here because she was forced you-which may be the case-but I also care about you guys. I mean at my high school I watched one of the only people I could consider a friend drop out because she had a baby, I don't want that to happen to you guys so if you guys would shut up and listen-or ask serious questions, that would be appreciated." Emily says as a girl raised her hand and then asks,

"How-how do you put one of those on?" In a soft voice. Emily sighs and then digs around in her bag and pulls out a banana,

"Well I'm glad you asked." Emily says. "And pay attention because when I'm done-you guys are coming up to try."

Emily started the demonstration and saw people actually paying attention. _Maybe I'm not too bad at this whole presentation thing after all. _She thinks as she goes to sit on the table again, but completely misses the table and ends up landing on the floor. _Nope, nevermind…._

**~0000000000000000000000000~**

**I've decided that I'm going to try something out that I wanted to try with another story but that got to crazy to fast due to the story kind of going BOOM on tumblr-but this one's a bit smaller so why not?**

**If this chapter gets 10 or more reviews I'll put up the next chapter today, and have a great rest of the day :3**


	10. I Love You

**Thank you for all the great feedback! I was asleep when we did eventually get 10 reviews, so I couldn't post it so now that I'm awake this morning I'm posting it now, thanks guys that was quick and I wasn't sure if it'd work or not xD**

**Anyway thanks for the prompts a few struck some ideas in my brain for later chapters. *laughs evilly* and just a warning I already have to about chapter 30 written out (that's all subject to change because it used to be up to chapter like 50 but then I got nitpickey and I deleted like 30 chapters because I felt like they did nothing for the gradual story line we have here)**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily snuggled against Micah's chest as she sent a text to Tyra saying she wouldn't be home that weekend. One of her first weekends off since she had returned to work. She caught a peek of Micah who was on his phone, texting Liz she could tell by his facial expression. Honestly if she didn't find a way to tell him how she felt soon it would kill her. _You could say it now, just casually tell him because this isn't a very big deal-okay who am I kidding it is a huge deal. But you've been sitting on this for months and it's not like he's leaving as Tyra said-but what if he doesn't feel the same-_

"You okay?" She hears him ask interrupting his thoughts.

Micah looks at Emily as she looks up-putting her phone on the bedside table.

"Yeah, I mean there's just something that's eating at my brain-I'm probably overthinking it." She says sighing and leaning against him, nuzzling his chest.

"Well what is it?" He asks turning so he's on his side facing her.

"It's nothing." She says waving her hand at him and moving her hair out of her face

"If it's worrying you then it's obviously not nothing. You can tell me anything Emily-I'm not going anywhere." He tells her before leaning down to press his nose against her ear.

"I know-it's just. Something that I've been thinking about for a while and it's recently come up and I don't know-I try to tell myself that it's not a big deal. But it kind of is." Emily says.

"And what is this that's a big deal?" He asks looking at her. She begins to ramble on some tangent about something. He hears something about Tyra and some other things but he can't focus on her words-he just knows that something about that moment-he needed to tell you.

"Emily." He says.

"Hm?" She asks.

He looks at her and takes a breath,

"I love you." He says, and just as he got it out before he could panic at her lack of response she grabs his face and kisses him. When they separated she looks at him smiles and says,

"I love you too." And after she did she let out a laugh and a sigh of relief before flopping back on the pillow and sighing.

"What?" Micah asks a smile creeping on his face. She looks at him beaming and says,

"I've wanted to say that for so long-and now that I have it-it just feels so nice, I mean, do you get me?"

"I get you." Micah says laughing and then he kisses her.

"I love you." She says out loud again and smiles before wrapping her arms around his center and letting out a sigh.

"I love you too." Micah says kissing her head before he feels her breathing began to get heavier and they both fall asleep after a few minutes.

**~0000000000000000000000000000~**

**Let's try 10 reviews again :3**


	11. Tests and First Day's

**Hey guys! So I didn't upload yesterday when we got exactly 20 reviews, I'm on the East Coast and pretty much on school nights (sunday-thursday night) I'm off the computer/fanfiction at like 9 because my school bus comes like what would be the equivalent to now (7:15 in the morning) but I had a two hour delay from school today so I decided to post a chapter before I go and get dressed, do my hair and debate make-up or not (most likely not too much work xP). **

**Warning: this one is really short so I might end up posting again tonight.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily walked into work, today was the exam to see how many people were qualified to get their license. She of course was late as usual, but it wasn't her fault that the middle school teachers kept asking her questions that held her up-as well as the traffic from the high school.

"Dr. Owens nice of you to show up." She hears a voice say from behind her as she heads to her office. She turns around and sees Micah,

"Don't remind me-traffic was terrible." She says.

"It's fine, you're not too late, just try to get there before Bandari locks the door in 10 minutes." Micah says.

"Will do boss." Emily says before jogging to her office.

Emily walks into the room and Dr. Bandari looks up,

"Nice of you to join us Dr. Owens." She says.

"Sorry, the speeches went over and then teachers wanted to ask questions and the high school traffic-" Emily begins but she sees the look on Dr. Bandari's face and says, "Sorry, won't happen again." Before grabbing her booklet and going to do the test.

~0000000000000000000000000000~

"Dr. Owens!" She hears her name being called. She walks up to the front of the line and gets the new supplies from the Chief. "Passed with flying colors."

"Thank you." Emily says smiling and goes back to the line with everybody else.

"Now, I expect those of you who didn't pass to be in my office for the intern orientation." The chief said.

Emily smiled as she saw Micah smiling at her. When they walked out of the room he walked beside her and said,

"Nice job Dr. Owens."

"Thank you." Emily says,

"I look forward to seeing you in the OR." Micah says smiling before she heads to the locker room to get changed into the new scrubs-feeling proud, it was going to be like her first day all over again, but better….

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

**Not going to do a reviews=chapters this chapter, but still feel free to review, I love hearing your feedback and alot of the stuff you guys reviewed gave me ideas for more chapters. And to answer a question about when the 30 that I've written will go up: one/two chapters at a time xD**

**Have a great Monday! **


	12. Surprises aka Emily Needs Better Ideas

**So I'm back, because honestly this is I think the chapter that I had the most fun writing so far. I don't know it was just really fun and it came to me randomly one night and I wasn't sure if I was going to post it but somebody prompted me a pregnancy scare and then I was like 'well of course I have to post this'. So here it is!**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000~**

Emily walks into Dr. Bandari's office, it was her day off technically but they had planned for a research day-so she had grabbed a ride in with Micah for his reduced shift.

"Dr. Bandari?" Emily asks taking her bag off.

"Last I saw she was running to the bathroom honey-but that was 10 minutes ago." A Nurse said.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Emily said and sat down, taking off her coat and scarf and waiting.

After 5 minutes she still wasn't there so Emily got up and walked to the nearest faculty only bathroom. Emily knocks on the door.

"Dr. Bandari?" She asks and when she gets no response she goes in, and looks around at all the stalls, which were all closed-she was about to leave when she heard a terrible sound that sounded like somebody throwing up.

"Gina?" She asked and walked up to a stall and knocked on the door.

"Dr. Owens this does not concern you." She hears a weak voice say.

"Um-I know and I'm sorry but, um do you need anything?" Emily asks awkwardly and gets no response so Emily stands back and waits by the sinks.

5 minutes later Dr. Bandari emerges and sees Emily sitting on the counter. She rolls her eyes and groans.

"Please Dr. Owens-"

"I know that you indirectly told me to leave but if you're sick we don't have to do the research today it can wait." Emily says.

"I'm not sick, it's-it's complicated." Dr. Bandari says taking a breath and washing her hands before splashing some water on her face and dabbing it off. A weird thought suddenly hit Emily,

"Are you-" Emily begins but she cuts herself off.

"Am I what Dr. Owens?" She asks. Emily clears her throat and asks,

"I'm asking this as a friend-"

"We're not friends." Gina said.

"Fine, I'm asking this as a professional and please don't take it the wrong way." Emily says.

"Spit it out Emily." Gina said.

"Are you pregnant?" Emily asks.

It's silent for a while and Gina takes a breath and sighs,

"I don't know, I've been throwing up the last few mornings and I have a few other symptoms."

"Do you want me to order a test?" Emily asks.

"No, if I order a test then it'll be spread around the hospital and nobody will take me seriously. It's no secret my marriage is in the toilet and if word of this gets out it'll be uncontrollable."

"What about a drugstore test?" Emily asks.

"Too unreliable." Gina says.

Emily thinks for a moment before she gets an idea,

"I have an idea." Gina raised her eyebrows and Emily began to explain.

~000000000000000000000~

They walked up to the nurse's station, Emily holding her stuff looking down and Dr. Bandari looking like she normally did.

"Um I'd like to schedule a pregnancy test." Emily says in a low voice.

"Right Dr. Owens, for what patient?" The nurse asks.

"Myself." Emily mutters.

"Who?"

"Myself." Emily says louder.

"Who?"

"My-myself." Emily says starting to yell but she lowers her voice.

The nurse looks at Emily and then says,

"Oh-yeah any requests for a doctor?"

"Um no." Emily says.

"Okay then follow me and we'll get you situated." The Nurse said.

Once in the room the Nurse looks at her and asks,

"Do you want me to page Dr. Barnes?"

"No, that won't be necessary it's just a suspicion he doesn't need to know." Emily asks.

"Dr. Bandari why are you here?" The Nurse asks seaming to just notice her.

"Emily and I were planning to do research today so why waste any time?" Dr. Bandari asks.

"Well-good point. But to prepare since it is a pregnancy test could you pee in this and we'll draw blood in a little bit." The Nurse said. Emily nodded and took the cup and waited until the nurse left.

Emily turned to Gina and said,

"Go, quickly." Gina sighs and says,

"I don't know how this is going to work."

"I'll lock the door." Emily says, "Just go." Gina rolls her eyes and then walks into the bathroom, reappearing 2 minutes later.

"Here, I washed it in the sink don't worry." Gina said as Emily showed a not want to touch it. She nodded and took it-placing it down as Kelly came in-with Cassandra.

Kelly smiled-still looking at the chart, while Cassandra was looking right at her with-a look that made Emily nervous. _Oh shit. _Emily thought to herself.

"Okay Miss-Emily?" Kelly asked looking up. Emily nodded and said,

"Hi." Kelly looked around and then back to the chart, which Cassandra was now holding.

"It says you're scheduled for a pregnancy test." Cassandra asks

"Yeah I know." Emily snaps before she sighs and says, "-sorry I'm just freaking out right now so can we get this over with?"

"Sure, do you want me to page-"

"Please don't page Micah. Or tell him, he doesn't need to know about this." Emily says.

"Okay. Anyway first let me ask you a few questions." Kelly said.

"Go for it." Emily says.

"Are you currently sexually active?" Kelly asks.

"Um yeah." Emily says.

"When was the last time you were sexually active?" Kelly asks.

"Last night." Emily says squirming, feeling Dr. Bandari's eyes on her neck.

"Are you using any form or protection or contraception?" Kelly asks. Emily nods and says,

"I was on the pill last year, but it gave me weird side effects so I stopped-but we use protection every time-I guess that one time something must've not worked or broke or something." She squirms. _You're not actually pregnant-why are you so nervous, I mean Micah'll never hear about this and Gina will get her results. Then maybe in a week you could say it was a false alarm, that the test was inconclusive because they didn't draw-_

"Okay-last period?" Cassandra asks.

"Um-last month around the first." Emily said. _Thank God for inconstant periods-makes it more believable. _

"Okay, and what symptoms have you had?" Kelly asks.

"Um I've been feeling nauseous when I wake up and it goes away for a while until I get home or late at night. I actually threw up just now and Gina told me to get a test." Emily said.

"Okay, you already have the urine?" Kelly asks. Emily nods and hands her the cup. "And the nurse will take blood and the results should take about an hour."

"Um can we not do blood, I've been recently squeamish around blood and with this thing, I don't want to risk puking everywhere. In case I run into-you know." Emily says smiling awkwardly. "Please Kelly?" She asks in one final desperate cry

"Fine, but the results might not be as conclusive." Kelly says.

"Thank you." Emily says before Kelly leaves.

Gina turns to Emily and then asks,

"How do you come up with things like this?"

"Well first you watch a lot of tv, and then you don't listen to that little voice inside of your head that says to not do it." Emily says getting out her computer and sitting back on the bed as Gina pulls up a chair and says,

"This could go badly for you."

"But at least you'll get your results, and Micah'll understand-probably." Emily says and Gina rolls her eyes.

~00000000000000000000~

Micah walks to the nurse's station and sees Kelly discussing something with a nurse. She looked worried-so Micah walked over and asked,

"Is everything alright?"

"What yeah, of course." Kelly says smiling, in a weird tone of voice.

"Kelly you're a terrible liar." Micah said.

"I can't tell you anything." Kelly says before another nurse comes over and says,

"Test results for patient in room 660."

"Thanks." Kelly says before looking at Micah who was looking at her funnily.

"Don't you want to look at the results?" He asks.

"I am." Kelly says opening it and keeping it out of Micah's sight line. Her eyes widen and she smiles trying to cover up something. "I have to go consult with a patient I'll see you later." Micah shrugs and then walks to the lounge.

When Micah gets there people are buzzing. He sees people looking at him and Cassandra walks up to him.

"What's with all the buzz?" He asks.

"Well with Emily's pregnancy results coming back positive it's got everybody talking." Cassandra says.

"What?" Micah asks taken aback.

"Oh you didn't know?" Cassandra asks.

"Um what didn't I know?" Micah asks.

"Emily checked in this morning to take a pregnancy test." Cassandra asks.

"What?" Micah asks.

"I know, it surprised me too. But i'm super happy for her-and you too Daddy." Cassandra says elbowing him.

"I'm-She's-What?" Micah asks.

"Emily's pregnant." Cassandra says.

Micah sits down and then asks,

"What room is she in."

"660, but you didn't hear it from me." Cassandra says.

"Uh-hua." Micah says before getting up and running to Emily's room. Cassandra grinning behind her.

~00000000000000000000000~

"Congratulations Emily, you're pregnant." Kelly says. _Oh shit._

"Wow-um I'm-wow." Emily says blinking and closing her laptop and wringing her hands.

"Would you like to have an ultrasound now?" Kelly asks.

"Um no-actually no. Not yet, I need to um-wow." Emily says looking at Gina who was slightly pale.

"Well this is your discharge paperwork and just drop it off at the nurse's station after you're finished and you'll be free to go." Cassandra says handing them to her before smiling and walking away. _God this is going to be bad…._

~0000000000000000000000~

Micah runs to room 660 and finds it empty.

"Where's Emily?" Micah asks.

"She just went back up with Gina to finish their research-congratulations by the way, you'll make great parents." A nurse said.

"Emily's pregnant?" Will asks overhearing.

"Back to work Dr. Collins." Micah snapped as he jogged to the elevator.

~0000000000000000000~

Emily types things and looks at Gina,

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Emily asks.

"No." Gina says.

"Okay." Emily says. "But if you do need to talk about it, I'm always available."

"Thank you Emily." Gina says as the office door slams open.

Emily turns and sees an out of breath Micah. Emily's eyes widen as he walks in with an-expression that she didn't know how to describe on his face.

"Dr. Barnes are you alright." Gina asks.

"Can I speak with Emily please?" Micah asks after catching his breath. Emily stands up and walks into the hallway with Micah.

She looks at him and he looks at her,

"What's up?" Emily asks.

"You were admitted for a pregnancy test this morning? And-and you're-pregnant?" Micah asks.

"Oh-that." Emily says fiddling her hands.

"Yes that, Emily. Why didn't you tell me?" Micah asks.

"Um well Micah-" Emily begins.

"I know that you were probably scared that I'd freak out and you were right I am, but I love you Emily and if you're pregnant there's no need for you to hide it." Micah says.

"Actually-" Emily begins.

"-and why didn't anybody page me? I mean, I'd like to at least be there with you finding out that I'm going to be a Dad." Micah says before pausing and saying it again, "I'm going to be a-" _Oh no-he looks happy, too happy. God Emily just tell him_.

"Micah I'm not pregnant." Emily says.

"What?" Micah asks.

"Gina is."

Micah looks at her and asks,

"Again, what?"

"I came and she was throwing up and she wasn't sick so I asked her and she said that she wasn't sure but wouldn't get a test so I thought of some ridiculous plan that I would be the person getting tested, but she would pee in the cup. And she did, I passed on the blood so it didn't look suspicious but Gina's pregnant." Emily says.

"Oh." Micah says.

"That's why I told them not to page you, because I knew that you'd get your hopes up and I'd have to tell you that I wasn't-god I feel terrible." Emily says tears coming to her eyes.

"Emily." He says and he hugs her.

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

"It's fine-I understand why you did it-just maybe a heads up next time. That way when a nurse comes up to be saying that I'd be a great Dad I at least know what to think." Micah says. "But you pulled that off?"

"Yeah." Emily says.

"You realize that all the nurses think you're pregnant right? And possibly Will." Micah said.

"Will?" Emily asks.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Micah says.

"Do you want kids?" Emily asks.

"Eventually-but I would prefer to be married first. I mean I know it's an old fashioned way of thinking now, but that's how I feel." Micah says.

"Me too." Emily says laughing before Micah's pager goes off.

"I've got to answer this, but we'll talk more later?" He asks.

"Yeah." Emily says and then she turns into Dr. Bandari's office.

Gina looks up,

"How'd he take it."

"Well." Emily says,

"Thank you Emily, for doing that." Gina says,

"It's nothing, I just won't be able to look anybody in the eye for a few weeks. Nothing new." Emily says. _Or until news that Dr. Bandari is actually pregnant gets out….._

**~000000000000000000~**

**So I'm trying something new, kind of like a challenge thing. When I remember to I'll give you guys a topic and you can review on it. This chapter since this chapter was about pregnancy and babies. What are your favorite baby names? Give one male and one female or two female or two male or really whatever you want to review. **

**And when I wake up tomorrow morning before I go to school and this has let's say...20 reviews? (maybe is that a stretch? But I don't know, you guys always like end up reading and reviewing when I'm asleep so we'll see how it goes, and I may or may not be on like chapter like whatever it is where I actually really *need* a baby name) If I actually get up at a decent time to get ready and not miss my bus *again* I will post the next chapter tomorrow morning :)**

**I actually should probably work on my Thor fanfiction that's almost done because I left off on a cliffhanger and I'm getting kind of impatient with how long it's taking me to finish that fucking story, but whatever. *waves hands sarcastically before going and crying into pillow out of frustration due to lack of inspiration for my most popular over a year old and still running fanfiction***

**Hope everybody has a good night or morning or whatever it is where you are :3**


	13. Rumors

**So just a quick little chapter, I didn't upload yesterday and I wasn't going to upload today because I've been busy. I tried out (and didn't make it) for the chamber choirs at my school, and then my government class is having a mock trial and I have a big role *attorney for the prosecution, and the person in my group most of the work*. And then there's musical rehearsal (honestly I hate ceography more then anything-CITY ON FIRE IS THE WORST SONG EVER, FAST SONG=FAST DANCING)**

**Anyway to sum that up, little chapter, failing at singing, mock trial and lazy group members, musicals are hard and dancing to city on fire is bad because it's so fast...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000~**

Micah and Emily stood next to Dr. Bandari as all their co-workers were buzzing. Of course news of 'Emily's' pregnancy had gotten around so fast that her phone was blowing up all weekend from co-workers and the new interns of course Tyra had interrogated her in the locker room. It was the next week, a monday and earlier that morning Dr. Bandari had called a meeting to 'address rumors'.

"Emily-are you really pregnant." Will asks the second he comes in. Emily sighs and pulls him out into the hallway.

"Emily what-?"

"No I'm not pregnant, Gina is. I said I was taking the test but it was her's. So I'm not pregnant." Emily says and Will nods.

"Oh." He says,

"Yeah so-don't tell anybody. For now until Dr. Bandari says anything we're playing it off like there was a name mix u with the room next to me and it was just a scare." Emily says. Will nods and says,

"Okay, got it-sorry."

"You're fine, let's go on in." Emily says

As she returns to her spot Dr. Bandari cleared her throat and said,

"So I assume you've all heard the rumors regarding Dr. Owens." Which caused a bunch of nodding. "Well, it's not Dr. Owens who is pregnant, it's me." Gina says.

"What?"

"Dr. Jepp." Micah said sharply.

"Sorry sir." Dr. Jepp said.

"As I was saying, Emily agreed to cover up for me because I was afraid of all the rumors that would circulate, and her and Dr. Barnes have handled all of them very well." Dr. Bandari.

"Wait, so Emily's not knocked up-you are?" Dr. Jepp asks.

"Word choice." Micah muttered.

"Fine, Dr. Owens is not the one with the baby, you are?" Dr. Jepp asks.

"Yes." Dr. Bandari says.

"Why would she put the test under her name?" Dr. Jepp asks.

"I did it because, this place is a rumor mill and Dr. Bandari didn't want to get properly tested for her condition because of it. And since there's already so many rumors about me and my love life-what's the hurt of one more. So put the test under my name-but it was Dr. Bandari's. Or in other words I was doing a favor for a friend." Emily says.

"Oh." Everybody says. Dr. Bandari then says,

"So rounds, quickly."

**~0000000000000000000000000000~**

**So, yeah let's do only 6 reviews by the morning tonight because I'm gonna be home from school because snowstorms.**

**And baby names, what you've done so far guys is amazing and I like a lot of them.**


	14. Caught In The Act

**Next Chapter! Yay! Here's another chapter, wasn't going to publish it because there was another one so I choose between the two (since I was prompted to do this) and this one won! Yay :D**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000~**

Emily laughs as her and Micah separate,

"Tyra should be gone for the night-so the whole place is to ourselves." She says as she unlocks the door and they take off their coats. The second the coats and shoes are off they're kissing again. Emily laughs as she backs them up to the couch and sits Micah down on it before straddling him.

Micah moved his mouth from her lips to her jaw and her neck. _That's going to leave a mark. _Emily thought to herself before pushing the thought out of her brain and lifting her arms over her head as Micah pulled her shirt off. He kissed her collar bone before she pulls his shirt over his head.

"I've waited all week for this." Emily says as she pulls his lips back to hers after unclipping her bra.

Emily found the way to the buckle of Micah's jeans and worked her hands around the waist band. They separated long enough for Micah to slip out of his jeans, same with Emily. They then flipped over so that Emily was lying on her back on the couch and Micah was situated over her-the two kissing heatedly.. Until they saw another light come on and heard a scream.

"Oh my god!"

They separate quickly, Emily putting a pillow over her chest and Micah looking like a deer in headlights. Tyra was standing in the doorway in her pajamas.

"Seriously guys! Do you not even check to see if I'm home anymore?" Tyra asks.

"You said you would be out." Emily said.

"Change of plans." Tyra said.

"Sorry, you didn't text anything." Emily said.

"I know-god this is awkward. Oh My God! Emily this is so fucking weird-he's practically our boss for God's sakes!" Tyra says covering her eyes and letting out a frustrated groan. "I'm giving you two 15 seconds to grab all your stuff and move it into Emily's room. 1-2-3…."

Emily and Micah scramble and find their clothes that were littered all over the room before walking into Emily's room and locking the door.

Emily laughs as she plops down on the bed.

"Sorry." Emily says.

"It's fine, let's just hope she doesn't lash out over twitter and tell everybody that we're doing stuff tonight. Because that would defeat the whole purpose of our plan." Micah says-referring to arriving at work on separate times after nights together-and only really two times a month arriving at the exact same time. It cut down on rumors about their sex life. Emily smiles and then says.

"So, where were we?" Before Micah comes over and kisses her-even more fiercely than they had previously….

**~000000000000000000000~**

**10 reviews until the next chapter! :)**


	15. Moving!

**Here's the update! Yay! Because we got 10 reviews when I woke up this morning. But this is going to be a slightly sad but at the same time give you warm tingles I think. Let me know which one you felt more of in your reviews below ^_^**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000000~**

15 Moving

Emily puts the luggage in Tyra's car and then asks,

"So you're good?"

"Yeah, and sorry if I was any annoyance during my stay here." Tyra says.

"No biggie." Emily says and then the two hug before Tyra says.

"Try not to miss me too much."

"I won't-I see you every day at work." Emily says and the two laugh.

"Oh, and try to give the neighbours a break, they're nice people but do complain about the noise in the middle of the night." Tyra says and Emily blushes.

"Oh-"

"I'm totally kidding-part way. Anyway I'll see you later." Tyra says before climbing into the car

Once the car was out of the parking lot Emily let out a sigh of relief before pulling out her phone and calling Micah.

"Hello?" Micah asks.

"She's gone." Emily says.

"Great, once I get my mom situated I'll come right over." Micah says.

"Your Mom?" Emily asks.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. I've been worried about her lately and it's been harder to sleep-as you know-since she's gotten into the trial and she's getting weaker. So she's moving in with me, taking the spare room." Micah says

"Oh Micah, you don't have to come over if that's the case. I can go over there." Emily says.

"Hold on one second-No mom-mom it's fine-are you sure-okay-um no I'll just pop over for a few hours, it's fine. Mom insists on me going to visit you so she can take a nap." Micah says.

"Okay then, tell her I say hello. And I'll see you in a bit."

"Sounds good." Micah says.

"I love you." Emily says as she climbs on the elevator nodding at one of her neighbours.

"Love you too." Micah says.

"Bye." Emily says before hanging up.

~0000000000000000000000~

Micah helps his Mom finish unpacking.

"Do you want to take a shower before I head out-I could make you something to eat if you're hungry." Micah says.

"Mouse I'm fine, I'll probably take a nap and if I'm hungry I'll make myself a sandwich. Go and be with Emily." Joyce said.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes now go." Joyce said. "Make sure that she knows that just because I'm living here now doesn't mean she can't come over here and spend the night."

"Mom." Micah says laughing.

"I promise I won't get in the way of any alone time between the two of you." Joyce says winking.

"Mom!" Micah exclaims blushing.

"Oh Mouse it's not like I don't know what you two are going to get up to when you go over to her place. Just remember to get enough sleep and eat breakfast." Joyce says. Micah laughs and then says,

"Bye Mom."

"Have fun." Joyce calls and Micah laughs.

~00000000000000000~

Emily opens the door and says,

"Hey."

"Hi." Micah says coming in and taking off his shoes and coat.

"How'd your mom settle in?" Emily ask.

"Great, she actually kicked me out when I offered to not go. Oh and a message from her, feel welcome to spend the night any time you want. She says that she won't interrupt our alone time." Micah says laughing as Emily came up and started fiddling with his shirt.

"Alone time?"

"Yep, exactly how she phrased it too." Micah says placing hands on her hips.

"So, do we have any plans for next weekend?" Emily asks.

"Next weekend? What's next weekend again?" Micah asks and Emily gives him a deadpan before he laughs and says, " I'm kidding-so you're counting from the day at the bar too?"

"Yeah, I mean really when you think about it. When you kiss somebody for the first time, no matter what your dating status was-that was the first date, and normally you count from the first date." Emily tells him.

"Glad we're on the same page." Micah says and Emily goes to sit down, Micah following.

"So any plans?" Emily asks.

"Yes actually, I do have plans, big ones." Micah says.

"Anything I can ask about?" Emily asks.

"Nope, it's a surprise. A good surprise." Micah says. Emily smiles and then says,

"Great, I'll clear my schedule." Before he leans down and kisses him before his phone rings. "It's your Mom." Emily says handing it to him. Micah smiles and picks it up walking away.

Emily looks after him and sighs a happy sigh before closing her eyes. _Yep, I'm excited for our anniversary….hopefully it's better than what Kevin planned…._

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

**Let's go for what about 10-15 reviews this time? I have a day off school so I'll probubally update either way tonight xD**

**By the way I think I was indirectly prompted to write a smutt chapter in one of the reviews last time xD So if you want to see that in later chapters let me know because I don't usually write smutt but I'm always open to new ideas**


	16. Lazy Mornings

**Just another quick chapter that came to me while actually watching a coffee commercial odly enough xD**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000~**

Emily woke up and saw Micah still fast asleep. She got up and slipped on one of his old shirts with a pair of sweatpants and snuck out of the room. She went into the kitchen and expected it to be empty-but saw Joyce sitting at the counter.

"Hello Emily." Joyce said smiling. Emily smiled and said,

"Hey Joyce."

"I made coffee, that way Micah doesn't have to spend any more money buying that crazy expensive stuff outside that hospital you two work out." Joyce said. Emily smiled and poured herself a cup and said,

"Thank you."

"So, you and Micah's one year is coming up isn't it?" Joyce asks. Emily nods and says,

"Yeah, it's on Saturday."

"Do you know what he has planned?" Joyce asked.

"No, he says it's a surprise." Emily says as Micah comes into the kitchen wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Emily smiles and says, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning." Micah says and he walks up to her and the two kiss for a second before he says, "Coffee."

"Your Mom made some." Emily says gesturing to the coffee pot.

"Thanks Mom." Micah says pouring himself a mug and going back over to where Emily was.

Emily sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder and he says,

"That shirt looks great on you."

"Thanks-it's yours." Emily says smiling up at him.

"Even better." Micah says before kissing her forehead. Emily looks at the time and says,

"I'm gonna take a shower and then we'll head out okay?"

"Okay, Mom do you want a ride since you have a scan today?" Micah asks.

"Oh no darling, Pam's going to on her way to work." Joyce says. "Go get ready you two if you don't want to be late." Joyce says. Emily smiles and then puts her empty coffee mug in the sink before walking to grab her stuff for her shower.

Joyce looks at Micah once Emily's leaving the room.

"So what do you have planned for her this weekend?" Joyce asked.

"I actually wanted to ask you about that." Micah says.

"Oh?" Joyce asks and Micah says,

"I want to ask her to move in with me-but this apartment's a bit small, since it only has one bathroom so we'd have to find another apartment. But if you don't feel like moving that's totally fine."

"Are you kidding? Of course I don't mind, Emily's a dear and if that's what's going to make you happy-well I can't judge." Joyce says smiling.

"Thanks." Micah says.

"Just make sure you get something with a view." Joyce says winking before going into her room to go get ready for the day.

Micah walks into his room and Emily was digging around for her clothes.

"Micah-"

"They're in the clean laundry pile." Micah says grabbing her spare set of clothes she kept there and handling it to her.

"Thanks, you joining the shower?" Emily asks.

"I plan to." Micah says grabbing his clothes and following Emily into the bathroom.

**~000000000000000000~**

**Really quickly, I'm not going to give a number of reviews today because I don't want you guys to feel forced to give a review. For me it's just a lot of you guys who are reading are guests and if I don't get reviews I can't see how many people are really reading this and if I feel like people aren't then I just won't post because nobody's reading it.**

**Anyway I hope you have a happy rest of the evening and daylight's savings time.**


	17. Anniversary

**Hey guys! I was going to update yesterday-but you see I got into a the game portal and I started playing at noon and I was like 'okay, I'll re-read and update at like 3' then the next thing I know I'm looking up and it's like 5 o'clock and I had to update I Give You My Word (and the followers aren't happy about the review thing since I assigned 50 reviews because the story has 142 followers and so far it's gotten 78 views in the first 18 hours and the only reply I got was one that was complaining, I mean how hard is it to take 3 seconds and maybe give me some criticism about what you liked and don't like ****_about the story!_****)**

**Gosh sorry got a bit angry there, anyway here's the next chapter, probs am going to update one later tonight as well sing you know I'm on like 50 in the document I'm on (I might go and cut a few of the ones that aren't necessary to you know building relationships and shorten a few) and I need to get them up before I loose interest in this story xD**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000~**

Emily walks into work and sees Tyra who is smiling.

"Hey." Emily says walking with Tyra to the locker room.

"Happy Anniversary!" Tyra says getting out a card. "I got the one for your both."

"Thanks Tyra." Emily says as she sees Micah coming towards them. He smiles at Emily and the two stop when they get to each other.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey yourself." Emily says causing him to laugh and say.

"Happy anniversary." Micah says light placing hands on her waist as she slips her hands on his shoulders.

"Why thank you." Emily says smiling as she gently pecks his lips a few times.

"You ready for tonight?" He asks.

"Of course, so what do you have planned?" Emily asked.

"Surprise." Micah says as Emily caught a glimpse of her watch.

"I've got to get changed-but you're not off the hook yet." She says before slipping out of his arms and continuing to walk with Tyra.

"Do you guys really have to kiss at work-I thought there was a rule against that with you two or something?" Tyra asks.

"Normally the rule we've made up is no kissing unless nobody's around and it's on our break-but it's our anniversary Tyra. One whole year, and nothing terrible happened so far." Emily says.

"Didn't you stay at his house last night though?" Tyra asked and Emily shook her head.

"No, he had a later shift so I just went home and chilled out." She said.

"Well, I think that you'd want to wake up next to him on a day like today." Tyra said as they entered the locker room.

Will was there and smiled,

"What's today?" Cassandra asked before Will could say anything.

"It's Emily and Micah's one year anniversary." Tyra says.

"Wow, happy anniversary." Will said and Emily smiled.

"Thanks."

"I didn't think you guys would make it this far-you know with the whole he is-or was-your boss." Will says.

"Thank you?" Emily asked confused as she began to change.

"Have you seen him today?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I ran into him in the hall. He has plans for us tonight apparently." Emily said.

"What type of plans?" Tyra asked.

"He won't tell me." Emily says.

"So a surprise." Tyra said.

"Yeah." Emily says pulling her shirt over her head and grabbing her badge.

"He does know you hate surprises right?" Will asks.

"Yeah, but the last few times his surprises haven't been that bad, so I'm a little more open to it." Emily says and she smiles as more people come in.

"Has he gotten you flowers yet, the first delivery just came in." Cassandra says.

"No not yet-and it doesn't matter if he gets me flowers or not, it just matters that we have a good time tonight." Emily says as she finishes getting ready and walks out.

~0000000000000000~

Emily was standing at the nurse's station inquiring about results-which wouldn't be back in 2 hours since the lab was backed up. She let out a frustrated sigh before she hears a voice behind her.

"Bad day?" Emily turns around and sees Tyra.

"No, just frustrating." Emily says as the second daily round of flower deliveries come through-for patients. Emily looked up and gazed around, and for the second time today when nothing came for her she looked down at a file she had grabbed, to review a patient's medical chart again-to see if she missed anything.

"What was that face?" Tyra asked.

"What face?" Emily asks.

"I know that face-you're upset why?" Tyra asked.

"Well-I mean I was kind of hoping that Micah would have gotten me flowers, but I mean it's no big deal." Emily says softly.

"You mean he didn't get you anything?" Tyra asked loudly which caused Emily to widen her eyes at her and shoot her a look. "Sorry, but that doesn't seem very Micah like." Tyra says.

"Well I mean he's been busy and everything so I totally understand." Emily says.

"Whatever, do you want me to tell the cheer mom that she has to wait for the results?" Tyra asks.

"Yes please thank you you're amazing." Emily says as Tyra walks away.

Emily turned to give the folder back to the nurse's and she felt hands on her waist from behind.

"Hey." She hears Micah say. She turns around and says,

"Hey."

"You look stressed." He says moving a lock of hair out of her face letting go of her waist so he can hand some files to a nurse. "I need a MRI for the patient in 531 and an ultrasound for the girl in 334, might want to call Kelly in as well." He says and the nurse noded.

He turned back to Emily and then asked,

"So stressed?"

"Yeah, there's this one patient I have and it's a 17 year old girl who had a heart attack while she was on top of the pyramid cheering for a basketball game, and it's not the girl I have a problem with, her mom just won't shut up. I mean every time she sees me she asks what's wrong with her baby and if they'll be able to do college cheer and professional cheer and blah blah." Emily says.

"I've had my fair share of worried parents." Micah says and Emily smiles as the flower delivery guys leave and wave at them. Emily waves back and then looks at a file that was just handed to her. "Okay I've seen that face before-what's wrong?" Micah asks.

"Nothing's wrong." Emily says checking the patient file.

"Are you sure?" Micah asks.

"Yeah, nothing." She says looking at the file, trying to block out her thoughts.

"Emily you're reading a blank file folder." Micah says.

Emily looks at it and realizes that it's an empty file folder. She blushes and hands the empty file to the desk and asks,

"Seriously it's nothing."

"Last time you said that it ended up being something." Micah said.

"Fine it is something, but a stupid something." Emily asks.

"You can tell me." Micah says.

"Seriously, it's not work being told." Emily says.

"Please?" Micah asks. _Don't look at his eyes because you'll be forced to tell him and he'll think that you're being ridiculous. _Emily thinks to herself before she looks up and into his eyes she sighs and says,

"Well, I mean I wasn't really thinking about it-but Cassandra asked if I had gotten flowers delivered from you and I hadn't. I know it's a stupid reason to be upset, but I mean the idea was placed in my head and now it's just there. I promise it's fine and it's not your fault."

Micah laughs and then says,

"Emily, that's not a stupid reason. That's a good reason."

"But not really, because it's not like you're obligated-"

"Flower delivery for Dr. Owens." Manuel called coming out of the elevator.

Emily looked at Micah who was smiling and she took the flowers from Manuel-a whole vase of mixed variety and looked at the tag.

_Happy Anniversary Emily. I love you and I hope you're excited for tonight 3_

Emily looked at Micah who was smiling before saying,

"You were going to let me sulk and make you feel guilty?" Emily asks.

"It was cute." Micah says laughing as Emily lightly hit him on the arm before they kiss quickly.

"Would you like them in the lounge?" Manuel asks.

"Yes please." Emily says a she signs the clipboard before the nurse taps her shoulder,

"Molly from the lab just sent these up."

"Thank you." Emily says realizing which patient they were. "I've got to go and give these to the cheerleader, what time should I be ready by tonight?" She asks.

"5 since we're both off early." Micah says and she nods before walking off.

"Emily." He calls and she turns around. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." Emily says smiling widely and blushing slightly as people look at them before she turns around.

~00000000000000000000000~

Emily slips on her outfit for that night. Micah had said to dress casually so she had on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a button up collared blouse, sweater, necklace, and boots. Her hair was down and curled slightly. She smiled, _You look nice, casual but at the same time nice. _She thinks but her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door. Emily walks over and sees Micah at the door wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt with buttons at the top.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yes I am." Emily says. "So where are we going?" She asks closing and locking her door.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Micah says as he places a hand on her back to guide her to the elevator.

"Not even a hint?" Emily asks pressing the button and turning to him, slipping her hand into his.

"Nope." Micah says kissing her hand and then lightly poking her nose with his free one. She smiles and sighs as the elevator opens and they head to his car.

~00000000000000000~

Micah pulls into the parking lot and Emily laughs,

"Micah what are we doing here, this is a real estate office?"

"I know, just trust me okay?" Micah says getting out and then running over to her side of the car and opening up her door, and helping her out.

"Micah I can get out of the car, I don't have the boot anymore." Emily says rubbing his cheek as she climbs out with his help.

"I know, but your PT's not done and you could still injure yourself." He says kissing her cheek and locking the door as he takes her hand and they walk in.

Emily and Micah walk in and Micah says,

"Barnes appointment?"

"Of course, we'll call you shortly." The lady said and they sit down.

"So what's this about?" Emily asks.

'Well, Emily we've been dating for a year now, and I love you. But recently since you've been spending more time at your apartment because nobody's there to answer the phone when your Mom calls or a maintenance worker goes there-it's been lonely at my place. Even with my mom living with me it's been lonely. So as a surprise I got us a meeting with a real estate agent-who my Mother swears by-to ask you to move in with me." Micah says.

Emily looks at him and asks,

"Wow, Micah this is big."

"I know that you like to think things through-but you also tend to over think things through-so if you don't want to live with me that's fine and we can leave and go on a real date. But if you're not sure because you want to think things through, stay here with me and just talk with the agent." Micah says.

"I mean of course I want to move in with you-but you realize this is huge. Like a huge step pretty early on?" Emily asks.

"I know, normally for one year with any other girl I'd spoil them with nice dinner and we'd lie in bed surrounded by candles rose petals and other romantic cliches the rest of the night. But you're special, I haven't felt this way about anybody this seriously." Micah says.

"Neither have I. I mean I know it's kind of crazy since we kind of jumped into this relationship at first-but I actually was going to talk to you about moving in together because I like waking up with you-and my apartment's so empty because I got used to Tyra being there." Emily says. "So just so long as you don't let me talk myself out of this-I'm fine with it."

"So when I called initially I asked for two bathroom and two or three bedroom, to start off." Micah said

"Three?" Emily asks.

"Well our room, my mom's room and a guest room in case Liz decides to visit." Micah said. Emily nodded and said,

"How about two bedroom and two bathroom and then a couch that transforms into a tv or a cot in your mom's room for Liz?" Emily asks.

"That could work too." Micah says. "-and I also think we should be relatively close to the hospital."

"Yes I agree." Emily says before kissing him and then saying,

"Thank you-for everything."

"You're welcome. Anything for you." Micah says as his name was called and he took her hand-before they walk back to meet the agent.

**~00000000000000000000~**

**I just want reviews for criticism in this chapter, the next one will have a mystery number (probs under 10 so I post chapters quickly).**

**See you later :3**


	18. This is The One

**Hey guys! I'm back as promised and here's your next chapter :)**

**Also I completed Portal, all in all I had 8 hours of gameplay and I really want the second one now...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000~**

18 This is the one

Emily helps Joyce out of the car as Micah goes to look for the real estate manager.

"You two didn't need to bring me honey." Joyce said.

"You're living with us Joyce, it's your home too." Emily says walking with Joyce to the lobby of the building. It was their 3rd building today.

"I like it here so far." Joyce says looking at the nice lobby.

"I'd hope so-this is actually a new building, you can get some great deals on awesome apartments. There's actually one that meets all your requirements, two bedrooms, a spare study room, two bathroom, and a living room with a combined kitchen and dining room." The agent says coming over with Micah.

"Wow, can we see?" Emily asks.

"Of course, now I'm going to warn you there's no furniture in the apartment yet so it'll feel a bit blank." The agent says as they walk into the elevator and head up.

~0000000000000000000~

Emily unlocks the door to the apartment and they walk in.

"This is nice." Joyce says.

"Very nice." Micah says walking around. Emily walks through the main hallway and sees the balcony.

"Hey-come check out this view." Emily says smiling and Micah makes his way over to her and they look out the balcony doors. "It's beautiful." Emily breathes.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Micah whispers in her ear. Emily smiles and leans her back into her front and he kisses her on the head.

"Why look at that." Joyce said to the real estate agent. "Sometimes I don't know why they don't just skip all of this nonsense they're going through and tie the knot already."

"Mom." Micah said.

"What? Everybody's thinking it, I'm just saying it." Joyce said. Emily laughs and then asks,

"So how much is this place listed for."

"$100 down payment and then $500 a month-but the first year has to be paid upfront. And after the first year the property can be bought." The agent said.

"$500 a month? That's not bad." Micah says.

"That's very not bad." Emily says just before Joyce says,

"We'll take it!"

"Mom Micah says-"

"Mouse this is the best location, price, and neighbourhood we're gonna get and it's gonna go quick." Joyce said and Emily smiles before hugging her.

"So I'll contact the landlord of this place and get the paperwork squared away, and I'll contact you later." The real estate agent said and Emily smiled.

As they were leaving Emily smiled and then Micah asked.

"What?"

"Nothing-it's just, we got an apartment." She says smiling excitedly.

"I know, so are you glad you didn't talk yourself out of this?" Micah asks putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah." She says before looking up and saying,

"I like this shirt you're wearing."

"I do too, please don't steal it." Micah says which caused her to laugh as they went back to the elevator. Joyce watching then and smiling, if she ever lived to see Micah get married-she hoped it was to Emily-she brought so much joy to his life, and that's all she could ask for when she was gone-for him to have somebody that brought joy into his life.

**~00000000000000000~**

**Since this story has 100+ reviews, unless you have something you want to see, something you liked you want to see more of, or reply to my author's notes you do not have to review.  
**

**Have a very lovely evening.**


	19. Bandari's a Bitch (or not?)

**Boop Boop I'm back! And you guys are like shooting ideas into my brain.**

**And though this chapter is probably not very realistic, I think that it could happen because Bandari's not that big of a bitch right? Yeah she is, but she's pregnant so hormones are making her less of a bitch I'd imagine in my little world...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000~**

Emily sat in her office, she was supposed to do more researching with Dr. Bandari later today-that's what she came into work for. But since Janyce had a scan and she was at Micah's anyways, she just caught a ride here with Janyce and Micah and decided to go to her office to finish her data analysis and research conclusions to present to Dr. Bandari.

"Dr. Owens?" She hears a voice.

"Hm?" Emily asks not looking up from her paper.

"Um Dr. Bandari's looking for you."

"What time is it?" Emily asks looking up and seeing the nurse that was sleeping with Putnam at her door.

"Um it's almost noon-"

"Oh my God! I'm late." Emily says grabbing her notebooks and laptop-and water bottle before dashing out the door.

Emily turns into Dr. Bandari's office and says,

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got a ride from Micah early and I decided to do some more research in my office since I had the time but I guess I lost track of time-"

"Dr. Owens you realize that outside of our sessions I do not expect you to do any more research?" Gina asks getting up. _Yep she's definitely pregnant, I mean it's not that noticeable, but with the shirt she's wearing there's a little bit._

"Oh no it's fine, I mean you chose me for the position as research assistant and I'm taking it very seriously. Oh I also re-organized the data you asked me too, I did it three different ways for you to choose from-"

"Emily sit down and stop talking." Gina said and Emily did so. "Emily, I know it may not seem the case, but I don't hate you."

"What-"

"I overheard you and Dr. Kopelson talking last week-and I know this may seem sudden but I would like to invite you and Micah over to dinner with me and my husband." Gina says.

"Really?" Emily asks.

"Yes." Gina says.

"Wow-um I'll let Micah know, when is it?" Emily asks.

"It would be this weekend." Gina says.

"this weekend, like Saturday?" Emily asks.

"Yes." Gina says,

"Um, well Micah, his Mother and I are actually moving into a new apartment on Saturday-and I'm not sure if we'll be done in time-"

"I see." Gina says a bit cooly.

"Oh no I mean I'd love to come and I'm sure Micah would be too, but you see this is a huge step for us and we've been putting it off since we bought it about a week ago because it's kind of terrifying, I mean we've been barely dating a year and we're already moving in-"

"Emily I understand, that just means I have to tell you today." Gina says.

"Tell me what?" Emily asked.

"Have you ever co-authored before?" Gina asked.

Emily just sat there. _Say what now? _

"Um-" Emily said. "Really?" Emily asks and Gina nods.

"You've done so much work, you've organized and laid out not only all the research for the background, but the data and the test trials and you're constantly changing things to make them better, that the term research assistant doesn't come to mind when thinking of the role you've played. So once the experiment is done and written up, and a publishing company decides to take up on it-your name will be published as co-author. Now that being said I'm going to need you to be available at all times-"

"Of course." Emily says. "Thank you-um wow." _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! _Emily kept thinking quickly in her brain on repeat.

"Now shall we begin to construct a conclusion?" Gina asks

"Yeah-of course." Emily said smiling. "Um but can I ask a quick question first?"

"I suppose." Gina says.

"Um-after we move in Micah and I wanted to have a small housewarming party and if we invited you would you come?" Emily asks.

"It would depend on the date and time-but I believe that I would." Gina said.

Emily smiled and they began to work. _Best. Day. Eveeeer. _Emily thinks as she begins to suggest conclusions.

**~00000000000000000000000000000000000~**

**Next Chapter goes up either tomorrow morning or tomorrow evening, hell even tonight if I feel like it.**

**Thank you for the reviews by the way, they make my school day (because I proof read my fics and re-read my reviews during class xD) a whole lot better **

**Love you guys and see you tomorrow :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm off about to goto an early morning Orchestra rehersal but I thought I'd update really quickly with a quick chapter, I think this maybe the last really short one for a while but I'm not exactly sure.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000~**

Emily places boxes on the floor as the furniture guys move in and out. She couldn't believe this-she had cleared out her apartment and given it to the new owners this morning. Joyce was out with one of her friends to see a movie and Micah was helping the furniture guys get the beds in.

Emily get out her phone and sees a text from Tyra.

_How's things going over there?_

Emily takes her phone out and snaps a picture of Micah as he helps put a couch down.

_Hard at work_.

Emily put her phone away when Micah said,

"Hey did you get the rest of the luggage from the car?"

"Yeah, it's right by the entry way. Mine is the black bag, yours is the blue, and your Mom's is the red." Emily says. "And the movers are bringing boxes up, they only had a few left when I brought these up."

"What are those."

"I think it's like little decorations and maybe coffee cups. I know for a fact that sheets are in the purple bag and that everything we didn't sell or get rid of in the way of dishes and plates and everything should be coming up in the boxes with the pink tape." Emily says.

"Thank God you're organized." Micah says kissing her on the cheek as he said,

"We just have to move in the bookshelf in-why do you insist on keeping that thing?"

"Because I stayed up half the night with my best friend making it, it's staying." Emily says before asking,

"Do you want me to start unpacking the clothes?"

"That'd be great and I'll take care of the guys." Micah says

~00000000000000000000~

Emily watches as Micah moves some boxes around to organize everything their designated rooms.

"Do you want help?" Emily asked.

"No I'm good." Micah says coming off of the balcony. Emily smiles and then asks,

"Are you sure? You've done nothing but lift all day."

"Saves me a trip to the gym." Micah says smiling.

"What did you want to order for dinner?" She asks.

"I don't know-HEY MOM!" Micah called.

"Yes?" Joyce called back.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything's good." She calls back.

"I'll drive down to the bar and get something to-go." Emily says and Micah says.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She says before Micah comes over and hugs her, kissing her head and her cheeks and placing tiny kisses on her jaw and neck.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." Emily says stroking his back before gently kissing his cheek and then going to go get her keys and leaving to get food. _Today was a good day. _She thought to herself as the elevator went down and she saw one of her new neighbours look at her strange as she smiled to herself. _Try not to look like a freak...okay who cares you're happy, you're in love and you're actually living with Micah now…. _she thinks smiling and then looking at her neighbours and saying,

"Today's been a good day."

**~00000000000000000000000000000000000~**

**So sorry about the awkward ending and thank you for all your reviews I love seeing them 3**


	21. Housewarming Parties

**So, something really scary and weird just happened. I have an audition for violin in a few weeks and I didn't want to do it but the woman who runs to program goes to my church and she wants me to-so I agreed to do it. But I had to choose between two songs, Vivaldi concerto in A minor 1st movement, and Allegro by Fiocco. I played A minor a while ago but after months of practicing I nailed it for a preformance/audition last year. And I got Allegro as something to help me with my detche two years ago. So I played the both of them and there's some spots in A minor I'm going to have to completely re-learn (like 3) but there's one spot in Allegro so I went for playing allegro.**

**But I was practicing today and I couldn't get it right-I tried for an hour the one line I couldn't get right and then I got panicked-what if I blew the audition? There were so many people near my age group that are so good at songs like this. I haven't really gotten any better, I'm on the same level I was last year. And it just kind of dawned on me that next year (junior year) is the most important year in the way of getting colleges to look at you-and if I'm not good enough at violin, there's nothing else I'm really good at and I won't get into college and I'll be stuck doing something I hate. And I started crying and I couldn't catch my breath and it was like 20 minutes of me just sitting on my bedroom floor sobbing and trying to catch my breath and my heart just racing and everything was just, completely caving down on me and it was really scary because that hasn't happened before.**

**But it's like over now and I'm calmed down a bit now-I just wanted to post a new chapter to take my mind off of it, but I wanted to share with you guys what happened in case you know what could've happened? I mean I don't and I just needed to get that off my chest, you can completely ignore this and I could care less, I just-oh well let's just drop it and get to the update! :D**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily walks around with envelopes in her bag and waves at people she knew, but waves down people she wanted to talk to.

"What's up pits?" Cassandra asks as Emily handed her an envelope.

"Micah and I are having a housewarming party and we're inviting a few people and I thought you might want to come." Emily says.

"Aw, thanks I'd love to come." Cassandra says before Emily smiles and says,

"Great-see you there." She had just turned around when she sees Will. "Ah Will-just the person I was looking for. Here-Micah and I are having a housewarming party with a few friends and here's your invitation"

"Nice, I'll be there." Will says.

"Great!" Emily says before bounding off and catching Tyra.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Tyra asks.

"Micah and I are having a housewarming party with a few friends. Here." Emily says handling it to her.

"You made invitations instead of just texting people?" She asked.

"Well yeah-okay I was bored and Joyce and I needed something to do last night so we made and printed a few invitations." Emily says.

"I still can't believe you two are living with his Mom." Tyra says.

"She's sick and he gets worried about her-I think it's sweet. Anyway will you be coming?"

"Of course." Tyra says before Emily smiles and prances off to Gina's office.

Emily knocks on the door and says,

"Um Gina?"

"Yes Emily?" Gina asks looking away from whoever she was talking with, and she looked worried.

"Micah and I are having a housewarming party with a few other friends and here's your invitation." Emily said walking in and seeing AJ, "Hey AJ, I actually have one for you too." Emily says smiling and handing him one.

"Thank you Owens." AJ said smiling and punching her in the arm playfully. Emily smiles and looks to Dr. Bandari,

"So will you be coming?"

"I'll check my schedule tonight." Gina says.

"Great and AJ-will you?" Emily asks.

"You bet your ass I will! I might be a bit late then." AJ says and Emily smiles,

"Great see you then!" Before walking out of the office.

She sees Micah as she comes out and says,

"Hey cutie."

"Aren't you supposed to be changing?" He asks laughing.

"I was handing out our invitations." Emily says.

"Invitations? I thought you were just going to text?" Micah says.

"Well your Mom and I were bored so we made some and printed them out-it gives more of a personal touch." Emily says. Micah laughs and says,

"Well you might want to get changed soon Dr. Owens. There is a replacement surgery that I need you to assist me with."

"Will do, Dr. Barnes." Emily says turning off into the locker room.

~0000000000000000000000000~

Emily sets out the drinks as Micah sets out some food and Joyce was sitting in a chair crocheting a blanket.

"I'm so excited." Emily said.

"So am I, how many people are coming."

"Cassandra canceled, Will and Tyra are coming. Tyra might be bringing her estranged girlfriend, AJ said he'd drop by for a beer or two and Gina might drop in with her husband after her shift." Emily said.

"Gina's coming?" Micah asked.

"Yeah-since we started the research project-or actually it really started when I pretended to be pregnant so she could have a pregnancy test and I took all the rumors for her-we've become a bit closer. Oh and her wanting to list me as co-author has helped her kind of be nicer to me." Emily said.

"So you're working your way up from most hated." Micah said as they hear a knock on the door. Emily runs over and sees Will and Tyra, with-Hot Molly?

"Hey guys come on in. Hey Molly?" Emily says trying not to let

"Emily, meet my girlfriend." Tyra says. Emily's eyebrows shoot up and she says,

"Oh-nice."

"I'll text you the details later." Tyra says winking and Will gestures to the gift in his hand.

"Where do I put this."

"Oh you didn't have to bring anything-" Emily begins.

"Nonsense, it's traditional to bring a gift for the couple when you're at a housewarming. So I brought you something." Will said.

"Well in that case I guess on the counter." Emily says and Molly takes her and Tyra's gift and goes with Will to put it away.

Emily looks at Tyra and asks,

"So, Hot Molly?"

"I know, it's kind of been a secret and all since she didn't want the guys at the lab to find out-but just after you and Micah started dating we met up at a bar, she was drunk I was drunk we hooked up-and it went from there." Tyra says.

"Wow, nice." Emily says as there's another knock on the door. "Anyway, drinks and food are in the living room-there's a two beer limit."

"Gotcha." Will calls as he walks to the living room.

Emily opens the door and sees Dr. Bandari.

"Gina, hi welcome."

"Hello Emily, sorry if I'm late."

"Oh no you're actually just on time. I thought you'd be later actually-with the whole work thing." Emily said.

"I called in sick today, Morning sickness this morning was hell, then it went away."

"Um we have some nausea tablets in the bathroom that Janice uses sometimes if you need them. And don't worry they're safe for the baby too." Emily says.

"Where do I put this." Dr. Bandari asks gesturing to the bag.

"Um there's a pile starting on the counter so I guess there." Emily says before Dr. Bandari disappears into the kitchen. "There's food and beer in the living room, but we've got soda and water in the fridge."

"Do you have diet?" Dr. Bandari asks and Emily nods heading over to the fridge and handling her one.

"There you go." Emily says.

"Thank you." Gina says before leaving into the living room.

Emily walks in and sees everybody sitting around and talking. She walks over to Micah and sits next to him,

"Oh-Emily we were just talking about you." Tyra says taking a sip of her drink.

"Really?" Emily asks.

"Yeah-you remember when like everybody thought you were pregnant right?" Tyra asks. Emily groans and says,

"God don't remind me."

"Well, apparently people were making bets on who the father would be-" Tyra says.

"What?" Emily and Micah ask at the same time.

"Oh-you guys don't pay attention to the gossip do you?" Tyra asks.

"No." Emily says.

"Okay so Emily when you were running that social experiment and started flirting with Dr. Putnam-"

"You were flirting with Putnam?" Micah asks sounding amused. "That's why he kept putting you on cases isn't it?"

"Shut up-Tyra continue." Emily says.

"Well apparently people thought you were sleeping together or something, which is utter nonsense because you and Micah are dating. So today people were talking about it and somebody suggested that he was possibly the father and Nurse Sunny completely blew her cool." Tyra says.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Apparently they've been sleeping together for like the last year casually and she has a major crush alert." Tyra says.

"Really?" Dr. Bandari asks.

"Oh-hello." Tyra says only now realizing that Dr. Bandari was in the room.

"You ran a social experiment Dr. Owens?" Dr. Bandari asked. Emily shuffled nervously.

"Um yeah, it was a while ago. I liked a guy but got shot down and he kept showing signs that he was possible jealous so I started flirting with other people in front of him to see if he got jealous, and then I tried to flirt with him and it got awkward so I stopped." Emily said and Will takes a sip of his beer.

"Anyway! Now that most everybody's here let's open the gifts shall we?" Molly asks and Tyra nods.

"That's a good idea, come on Willie boy let's get them." Tyra says and Will gets up to go get the gifts.

Micah looks at Emily and then pecks the crown of her head. Emily smiles up at him as Joyce says,

"See, tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that they should just forget all of this 'taking it slow' and tie the knot already, look at them they're practically married already!"

"Mom." Micah says laughing as Emily blushed. Tyra nodded as she came back in the room.

"Well, it's a surprise to me hearing about the taking it slow part-I mean when I lived with Emily and Micah would come over, they never took it very slow-"

"Tyra!" Emily exclaims going red. _God why does she always do this? _Emily thinks cringing to herself as Tyra laughs and says,

"I'm kidding-anyway here they are." Handling Emily and Micah a gifts.

Emily laughs as she begins to open each present, from Will they got a new coffee maker-one of the single serve cup ones, from Tyra they got fuzzy handcuffs and a gift card to IKEA, from Molly they got a some cleaning supplies, and from Dr. Bandari they got a picture of them at the Nurse's station, Micah in his uniform and Emily just wearing her badge, obviously heading off to one of the schools. Micah had his hand lightly on her waist and she had one hand fixing his hair-both were laughing at something.

"Gina-where was this from?" Micah asks.

"When the medical magazine came down to interview me about the life of a surgeon at Denver Memorial they took pictures of the hospital and staff and got this one. They didn't publish it but I made them sent it to me when I heard about you two having a housewarming party." Gina says smiling. Emily gets up and says,

"Thank you." Before hugging her. She feels Gina gently pat her back with one hand and then Emily goes to put the gifts away and the party continues on.

**~000000000000000000000~**

**Do you guys like not bitchy Gina or not? I mean she still has her bitchy moments but I feel like that if the series went on we'd see more of a friendly relationship form between Gina and Emily and then of course with the added fact in this fic that Gina's pregnant her hormones might change how she reacts. Anyway tell me if you like it or not, because honestly a review would make my day right now-I've been under alot of stress lately and after what just happened I just want a distraction, and this seems like a pretty fucking good one xD**

**Have a great evening/day :))**


	22. Calling Her Home

**So there was a chapter that was going up in place of this one, but it wasn't really relevant to the plotline other than that the new interns came in and there was one intern. Jade Rivers, that we may see later in the storyline (I need to start pumping chapters out like mad now so the ones that aren't really relevant aren't getting published but may be published later on like when I'm done with this I might do a 'missing moments' collection where I put all the cut chapters)**

**And thank you for all your reviews, oh my gosh it made me so happy that you guys think I'm a good writer (because I'm actually not the writer in my family, my sister is because she actually can develop characters and her own ideas and universe and I'm just sitting here like *fanfiction* xD)**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000~**

Emily walked out of the OR and sighed.

"Good work Owens-didn't think you'd have it in you to go that long." AJ said.

"Thanks." Emily said smiling and taking her hair out of it's bun and letting out a long breath. "I need a vacation."

"I'm sure Micah would love to take you on one." AJ said and Emily sighed and then said,

"You're a great wingman-but Micah's swamped this week and for the for seeable future"

"Then go away somewhere for valentine's day, that's coming up isn't it?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, but there's this thing called cancer, and his mother has it so we can't exactly pack up our bags and go anywhere spurr of the moment anymore." Emily says.

"Emily, you and Micah are young and in love, you need to seize opportunities to go places, do things, eat good food, make sweet love to whatever music is playing in the background." AJ says.

"That does sound very fun." Emily says laughing as AJ places a hand on her shoulder and in a funny voice says,

"Trust me honey-if you were dating me, we'd take off once a month to go to a place where we could do all of that and more."

"Dr. Albagetti are you trying to seduce my girlfriend?" Micah asks as the two come out of the hallway from the OR.

Emily and AJ look at Micah, who was smiling with his eyebrows raised. They then quickly looked at each other before AJ put his arms around Emily and she laughed as he said,

"Yes and she is mine now." Emily smiles and says,

"Sorry Micah that it had to come out like this. But I'm actually in love with your best friend."

"I see how it is, I'm the one who dates you and he's the one you sleep with." Micah says.

"Sorry-"

"You shouldn't be sorry, because plot twist we're both cheating on you with each other." Micah said and at that AJ made one of these stupid comical 'jokes on you faces' before throwing himself at Micah.

Emily laughs so hard that she starts snorting as Micah catches and holds AJ bridal style in his arms.

"Do I want to ask what's going on?" They hear a voice ask. Emily turns and sees Dr. Bandari in the middle of the hallway, and Emily opens her mouth to answer but more laughter comes out. Micah lets go of AJ and the two laugh as well.

"Sorry." AJ says before he starts laughing and Emily goes to say something but she just keeps laughing turning and finding herself running into Micah's chest and she feels him start shaking with laughter.

"Whatever, just get back to work." Dr. Bandari says and they all suppress their laughter and nod.

Once she's out of earshot they all start laughing again. After a few minutes they all calm down and AJ says,

"But seriously dude-take this chick on a vacation sometime."

"I'll think about it." Micah says before AJ walks off.

Emily smiles and then Micah says,

"I leave you two alone in an OR for five hours-I swear any longer and the world will end." And the two begin walking.

"Oh stop." Emily says.

"Dr. Owens!" She hears and she turns around. Seeing the nurse at the nurse's station holding the phone.

"Call for you."

"Who is it?" Emily asks. The nurse puts it to her ear and then says,

"Won't say." Emily looks at Micah and then the station before walking over and taking the phone.

"Hi this is Dr. Owens."

"Emily?"

Emily froze and then asked,

"Who's speaking."

"It's Mom." the voice asked.

"Mom?" Emily asked in a high voice and everybody looks at her before she clears her throat. "Mom how did you-?"

"Your grandmother, she said you were working at Denver Memorial and that was the only thing she'd tell me about you, and we haven't spoken since you went off to school and I've been working to get my life-"

"I'm at work right now." Emily says as Micah walks over to her slowly, seeing the worry on her face.

"I know but I don't have your cell-"

"There's a reason for that Mom, now I'm at work and I'm busy." Emily said.

"Please, Emmie just hear me out-"

"Bye Mom." Emily says hanging up.

When Emily hung up she took a deep breath and closed her eyes,

"You alright?" She hears Micah mutter in her ear, feeling his hand on her back. She nods and says,

"Yeah, I-mean, we haven't spoken since I went to med school and I've made it clear that I didn't want to be involved with her because her spirals up and down just-they've messed me up my whole life because she dragged me along with every spiral and I'm done."

"What does she want?" Micah asked.

"I don't know, she just started talking about how she's been working or something and wanted me to hear her out." Emily says.

"Then why not?" Micah asks.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Well it's been 11 years, and she must have a reason to reach out-"

"Are you taking her side?" Emily asks.

"No." Micah says. "I'm not taking any side, I'm just saying that she's left you alone for 11 years and then suddenly contacted you-it's your choice, but I think that you should take it."

"I'm sorry-she had her chances, but she threw them away. I'll see you at home." Emily says before kissing him.

Micah stood there thinking before turning to the nurse's station.

"What number was that called from?" He asks. The nurse read the number aloud and Micah wrote it down and said, "Thank you-and Dr. Owens doesn't need to know about this."

"Know about what?" The nurse said and Micah nodded before going to answer a page.

**~00000000000000000000~**

**Another chapter is coming this afternoon and possibly another one tonight :3**

**I told you I'm pumping out chapters because I've got up to almost chapter 60 written and I need to get these out xD**


	23. Dancing Date Gone Wrong

**So nothing to say other then hello again and hope you like the chapter. **

**((Oh and we get a glimpse of Jade that I mentioned in last chapter. The new intern))**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000~**

Emily takes another shot and makes a face,

"God I hate shots." She says.

"That decides it-another round." Tyra says.

"I second that." Micah says

"I third that." Will says.

"Fourth." Cassandra says smiling

"Oh God." Emily says. "Are you guys trying to get me drunk?"

"No we'd never do that." Will says as Micah laughs,

"You just need to loosen up, since that call from your Mom last week you've been on edge and you need to relax."

"He's right, you've been acting robotic all week." Cassandra says as the next round of shots come.

"Ready, 1-2-3!" Tyra says and they all down them again.

Emily makes another face and then smiles as Micah says,

"Come on we're gonna dance."

"Really?" Emily asks.

"Yes, now but that big brain of yours on mute and have fun." Micah says before leading her to the dance floor. Not realizing that his phone was ringing at the table.

~0000000000000000000000~

Later that night when they get back to the apartment he smiles and then says,

"Go wait in the bedroom, I'm going to check on my Mom real quickly."

"Okay, maybe we could put the handcuffs Tyra got us to good use." Emily says smiling before kissing him one more time and going to go get prepped.

Micah smiled and then walked to his mother's room.

"Mom?" He calls but gets no response. He opens the door and turns on the light to see her gone.

"Mom?" He calls again before going to the bathroom-nothing. "Mom!" Balcony-nothing. "Emily have you seen my Mom?"

"No what's wrong?" Emily asks coming out into the hallway wearing a black underwear set and his green flannel to cover up.

"I can't find Mom." Micah says,

"Oh, well maybe she went out and is staying at Pam's, have you checked your phone?" Emily asked.

"No, can you start calling around?" Micah asks. Emily nods and grabs her phone taking it out to the balcony.

Micah sees his phone has three unheard messages, the first one is from an unknown number, the second is from AJ, and the third is from Gina. He started breathing heavy and listened to the first one,

"_Hello, Dr. Barnes this is the emergency services at Denver Memorial calling to inform you that your mother was admitted and is in critical condition being rushed into an emergency surgery after neighbours complained about a large noise from your home. Please call when you receive this."_

He listens to the second one.

"_Dude it's AJ, look you've got to get down here, your Mom's under the knife and not looking good-after this I'm going to try Emily-"_

He looks up and sees Emily come in.

"AJ." She said and he nodded.

"I'm going to get on some pants and we'll go okay?" She asks and he nods-unable to say anything.

~00000000000000~

Emily and Micah walk in and run up to the desk, Micah wearing the jeans and t-shirt he wore to the bar and Emily had thrown on jeans, buttoned up the green flannel and gotten on some boots.

"Dr. Barnes?" A Nurse asked.

"My Mom went in, just about an hour ago, I just got the message now." Micah said and the nurse's face expression changed.

"What, what's that face?"Micah asked and Emily rubbed his back as Jade came up.

"Dr. Rivers will explain." The Nurse said smiling sadly.

Emily and Micah look at Jade, or Dr. Rivers, a new intern who had been put on Joyce's case just a week ago.

"Dr. Barnes your mother was admitted after your downstairs neighbors said that they heard a large thump and a cry. She changed from fine to critical on the way over here but we were able to stabilize her. When she get here we did scans and she had to go into surgery."

"It's only been an hour is she still in?" Micah asked.

"I'm really sorry-" Dr. Rivers said.

"She's okay right? She's-she's going to be fine right?" Micah asked a lump forming in his throat.

"Micah." Emily said softly.

"Your mother passed away in the OR." Jade says.

Micah felt as if a brick was dropped on his head and he felt his insides go numb.

"She's-" He says feeling tears building in his eyes. Emily throws her arms around him and holds him, he could feel himself sinking to the ground, and he slumps against the desk. He feels Emily pull him into her arms fully so he's practically on her lap, and she begins to stroke his hair-not saying anything, just stroking his hair and letting him cry on her.

Emily kissed Micah's head and watched as Jade didn't know what to do. Emily gestured for her to give the paperwork to the nurse and then turns back her attention to the crying man in her arms. She tightens her grip around him and says nothing-biting her lip to keep herself from crying-because she couldn't cry, not until Micah was done. She knew how this was going to go-she would have to be strong, and be there for him-because this was his mother, and she couldn't even imagine what he was feeling.

**~000000000000000000000~**

***hides behind a tree*  
**


	24. Work

**No notes.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000~**

The next few days were given to Emily and Micah as 'personal leave' days. Though Micah had a month and Emily had a week, a week after it happened Emily got up early to go to work.

When she was out of the shower she made a pot of coffee with their old coffee maker and labeled it with a bright pink sticky note for Micah

_I made you coffee, call me if you need me. Be home at 6 _

She then made herself coffee from the single serve machine Will had gotten them and put it in one of the travel mugs before grabbing a banana. She was about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"You forgot something."

She turns around and sees Micah standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing you've got the day off?" Emily asks as she walks over to him.

"I wanted to see you before you left." Micah said cupping her face in his hands. Emily smiled and said,

"I'm going to be back at 6 today-promise to call if you need anything?"

"I promise." Micah asks before they kiss and she says,

"I love you."

"I love you too." He says before she kisses him again and walks out.

~00000000000000000000000~

Emily walked into the lounge with her lunch and soon all eyes were on her.

"What's going on?" Emily asks weirded out as she sat next to Tyra.

"Everybody that was on shift saw what happened." Tyra said. "The nurse's said that he kind of just melted to the ground and you held him for almost an hour."

"Yeah." Emily says taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Have you told his sister?" Tyra asks.

"Yeah, her husband, her baby and her are flying in and they're going to stay at a hotel until the funeral and will reading." Emily said.

"So the baby was real?" Will asked.

"This time, the first time it wasn't-what do you what?" Emily asks standing up and looking at an intern.

"Um, I just wanted to return this to you-you left it here the night that Mrs. Barnes passed and nobody wanted to disrupt you and Dr. Barnes's grieving.." The intern said and handed her a bag of Joyce's belongings. Emily bit her lip and took them,

"Thank you." Emily says before the intern walks away.

Emily walks out-to go put it in her locker. But the second she gets to the locker room she breaks down into tears for the first time since Joyce had passed. She sat on the bench and put her head in her hands and cried until she heard somebody come in.

"Emily?" She looks up to see AJ.

"Hey, AJ." Emily says wiping her eyes.

"What's the matter?" AJ asks and Emily gestures to Joyce's things in her hands,

"I was so focused on keeping Micah sane and okay when she died that I forgot her things, and in intern just gave them to me and-I haven't cried since she died because Micah needs somebody to be strong for him, so I haven't let myself cry and I've been there to comfort him. But it just hit me that she's gone. In the year that I had known her-she's been more of a mother than my mother's been to me for the last 11." Emily says wiping her eyes. AJ walks over to her and she gets up and he hugs her.

"Micah's strong, he'll get through this." AJ says.

"I know-I-I just, his face when he realized that she wasn't home, and she was at the hospital broke my heart. And then when he found out she had died-it was terrible." Emily says. AJ rubs her back and pats it before saying

"It'll get better Owens, trust me-and it's okay to cry."

"Thank you AJ." Emily says smiling. AJ smiles and then pats her back one more time before saying, "By the way, you've got a call at the front desk."

"From who?" Emily asks.

"Wouldn't say." AJ says.

Emily goes out and to the nurse's station, wipes her eyes one more times and smiles,

"Hi, this is Dr. Owens."

"Hello Emily."

"Mom." Emily says sighing.

"Look honey, just please hear me out. I'm going to be in Denver for a work thing next month-"

"Mom this isn't a good time, and I told you I don't want to talk, goodbye." Emily says before hanging up and then getting a file folder and returning to work.

~00000000000000000000~

Emily walked into the apartment, and heard it silent.

"Micah?" She called and got no response. She put the bag of Joyce's stuff on the counter and took off her shoes and went into the hallway and saw a door open-Joyce's door. She walked in and saw him sitting by the foot of her bed holding a picture.

"AJ called me this afternoon." Micah said silently.

"What'd he say?" Emily asks going over to sit next to him.

"That you broke down in the middle of your shift." Micah says looking at her. Emily looks at her lap and smiles softly.

"Oh." She says. "That."

"Emily, why did you feel like you couldn't cry here?" Micah asks adjusting himself.

"I don't know, because you were so, down and she was your Mom and I knew that you needed somebody who was strong to be there for you." Emily says, Micah smiles and then kisses her.

"I can't help but wonder, what would've happened if I had answered the phone when they called the first time." Micah says.

"Micah-." Emily says.

"I mean, I know that there's nothing I can do now, but if only I had taken three seconds to answer my phone, what would've happened? I mean I could've talked to her and been there for her, God Emily she must've been terrified." Micah says running his hands through his hair.

"Micah, it doesn't matter whether or not you answered the phone it was her time." Emily says.

"How can you just be so accepting of that?" Micah asks and before Emily could say anything he says, "What if this was your mother, what if your mother had just passed away after passing out in her own home?"

Emily looks at him taken aback not sure what to say.

"Micah, I can only imagine what you're going through right now, me and my mother don't have the best relationship-"

"That's right, you don't. So you can't just say that it was her time and expect me to be okay with it." Micah says.

"I never said that." Emily says standing up.

"Well you were implying it." Micah says standing up and raising his voice.

"Micah-" Emily says.

"You have no idea what this is like, because you're to stubborn to even listen to your Mom try to make amends-" Micah begins but all Emily sees in that moment is red so she lifts her hand up and slaps Micah, tears forming in her eyes.

Micah looks at her taken aback and for a second Emily is just as confused. _Oh my God, I just slapped-oh god, who care sit shut him up so you can actually talk. _She thinks recovering.

"You don't understand why I separated myself from my mother-do you think I wanted to? She was the only friend I had all throughout school, she was there for me through everything. But after she did what she did I just couldn't take it anymore so I cut her off!" Emily says before taking a breath. "I can't talk about this right now."

"Then get out." Micah says.

"What?" Emily asks.

"I said get out, you can sleep at Tyra's right?" Micah says.

"Micah what are you-?" Emily says.

"I'm saying that we need some time off." Micah says.

"What?" Emily asks feeling her heart crush.

"We're not seeing eye to eye and right now I just need to be alone." Micah says.

"What so you're just going to push me away?" Emily says.

"Yes, if that's what it takes. Emily what's going on is insane right now, I mean you don't even feel safe enough to cry or feel bad for God's sakes, or talk to me about why you're shutting out your mother. And I'm tired of you looking at me like I'm some ticking time bomb-I know my mother's gone and I am sad, I don't need you making me any more sad." Micah says.

Emily stands there before she leaves the room and heads to their room, taking out a bag and grabbing some clothes, her toothbrush, and her phone charger. She tries to blink away tears as she sees Micah standing in the hall watching her. She stops before she leaves and then says,

"The reason I seperated from my mother, you want to know?" _Don't start sobbing, _"Her husband beat us and I was sick of her doing nothing about it." Emily says before walking out of the apartment.

Micah watches the door close and then something in his chest goes off, He punches the wall-only to realize that it was a very hard wall. He swore loudly and held his fist before going out onto the balcony and yelling for a minute. He then laid down on the couch, how could he let her leave….

**~000000000000000000000~**

***nervously coming out from behind a tree***

**Please don't kill me...**


	25. Chapter 25

**There's hope in this chapter...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

Micah walked into work, it was his third day back at work. He hadn't seen Emily since he had returned, but was sure that it had something to do with whenever he walked past Dr. Collins, he was stared down like a mouse.

He walked into the locker room and saw Emily laughing with Will about something, he froze as their laughter died down and Emily turned around.

"Mi-I mean Dr. Barnes." She says smiling sadly before grabbing her badge and quickly leaving as Micah was beginning to say,

"Emily I-"

Will looked at him and squared up with him, standing up straighter and puffing out his chest a bit more before saying

"She's heartbroken you know that right?" Micah nods and then Will says, "Great now stay away from her."

"Excuse me?" Micah asks.

"Emily's like a sister to me, and she's still in love with you." Will says

"I-" Micah began but Will continued.

"And because of that I'm going to ask you to stay away from her-because she's still hurting over what you said to her, and I don't want her wasting her tears over somebody like you." Will said walking out.

Micah sighed and punched a locker lightly before opening his and getting changed.

~000000000000000000000000~

Emily leafed through a folder when she felt somebody beside her,

"Hey." Will said.

"Hi." Emily says.

"You okay, you disappeared this morning and totally went MIA during lunch." He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I had things to do." Emily says nodding.

"Emily." Will says.

"What do you want me to say Will? I've been dating him almost as long as I dated Kevin, and we lived together and I was-and still am-in love with him?" Emily asks

"Dr. Owens my office." A very pregnant Dr. Bandari said.

"Dr. Bandari are you supposed to be here-I thought you were on bedrest?" Emily asks walking alongside her.

"The baby isn't due until next week and I intend to work until it arrives." Dr. Bandari says before handing her an envelope.

"What's this?" Emily asks.

"A publishing company wants to publish the project as a book." Dr. Bandari said as they get to her office.

"Wow that's-that's great!" Emily says.

"I know it is, which is why I am telling you that tomorrow we will have an author's shoot for the back panel of the book." Dr. Bandari says.

"Tomorrow?" Emily asks.

"Yes, and have a short biography done by the 15th of next month. About your current position, and a little bit about your personal life." Dr. Bandari says.

"Okay." Emily says before she walks out of the office and right into a very solid person.

Emily drops down to pick up the file she had been looking at and the person she had run into handed it to her.

"Here." They said. Emily smiled and said,

"Thanks." Before standing up and looking to see Micah. "Micah." She says the breath getting knocked out of her and her heart tightening. He smiles and says,

"Hi, Emily can we talk?" She smiles back and says,

"Yeah." And they awkwardly walk to Emily's office.

Once in Emily's office Micah turns to her and says,

"I could talk myself in circles or I could cut right to the chase. The thing is Emily, I-I'm really sorry about what I said. I had no right to say what I did and I could make up excuses about how I wasn't in my right mind but that still doesn't give me any reason to treat you like I did."

"Why didn't you want me at your mother's funeral." Emily asks.

"What? Of course I wanted you there." Micah says his eyebrows furrowing.

"According to Liz you didn't want me there. Will and I came, he was only there for moral support, because he's kind of like an older brother I never had-but anyway, she stopped me at the church steps and said that you didn't want me there, because you weren't in love with me anymore-" Emily says but Micah sighs and says,

"Liz told me that you didn't come, she said that she even tried to call you to ask where you were but you didn't pick up."

"Really?" Emily asks. Micah nods.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Emily says. "Then why wait all this time to come and apologize?"

"I didn't know where Tyra's apartment was and it would've been rude to show up in the middle of your shift, and you ignored my calls." Micah says. "But, I still am very much in love with you."

"Me too." Emily says and Micah takes an internal leap and hugs her. Emily hugs her back and closes her eyes and said,

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He says before she leans up and kisses him.

"So can I come home?" Emily asks.

"The sooner the better." Micah says kissing her again.

Emily kissed him back and sighed in happiness. _This could go wrong again-_ She began to think but stopped herself. _No, stop it. Micah and you are meant to be together, it's obvious. I mean if he wasn't serious about apologizing would he have chased me down at Dr. Bandari's office, apologized like he did, admit he was still in love with me, and ask me to move back in-_

"And incase you're overthinking things again, yes I am serious about apologizing and no I will not be leaving or letting you go again." Micah mutters into her ear as he goes to nuzzle her earlobe and kiss the sensitive spot she had just below her ear. Emily smiled and nuzzled into his neck before turning around and locking the door and closing the blinds and letting Micah sit her on her desk...

**~000000000000000000000~**

**And I'm leaving it at that. Until next time have a wonderful wonderful day/week**


	26. Better Than Normal

**So I hope you guys are having a swell weekend. I just found out that I actually can't audition for the thing that I mentioned a little bit back, because my school orchestra is taking a trip to Williamsburg on the weekend that the auditions are on for a competition and then we're going to Busch gardens the aquarium. (I will be taking loads of pictures and probs uploading them to tumblr so if you're interested in following me my username is i-am-the-wall.) So I was stressed for nothing -_-**

**Enjoy :3 **

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

Tyra looks at Emily and Micah dancing from across the bar, it had been two weeks since they had gotten back together and Tyra at first wasn't exactly thrilled, I mean Emily was really hurt and Tyra could tell. The fact that she had took him back like that kind of angered her-until she looked at them, really looked at them. Micah had his arm firmly around Emily holding one of her hands and she had one hand floating hear his shoulder. They were both laughing at something before Micah went in and kissed her.

"You know I wasn't to thrilled either when they got back together." Will said coming up from where he was with the nurse he was on a date with

"Of course." Tyra says.

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"You still like her don't you?" Tyra asks looking at Will. Will shrugged and said,

"Yeah of course, but she's happy with Micah-and if she's happy that's all I could ask for. I mean look at her."

"I am-why did she take him back so fast is my question though." Tyra said.

"Tyra, are you even looking at them?" Will asked.

"Yes?" Tyra said a bit confused.

"Then you obviously see that it was like their dynamic was interrupted for a short amount of time-they still are heads over heels for each other-what does it say about Micah that he came the first day she actually didn't hide from him at work and apologized?" Will asked.

Tyra sighed and said,

"I guess you're right, now you need to get back to your date. You finally get the nerve to ask Audrey out and you're over here talking to me-go!" Tyra said pushing Will away as Emily came over to Tyra and while Micah disappeared towards the restroom. She had a stupid happy smile on her face. "What's up with you?" Tyra asked.

"I'm just-I'm just really happy right now you know?" Emily asks.

"Not really." Tyra said. Emily smiles and says,

"I was a bit scared about taking Micah back as quick as I did-but honestly it's like since then our bond is stronger, you know? Like just now, we were dancing and talking and I looked up at him and the way he was just gazing at me just gave me happy goosebumps and butterflies."

"That's good." Tyra says. Emily looks over at the bathroom and bites her lip "What?" Tyra asks smiling and Emily shrugs and says,

"I had a dream last night, about my wedding-and I was walking down the aisle towards some figure and as I kept walking it turned into Micah-and I was just so happy."

"So already having the creepy let's get married attitude?" Tyra asks sarcastically and Emily laughs and says,

"I mean it was one dream-but I don't know, it was really nice." Before taking a sip of her beer and checking her watch. "Oh my god it's really late." She says before she looks at Micah talking to AJ and taps her watch. He nods and the two dudes share another handshake and a quick bro hug before Micah walks over to Emily and asks,

"I'll pay you get the car?"

"Sounds right." Emily says smiling and taking the car keys out of his pocket before kissing his cheek.

Tyra looks at Micah as he watches Emily leave,

"You two are really in love aren't you?" Tyra asks. Micah smiles and says,

"I guess."

"So when are you proposing?" Tyra asks. Micah's face went a little white and he asked,

"How did you-"

"I was just guessing, are you actually going to?" Tyra asks her eyebrows raising and her mouth dropping open. Micah sighs and says,

"Okay, so my mother was left my grandmother's engagement ring when she died-and when my mother passed away, she left it to me and I've been keeping it in this thing I have it in my dresser drawer at home. I know it's just been a year and a few months, and the timing's weird because of the book, my Mom's death, our break-up, the fact that Dr. Bandari's about to pop and go on maternity leave-which means that I'll be a hell of a lot busier-"

"Spit it out Micah." Tyra said.

"I don't want to rush it, or do it at the wrong time-but I feel like it's the right move to make." Micah said.

"There you go, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same. Just don't do it too soon, you guys did just get back together." Tyra said. "Now go and pay before Emily gets impatient."

"Goodnight Tyra."

"Night boss." Tyra says as Micah goes to pay before going out to the car.

Will comes up behind her and says,

"Fifty bucks he does it by the end of March."

"You're on." Tyra says and they fist bump casually before Will goes back to his date.

**~0000000000000000000000~**


	27. GO VOTE FOR BABY BANDARI'S GENDER

**HAPPY FRIDAY! Sorry guys I went MIA for a few days, got busy and then suddenly we stopped having every day rehersal for the musical I'm in (Sweeney Todd, very dark musical but really great. The movie with Johnny Depp sucks btw.) So I kind of just took a few days off but I'm back and hello! **

**So in news of the life:**** So I found out that a guy in my theatre class likes me *like alot* AND I KNEW IT TOO! I just got essentially confirmation from the dude's best friend. But the thing is, I am not attracted to this dude at all. I mean it's kind of sweet to the extent that he likes me and how he's liked me so long but kept his mouth shut and kept his distance because I was dating somebody until recently. (And that somebody was this guy's friend let's keep in mind) Soooo yeah. things are like they usually were, and his friend that told me, let's call him Brown texted me if the guy that liked me, let's call him Jeans, could have my number-to "help us remain friends and not be awkward" (though that's not really needed because I don't fell awkward about it). So being me, I didn't really want to just say yes and have it be that. So I said 'if he wants my number he can come up to me in class and get it from me' and my reasoning is that if he has the balls to come up to me in class and ask me for my number, and show me that he is serious about this not being awkward and us still remaining friends, he gets to have my number. But if not, sorry dude no number. **What do you think about that, was it a good idea?****

**So in news of the story****: I have a poll up on my author page about what gender "Baby Bandari" should be. You can vote for a boy, a girl, or me flipping a coin and writing in whatever gender I get. And this weekend I'm going to chug out chapters, I'll try to post up to chapter 30 by Sunday evening because I'm on like chapter 70 and I ****_hate _****not being able to get your oponions on what I'm writing now. Oh and I also might do a two/three in one. Where I copy like two to three chapters into a document like this at once and then post it all. So it's kind of like a bo-go sale almost, read one, get the next two free xD**

**Enjoy :3**

****P.S. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ** **

***I JUST REALIZED THAT THE CHAPTER WHERE BABY BANDARI COMES IS LIKE THE ONE THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD IN THIS DOCUMENT SO I DECIDED THAT AT 3:00 PM EST TOMORROW ON SATURDAY 3/21/14 THE POLL WILL CLOSE AND IF I DO NOT GET ENOUGH VOTES TO MAKE A DECISION THEN I'LL JUST KEEP IT WITH WHAT I HAVE DRAFTED, SO HERE'S A *MISSING MOMENT* CHAPTER**

**~00000000000000000000000000000~**

***Missing Moment Chapter: New Interns***

Emily walks into work and runs right into another girl.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" The girl says.

"It's fine where are you heading?" Emily asks.

"The locker room-it's my first day." The girl say

"Wow, nice. I'm headed there too. Follow me." Emily says.

"So do you work year?" The girl asks.

"Yeah, I'm a resident." Emily says smiling.

"So you survived your internship here?" The girl asks.

"Yeah, but a tip-don't get on Dr. Bandari's bad side. From personal experience I can tell you that it sucks." Emily says.

"I'm Jade, Jade River." The girl says.

"Emily Owens." Emily says smiling.

"You're Dr. Bandari's research assistant! I read about you in the article the gave about about the attendings here." The girl asks in awe as they go inside the elevator.

"Yeah." Emily says.

"Wow-she must love you or something." The girl says.

"No actually we just got to the point of grudging respect." Emily says and the girl laughs as they get out of the elevator.

They walk out and Emily sees Micah-who had left earlier that morning due to a meeting for the chief residents in their fields. She waves and he smiles at her giving her a thumbs up, she returned the thumbs up and they kept walking.

"Who was that?" Jade asks.

"Oh that was Dr. Barnes, he's kind of in charge of all the interns." Emily says.

"He's kind of cute. Do you know if he's seeing anybody?" Jade says.

"Yeah he's actually-" Emily begins to say but Will comes up behind her and puts hands over her eyes and says,

"Guess who."

"Will I know it's you what do you need?" She asks.

"I need to thank you for lending me this." Will says handing her a DVD.

"Oh anytime. By the way the next wave of new interns are coming in today so try not to charm any of them too hard." Emily says causing Will to laugh and says,

"Get changed-you're actually late." Before noticing Jade. "Who's this?" He asks.

"I'm Jade River, a new intern." Jade says

"Nice to meet you Jade, I'm Will Collins, one of Emily's friends." Will says before his pager went off. "I'll see you guys later I've got to take this."

Emily and Jade enter the locker rooms as Tyra's pulling a shirt over her head.

"You're late! Why didn't you get a ride from your hus-"

"Tyra we're not married, you're worse than his mother." Emily says.

"Still, why didn't you get a ride?" Tyra asks.

"Because I was tired and he had a meeting." Emily says as Jade walks over to the locker she had been assigned and they begin to get changed.

"Ride from who?"

"Her boyfriend." Tyra says.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jade asks. Emily nods and says,

"Yep-and we're pretty serious. He works here so normally I catch a ride with him in the morning but today he had a meeting with Dr. Bandari and a few of the other higher residents and attendings so I decided to sleep in and come when I needed to."

"Wow-what's it like dating somebody in the office?" Jade says.

"Has it's perks and it's downfalls-but more perks." Emily says smiling.

"Like what?" Jade asks.

"Well for example if you're like Emily and Mr. Mouse-"

"Tyra for the last time it's not his name, it's just a nickname that I have as his phone contact." Emily says but Tyra continues.

"-you work together on almost everything, are in the OR constantly and annoy the shit out of everybody else with the constant flirting."

"It's not flirting."

"Oh yes it is-it's subtle but it's flirting. And not to mention the fact that if you turn the wrong way during lunch break-you see them sucking each other's face off and sometimes they get a bit grabby." Tyra says and Jade laughs. Emily rolls her eyes and says,

"Tyra, that happened once because you barged into my office on our lunch and you know that I close my door if we end up-making out."

"More like playing a game of grab ass-" Tyra begins but Emily shoots her a look. Jade stifles a giggle. Emily rolls her eyes and turns to Jade and says

"Anyway, good luck-remember what I said, also don't ever be late for rounds, have fun." As she finishes getting changed and puts on her badge. Jade smiles and says.

"Thanks." Before turning to Tyra who nodded and said,

"It's grab ass no matter what she says." Causing Jade to laugh before they finish getting dressed and Jade goes to report to where she was supposed to be.

~00000000000000000000~

Micah walks into the room with Dr. Bandari and the chief and sees the girl that Emily was walking with earlier. She had blonde hair down to her hips, with dark roots showing about 3 inches at the top. She had it in a braid but her bangs were around her face, framing her eyes.

"Good afternoon, I am the Chief of staff-" The Chief begins like every year. Micah feels his phone go off and while all the interns had their focus on the Chief he checked it and saw a picture of Emily and Joyce in the chemo break room. Joyce was smiling and Emily had her lips puckered in a kiss with the message.

_Chemo rocks _

Micah smiles and puts his phone back into his pocket as the Chief said,

"Now the resident that you will be reporting to will be Dr. Micah Barnes. And of course Dr. Gina Bandari is your attending."

Micah waves and then Dr. Bandari says,

"Walking, now all incidents you will report to Micah and Micah will report them to me. We do not speak unless absolutely necessary, and yes for those of you wondering I am pregnant, and no I will not be speaking about it."

Micah sees the intern that Emily was walking with tense up so he walked over to her and says,

"It helps if you breathe." She jumps and asks,

"Is it that obvious?"

"A bit, I deal with interns every year." Micah says before he sees Emily out of the corner of his eye.

"Dr. Owens walk." Dr. Bandari said and Emily immediately walks alongside Dr. Bandari.

"Yes?" Emily asks.

"The editor likes the write-up you organized and he's submitted a draft to multiple publishers and medical journals." Dr. Bandari says.

"Great." Emily says before her pager went off. She checked it and said, "I have to take this."

Micah silently falls behind the group so he can take her aside.

"So, that new intern you were with this morning. She's a lot like you." Micah says.

"Should I feel threatened?" Emily asks raising her eyebrows.

"Of course not, there's one woman in this hospital for me." Micah says winking. Emily nods and says,

"Good answer." He laughs and she says,

"But seriously I do have to take this page and when Dr. Bandari realizes you're gone she'll be mad."

"I'll see you later-lunch?" He asks.

"Course." Emily says and he turns around and begins to walk away.

Emily bites her lip and before she can stop herself she takes the file folder she was holding and walks in the same direction Micah was (there was a second way to where she was heading) and as she passed him she swatted his bum with the folder casually without causing too much attention. She looked back and saw Micah with a raised eyebrow, flushing slightly and she smiled before turning into the elevator.

~000000000000000000000~

Jade saw Emily sitting in the lounge with the girl from the locker room-and since she had no friends really she walked over and said,

"Hi."

"Hey Jade sit down." Emily says and Jade takes out her bagged lunch from behind her.

"So you're the elusive Jade that Emily says reminds her of herself her first day." Tyra says.

"Um I guess." Jade says smiling nervously.

"Well I'm Tyra, Emily's best friend." Tyra said.

"Hi, I'm Jade." Jade says.

"So, what made you choose here?" Tyra asks.

"Well, I heard good things about the program here, and who wouldn't want to meet Dr. Bandari?" Jade asks. Emily smiles and says,

"That was my reason too."

"So are there any boys-or girls, that you like here so far?" Tyra asked.

Jade smiled and then said,

"Well, there's one-but I'm not sure if they're into me."

"Who?" Tyra asked.

"I don't know-" Jade begins.

"Oh come on, you can tell us." Tyra said.

"Tyra if she doesn't want to say anything she doesn't have to." Emily says.

"It's fine, on rounds today I noticed the Dr. Barnes is pretty cute, is he seeing anybody?"

Emily looks at her shocked. _Say what? _Emily thinks and Tyra nods and says,

"Oh, I'm not sure but I think he might be dating somebody." Before looking at Emily. _Oh I see what she's doing. _"Right, this chick that I work with-Emily do you know her name?" Tyra asked. _Oh God. _

"Tyra, stop playing around." Emily says before turning to Jade. "Micah-Dr. Barnes and I are dating."

"Oh." Jade says turning a bright pink.

"It's okay- I mean unlike Emily here you are actually taking an interest in the men around here-whether they're bosses or not." Tyra says.

"Tyra, I mean he was my boss and I didn't know he liked me-" Emily begins but cuts off when somebody places hands on her shoulders

"-because certain friend of hers kept cutting me off every time I tried to ask her out!" Micah said coming up to them and sitting next to Emily looking at Tyra.

"Look, if you had warned me you were gonna ask her out I would've stopped interrupting, but you never seemed to have a problem with me coming in at random moments. And I think you got me back with how many times I was mentally scared when I walked into you two half naked in the living room." Tyra says.

"What?" Jade asks completely lost.

"Okay so Emily and I were roommates for a while, and what Micah was saying is that I kept being the unintentional cockblocker, and when they were dating I would try to get something from the kitchen but I couldn't because they were either making out and stripping down in the hallway or living room or they'd be so loud I couldn't hear myself think." Tyra said.

"Oh, lovely." Jade says and Micah asks,

"Want to eat in your office?" Emily nods and says,

"That's a good idea, I'll see you guys later." Before her and Micah leave hand in hand.

As they're walking Micah asked.

"So what did I walk in on?"

"Jade thinks you're cute." Emily says.

"She's a smart girl." Micah says before Emily lightly swats his arm and he laughs kissing her hand as they walk into her office.

**~00000000000000000000~**

**okay so quick rundown if you didn't read the first A/N.**

_***Baby Bandari poll is up and open, please vote and if you can't vote then review the crap out of this chapter with a gender, I already have names picked out for each one. Poll is closing TOMORROW**_

**also if you have time like tell me what you think about the boy situation, because I'm like awkward when it comes to boys (A. I didn't have a good experience with my last boyfriend B. I'm bisexual and I kind of want to date a girl before I date another boy and C. I'm like super awk.)**


	28. The Birth of Another Bandari

**So here it comes, hope you enjoy this chapter, the poll was taken down because nobody voted xD so I flipped a coin and this was the result...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000~**

Emily goes down to the lobby-she had a 12 hour shift and was about to go home, Micah was out in the car waiting for her and she was headed out when a very pregnant Gina holding her stomach and her husband looking a little frazzled.

"Can you help us-my wife she's having contractions." Her husband asks walking over to Emily

"Uh, yeah take her to the 3rd floor and let them know and they should get her a room, things are pretty slow so she should be able to get in real quickly." Emily says smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Owens." Dr. Bandari says.

"Yeah anytime-and congratulations by the way. Micah and I will be sure to visit." Emily says smiling before Mr. Bandari leads Gina to the elevator as she lets out another hiss of pain-obviously contractions.

~00000000000000000000000~

Emily gets out to the car and then climbs in.

"Gina just went in and I think she's in labor." Emily says.

"Wow, I'm about to get busier." Micah says laughing.

"Let's go home change get a bit of sleep since it is midnight and come back to visit her at like 7?" Emily asks.

"Sure if you want to-we were supposed to have a day off but I feel like I'll get the call that I've got to come in anyway." Micah says. Emily laughs,

"Well, if that happens it does-right now I just need you to take he home Dr. Barnes." Emily says as he starts the car and begins.

~0000000000000000000000~

At 7 the next morning Emily and Micah walk into the hospital, with a vase of flowers and a teddy bear.

"You sure she won't get mad at this?" Micah asks as they climb into the elevator-nodding to some co-workers.

"No, but it's the thought that counts, and if she does I can just remind her about how I practically ruined my reputation at the hospital by admitting myself for her pregnancy test." Emily says poking her head over the flowers and Micah laughs.

"You're adorable." He says wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

They exit on the 3rd floor and walk to the desk.

"Emily, Micah! I'm assuming you're here to see Gina?" A Nurse asks.

"Yeah." Emily says smiling.

"Follow me, she gave birth to a little girl at 1 this morning-only an hour of labor." The Nurse says.

"Wow nice." Emily says as the nurse knocks on the doorframe and slowly comes in.

"You have visitors."

"That was quick." Gina says. "Send them in.

Emily and Micah walk in and see Gina, looking extremely worn out laying in bed and holding a new born.

"Hi!" Emily says smiling.

"Don't you two have the day off?" Gina asks.

"Yeah, but we dropped in to say hello and congratulations." Emily says and then says, "We got flowers."

"And a Teddy Bear." Micah says holding up the tiny bear.

"Thank you-honey could you?" Gina asks and her husband nods before taking the gifts and putting them down.

"Hi, I don't think we've met officially, I'm Evan-Gina's husband." Evan says. Emily shakes his hand and says,

"I'm Emily Owens-I think we met before in the elevator last year, and last night when you were looking for directions" Emily says and Evan smiles, nodding,

"Yes I remember."

"And I'm Micah Barnes, I've worked with Dr. Bandari for about 6 years I'd say." Micah asks and Gina nods.

"Your baby's adorable." Emily says.

"Thank you." Gina says smiling a rare smile. "We named her Jenna."

"That's a pretty name." Emily says standing there awkwardly rocking from heel to toe.

"Would you like to hold her?" Gina asks.

Emily looks taken aback and Gina sighs,

"Yes you heard me right Emily, I asked if you would like to hold her." She says.

"Um-yeah." Emily says before pumping some hand sanitizer on her hands and walking over to Gina.

Emily looks at the tiny baby in her arms, sleeping. She smiles and Micah walks up behind her smiling back at her. Emily laughs as the baby opens it's eyes and gapes at Emily-it's eyes weren't Gina's-but they weren't her husband's either. Emily kept a smile on her face and said,

"She looks just like you Gina."

"Thank you, would you like a turn Micah?" Gina asks.

"No I'm good." Micah says smiling as Emily returns the baby to Dr. Bandari. Emily smiles and then Micah looks at his watch and says, "Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we've got to go." Emily looks at her watch and nods.

"Thank you for letting me hold her, have a wonderful day."

The two leave the hospital room and Emily smiles. _Yep, I definitely want a kid when I'm married. _She thinks smiling.

"What are you thinking of?" Micah asks as they get into the elevator.

"Just, I mean I've always wanted kids but it just hit me how much I do really want kids-eventually." Emily says. Micah smiles and says,

"Me too." Before kissing her head as the elevator doors close.

**~00000000000000000000~**

**A review would be great, to let me know what you guys want. And just for future reference, keep listing baby names as they come. *mild spoiler?***


	29. 2-in-1: Baby Talk and Viva Vacations

**So tonight I'm doing a two in one, where I post two chapters in one document, as a way to pump things out faster, so you guys can catch up with me.**

**Epically if there's anything future related between the two such as like oneshots for after they get married *I would tag spoilers but we all know it's going to happen, all Emicah shippers wish for it* or little headcannons you have about kids or pregnancy or something like that because as I said I am ****_well _****ahead of what's being posted and I'm running short (the internet isn't being any help)**

**Anyway, here they are.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000~**

Emily and Tyra are talking outside when Cassandra says,

"A picture of Dr. Bandari's baby was posted on twitter this morning-she's so adorable." Emily smiles and says,

"Yeah, she's adorable."

"How many kids do you want Emily?" Cassandra asks. Emily shrugs and says,

"I don't know, I mean I'd love two or three, but I think four might be too many-you never know though."

"You want 3 kids?" Tyra asks.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asks. Cassandra snorts and says,

"Good luck having any career luck then."

"Why would you say that?" Emily asks.

"Well, normally if a women has kids before she's where she wants in her career then it's kissing it goodbye." Tyra says.

"That's not true." Emily says.

"Whatever, we'll just see when you're pumping out the babies on the bottom and I'm on top." Cassandra says.

"Do you know how many Micah wants?" Tyra asks trying to change the subject. Emily shook her head,

"We haven't really talked about it seriously, but he did say that he wanted a few when I covered for Bandari." Emily says.

"That's right, I remember the look on his face when he heard about you getting tested-he looked so shocked, practically sprinted to go find you." Cassandra says. Emily smiles awkwardly and then says,

"Yeah, but I mean you can't blame him, when that happened we hadn't been dating very long and I hadn't mentioned anything to him related to possibly being pregnant so he was a little freaked out."

"See this is why I like dating other women, because if the other one turns out pregnant-you know that it's not yours." Tyra says. Emily laughs as a young boy runs past them, their older sister/mother (either could be the case) past them. The little boy was screaming and the older sister/mother was laughing. Emily smiles and Cassandra rolls her eyes and makes an uck noise in the back of her throat.

"This is why I don't want kids." Cassandra says.

"So you've never once thought of having kids? Never?" Emily asks.

"Nope." Cassandra says.

"Oh come on, even when I was a kid I wanted to grow up and have a kid." Tyra says.

"Do you want them now?" Emily asks.

"Not really, but if my future wife wants one maybe." Tyra says as Emily's pager went off.

"I've gotta take this, but good talk." Emily says smiling.

Cassandra turns to Tyra and then says,

"Will and you made a bet that they'd be engaged by the end of March right?"

"He says they will I say they won't."

"How much are you willing to bet that Emily's going to be pregnant I'd say a year after their wedding?"

"20 bucks it's under six months." Tyra says and the two shake on it.

**Next chapter**

Micah walks into work and sees Dr. Bandari walking. He stops and then asks,

"Gina?"

"Hello Dr. Barnes."

"What are you doing back?" Micah asks.

"Well, it's been a month and my husband and I decided that since I was going crazy inside my house I could return to work and he would stay at home caring for Jenna." Gina said.

"Wow." Micah says taking a sigh of relief. "Well, good to have you back."

"Thank you Micah." Gina says smiling as Emily comes up from the elevator, she had gone to get her and Micah coffee.

"Gina." Emily says smiling. "What are you doing back, it was only a month"

"Staying away from work was driving me crazy-I love my daughter very much but I love my work just as much." Gina says.

"Oh, well welcome back." Emily says smiling before Gina smiles quickly and says,

"Thank you Dr. Owens." Before turning around and heading to her office.

Micah looks at Emily and they start laughing,

"Gosh we need a vacation now that I'm not in charge anymore." Micah says as she hands him his coffee, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Emily laughs wrapping an arm around his waist in the back and then asks,

"What did you have in mind?" He thinks for a moment and then says,

"What about the beach, California's beautiful around this time of year."

"That could work." Emily says smiling and taking a sip of her coffee.

"What did you get?" He asks gesturing to her coffee.

"A skinny extra sweet latte, only I got chocolate today." Emily says.

"May I?" Micah asks and they exchange coffees real quick. Emily takes a sip of his and makes a face.

"How do you take this stuff black it's terrible?" She asks as he laughs and takes a sip of hers.

"Yours is too sweet." He says as they change back.

"Agree to disagree." Emily says as they enter the locker room.

Emily throws her shirt over her head and looks at Micah as he finishes changing and puts his lab coat on and then says,

"The beach does sound nice though."

"I will look into it for sure." Micah says and Emily smiles and says,

"You're amazing."

"I know." Micah says and Emily snorts before beginning to leave. As she passees by Micah gives her behind a light pat, enough to make her jump a little bit and look at him her eyebrows raised before leaving.

~00000000000000000000000000~

Micah walks out of the Chief's office, him and Emily both had two weeks of unused vacation days from last year that they needed to use.

"So, according to Emily you two are finally going on a vacation?" AJ asks coming up to him.

"Yeah-we're thinking of the beach. I used to go to California this time of year with Mom and Liz when we could-and it's really nice. So with Dr. Bandari being back and me being back to my usual work schedule, I think that we can take a vacation." Micah says.

"Nice." AJ says. Micah looks around and then asks,

"By the way, do you think it's too soon to you know-" but before he could finish he's cut off.

"Micah we both know the obvious answer you're looking to hear is yes, but the correct answer is no. You two have been going out almost a year and a half but if you count the months you two should have been dating, or were practically dating or could've almost dated-it'd be two years, and I say that's good enough." AJ says.

"So you think I should do it?" Micah asks.

"You're serious about your relationship?"

"Yes."

"You picture yourself having children, and dying with this woman?"

"Yes." Micah says thinking of his dreams from right after Jenna Bandari was born, of Emily and him in the hospital, holding a little blonde haired ba-

"There's your answer." AJ says interrupting his thoughts. Micah smiles and says,

"Thanks man, but keep this under wraps alright?"

"Course." AJ says patting him on the back before Micah turned off to a patient's room.

~00000000000000000000000~

Emily at at home on the computer,

"So do you want a hotel room, a condo, or a rental house?" Emily asks.

"Well hotels will have the hot tub and pool that costs extra-condo's will be right on the beach and boardwalk and the houses will be in the city." Micah says coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. Emily nods, "Is that my shirt? The blue one that went missing months ago?" Micah asks before spitting in the sink.

"Condo it is then-and I have no idea what you're talking about." Emily says not looking up from the screen. "I think I found three that are good, which beach did you go to when you were younger?" Emily asks.

Micah walks over after spitting out his mouthwash and climbs on the bed next to her and points to one,

"That one." He says and she clicks on it before turning and pecking him lightly. She smiles and hums,

"Minty." She says and he smiles and leans over to kiss her properly. Emily puts her computer down and on the bedside table before leaning back and holding his face in her hands. They kiss like that before they roll over so she's on top. They separate and she smiles before saying,

"By the way, this was your shirt, but it's mine now."

"Of course." Micah laughs before her lips crash into his again…

**~00000000000000000000000~**

**So I have a few requests for you guys for you guys to do in the reviews:  
**

**-Give me ideas for their beach vacation**

**-Again, your favorite names**

**-Silly headcannons (or serious ones either work)**

**And if this gets let's say 5 reviews by tomorrow afternoon I'll post another 2-in-1 very very soon, or maybe a 3-in-1 who knows! *not me* xD**

**Have a wonderful night!**


	30. 2-in-1: Arrival and Beach Day

**Another 2-in-1, yay! I might do this for a while just because it's convinent and I think you guys like it, espically if I do some of my longer chapters as 2-in-1's it could make for some good throughout the day reading (because I know that I'm not the one who looks for a good long fic before I goto school and then read it throughout the day)**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

_**Arrival **_

Emily and Micah get out of the airport and Micah calls for a taxi. Emily and he slip in before she turns to him and says,

"This is so exciting." He smiles and then pats her knee and says,

"I know."

"So when we get there, after we unpack and everything are we going to the beach?" Emily asks.

"Well, it's already 8 so I'd probably stay in and we can go to the beach tomorrow morning." Micah says as he gives the taxi driver the address of their condo building.

"So beach in the morning?" Emily asks.

"Yes, and I fully intend to teach you everything I know about surfing." Micah says.

"I'll look forward to it." As the taxi stops and the two get out.

They walk to the front desk and Micah says,

"Room for Barnes."

"Of course." The secretary said handing keys to them. Emily takes them and says,

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your stay." She said and they both smiled before heading to the elevator.

Once in Emily looks at Micah and then asks,

"You packed the heavy sunscreen right?"

"Of course." Micah said and Emily smiled.

"Good, because I burn so easily, one second too long without sunscreen and I'm a tomato." She said and Micah laughs,

"Ouch."

"I know, when I was little my Mom said that I got it from my Dad. And I guess I must've because my Mom doesn't burn-she just tans." Emily says. Micah smiles and asks,

"So, what did you decide to do about your mother?"

"I don't know really. I wasn't going to do anything, but after the fight we had it got me thinking that you had a point." Emily says.

"Emily." Micah says feeling guilt settle inside of his stomach.

"You did, I was being so stubborn about what happened in the past that I wasn't allowing my Mom a real second chance." Emily says. "So I'm still deciding but over the summer I'm going to call her back-I mean what if she suddenly drops dead due to a heart attack or an O.D.-"

"O.D.?" Micah asks.

"Long story bad men-anyway, I realized that I would feel terrible for not giving her a chance, so I'm going to give her one." Emily says unlocking their room door.

Micah smiles as they enter and Emily says,

"Wow-this is nice." She says as she walks into the hallway. Micah puts his bags down and sees the balcony. He walks to it and sees the beach, dock and boardwalk.

"Babe, come see this." He says and three seconds later he hears Emily walk out. She gasps

"Wow." She says walking over next to him, he goes so he's slightly behind her and his arms are around her middle, he rests his chin on her shoulder and kisses her neck lightly. Emily hums and says,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Micah says smiling at her before resting his head on hers as they watch the moon over the water from their balcony.

_**Beach Day**_

Emily wakes up and rolls over, seeing Micah sleeping, his back to her. She smiles and scooches her body over so she can wrap an arm around him and kiss his shoulder, neck and cheek. He makes a noise and turns over.

"Good Morning." She says smiling. He smiles back and says,

"Morning." Before pecking her nose and asking. "So beach today after we go out and grab breakfast and a few groceries so we can survive this week?" Micah asks.

"Sounds wonderful." Emily says rubbing her nose against his before hearing her phone vibrate on the bedside table.

Emily sits up and grabs her phone from the table,

"Hello?" She asks.

"Emily." Tyra says.

"What Tyra?" Emily asks. As Micah gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

"You forgot to text when you landed." Tyra said.

"Sorry, we were tired we just went right to the condo, which is great. We're about to go get breakfast actually." Emily says.

"Okay, well-oh you should know, Will and that nurse Audrey. They slept together last night, they came in with one another and can't look each other in the eye. Both look equally hungover." Tyra says.

"Typical." Emily says swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Apparently he tried to call you and you didn't pick up." Tyra says

"Oh we just woke up." Emily says. "I'll text him when I can."

"Just woke up?" Tyra asks. Emily rolls her eyes as she walks through to the kitchen and sees nothing.

"Yeah-and there's no anything to eat or any coffee." Emily says closing the cabinets as Micah comes out, in jeans and putting a t-shirt on his head. _God, how is he wearing jeans-it's like 80 degrees outside._

"Well, I'll leave you too it-remember update me constantly." Tyra says.

"Will do." Emily says before hanging up and looking at Micah as he says,

"No coffee?"

"No coffee." Emily says nodding before putting her phone down and walking over to him and standing up on her tip toes and kissing his cheek before going to get dressed.

~0000000000000000000000000000~

After breakfast, coffee and some grocery shopping-Emily and Micah were walking to the beach. Micah was wearing red swim trunks and Emily was wearing a blue bikini with shorts and a loose, crochet poncho as a cover-up, her hair in a ponytail.

"You ready for beach time?" Micah asks adjusting his sunglasses.

"Course." Emily says shifting the beach bag over her shoulder. "The question is if you packed the special sunscreen that I bought for this trip?" Emily asks

"Of course, even though you look incredibly sexy in red-I packed it for you." He says smiling. Emily stops and thinks before jogging to catch up with him.

"Dr. Barnes did you just call me sexy?" She asks.

"Yes I did-because it is a total fact-I can hardly handle you in anything red." Micah says the last part a bit sarcastic. "By the way, unless we're at work or in bed-you don't have to call me Doctor." He says winking at her.

Emily flushes a bright pink before she laughs and puts the bag down in the sand. Micah puts their chairs down and begins to take them out of the bag and assemble them. She gets to work putting the parasol in the sand and adjusting it while Micah puts the chairs under it. Once it's all set up she smiles and sits in her chair before taking her cover-shirt and shorts off. Micah takes his shirt off and they grab the sunscreen. Emily begins to put it on, without checking the label because the one she bought was in an orange bottle-and this was an orange bottle.

"Get my back?" Emily asks as he finishes rubbing it on his face.

"Yeah." He says taking the bottle and putting it on his hands before putting it on her back.

Emily sighs as he begins to rub it on her back, and stiffens up before letting out a small moan as he begins to knead her back. _God, he's going to be the death of me. _She says.

"Enjoying the backrub?" He asks laughing as he works it into her shoulders.

"Yes very much." Emily says smiling as he finishes rubbing it into her lower back. She turns around and pecks his lips before saying, "Now turn, I'm getting yours." He nods and says,

"Yes Ma'am."

Emily rubs it on his back really quickly. _You could give him a back-rub, and risk having an awkward make-out session in front of the whole beach, or you could just put it on and save the making out for a more appropriate time. _She thinks and ops for the second option. When she's finished she turns to Micah and then says,

"Race you to the water."

"You're on." He says before they both take off sprinting-Micah of course pulling ahead, but when they got close she jumped so that she landed on his back. Micah almost lost his balance but stayed up and grabbed her legs, carrying her piggy back into the water as she laughed.

"I win." she says.

"What no way?" Micah scoffs as they get a little farther out.

"Um yes way." Emily says slipping off his back and standing next to him as they got out to water that was up to her waist. Micah laughs and she looks at him and then asks, "I wonder how things are at work-"

"Stop right there." Micah says turning towards her and taking her hands.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"We are on vacation talk of work is banned." Micah says.

Emily nods and says,

"That's understandable." _Did something just brush against my leg? _She thinks as Micah leans down and kisses her. She feels it again, _Something is most definitely on my leg! Okay don't panic, you're enjoying a pleasant and amazing kiss with a man who you are very much in love with and-oh god it's moving! _Emily thinks before she jumps away and squeaks.

"What?" Micah asks.

"There's something by my feet." Emily says jumping over to him and he carries her bridal style laughing before reaching into the water and very carefully picking up some seaweed.

"Could this be it?" Micah asks causing. _Oh, try not to look too surprised or stupid-_

"Um, that is quite possible." Emily says sliding out of his arms and making an awkward face, but trying to hide it. Micah laughs and says,

"You're adorable." Before pointing and saying, "Wave." And they look at each other before diving under the wave.

~0000000000000000000000000~

Emily stands in the bathroom after her shower-poking at her red shoulders and hissing.

"Emily you okay?" Micah asks knocking on the door. _Oh no! He can't see you like this! _

"Yeah totally." Emily says before turning around and letting her hair down-letting out a small cry of pain as her hair it her shoulders.

"I'm coming in." Micah says and before she could respond he comes in and looks at her. "Wow-that's a lot of red." He says and she sighs.

"I'm a lobster." Putting her head in her hands.

"I packed the sunscreen-"

"I thought I used it, I grabbed the one in the orange tube-" Emily said but then saw Micah's face. "What?" Emily asks.

"The orange tube was the spf 20 I got for when we went to the boardwalk, the pink tube in there was your sunscreen." Micah says. Emily sighs and says,

"Damn it." Feeling tears sting in her eyes.

"Hey-it's okay, I also was prepared and packed lots of aloe vera and tomorrow we can just chill in here that way it doesn't get any worse-come on." He says.

"Weren't we supposed to go to dinner tomorrow?" Emily asks.

"Yes and we still could." Micah says.

"I look like a lobster covered in tomato sauce." Emily says but Micah smiles and says,

"A very beautiful lobster-but if you don't want to go we can go another time. I heard about this great take-out place down the street that we could get." He says and Emily smiles.

"Yes please." She says as he laughs and kisses her.

"I love you." He sighs.

"I love you too-now shut up and put that stupid aloe on my back." Emily says and Micah nods before going to get it.

**~00000000000000000000~**

**Next chapter won't be a two in one, but you'll find out why, actually I want to see if any of you guys can guess. Just as a little game, and if you guess right you get a shout out and a special one-shot for the *missing moments* collection I'm planning. It can be at any time in their relationship :)**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: You know how people have role play accounts on tumblr for characters in their stories. Well I was on pintrest the other day and a thought struck me-why not have a role play character pintrest, with like boards that would match the personality and the outfits that i describe a lot would just be on a certain board that you could look at. So I was wondering, should I make one for Emily?_ Like a role play one, where it's essentially Emily in this universe and what she wants to do or wants to happen? There would be some interaction if you have a pintrest via messaging (available through computer I'm not sure about mobile) but if you do say something in the comments,_ I want to get it created/started ASAP that way I can get everything set up with it-because it would be relatively used.**


	31. Pictures and Proposals

**So I made an rp-pintrest account for Emily ((set in this universe)) so not only will you get a peek at the costumes and clothes used in this fic, but you may see a bit of foreshadowing in some. Check it out at ****_www . pinterest DrEmilyOwens / _**

**Enjoy :3 **

**~000000000000000000000000~**

Emily does her hair and looks at Micah,

"So why do we need to dress up?" She asks.

"Not dress up, just look nice." Micah says as he comes into the bathroom rolling the sleeves of his button up shirt up to his forearms.

"Yeah but why?" Emily asks.

"It's a surprise." Micah says kissing her cheek and says, "You look very nice."

"Thank you." Emily says smiling. She was wearing cut off jean shorts that she had made a few years ago but completely forgotten about, and then a pretty light blue flowing top, with some silver sandals and a necklace. Her hair was just like she would normally wear it so nothing special.

Micah looked at her as she smiled looking in the mirror. He notices the time and says,

"Okay we've got to get going, you go on outside I just have to grab one last thing."

"Got it boss." Emily says sarcastically before slipping out of the bathroom and when he hears her step outside he walks over to their room.

Once in their room he walks over to his suitcase and unzips the secret compartment and takes out a small black case. He opens it and sees the ring in it. He smiles before taking a deep breath and saying,

"You can do this." To himself really quickly before putting it in his pocket, checking to make sure it wasn't obvious and then walking out to meet Emily.

~000000000000000000000000~

They walk hand in hand on the boardwalk and then they stop at the bandstand. Emily notices a woman with a camera there.

"Micah?" Emily asks as they walk towards her and the two shake hands.

"Hi are you Casey?" He asks.

"Yeah and you're Micah?" Casey asks.

"Yes I am, this is my girlfriend Emily." Micah says and Emily smiles.

"Great, now do you two just want pictures on the boardwalk or on the beach?" Casey asks.

"A little bit of both I guess." Micah says looking at Emily who nodded.

"Great we'll start on the beach and make our way here." Casey says and the three walk to the beach.

Emily looks at Micah and asks,

"Pictures?"

"To decorate the apartment, I mean we have no pictures on the walls and it's kind of boring you've got to admit." Micah says. Emily smiles and then laughs before asking.

"How do you come up with these ideas?"

"You know, researching and asking around. I have a few friends that live out here-met them in med school and never lost contact. I asked them about what we could do and they suggested couple pictures." Micah says.

"Well, I may hate cameras but I guess I'll do this." Emily says sarcastically as they catch up to Casey and she begins to set up the first shot.

~0000000000000000000000~

"Emily could you get up on the bench and maybe start walking very slowly, Micah you could hold one of her hands and help her." Casey says gesturing to the bench. Micah nods.

_Don't fall, don't fall. _Emily thinks as she got up on the bench and began slowly walking, Micah helping her. She smiled and looked at him and he smiled up at her.

"Great now Micah you could help her down." Casey says and Micah takes her waist and lifts her down gently placing her on the ground.

Emily looks up at Micah and smiles, Micah holds her waist a little while longer before letting go, backing up and taking her hands.

"Emily, when I met you-you were just another intern." He says. _What is happening?_ Emily thinks as this was the most random place to say stuff like that. "And little did I know that 5 months after meeting you-that I'd be standing in front of you outside a bar, kissing you." He says. _It was sweet. _Emily thinks as she begins again, "But even after that if somebody told me that a year and a half later I'd be sharing a home with you and as in love with you as I am right now-I wouldn't believe them." Micah says.

"Aw, Micah-" Emily begins but he holds up a finger and says,

"Let me finish-so I know that it's only been a year and a half since we've started dating but my feelings for you have only grown, and will continue to grow. Which is why I'm standing here today in front of you, to ask you-" He says and then he backs up and takes the ring case out of his pocket and gets on one knee. Emily's eyes widen. _Oh God, this can't be-this is really. Oh my God. _She thinks as Micah opens the ring case and asks,

"Dr. Emily Owens, will you marry me?"

Emily stands there frozen, her eyes wide. _Oh-he just-wow, this is-oh my God don't just stand there idiot say something! But what do you say-it's only been 18 months, how do you know-oh you dummy stop thinking things so hard and just say-_

"Yes." Emily says. Micah smiles and stands up. She gives him her hand and he puts the ring on her finger, and once he did she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He twirled her and when he set her down she pulled his face down to kiss him.

When they separated she looks at him and then says,

"Wow." He laughs and then says,

"So we better finish the photoshoot, we still have two pictures lefts-"

"Actually I finished, took the liberty of taking pictures already, now all there is to do is head back to my office and choose the ones you want and I can print them and email them for you." Casey says.

"Awesome, let's go." Micah says taking Emily's hand and they follow Casey down the boardwalk.

Emily sneaks a peek at the ring and smiles. _I'm engaged, to Micah-I'm going to get married, wow. The thing is-I never thought this would happen before I was like 35 and it would be something of convenience, I never planned on falling in love with this amazing man-but who cares about the plan. I'm getting married! _She thinks unable to get the smile off of her face.

**~00000000000000000~**

**So let me know in your reviews if you like the two-in-one chapters better because if you do I can just start posting those instead, until you've caught up to where I've written.**

**Also put a G or a B at the end of your review (I'm doing a poll for a friend, don't ask it's an orchestra thing)**

**BUT YAY EMICAH WEDDING!**


	32. 2-in-1: Home Sweet Home and Back to Work

**Go and follow Emily on pintrest: ****_DrEmilyOwens _I made a few fun boards and I think that you guys would enjoy it, because not only is it fun and easy-but sometimes it can give you hints on what's happening in the story-or what certain aspects of the wedding (thank God I can say that now without spoiling anything) are like Emilys's dress and the bridesmaids dresses (once we find out who they are-though they might be up)  
**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

_Home Sweet Home_

Emily and Micah walk into their apartment. Emily sighs and says,

"Home sweet home!" Before putting her suitcase down and walking over to the couch and plopping down on it.

"The only bad thing is it means there's work tomorrow." Micah says taking their luggage into their room.

"How long do you think it'll take them to notice."

"Well we posted that picture of right before and right after on twitter saying 'spot the difference'" Micah says laughing.

"But nobody's gotten it. Tyra asked if it was because we were on the ground, Cassandra asked if it was because I changed my make-up, Will and AJ both went to something about how it wasn't the same day." Emily says as Micah sits next to her.

"But you realize that the second Tyra sees you at work tomorrow she's going to notice the ring." Micah says.

"I know-" Emily says as her phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Okay so Molly spotted a difference and I was really confused at first because you didn't text me and knowing you-you would've texted me." Tyra says.

"What is it Tyra?"

"Are you wearing a ring-"

'Actually hold that thought until tomorrow my phones like dead, and we just got home. I'll see you at work though." Emily says as her phone gripes at her again and she hangs up.

Emily looks at Micah and says,

"I think Tyra figured it out, but I couldn't hear her whole thing, my phone needs to be charged."

"Of course, just wait and see." Micah says as she gets up and plugs her phone in and then says,

"Now I'm feeling like a shower-what about you?" Emily asks. Micah shrugs and says,

"I could go for a shower yeah." Emily smiles and then takes his hand and says,

"Well you're in luck." And they walk to the bathroom….

_Back To Work_

Emily checks her outfit, it was like any other normal outfit. She wanted to make sure that everything looked normal, it would be fun to see people guessing.

"You catching a ride with me or are you gonna be later?" Micah asks poking his head in the doorway.

"I'm gonna be later-I've got to pick something up on my way." Emily says and Micah nods before coming into the bedroom and pecking her cheek.

"See you at work." He says before walking away.

When he leaves Emily walks out into the kitchen and grabs some coffee before eating a banana and grabbing her things. She started down to her car and as she got in and sat at the wheel she suddenly realized how nervous she was-this was a big deal for her and Micah-and it never really dawned on her before, when it was just them, exactly how big.

"Oh my God." She says out loud as she buckles her seatbelt and looks at her ring again. She takes a deep breath and for the first time since he had proposed she said, "We're going to get married."

She smiled before shaking her head and saying,

"Focus Emily, you've got to get to work, don't bring it up unless somebody asks you about it." And then she pulls out of her parking space and heads to work.

~000000000000000000000~

Emily walks in and sees Audrey talking with will waiting for the elevator. She jogs over to them and says,

"Hey guys."

"Emily! Hey how was your trip?" Will asks hugging her.

"Good, it was really good. Just what I needed actually." Emily says curling her hair in her pocket.

"By the way, who spotted the difference correctly? Will showed me the picture since I'm not on twitter." Audrey says as they enter the elevator. Emily puts her hands back in her pockets casually and says,

"Nobody."

"I guess it was that you were somehow happier in the second picture." Audrey says. Emily shrugs and says,

"We'll never know." As the elevator arrives on the floor.

Emily walked down the hall towards the locker room when she saw Tyra turn the corner. Emily smiled,

"Hi-" she began but Tyra took her arm and dragged her around the corner. Will looked after them but shrugged and kept walking with Audrey.

Tyra stops when her and Emily are somewhat out of sight and locked in a medical closet.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Did Micah purpose to you?" Tyra asks.

"What?" Emily asks.

"I told you, Molly spotted a difference when she saw it and told me-you said you'd text me!" Tyra says.

"Tyra-" Emily begins but Tyra grabs her hand and sees the ring.

"Ha! Don't even try to deny it! How could you not tell me that you and Micah are engag-"

"Tyra shut up." Emily hisses looking out the windows before turning to her and saying,

"Because we don't want everybody to know yet. I'm not going to mention it until somebody brings it up-I mean Tyra it just hit me in the car that this-" Emily says holding up her hand and pointing to the ring momentarily. "-is really happening, and that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him." Emily says. "And I'm so happy-but at the same time it's just, I didn't have time to think it over and we haven't talked about the wedding at all except that we want to wait a while before we have it."

"Emily, I get where you're coming from I'm just kind of a little bit excited-I mean I was the one that pushed you towards saying yes to a date with him, so I'm kind of proud right now." Tyra says. Emily laughs and says,

"I wish I could talk more but I've got to get changed."

"Okay lunch!" Tyra says and the two exit the closet.

Emily walks into the locker room and opens her locker,

"Emily, you're back from your vacation." She turns around and sees Cassandra.

"Yeah, we got back yesterday." Emily says smiling and taking off her coat-putting it in the locker.

"So, those pictures on twitter, were they to trick everybody?" Cassandra asks.

"No." Emily says.

"But there's no difference except for your positions and the fact that you're not on a bench." Cassandra says.

"There is." Emily says unwinding her scarf from around her neck and beginning to put her scrubs on.

"Micah wouldn't tell me either-what is it?" Cassandra says. Emily pulls her shirt over her head and moves her hair out of her face.

"I don't know-" Emily begins but Cassandra gasps and walks over the bench and grabs Emily's hand.

"You're engaged?" Cassandra asks gesturing to the ring. Emily nodded slightly and said,

"Yeah-he proposed over our vacation."

Cassandra let out a high pitched squeal and then hugged Emily-very tightly..

"Oh I'm so excited for you!" Cassandra says as AJ comes in. He looks at Emily and asks,

"She heard the news." Emily nodded and patted Cassandra's back.

"Did Micah tell you?" Emily begins but AJ nods and says,

"Yeah, he texted me before it happened-he almost got cold feet Owens, consider yourself lucky." And then laughing. Emily smiles and once Cassandra lets go of her AJ engulfs her into a large hug. Emily patted his back and then says,

"Okay I'm over the hugs."

"Why is everybody hugging?" Will asks coming in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something I left my pager-"

"Emily and Micah got engaged!" Cassandra says squealing.

"What?" Will asks as AJ steps back. Emily nodded and said,

"Yeah, I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it-"

"Are you kidding me, this is a huge deal!" Will says smiling. "Let me see it." He says. Emily hands her hand to Will and he looks at it before whistling,

"Wow." He says. Emily takes her hand back and says,

"Now thank you everybody for expressing how excited you are but we're technically late for work." Before making a dash out of the locker room.

~000000000000000000000~

Emily sighed as she went to the nurse's station with a file folder, opening it and beginning to write information down on a chart.

"I need to schedule an ultrasound for the patient in room 541, I think I know what's the cause of her spontaneous vomiting, and have OB on hold to do a check-up. Also patient in room 660 needs to be transferred to the psych ward as soon as possible." Emily says handing them the folder as they nodded and handed her another one.

"Will do-and new case, room 320." The nurse said. Emily smiled and reached for it but before she could grab it the nurse gasped.

Emily looked confused for a moment and then realized what hand she was reaching with. _Aw crap_ She thinks and braces herself.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asks.

"That depends." Emily says reaching farther for the folder but the Nurse holds it back and looks at her hand again before raising her eyebrows.

"You and Dr. Barnes are engaged?" She says loudly, too loudly for Emily's liking.

Emily saw people go quiet and stop, to look at her. Emily snatches the file folder and closes her eyes. _Great-just what i needed._

"Yes." Emily says softly.

"Was that the difference-"

"Yes it was, now please just order those for me?" Emily asks.

"Yes." The nurse says as Emily reviews the chart. "When's the wedding?" The nurse asks.

"No idea, we haven't talked about it." Emily says.

"Really?" The Nurse asks.

"Yeah, I mean it's going to be a while before we do get married though. With everything here." Emily says.

"Oh, anyway, let me know! I knew you two would work out." The nurse says.

Emily sighs and turns around only to be face to face with Micah.

"Hey." She says smiling.

"Hey." He says. "I haven't seen you all morning." Be turning to the nurse's and asking. "I need the labs from room 440 stat."

When he's done with that he and Emily start walking, both looking at their cases.

"How many people guessed so far." Micah asked.

"Oh they found out-first was Tyra, then Cassandra saw while I was changing, then Will and pretty much everybody who heard Sunny when she was yelling just now." Emily says.

"Ah, guess the cat's out of the bag." Micah says.

"Yep-I'd love to stay and chat, but this is my case." Emily says before walking into 320.

**~000000000000000000~**

**So again, review please. Please review, give me wedding ideas! Everything even if already written in the document is subject to change.**

**Also G or B? (orchestra poll-don't ask just write)**

****P.S. I hate to bring this back but I'm not getting any feedback and you know me, when I don't get feedback I panic and start to second guess things that I've written because I don't know what you guys want xD So how about 5 reviews before the next chapter? **

**Have a lovely day! :3**


	33. Guess Who's Back

_**Follow Emily on pintrest: pintrest DrEmilyOwens /**_

**So I know I said 5 reviews, but I'm sorry the two that I got were so sweet and I feel like I need to update it sooo here it is.**

**P.S. ****Guess who's back...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000000~**

Micah watched as Emily was playing her cello in the living room. Recently she had been picking it up more and more-she even got new sheet music and was working on that, her brow furrowing in frustration as she attempted to play the sixteenth note run and when she messed up she took a pencil, erased a few things and wrote on a few more before trying again. He smiled and went back to his phone, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Emily put her cello down and said,

"I'll get it." She made her way to the door and opens it up and sees-

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Liz asks. Emily's eyes widen.

"I-um live here, why are you-oh hello." Emily says as a chubby baby-that was starting to cry-is placed in her arms and Liz comes in.

"MICAH!" She yells.

"Liz?" Micah asks sitting up and looking confused. "What's up?"

"Oliver dumped me." Liz said.

"But didn't you two just get married?" Micah asked.

"Yeah-and then he goes and cheats on me with some blonde ho and when I confront him about it he doesn't even try and lie. Just says yes and that he wants out-he doesn't even want Jake anymore!" Liz says before she breaks down.

"Hey." Micah says and then hugs her. Emily comes in bouncing the baby as it cried, slowly calming down.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or text I just grabbed my things and Jake's things and I came here because you guys have a 2 bedroom right?"

"And then the spare room with the cot in it." Emily says before saying,

"I'm going to put him here okay? I've got to pack up my cello." Liz nods and Emily puts him in a corner and he rolls on his stomach and begins to wriggle.

"It's fine, you can stay here until you get back your feet." Micah says Emily nods as she puts her cello in it's case and carries it to the spare room/office.

When she comes back in Liz is sitting on the floor next to Jake, smiling and playing with him. Emily smiles and sits next to her. Liz looks at her funnily and asks,

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that Jake's really cute." Emily says.

"Thanks." Liz says smiling a little bit. "I thought you and my brother broke up?"

"Um we did, but we got back together shortly afterwards." Emily says.

"Why?" Liz asks.

"Excuse me?" Emily asks.

"I asked, why-did you two get back together, why didn't you just forget him and move on. His other girlfriends always did that." Liz asks. Emily sighs and says,

"Well, I love Micah and I knew that he was just grieving over Joyce. I also am a firm believer in second chances."

"Wow." Liz says before pulling Jake to her as he began to cry, she pats his back and Emily smiles.

Micah comes back in the room with Liz's stuff and says,

"Hey, I'm going to put this in the room you'll be staying in, did you bring a crib or something for Jake?"

"Um, no but I've actually been doing co-sleeping so it'll be fine." Liz says and Emily's phone beeped. Emily saw a text from Tyra and was going to respond when Liz interrupted her action by saying,

"Wait."

Emily looked at her and Liz takes the phone out of Emily's hand and reached over to grab Emily's left hand.

"Micah is this grandma's ring?" Liz asks.

"Yeah." Micah says after pausing. Liz stood up and then asks,

"How could you not tell me you were going to purpose. I mean we talked what just two weeks ago?"

"Liz, I knew you and Emily aren't exactly close and I wanted to make sure she would say yes before telling you." Micah says.

"So how long have you two been engaged?" Liz asks.

"3 weeks?" Emily said standing up so she wasn't the shortest one.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Liz asks Micah.

"Liz-" He begins.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room." Liz says adjusting Jake and then walking off into the bedroom she was staying in.

Micah looked at Emily and said,

"Sorry about her."

"It's fine-she just broke up with her husband and has a kid who's barely a year old and she comes here and she already isn't a big fan of me-so she's probably a bit on edge." Emily says. Micah smiles and says,

"You are the most selfless person I know, and you see good in everybody. And for that I love you." Emily smiles and says,

"I love you too." They kiss and then when they separated she says, "Jake looks just like her."

"I know, it's crazy." Micah asks and then Emily smiles,

"How many kids do you want?" She asks suddenly. Micah shrugs and says,

"I don't know, a few-what about you?" Emily looks down and blushes slightly before saying,

"At least two, maybe three." Micah smiles and says,

"Well, after the wedding and we settle down for a few months, adjust to being married let everybody at work get over the whole 'two people that work here got married'. We'll work on that." Emily smiles and then says,

"That sounds great actually."

"But speaking of weddings-when do you want to start planning one?" Micah asks.

"I don't know, I definitely want to get married not in winter." Emily says.

"Agreed." Micah says and they sit down.

"So we've got a general time, not winter." Emily says. Micah laughs and then asks,

"Spring?"

"No, everybody gets married in the spring, it's really nice in the fall down here." Emily says.

"So fall." Micah asks.

"Now we just need to see how soon." Emily says.

"Well it's April now, so if it was this fall we'd have May, June, July, and August to plan." Micah says.

"Because September is the prettiest part of the year." Emily says and Micah nods.

"Of course."

"But if we did it next September, then we'd have pretty much a year to wait." Emily says.

"So it just depends on whether or not we want to wait." Micah says.

Emily thinks, _Of course I don't want to wait, can't you see that I'm already crazy in love with you and just the thought of being your wife gives me a million butterflies? I mean normally I would wait, but sometimes leaps aren't so bad._

"How do you feel about it?" Emily asks.

"Well I'd be happy either way, if we did it this September we would be busy over the summer, with planning everything finding a date and a place and trying to get it done in 4 months, but if we did it next September it might get a bit to drag it out." Micah says. Emily bit her lip and said,

"I kind of don't want to wait."

"Neither do I-but 4 months." Micah says.

"Then what about this, we make it early September so we have 5 months and I can contact my mother about places around here, I mean she wants to re-build our relationship and this could be a great way to do it." Emily says. Micah nods and says,

"That could work."

"So how about this weekend we really sit down and hash out the details about the date." Emily says.

"Sounds like a plan." He says before she pecks his cheek and he gets up to check on Liz.

When he left the room Emily smiled and grabbed her phone, she needed to text Tyra. _I'm getting married-this is really happening, I'm really going to get married, and really soon._

**_~000000000000000000000000000000~_**

**Liz is back and a wedding date is almost set! We'll also be seeing more surprise guests along the way too... **

**So G or B? (orchestra poll, please put an answer in your review, and I would love to get to 5 reviews or even 10 like we used to. But i don't know if that's possible xD)  
**


	34. Reunited and Introduced

**Hey guys I'm back yay! I thank you for the reviews last night, and a warning the drama with Liz isn't going to be like up front right in your face, but it's going to be mentioned in the background because as you'll see in this chapter, it'll be about more Emily and the drama going on with her while planning the wedding.  
**

**Anyway new drama (but not with Liz) and we finally meet somebody that you guys were anxious to meet (or my take on the character that was mentioned but never met-or well we got a glimpse earlier)...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily sits in the cafe, it was after her shift and she was supposed to be meeting her Mom-and possibly somebody else. She hadn't been clear on the phone she just said 'we'll meet you there'. _Maybe she just meant her, and accidentally said we_. Emily thinks as she takes a sip of her coffee before she sees two people stand in front of her table.

Emily looks up and sees her Mom, a petite brown haired woman with soft facial features, she didn't look much like Emily except for the eye color.

"Mom hi." Emily says standing up and when she did her Mother threw her arms around her.

"You're so grown up." She says and when she lets Emily go, Emily sees tears in her eyes.. Emily smiles and says,

"Um, sit down-I ordered you a coffee."

"Thank you." Her Mom says and then sits down, the man behind her sitting in the 3rd chair at the 4 chair table. "Um now I'll introduce my friend here in a second, but I first wanted to say thank you for finally meeting me I mean I've been trying to contact you but nobody would tell me anything." Her Mom says.

"It's fine Mom, and I know you wanted to try and rebuild our relationship and I think now would be a good time to do it, because-" Emily says and then feels herself choke up. _Don't cry, I know it's just hitting you right now how much you did miss her being in your life no matter how much of a train wreck she is-or was-but she has another person here_.

"Because why?" Her mother asks in a soft voice.

"I'm engaged." Emily says holding out her left hand.

Her Mother looks at her and says,

"Oh honey that's wonderful!" Smiling.

"Thanks, we were talking and recently his mother passed away and I know he'd do anything to have her come back and be there for us, so I did some thinking and I realized that I do want to have a relationship with you-and not the one we have right now." Emily says.

"Thank you." Her mother says. "But I do want to talk to you about why I decided to reach out."

"Yeah of course." Emily says taking a sip of her coffee.

"As you know I was the other woman when I met your father, and just before I found out I was pregnant with you, he cut what we had off because his wife was pregnant again and he wanted to try and save his marriage. And recently he's contacted me again, wanting to meet you properly." Her mother says.

"What?" Emily asks nervously.

"He came clean to his wife about the affair that we had after his marriage was sinking recently and since then his other children have been asking questions-and they all wish to meet you." Her mother says.

"I have siblings?" Emily asks.

"Yes, three of them." The man beside her mom says.

Emily looks at him, the man was blonde with brown eyes and a large nose. She looks at him for a while longer before gasping. _Holy shit! _She thinks to herself.

"Oh my God." She says.

"Emily, this is your father." Her mother says.

"Hello Emily." The man says.

Emily stares at the both of them wide eyed. _Okay don't freak out, if you can't say anything now Micah will be here in 10 minutes to save you from making a complete idiot out of yourself-_

"Emily." Her mother said snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh yeah, um sorry. Um hi-uh-" Emily says cutting herself off not sure what to call him.

"You can call me Dave." Her father said.

"Dave, hi Dave." Emily says smiling and the two shake hands.

"So you're a doctor I here?" Dave asks. Emily nods and says,

"Yeah-yeah a doctor, that's me. Dr. Emily Owens-" _Stop it right now you're going to look like an idiot._ "Do you still play the viola?" Emily asks and then cringed internally.

"Yes, but I haven't been in any competitive orchestra for a while. I settled down and I teach music theory at the high school." He says.

"Nice." Emily says.

"Anyway Emily, tell me about your fiance." Her mother says. Emily smiles and says,

"He's a co-worker of mine, he was my superior when I met him but after I passed my exam to become an R2-sorry I'm being boring, anyway we met through work, started dating 5 months after we met and then a year and a little more than a half later we're here."

"How did he purpose?" She asks excitedly sipping her coffee.

"We went to the beach the last week of march and during these couple photos we were taking he just proposed, and I was shocked at first because it was still pretty early on but I really didn't care. He actually should be here soon." Emily says.

Her mother looked at her and then over her shoulder and asks,

"Is that him?" Emily turns around and sees Micah standing at the register, buying his coffee and some pastries. Emily smiles and nods at her mother and says,

"Yeah how'd you know."

"He kept looking at you." She says smiling as Micah came over and placed a brownie in front of Emily before kissing her head and saying,

"Hey."

Emily turns to look at him as he sits next to her.

"Hey, um Micah this is my Mom."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Owens." Micah says shaking her hand.

"Oh just call me Justice, please." Her mother said.

"And this is my father-Dave." Emily says. Micah's eyes widen slightly and his eyebrows raise. Emily nods and then shrugs, he shrugs and then shakes hands with her father,

"Good to meet you Dave."

"You as well." Dave says smiling.

"Anyway, Emily just told me the exciting news, have you thought of any dates yet?" Her mother asks.

"We want to do it in September-which is as I said before why I thought this would be a great time to rebuild our relationship because we have a lot of wedding planning to do and I wanted to try and include you in the process." Emily says.

"Well, it gets pretty cold in September so what time depends on what you want the weather to be like."

"Early September is what we decided, most likely between the first two weeks." Micah says taking a sip of his coffee and a bite of the muffin he had gotten. Emily took a bite of her brownie and nodded.

"So early September, do you want it outside or inside?" Her mother asked.

"I think I want the service to be outside and the reception inside." Emily says and Micah nods.

"Yeah, that works." He says. Emily smiles and looks at him, he smiles back and then she turns to her Mother who nodded and then said,

"Well, I know there's a church that I used to go to when we lived here, it has a lovely lovely church yard, flowers and trees everywhere. Emmie you remember Reverend John right?"

"Yeah, does he still work there?" Emily asks.

"Yes, actually last sunday he was asking me about you."

"I went there a few times after I moved out here with my Mom after Med School, nice guy." Micah says nodding.

"So I can call them for you and see what dates he can do in September." Her mother says.

"That'd be great thanks." Emily says smiling.

After a few more minutes of wedding chatter, they had three ideas for exact dates, two places that could possibly have the the reception at. Emily smiles and takes another sip of her coffee when her father speaks up,

"Emily, on Friday night my other children are coming over to my house to have a family game night as we used to call it when they were children. I have two other daughters and a son, if you wanted to come. Micah you're welcome as well if you would like as you will soon be apart of the family." Dave says.

"Wow, Friday?" Emily asks. Micah nods and says,

"Liz is going to an open house for an apartment that I'm going with her so I wouldn't be able to go."

"I think I'm free, what time?" Emily asks.

"It usually starts at 5 and we'll go until the kids decide to go home, or until their little ones need to be put to bed." Dave says.

"Um I have a shift until 5:30-you never know I could convince my boss to let me off early, so I'll most likely be an hour late if I come." Emily says.

"That's fine, my youngest daughter, she's just about your age, a month older about-she's just out of nursing school and has job interviews at various hospitals lined up so she'll be late as well." Dave says.

"Great, I can't wait to meet everyone." Emily says smiling. "Could I have your phone numbers before I leave?" She asks.

"Of course." Dave said.

After collecting all the numbers Emily and Micah get up to leave and once out of the shop Micah says,

"That went well."

"Yeah really well." Emily says. "When we get home I'll start looking at bridal stores and making up my bridal party."

"How big?" Micah asks.

"Probably the maid of honor and like two or three other girls, what about you?" Emily asks.

"I'll probably ask some of my cousins, but if they don't want it it'll most likely be AJ." Micah asks.

"Best man?" Emily asks and Micah nods.

"I was thinking Tyra for my maid of honor because she is my best friend and I don't have any sisters that I'm close with-God I actually can't believe I have sibblings." Emily says.

"I know, but you'll get to meet them soon." Micah says.

"What if they hate me? I mean I am the child that pretty much ruined their parent's marriage." Emily says.

"That was not your fault though, and I highly doubt they'd hate you. You're too hard to hate." Micah says as they get to her car.

"How'd you get here without your car?" Emily asks.

"I walked, it's only a block away from work." Micah said as they climbed in.

Once they started driving Emily looked out the window. _The thing is, when you're grown up you don't expect to hear the words 'you have three older siblings' because normally you'd know already. God I hope they don't hate me…._

**_~0000000000000000000~_**

**_*dun dun duuuuuuunnn*_**

**_So Emily's Mom-did I nail it or what? Let me know in your reviews (3-5 again) if you like her so far._**

**_Oh and G or B? (poll thing just answer)_**


	35. Family Night at Dad's

**Idk how I feel about this chapter whatever it's late and I'm lazy so that's your note for today.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000~**

Emily finishes her shift and checks her watch, it was 5:15 now so she could maybe get there by 5:30, his house was just outside the city.

"Hey you heading out?" Micah asks as she passed him.

"Yeah, I'll text you before I leave Dave's." She said.

"Gotcha, see you later and have fun." Micah says. Emily nods and then walks over across the hall to him and pecks his lips before smiling and going to get changed.

~0000000000000000000~

Emily gets to the house and parks her car. She grabs her stuff before taking a deep breath and getting out. _Okay just stay calm, don't do anything too awkward, I mean they wanted to meet you right? So they won't hate you? God..._Emily thinks as she knocks on the door.

A blonde guy in what looked like his early 30's opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asks looking at Emily confused.

"Hi, um-" Emily says blushing, they didn't know who she was, of course. "Is Dave home?" Emily asks trying not to let her nervously leak through.

"Yeah…" The guy says before turning around and yelling. "DAD!" Which caused Dave to come around the corner and he saw Emily on the porch.

"Emily! So glad you could make it come on in!" Dave said smiling.

Emily walked in and took her coat and bag off, putting them by everyone else's.

"You're a doctor?" The guy asks.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Your badge." The guy says. Emily looks down and sees her badge clipped to her jeans.

"Oh! Sorry, I had to go to a private school and talk to the kids there about sex." Emily says before realizing what she said and blushing. She looks down and unclips her badge and puts it in her bag.

"Nice." The guy says.

"Anyway, Emily come to the living room and I'll introduce you to everybody." Dave said.

Emily walked and then the guy from earlier asks,

"Who are you exactly?"

"Um, I'm Emily." Emily says.

"Yeah I figured as much, but how do you know my Dad?" The guy asks as they get to the living room and Dave clears his throat, getting the attention of the ginger haired girl, who looked Emily's age, and the brunette who looked to be in her mid 30's.

"So everybody, you guys remember how I told you that I had an affair with your mother, and I had another child with the woman." Dave said.

"Dad?" The guy asks walking in front of them.

"This is Emily, your half sister." Dave said.

Emily smiled and waved awkwardly.

"Why did you bring her here?" The guy asks.

"Steven-"

"No Dad seriously, why? None of us wanted to meet her so why did you invite her when you knew that?" Steven asks.

"Steven, just hold on a second." The ginger said but the brunette stood up and snapped at her,

"Stay out of it Mary, not all of us want to meet the person who helped Mom want to leave Dad."

"I was just-" the ginger stopped mid sentence.

"Look it's getting late, I have to get my kids to bed, bye." The Brunette said before leaving and Steven checked the time before shrugging and saying,

"Me too."

Emily closed her eyes and cringed as she heard them leave the room and jumped a bit when they slammed the door. She opened her eyes and found the ginger looking at her lap. Dave placed a hand on Emily's back.

"They'll come around." Dave said.

"I wanted to meet you, if that makes you feel any better." The ginger says walking over to Emily. Emily smiles and says,

"I kind of figured that they wouldn't like me."

"It's not that they don't like you-it's just they were curious as to what you were like, and I think it never really hit them that Dad did have another kid fully until they saw you." The ginger said.

"Thanks." Emily and Dave goes into the kitchen as Emily and Mary sit on the couch.

"I'm Mary." Mary said.

"Emily." Emily says.

"So Dad told me that you're a doctor at Denver Memorial." Mary said.

"Yeah, I'm an R2, and after I take another test in July I'll be an R3." Emily says. Jessica nods and says,

"I just got out of nursing school, I've been looking at Doctor's offices and hospitals, but I didn't know if I should try Denver Memorial." Emily smiles and says,

"Well, it's a pretty prestigious hospital and some of the attendings can be totally rude at times, but you should try, they're always looking for more nurse's."

"I'll see what I can do." Mary says.

After a few minutes of chatter Mari notices Emily's ring.

"You're engaged?" Mary asked. Emily nodded and said,

"Yeah, um my fiance and I actually work together. We started dating five months after we met, and a year and half after we started dating he proposed and we're planning our wedding."

"Oh, when is it?" Mary asked.

"We were thinking early September." Emily says.

"Oo, that sounds nice." Mary said. Emily smiles and then asks,

"So how old are you?"

"27, going to be 28 soon. My girlfriend wants to throw me a party, but I'm not really a birthday person." Mary said. Emily smiled and said,

"Me neither." Both girls laugh. Emily smiles and thinks to herself _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…._

**_~0000000000000000000000000~_**

**_So opinions?_**


	36. 2-in-1: The Parties and Dress Shopping

**Happy Spring Break everybody! Gosh I'm so glad to be on spring break with no rehearsals until 6 every night, no English projects due, no stress over my 3 AP classes next year *hyperventilates*, and next week I'm going to WILLIAMSBURG with the orchestra and chorus at my school for a trip and I'm going to photograph and film ****_everything_**** *so things may go up on tumblr if you follow me when I get home saturday night* btw if you wanted to follow me my username is i-am-the-wall (it's like a really good pun on my last name xD)**

**Anyway sorry if the last two chapters that I uploaded the notes sounded robotic-I had a friend over and it was 2 in the morning and she wanted to read my writing so I was trying to get them into my uploading queue really fast and I kind of bs'd the authors notes which was not fair to you guys and I apologize.**

**Now here it comes with another two in one, should I do a chapter countdown until the wedding? Yeah I should.**

**Approximately: 11 Chapters until the wedding (yeah I cut down on a few that were just a bunch of weird nonsense I wrote at like 2 in the morning that made no sense and instead of 20 wedding prep chapters, there's like 11)  
**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily smiled as she walked into work, and saw Tyra right away.

"Tyra!" Emily calls and runs to catch her.

"Hey! How was the family meeting?" Tyra asked.

"One of them doesn't hate me, and we've actually got a final date, still finding a place for the reception but we know where the service is going to be." Emily says.

"Great, when will we be getting the save the date cards?" Tyra asks as they walk into the locker room.

"Whenever Micah and I can get them made-anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Emily says opening her locker.

"What was it then?" Tyra asks.

"Well as you know you are my best friend." Emily says.

"Of course, that's a given." Tyra says smiling.

"And I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?" Emily asks.

Tyra freezes before looking at Emily and asks,

"Seriously?" Emily nods and says,

"Yeah." Tyra smiles and then hugs Emily. Emily hugs her back and then Tyra says,

"Of course, thank you-wow I probably should've seen this coming, but I didn't-when did you two decide."

"September 20th." Emily says. "Third Saturday in September."

"Wow, that's soon." Tyra said. Emily nods and says,

"Once I tell the rest of the bridal party about it it'll be all set."

"Who is it?"

Emily looks around before saying,

"Cassandra and Mary."

"Who's Mary?" Tyra asks.

"My half sister , since we met on Friday we've been texting back and forth, she actually has a job interview to be a nurse here today, and we have more in common than I thought. We both play instruments-she plays the viola like Dave, she's not a birthday person. And according to everybody who's seen us together and Micah we look exactly like each other except she's ginger and has dark brown eyes."

"Wow, that's cool." Tyra said. "So I know this is a weird question, but are you going to have your Dad walk you down the aisle?"

"No." Emily says. "I've only really had one stable male figure in my life for more than a year ever and even though things got a bit mucky along the way, it's still nice. I mean I'm not going to ask him for like until I give him his wedding invitation."

"Who?" Tyra asks.

"Will." Emily says.

"Say what?" Tyra asks.

Emily sighs and says,

"I know it's probably not the best idea since I was in love with him and we slept together before-but for the last 13 years he's been there for me through everything. Every terrible relationship gone wrong, and sometimes he's cared for me as one of my best friends more than any of the guys in my family ever have." Emily says.

"So essentially what you're saying is that Will's like you're older brother and since you've known him for a very long time you want him to walk you down?" Tyra says. Emily nods and says,

"Some people say that it might be a stupid idea, but honestly it's better than going alone."

"Agreed." Tyra says as Emily closes her locker door and turns around seeing Cassandra come in.

Cassandra looks at Emily and says,

"Good morning."

"Good morning Cassandra." Emily says, smiling a bit nervously.

"Okay what's going on?" Cassandra asks.

"Nothing." Emily says.

"Yes there is, I know that face." Cassandra says and Emily sighs.

"Micah and I set a date for our wedding and we're starting to get everything prepped."

"Oh fun, when is it?" Cassandra asks.

"September 20th." Emily says.

"That's like only five months away." Cassandra says.

"Yes, which is why I'm approaching you now and asking you if you wanted to be a bridesmaid." Emily said.

Cassandra looks at her and says,

"But you hate me."

"Not hate just-we don't see eye to eye most of the time but when it comes down to it when you think of it we are kind of friends. Don't get me wrong you're still a bitch sometimes, but not as big of one as you were when we started here-not to me at least." Emily says and after a few seconds Cassandra smiles and lets out a small squealing noise before hugging Emily,

"Of course I'll be a bridesmaid, who else do you have so far?" Cassandra asks.

"Tyra's the maid of honor and my half sister's the other bridesmaid." Emily says.

"That's it?" Cassandra asks.

"Yeah, Micah's only going to have his best man so I decided that I'd have two other bridesmaids that way they can walk with each other." Emily says.

"That's kind of a good idea-who's walking you down the aisle, I heard you saying that you met your estranged father." Cassandra asks.

"I don't know yet, there's one person that's like an older brother to me and he's been more caring towards me than any of the men in my actual family have." Emily says.

"Nice, can't wait to meet him. Anyway I came in here to let you guys know that some nurse fresh out of med school is having a trial today and she was looking for Emily." Cassandra says. Emily smiles and says,

"Thanks, is she at the nurse's station?"

"Yep." Cassandra asks and Emily leaves the locker room to go find Mary.

~000000000000000000000~

Micah and AJ were working on paperwork and looking at charts at the nurse's station when Micah said,

"Emily and I set a date."

"Awesome, when?" AJ asks.

"September 20th." Micah says flipping the page of his file

"Dude, that's like 5 months away will you have time?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, we've got a reverend, a place for the service, we're looking at places for the reception, and our save the date cards are currently being made. Also Emily and I have been casually discussing colors-"

"What colors?" AJ asks.

"Shades of blue." Micah says.

"Nice, so you sound on your way." AJ says.

"Except that I need to ask you something." Micah says turning to him.

"Go for it." AJ says not looking at the chart.

Micah sighs and then says,

"AJ, we were interns together and the burning hatred that we used to have turned into a beautiful friendship-"

"Dude, you need to stop watching those chick flicks with Emily if that's how you're gonna describe our friendship." AJ says. Micah snorts and then says,

"First of all no because Emily likes them and when she's happy she's adorable-and second shut up and just let me finish."

"Fine." AJ says.

"Anyway, as I was saying and I was wondering if you'd be my best man." Micah says.

AJ freezes and the nurse at the desk looks at them. AJ turns to Micah and asks,

"Are you serious dude?"

"Completely." Micah says nodding and AJ laughs and says,

"Of course." Before clapping Micah on the back and the two men hug briefly before AJ's pager goes off.

"It's Gina, I'll text you later okay?" AJ says.

"Gotcha." Micah says before AJ smiles and walks down the hall.

**_Dress Shopping_**

Emily parks the car and looks to the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Emily asks. Liz sighs and says,

"Emily, relax. You asked me to come and not it seems like you don't want me here."

"No I do, I just-nevermind." Emily says and they get out.

"So are you getting your bridesmaids dresses today?" Liz asks.

"Hopefully. Tyra called ahead for me while I was in the OR yesterday with a liver transplant, and she ordered the two we narrowed it down to." Emily asks.

"It's light blue for the bridal party right?" Liz asks.

"Yeah." Emily says.

"And you're dress is white?" Liz asks.

"Yeah, I looked at a few that I liked in the catalog." Emily says taking it out of her bag. "the black's what I want to try and then the purple's are the ones that Tyra wants me to try to get out of my comfort zone."

"That's only 3 total." Liz says.

"I know, I'll see when we get in there." Emily says as they walk through the doors.

~0000000000000000000~

Emily watched as Cassandra, Mary and Tyra come out.

"I like it." Emily says.

"I think that the maid of honor should wear the first dress and the two bridesmaids should wear the second dress, because the first cut's more flattering on Tyra-and it'll separate who's who." Liz said. Emily smiled and said,

"That's a good idea."

"Who are you again?" Tyra asks.

"Tyra this is Micah's sister-Liz. She's staying with us until her divorce is finalized and she can find a new place with a roommate who doesn't mind a baby." Emily said.

"You're Micah's sister?" Cassandra asks.

"Yep." Liz said not looking up from her phone. "And you're the bitch that Emily hated in high school but she's giving you a second chance now because not many people like you at the hospital apparently."

"What?" Cassandra asks. Emily looks down and Liz shrugs,

"I overheard them talking last night, apparently a lot of people are scared of you-"

"Liz, that's not why I wanted Cassandra here. The reason I did is because we may have hated each other in the past but over the last two years that I've been here I feel like we've grown closer and we're borderline friends and I wanted to test out how far the friendship is." Emily says.

"Thank you Emily, and I know people are scared of me, I want it to be like that." Cassandra says as Tyra said,

"Guys as charming as this is, now that we're done here Emily has to get her dress done too. I mean we've got 4 months and counting until the wedding and we have so much planning to do."

"I'll go get the sales lady." Mary, who had already changed into her normal clothing, said before going out.

Liz looks after her and says,

"She's your half sister right?"

"Yeah."

"You two could be twins, look just like each other." She comments before the sales lady came to collect the dresses and prepare Emily.

~0000000000000000000000~

"I don't really like it." Emily says coming out in a strapless dress that had a tight chest area part and a huge skirt.

"Yeah strapless isn't doing you justice." Tyra said.

"That was all of the ones you chose though." Mary said.

"Where'd Liz go?" Cassandra asks just as Liz comes back in with dress bags over her arms.

"Okay Emily, I've got a few more for you to try on." Liz says.

"How did you-?" Mary begins but Liz shrugs and says,

"When you bother them enough eventually they let you back. Anyway here they are go try them on."

Emily takes them to go try them on and opens all the bags. They all were nice dresses actually-she looked at all of them, but kept coming back to one. It was a plain white one, and it was a one shoulder dress. She smiled and turned around, the back wasn't too complicated either-and it wasn't huge. Emily smiled ran her hands down the bodice-it was decorated with lace and she loved how the skirt wasn't to poofy. _I think this is it_ Emily thinks to herself as she goes out.

When she does Liz smiles and Tyra says,

"Wow, that looks amazing."

"I think this is it." Emily says smiling and looking in the full length mirror.

"I need a picture smile!" Tyra says snapping one with her phone.

"There aren't many altercations needed to be made except for the length and probably taking it in a little bit in the back." The woman says inspecting the dress on Emily. "So we could fit those altercations in and you can make an appointment for any time, did any of the bridesmaids dresses need altercations?"

"Not really." Cassandra says and Mary nodded.

"Well then you can get changed and we'll put these with your bridesmaids dresses. Will you be purchasing them today?" The woman asks.

"Yes." Emily says.

The attendant leads them to the counter and Emily smiles. _Even after you've planned the date and the venue and everything-it's all still surreal. Until you find the dress, and when you try it on everything just becomes real-_

"You okay?" Mary asks seeing Emily starting to tear up.

"Yeah I'm fine-it just was all still surreal and it just hit me that I'm actually getting married, and that I'm getting married really soon." Emily says smiling.

**~00000000000000000000000000000~**

**Would 5 reviews be too much to ask? I'm probs gonna end up uploading either way, I just love hearing feedback from you guys.**

**(and if you do review please just give a B or a G, trust me it'll make sense in a few chapters just give it time)**

**Have a wonderful and stupendous day!**


	37. Bonding

**Just a quick chapter, I'd love to talk more but I'm about to go and give myself a well deserved manacure (I just cleaned my whole room, closet, bathroom, and music room aka where I keep my violins, guitar, piano and the shitload of music I have) I bought myself a matte top coat and I'm like super excited.**

**I also got into a new show last night: The Crazy Ones starring Robin Williams (may he rest in peace) and Sarah Michelle Gellar as a father daughter duo in an advertising business. It's hilarious but not in like an obnoxious way, like subtle jokes and words that are slipped into a completely "normal" conversation. It's on Netflix I highly recommend it.**

**Aproximately: 10 chapters until wedding**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000~**

Micah smiles as he looks at Emily, they had decided to go to the park after work and take a walk.

"So how was work?" Micah asks. "I barely got to see you."

"Well I had to operate again today, turns out that I ended up having to remove a gallbladder." Emily says.

"That's always fun." Micah says and the two laugh.

"Also, Dr. Bandari said that she got the save the date card and her and her husband should be coming." Emily says.

"Great." Micah says before they stop and sit on a bench.

Emily leans into him a bit and smiles,

"4 months." She says.

"I know." Micah says. Emily shivered a bit as wind came, Micah wraps an arm around her shoulders and then Emily says,

"It hit me the other day, while we were dress shopping, that this is happening-and like really soon."

"Just hit you? We've been engaged for two months." Micah says laughing.

"I know, but it's like, you know what's going on but then just it doesn't really feel real until during one moment it just hits you that this is all happening and it's like a brick being thrown at your face." Emily says.

"Well I haven't had the pleasure of having that moment, but I will let you know when I do." Micah says and Emily smiles and then pecks his cheek.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." Micah says nuzzling his nose into her hair.

They stayed like that until Emily felt water on her face. She looked up and asked,

"Is it-?" Just before it suddenly started pouring.

"Come on." Micah says jumping up and grabbing her hand before they jog to the sidewalk. Emily was about to sprint to the car but Micah instead takes her waist and her hand and begins to dance with her.

"Micah-" Emily begins but he shakes his head.

"It's a beautiful afternoon, and it's just a bit of rain." He says. She laughs and they dance.

"My Mom was texting me today, and it was a nice conversation for once." Emily says.

"You two seem to be getting along." Micah says smiling.

"Kind of, I mean we're slowly rebuilding our relationship. She's my mom and of course I love her, but she just makes the worse decisions." Emily says.

"My Mom made some bad decisions too, but we turned out fine." Micah says.

"Micah, I bet you anything that if you had tried to push your mother away she'd just pull you closer. She wouldn't have let you go even if you wanted to-but my Mom. I left for college and I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her-and she said okay and didn't contact me for 11 years, and I bet you that if Dave hadn't contacted her about wanting to meet me then we wouldn't be talking. What I'm trying to say is-she pushed me away just as hard as I pushed her away, if not harder. And it's kind of nice having her back." Emily says.

Micah listen to Emily talk and suddenly feels a pang in his chest, he missed his mother every day-but a lot of the times he forgot that she was gone. They had a great relationship, and yes she had made mistakes-but she was the best Mom he could ever ask for. She always supported him no matter what he wanted, and when he started acting up as a teenager she shut that down quickly. Then came his med school life, she had allowed him to live at home while going to school-to make it easier on him and had helped him with the workload as much as she could. He also helped her around the house too, which was a lot seeing as she had Liz, who was the opposite of Micah and completely ignored their mother about not acting up or out, which did put a strain on Micah's schooling as a lot of the time he was going out to parties to drag a tipsy and stoned Liz away from some douche who was trying to get into her pants. And then doing the yelling at her for his Mother, who couldn't bare to look at Liz after those times-

"Micah?" Emily asks. Micah raises his eyebrows and asks.

"Hm?"

"You okay?" She asks and they stop dancing and she cups his face in her hands. He nods and says,

"I miss her, alot." Emily doesn't say anything but nods and looks at him-with the eyes that always makes him want to do nothing but just hold her and stare into them. "I just-she always wanted to see me get married. And her last few months, I actually realized how much I did want to have her with me, I mean just-I'm scared it's not going to be the same without her." Micah says.

"I know." Emily says before she hugs him and they hear thunder.

"We should get inside." Micah says. Emily nods and says,

"Yeah."

Micah takes her hand and they begin to jog back to the car, when Emily suddenly remembers something. _Micah's mother wanted to be at our wedding, and he wants to be able to dance with her at the wedding I'm sure-and I have all that footage of them. _She thinks and then grins as the idea forms in her head, and she grins even wider when they get to the car.

"What are you grinning about?" Micah asks smiling a bit himself when they climb in. Emily shrugs and says,

"I'm just really excited about the wedding, I mean she may not be able to be physically at the wedding but think about it-she guessed and was telling us we were going to get married way before we got engaged, and even though she's not here now I bet you that wherever she is, she's watching us plan the wedding and saying 'I told you so'." Micah chuckles before saying,

"I love you."

**~00000000000000000000~**

**Do you guys want more fluff like this in the future? Because I'd love to give it to you.**

**btw Netflix's new show, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmit is like amazing, I binge watched the whole first season tonight, it was amazing I totally recommend it**


	38. Secrets

**No note today, just a reminder that you can follow Emily on Pintrest! **

**There's going to be a bunch of things foreshadowing events in the story and I think that it's just in general a fun thing to do.**

**Aprox: 9 Chapters Until Wedding**

_**P.S. This chapter has a dark secret that is exposed.**_

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000~**

Emily sits in her office and Tyra comes in,

"What's the 911?"

"I need you to tell me if this looks okay so far." Emily says gesturing to her computer.

"What are you doing?" Tyra asks as emily hits the play button.

"Um, well Micah misses his Mom, especially now since she was so vocal about wanting us to get married and just wanting to be with Micah at his wedding-so I decided to take the footage that I got of their moments-since I somehow knew I'd need them later, not sure how I just did-so I decided that I'm going to edit it together and show it at the wedding to surprise him." Emily says as the introduction music comes on and then the first clip comes up.

It's of Emily pointing to something and then turning the camera around to see Micah sleeping on the couch, and Joyce tucking blanket around him and turning off the tv before kissing his head. It then goes to the video of them goofing off on the balcony, then to them dancing while cleaning that one day, more goofing off, restaurant, Micah laying in bed next to Joyce laughing and showing her something as the chemo treatment was going on.

After a few more clips it ended with the last picture Emily had taken of them before Joyce had died came up-it was Emily and Micah in the chairs next to Joyce as she had her chemo done.

"That was-wow." Tyra says blinking a lot.

"You okay?" Emily asks.

"It's just, Micah's gonna love it. I mean there's still a bit more editing that can be done, but wow, you threw that together today?" Tyra asks.

"I've been working on it for a month, gathering all the footage and photos I can-I have a few pictures of them from when Micah was a kid that I want to put in." Emily says.

"He's going to love it." Tyra says and Emily closes the laptop before ejecting the USB stick.

They walked out and ran right into-Evan.

"Oh, hello." Emily says.

"Hey-Emily right?" Evan asks.

"Yeah, are you looking for Gina?" Emily asks.

"Yes I am." Evan says adjusting the baby carrier in his hands. "Is that Jenna?" Emily asks looking in. Evan smiles and says,

"Yep, Gina left early this morning so I decided to come and surprise her with lunch."

"Awesome, she's adorable. And here she comes now." Emily says pointing to Dr. Bandari.

Her husband turns around and smiles as Gina-smiles. _I swear now that she's actually smiling since Jenna was born, it's kind of weird, but nice._

"Hello." Gina said, Tyra and Emily back up, but still watch. Gina and Evan exchange a few words before Gina looks into the carrier and smiles a real smile before gesturing in the direction of her office.

Tyra looks at Emily and then asks,

"So, am I the only one who noticed that her baby looks nothing like her husband?"

"No." Emily says, just as AJ comes up behind them and says,

"That's because it's not his."

"Dr. Bandari cheated on her husband?" Emily asks quietly. AJ looks around and then says,

"Not here-roof in 10."

~00000000000000000000000~

Emily and Tyra end up on the roof and see AJ.

"So spill." Tyra says as her and Emily sit down. AJ takes a breath and says,

"You two can not tell anybody."

"Okay." Tyra says and Emily nods.

"Especially Micah-the only reason I'm telling you two is because knowing you two you would've done research and found out yourselves-especially you Tyra, and Emily you would've casually asked your fiance which would've made it more awkward for me." AJ said.

"Okay." Emily says nodding.

"You see, before I left the first time Dr. Bandari and I had one night together while her husband was away-it was fantastic and I'll never forget it. When I came back I kept asking her what was wrong and why she wouldn't talk about it with me. And all she said was that she was married and what we had was a mistake. Well the next thing I know, a week later I'm running into her after her husband and her had gotten into another nasty fight-"

"So you two slept together?" Tyra asks.

"Yeah, and she was gone before I woke up and we haven't talked about it. Then a month later I find out she's pregnant and she completely denies that we had any night like we did a month before, saying the baby's her husbands-"

"But she refused to get a paternity test because if news got out that her husband wasn't the father-" Tyra says

"It would be bad because they just got their marriage back together." AJ said.

Emily sits there and then says,

"You're potentially the father of Gina's daughter?"

"Yeah." AJ says.

"You realize that I'm terrible at lying and keeping secrets right?" Emily asks.

"Well so long as you don't tell Micah you should be fine-"

'Don't tell me what?" Micah asks as he comes onto the roof.

Emily turns around and sees Micah standing there-with two paper take-out bags from the place across the street. AJ sighed and said,

"Take a seat."

"Okay?" Micah asks taking a seat and then handling a bag to Emily. "Grilled chicken salad, no onions and extra dressing on the side-I also got you a coke."

"Thanks honey." Emily says smiling and turning his head before kissing his cheek and taking out her food.

"Anyway what's going on?" Micah asks and AJ repeats the whole story.

Micah looks at him after that and asks,

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing-she's made it obvious she wants nothing to do with me." AJ says.

"Okay so normally I'd tell you to do that, but AJ-is that really what you want to do?" Micah asks.

"No, I want to ask her to get a paternity test to at least see if I'm the biological father." AJ says.

"Then talk to her." Micah says.

"What?" AJ asks.

"Normally I'd tell you to not get involved, because she obviously wants to fix things with her husband and keep them like they are. But if it's your kid you deserve to at least know." Micah says.

"Wow. Thanks, I'll talk to her later." AJ says before his pager beeps. "Gotta go." Before going off.

Emily looks at Micah and he sighs,

"Look, let's be honest here. He may be an idiot for sleeping with her-but in my eyes he should know if at least the kid is really his or not. Whether or not he's allowed to do anything about it is up to her." He says.

"That's very good advice." Emily says. Micah smiles before kissing her and he then asks,

"What type of dressing is that?"

"It's raspberry vinaigrette." Emily says.

"It's nice, we should get some." Micah says licking his lips again before Emily smiles and pecks his lips again.

"Guys that's kind of disgusting?" Tyra asks.

"Sorry." Emily says before the three go back to taking and laughing.

**~000000000000000000~**

***Oopsie* my finger slipped and AJ is Gina's Baby Daddy...**


	39. Bubble Baths

**Just some fluff between everybody's favorite OTP: EMICAH!**

**Aprox: 8 chapters until wedding**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

Micah gets home after a very stressful day-Emily had left at noon to go speak with some middle schoolers at summer school about the whole sex thing, so she wasn't there to talk with him about it, he had almost made a fatal mistake when he had to operate on a 5 year old little girl who was getting a lung transplant-and the intern was no help, freezing up and being useless as the child was going critical.

"I'm home." He calls, to the strangely quiet apartment.

It was also dark, except for a candle that had a note under it and a rose by the note. He slipped his shoe off and went over to the note and opened it.

_Micah,_

_Liz and Jake are having a trial night with a person who might become their new roommate, so the apartment is all to ourselves. Tyra texted me about what happened in the OR and since my speech didn't go too well either-well let's just say that I planned something special for us tonight. Hope you're ready to relax._

_-Emily_

He smiled and then saw a trail of rose petals leading to the bathroom, as he got closer he could hear water running, and when he got to the doorway he looked in and smiled even wider.

The bathroom had candles all over it, causing a soft glow, and rose petals were all over the floor. His eyes then fell on Emily, who was bent over the bathtub, testing the water temperature with her hands and adding bubbles. Micah smiled and asked,

"What is this?"

Emily turned around and smiled, she was wearing his green flannel shirt and it was open just enough to show the black bra and a short pair of casual shorts

"Well, I heard you had a bad day and I wanted to make you feel better, so I put this together." Emily says gesturing behind her.

"You didn't have to." Micah says walking over to her. "Just some dinner and cuddling would've been fine-but thank you this looks great." Emily smiles and then leans over before turning off the water and saying,

"Thank you and I wanted to, now I think we're both a little overdressed for an occasion like this."

"I completely agree." Micah says.

They both undress and slip into the tub, Micah looks down and says,

"The bubbles are a nice touch."

"It's a bubble bath, it's supposed to be relaxing." She says as she settles back onto Micah's chest. "Oh before I forget!" She says before sitting up and leaning over and grabbing a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?" Micah asks raising his eyebrows and kissing her head.

"Yes, now I don't have any glasses- since I haven't opened the box yet. But I don't think that'll be a problem." Emily says.

"Not at all." Micah says and then takes it from her and opening it. Emily smiles as he hands the bottle to her and she takes a small sip.

Micah takes a sip and then places it on the floor next to the tub before wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes as she leans into him.

"So, what exactly happened at work?" She asks softly. He leans his head in hers and says,

"5 year old with a lung transplant, she almost died on the table because I made the mistake of letting the shy intern-"

"Cody?" Emily asks.

"Yes-I made the mistake of letting him assist over Jade, and he did absolutely nothing when she started to code and go critical." Micah said.

"I'm sorry." Emily said. "If it makes you feel any better an 8th grader filled a condom with sour milk, blew it up and threw it at me, I had to take 3 showers before you came home."

"That's what that smell is?" Micah asks. Emily sighs and closes her eyes. "Kidding, but that does make me feel better that I was not the only one with a lousy day."

They sit for a few minutes before Emily says,

"The wedding's in less than three months."

"I know." Micah says.

"I need to talk with you about something-for the wedding." Emily says.

"Go for it." Micah says.

"Um well, I'm not having my biological father walk me down the aisle because it doesn't feel right-but I don't want to walk alone." Emily says.

"Okay, so what ideas have you come up with so far?" Micah asks.

"I was wondering if you'd be okay with me asking Will-to walk me down the aisle." Emily says.

"Will?" Micah asks.

"I know it seems a bit weird, just hear me out. I never had a brother or a close cousin or uncle or grandfather-nothing like that. Or none of the males on my side of the family really helped me when I was younger, or were there for my mom. But when I went off to pre-med and med school I met Will, and I know things have gotten sticky with everything-but as of now he's the closest thing I have, and probably ever will have to an older brother. He's there for me when I need him, he comes to me about advice for girls and we joke around." Emily says.

"So long as you're happy." Micah says and Emily turns around in the tub-a bit awkwardly before saying,

"Thank you-and by the way the invitations are officially being made and will be sent out by this weekend."

"Wonderful." Micah says before they kiss and he grabs the champagne from the floor next to the tub.

Emily cuddles into him a bit and takes a sip of the champagne when it's handed to her and sighs happily. She sees him close his eyes and let out a happy sigh of his own, finally relaxing. She smiles and then moves so she's kissing his neck, jaw, and shoulders, every now and then lightly sucking or gently dragging her teeth across the skin. She gets to one spot and feels him let out a strangled noise. She looks at him and then smiles before asking.

"Bed?"

"Please." He says and she laughs before they get out and dry off-blowing out the candles as they did, and walk hand in hand into their bedroom….

**~00000000000000000000~**

**Yeah sorry guys no smutt here for a while, just use your *imaginations***


	40. Invitations

**So it's offical, Micah and Emily are getting married in a big service and the invitations are being handed out! We also have an emotional moment in this chapter too.**

**7 CHAPTERS UNTIL THE WEDDING**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000~**

Emily walks into work with a gift bag in her hands,-only it wasn't filled with gifts, it was filled with wedding invitations. She and Micah had decided to hand the ones for their work friends out at work. Today was also the day she was letting Will know about her-plan was one word for it. She gets into the elevator and sees Nurse Sunny and Dr. Putnam talking beside her. Emily smiles and says,

"Good Morning." Before digging in her bag and handing each of them their invitations. "These are for you two."

Sunny looks a bit confused so she opens it and then she smiles,

"So that's what you two have been missing so many weekends this summer!" She says.

"Yeah, it's been busy but I think it's going to be good." Emily says nodding.

"I'll check my schedule but I'm sure I'll be able to come!" Sunny says before hugging Emily awkwardly. Emily pats her back as Putnam nods to her, and they get out of the elevator.

She sees Tyra and runs over to her,

"Tyra!" Emily says before handing her an envelope.

"What's this?" Tyra asked.

"The invitations!" Emily says and Tyra opens it.

"Wow they came out nice."

"I know, thank God Casey was able to come out to take pictures, the ones of me a tomato on the beach weren't going to do." Emily says and smiles at the picture on the front, it was of her and Micah in front of a tree, his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders and their foreheads touching, both of them were smiling. Casey standing to her left to take a picture so that her ring was visible and then the rest of the card was white with royal blue cursive print saying the address of the church they were having it at, and where they were having the reception.

"You're handling them out today?" Tyra asks.

"Yeah, we printed enough for the people who we want to personally invite and then we have a-hold that thought-Chief Dupree!" Emily yells before jogging down the hall to catch up with him.

The Chief turns around and asks,

"Yes Dr. Owens?" Emily handed him an envelope and says,

"Here, this is for you and your wife."

"Thank you Dr. Owens, is this the highly anticipated wedding invitation?" The Chief asks.

"How did you-?" Emily begins but the Chief laughs and says,

"You're best friends with my daughter who has a rather large mouth."

"Right, just call the number if you can make it, hope you can." Emily says before turning around and seeing Dr. Bandari walk very quickly past with the interns.

Emily jogs beside her and says,

"Here." Handling her an envelope.

"What's this?" Dr. Bandari asks not stopping.

"It's a wedding invitation, you weren't in your office when I stopped by this morning so here it is now." Emily says.

"Thank you Dr. Owens." Dr. Bandari says.

Emily turns around and sees Jade before handling her the invitation and says,

"Don't ask I've got too many people to cover." And Jade smiles and says,

"Thank you." before running to catch up.

Emily takes a few breaths before she sees Kelly walking by looking at a file.

"Kelly!" Emily says and Kelly stops and turns around.

"Hello Emily." Kelly says smiling.

"Hi, I know that this might seem a little bit awkward but you're a great person and honestly have helped me in too many ways possible this year whether you've known it or not-"

"Is this the infamous wedding invitation?" Kelly asks.

"You too?" Emily asks slightly out of breath.

"This place is a rumor mill, and it's not awkward at all. Micah and I are still friends, you and I are friends-I'd love to come, just have to check my schedule." Kelly says.

"By the way, I never said thank you-for you know not blabbing about when I took the not really my pregnancy test, pregnancy test." Emily said.

"It's fine, you asked for nothing to be said so I didn't say anything." Kelly says before her pager goes off.

"You should get changed by the way, it's 8:05." She says before leaving.

Emily looks at her watch. _Crap you're late!_ She thinks before running off to the locker room.

When Emily gets to the locker room she runs right into Cassandra,

"Calm down pits, everybody's late this morning there was an accident-what are those?" Cassandra asks.

"Wedding invites, here." Emily says.

"But I know when it is I'm in the bridal party-"

"I know, just take it, so you don't forget." Emily says. Cassandra smiles and then opens it.

"Oh, that's a cute picture of you two." She says smiling.

"Thanks, Casey-the girl who took the photos from the beach was in town and asked if we need anything so she took like a few photos and we choose that for the invitations and she's also going to be at the wedding." Emily says.

"Nice, have you decided who's walking you down the aisle?" Cassandra asks.

"Yes, but I still have to let them know so when I see them I will." Emily says before quickly getting dressed and putting a few cards in the pocket of her lab coat.

~0000000000000000~

"So why isn't Micah helping you hand out the invitations?" Tyra asked.

"Well he's getting interviewed for his fellowship today and taking the tests that he needs to. So, I'm handling them out." Emily says as they get their coffee.

"Wow, what specialty did he choose?" Tyra says.

"Cardiothoracic." Emily says.

"Like all of us who came here to be with Dr. Bandari." Tyra says taking a sip as they turn around and Will is walking over to them. "Are you going to tell him soon?" Tyra asks.

"Yeah." Emily says. "I'll see you later."

"See you." Tyra says.

Will smiles at Emily and Emily hands him an envelope.

"What's this?" Will asks.

"Open it." Emily says. Will nods and orders his coffee before opening it. He smiles when he sees it and says,

"You are invited to celebrate the marriage of Emily Willa Owens and Micah Scott Barnes on September 20th 2014." He smiles. "Willa, that's your middle name."

"Yeah." Emily says nodding.

"It's pretty." Will says paying for his coffee.

"Thanks-so will you be able to come?" Emily asks.

"Of course, I'd never miss your wedding." Will says slinging an arm around her shoulder to hug her.

"Thanks-but there's also something else that I wanted to talk about." Emily says.

"Go for it." Will says. Emily looks around and says,

"Not here-can you meet me on the roof in like 5 minutes?"

"Of course, is everything alright?" Will asks.

"Yeah more than alright, I just have to check on something." Emily says.

"Okay see you then." Will says before Emily dashes off to the locker room to put the spare invitations away.

~00000000000000~

She gets up on the roof and Will is standing in the middle of it, he turns around and then asks,

"So what's up?"

"Well, um you know that my wedding's in a little over a month." Emily says.

"Yep, just read the invitation." Will says holding it up and laughing. Emily smiles and says,

"And I've never had a father figure in my life."

"Didn't your Dad just come back?" Will asks.

"Yes, but he wasn't there for any of my life-and I've never had anybody else like a father, or even like a brother in my life." Emily says.

Will still looks confused and Emily licks her lips before saying,

"Will, when I met you I originally thought that what we had was an amazing dynamic. We understood each other and looking back, you've been the closest thing I've had to a brother-you looked out for me, you came to me for dating advice, we could joke and talk about things we couldn't with other people. So that got me thinking." Emily takes a deep breath and then says, "I had this whole scenario of how I'd ask you this in my brain-but it's not working out like that."

"Just spit it out Emily, no need to make it fancy, don't overthink it." Will said placing a hand on her shoulder. Emily nods and then just spits it out,

"I want you to walk me down the aisle at my wedding."

Will looks at her and asks,

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Emily says nodding. "I know it's alot to ask, but you were who I first thought of-"

"Emily, I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle." Will says. Emily smiles and then hugs him, Will hugs her back and then laughs before asking,

"So I'm walking you down the aisle."

"Yes." Emily says nodding. "And there's going to be a small dance-if you want there to be, since I do consider you my brother and you are walking me down."

"Sounds great-thank you for asking me, I'm honored." He says.

Emily looks at him and bites her lip, she saw his smile and it melted her heart a little bit. _Don't you dare cry. Do not let tears fall down your face-_

"Hey, Emily what's wrong?" Will asks as Emily feels tears welling in her eyes.

"Nothing it's just-it's all becoming so real and I didn't know how you'd react to that and I just-I'm really happy right now because I was so scared that you'd say no or think I was crazy or something-and oh my God you haven't even met my family yet, I mean except Mary, but-"

"Emily, it's fine to be emotional. It's your wedding you're stressed and excited and in love." Will said the last parts in a stupid voice that made Emily laugh.

"Thank you." Emily said before hugging him again. Will laughs and rubs her back.

~000000000000000000000~

Emily sighs as she closes her locker after a long day-there was one more invitation to give out. She walked out of the locker room and felt hands on her waist from behind and before she knew it she was turned around and looking at Micah who was smiling.

"Hey." She says smiling back.

"Hello, how was your day?" He asks.

"Fine-but first about you! How did everything go?" Emily asks.

"Great, as of next week I'll be working directly with Bandari for my fellowship." Micah says. Emily smiles and says,

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you." Before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Micah hugs her and rubs her back before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, now enough about my crazy day-how did you handle running around handling all those mischievous things?" He asks gesturing to the one last invitation.

"God I've been running all day. I just have to hang this on the billboard in the lounge and we're done." Emily says.

"Great, and we can get out of here and grab some dinner and drinks." Micah says.

"That sounds amazing." Emily says as they walk down the hallway to the lounge.

When they got there Emily hung it and smiled before turning around. Micah held out his hand and she took it.

"So, did you ask Will?" He asks.

"Yeah, and I don't think he was expecting it, but he said that he'd do it and he was honored and he just looked so happy it-I kind of lost it for minute but I calmed myself." Emily said.

"After this whole wedding thing is over I'll be very happy." Micah says.

"Yeah, no more stress of planning things and crunch time-"

"No-because I'll be married to the most beautiful, loving and generous woman I've ever met in my life." Micah says to her as the elevator doors open.

Emily looks at him and smiles as they step into the elevator,

"Aw, that's so sweet." Emily says smiling, "Micah Mouse." He laughs and then says,

"Well it's true. I can not wait to get married to you, and to call you my wife." Emily smiles and then says,

"And I am super excited to get married to you, honestly I sometimes wish the wedding was sooner because I can't wait to be officially . Emily Willa Barnes-has a nice ring to it."

"Our co-workers are going to be so confused. 'Oh can you page Dr. Barnes for me'. 'which one?" Micah says in two completely different voices causing Emily to laugh. _Yeah, I'm ready to marry him-completely ready and excited. Everything's slowly falling into place and I couldn't be more excited_

**_~0000000000000000000000000~_**

**Let's try and hit 10 reviews like old times xD but honestly let's be honest I'm terrible and I'll upload either way, it'd just be amazing.  
**


	41. Crunch Time and Flower Drama

**For more wedding details you can look on Emily's wedding board! I decided I'm putting a link to her pintrest page on my profile instead of just typing it in here.  
**

**HAPPY EASTER! **

**6 CHAPTERS UNTIL WEDDING**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

Emily is reading a file and she feels eyes on her so she looks up to see a few nurse's Mary being one of them, around her.

"Are you excited?" Sunny asks. _Oh dear Lord not this again_

"Um yeah, just as excited as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before." Emily says.

"Sorry it's just, your wedding's in like less than a week!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm very aware." Emily says. "I mean between all the catering drama about them not being able to make the cake how we wanted it, and then with everything that's going right now with my family and them kind of not liking how I didn't want any of them to walk me down the aisle-"

"Is Dr. Collins really walking you down?" Sunny asks.

"Audrey." Emily says turning to the nurse, who Emily noticed was wearing Will's sweatshirt over her scrubs.

"I'm sorry, they asked if they knew since you know, people heard about your Dad coming back into your life and Will was talking about how excited he was and how happy he was that you and Micah are getting married, that it kind of slipped out." Audrey said.

"It's fine, and yes Will is walking me down the aisle, now I have work to do and so do you." Emily says before asking, "So how are my labs for room 541?"

"Should be coming up any minute now." Sunny said and Emily turned around closing her eyes.

~000000000000000000000000~

Emily was in the middle of giving a diagnosis and had just finished, letting the people absorb the information that they had a fatal heart condition and they were only 20 sink in when her phone started to ring. Emily looked at the caller ID and saw it was the flower company,

"Um, I have to take this really quickly, but Dr.-I'm sorry I'm terrible with names and you're new." Emily says to the new intern.

"Dr. Stevens." The guy says.

"Dr. Stevens can answer most questions you two have." Emily says smiling before walking out and answering the phone.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Emily Owens?" The person asks.

"Yes this is her." Emily says.

"Um did you order white roses and violets?" The person asks.

"Yes I did, and lilies." Emily says.

"Right, I see that right here-but the thing is we don't have white rose's in stock and won't until next week."

"Next week?" Emily asks.

"Yes."

"My wedding is in 4 days." Emily says. "4 days and I choose those flowers to go with the decorations and now they're not available?"

"I'm sorry, but we have some nice red roses-"

"No! I was promised white flowers and I'm normally not the 'bridezilla' person, I never have been. But my fiance and I planned the wedding and the decorations around the flowers-I need the rose's for my bouquet." Emily says.

"We'll have them in Monday morning-"

"Did you not hear me? My wedding is on Saturday afternoon and if I don't get the flowers that I ordered-the exact flowers that I ordered I will be complaining and I will get my money back and my flowers will not come from you-" Emily says.

"I'm sorry ma'am there's no possible way for us to get white rose's by Saturday-"

"Then you can go on and cancel my order, and I expect a full refund, if not I'm sure you'd love a visit from my Mother." Emily said.

"Mother?" The person asks.

"Yes, Justice Owens, you meet her last week when you screwed up the flower orders the first time."

"Oh." The person says and Emily could hear them gulp.

"So, flowers by Saturday or cancel my order now." Emily says.

"Your order has been canceled miss and a refund is on it's way." The person asks.

Emily hangs up the phone and lets out a growl of frustration,

"What's wrong Owens?" She hears AJ asks.

"I have to order flowers from a new company, they were out of white rose's and wanted to replace them with red rose's and I asked if there was any other way to get the white ones and they said no so I canceled the order because I need them for my bouquet so now I have 4 days to get more flowers and I have no idea how that's going to work-"

"Hey, breathe okay?" AJ asks as he puts his hands on Emily's shoulders. "I'll tell Tyra and she'll get it sorted out-trust me Tyra can get their asses moving and find another flower company in 10 minutes." He says.

"Thank you." Emily says putting her phone back in her pocket. "God I turned into a total bridezilla back there. I normally don't yell at people-and over flowers."

"You're stressed, you're getting married in 4 days and it's crunch time. Just think about your honeymoon-Micah's taking you to Italy, how cool is that?" AJ says.

"I know and it's super cool. I have no idea how we're affording all this though." Emily says.

"Well your parents are playing for the whole of the wedding except for your dress and the bachelor and bachelorette parties-which are going to kick ass." AJ says.

"Where are you and Will taking Micah?" Emily asks, as AJ had invited Will to the bachelor party.

"That is for me, Will and Tyra to know and you to not." AJ says poking her nose before Emily looks back into the room that she just came from and says,

"Fine, now I've got to get back to work, and so do you." Before going back into the room.

~00000000000000000000000~

Micah and Emily cuddle on the couch,

"So how's the flower situation?" Micah asks.

"Fine now, Tyra made a few calls and a completely new company looked at our bouquet and center piece design, mimicked it with sample flowers for us and they did great so Tyra hired them and everything is being delivered to the hall during the rehearsal dinner so my Mom will be there to order people around." Emily says.

"I'm sorry you had to stress out about that." Micah says kissing her head before cuddling more into her. Emily smiles and does the same thing and says,

"4 days, it's really happening, in 4 days."

"You believe it." Micah says smiling before Emily closes her head and listens to his heartbeat before dozing off to a small sleep-Micah not too far behind.

**~000000000000000000~**

**I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT *music and dance break***


	42. REHERSAL DINNER

**So we're getting close to the wedding, just 5 chapters! EEEk!  
**

**Anyway updating is going to be a bit patchy for this month because SWEENEY TODD OPENS IN 3 WEEKS! and I have rehearsal every day until like 6-7 this week and then 8 during hell week. Also did I say that there's a small choir song and I was under the impression I would be assigned as an alto (since I'm the loudest person who actually sings _alto_ and auditioned for the piece) but nope, turns out I'm singing the tenor part with my A _(one of the only good things about that is because I have a pretty big crush on A even though she's straight-btw if you don't follow me on tumblr surprise I'm bisexual, swing both ways, bat for both of the teams, etc etc.)_  
**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily and Micah pulled into the church yard, where everything was set up. Emily takes her sunglasses off and puts them in her bag.

"Wow, Mom this looks-wow." Emily says looking around at all the decorations.

"Thank you honey-if it weren't for Mary and your friend Tyra here none of this would've gotten done." Justice says walking over and hugging both Emily and Micah.

"You guys ready?" She asks.

"Two days." Emily says nodding and smiling.

"Yep." Micah says smiling.

Justice looks at the couple and can tell that they're both trying to keep in excitement.

"Well, Mary's in the church talking with the priest about parking for all the guests and working on the bouquets" Justice says rubbing Emily's arm.

"Great, Will actually texted he had a procedure and was late getting out of the OR so he's coming."

"AJ rode with us, he's coming." Micah says before AJ comes bounding over and says,

"Hey thanks for the ride guys, again my car's in the shop. You must be Mrs. Owens, pleasure to meet you." And shook Justice's hand.

"Great now that we have a man other than Emily's father's son-"

"Steven's here?" Emily asks surprised.

"Oh yes, Mary brought him he said that he'd be happy to help with anything. But again best man go help move the tents from the storage closet to the church." Justice says and AJ nods,

"Got it."

"Emily thank god you're here!" Emily hears a voice yell.

Emily turns around and sees Mary running over to her.

"What's wrong?" Emily asks.

"We've got vases of flowers and a bouquet that needs assembling." Mary says. "Steven-who I should tell you goes by Steve-just drove across the street to the reception place to help them unload the truck and get all the center pieces in place-don't worry I gave him the sketches your Mom drew up and I texted Cassandra and she's going to go over and make sure they're over there. Then once everything's set up and that'll be around 6 I'm hoping we're going to start the rehearsal."

"Great." Emily says and then says, "Text me when Will gets here okay?" To Micah who nods and says,

"Got it." Before Mary drags Emily off.

~00000000000000000~

Emily smiles as she assembles her bouquet.

"I've been dreaming of this moment forever." Emily says wrapping the end of the flowers in the blue ribbon.

"Doesn't every girl?" Mary asks laughing.

"Well yeah-but really, my Mom was never married and all the times I went to a wedding I'd just see the brides looking so in love and my aunt used to always tell me that one day I'd be up in that pretty white dress getting married to the man of my dreams." Emily says smiling. "And I used to believe it, until high school and everything just crashed, so instead of focusing on getting married I focused on becoming a doctor-but it's always really been a dream. More of a dream then being a doctor actually sometimes."

"So is Micah the man of your dreams?" Mary asks raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, more than. Growing up I always thought I'd end up with somebody who was really built and like the supermodel type, and in college I prayed to God that I would because Kevin was the scrawniest and the most awkward person ever. Then when Micah and I started dating I realized that he wasn't the type I'd normally go for to try and date, he wasn't as built as a supermodel but he wasn't scrawny-but that doesn't matter really. The thing is, when I'm around Micah I feel like I could walk in the clouds and-I'm just so excited!" Emily says grinning and jumping around a bit.

Emily turns around when she hears a knock on the church door frame.

"Hey, the rehearsals starting." Will said smiling.

"You made it." Emily says smiling putting her bouquet down and walking over to hug him.

"Of course I did, yeah I might have gotten a speeding ticket-"

"Will." Emily says.

"Relax Owens, 50 dollars is a small price to pay for almost being late to the rehearsal, which as of now you are." Will says.

"Well, let's get going then!" Mary says bounding past them, the two following shortly after.

~000000000000000000000~

Emily and Will stand at the end of the aisle as Tyra and AJ walk up, and then Mary and Cassandra-who had been extremely helpful with getting things ready without insulting Emily in any way- walked down.

"Okay and then the music will change, everybody'll stand and then Emily will walk down the aisle." Her mother says looking at the book. Emily turns to Will who smiles and they both begin to walk down the aisle.

When she's walking down she catches Micah's eye and can't help but let a huge smile erupt on her face. Micah smiles back and when she gets up there she turns and hugs Will,

"Thank you." She says and he smiles before moving hair out of her face and behind her ears before she walks over to Micah.

Micah takes her hands and says,

"You look beautiful."

"Micah, we're only at the rehearsal and I'm wearing what I wore to work." Emily says.

"You still look beautiful either way." He says kissing her hand. Emily smiles and then says,

"Shh." As the priest begins to talk about what would happen at the wedding….

~00000000000000000000000~

Emily laughs as they all ate.

"So then I had to explain who I was because your Mom thought I was a stripper for the bachelorette party-" Will began laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting him to be so-how did you meet all the attractive single ones when I didn't at your age?" Justice says gesturing to Will with her for.

"Mom I'm a doctor, we're all obsessed with our appearance." Emily says and everybody nods before laughing again.

"So just a run down for tomorrow, Cassandra's picking you up on your way to work since she's closest to you guys on the way to work-and you're going to have a suitcase for overnight because tomorrow after you get off of work, you and Micah will not be seeing, or hearing from each other until you say your vows on Saturday evening." Tyra says.

"And Micah you will be staying at my place until your vows on Saturday evening while Emily and everybody is having a big sleepover-where exactly?" AJ asks.

"That's not something we can tell." Mary says as Cassandra laughs at something Steve said.

"So Steve, I wasn't expecting you here." Emily says.

"I know, but Mary and I were hanging out and she mentioned that you were getting married and I felt kind of bad for how I made you feel when we met at Dad's a while earlier and I've come to realize that we are family and I do want to get to know you." Steve says. Emily smiles and then says,

"Thank you, that's very kind. Good thing that Mary put those two extra chairs at Dave's table."

"Anyway, so are you having a bridal shower at all?" Mary asks.

"No, um I passed on that one-I love my Mom, but there was no way I was having one while she's in town." Emily says gesturing to her mother who was laughing with her newest stepdad.

"Understood." Mary says taking the last bite of her food.

Micah looks at Emily and then leans so he's whispering in her ear.

"So that means that to make up for tomorrow night-"

"The wedding night is going to be amazing." Emily says.

"How do you know?" Micah asks.

"Because I've got a few surprises up my sleeve." Emily says patting his thigh before the check comes around and they all get ready to leave.

As Emily and Micah get ready to walk to their car Will stops her and pulls her aside.

"So you know how Audrey and I have been dating for a while now right?" Will asks.

"Yeah." Emily says.

"I want to ask her to move in with me but I don't know how." Will says.

"Well, Micah surprised me by setting up an appointment with a real estate agent on the night of our anniversary so-I wouldn't do that with Audrey. Maybe something sport related with her since she's a bit more on the athletic side and I know that's what you two do together."

"The girls got a great fastball." Will says and Emily laughs.

"Maybe take her down to the batting cages and write it on the ball she'd pitch to you?"

"That sounds like a great idea-thanks Emily." Will says.

"Anytime, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Emily says and the two hug briefly before Emily runs to go find her car.

Will watches as Emily goes to her car with Micah and he smiles, he was happy for her. Emily was like the little sister he never got to have-and he thought she and Micah were good for each other-no more than good-perfect for each other. He smiled and then left to go find his car-this would be an eventful weekend….

**~000000000000000000000000~**

**I'm so excited!**


	43. ONE DAY MORE: Part OneWork

**So for the next few chapters it's going to be a ficlet entiled ONE DAY MORE where it follows the events of what happens the day before the wedding. I dint want to start posting this because I'm leaving on Friday until Sunday and unless there's WiFi at the hotel, no uploads :(**

**Btw today I got fitted for a costume and my crush was too and we talked about music and how frustrating boobs and periods are. It was great and I'm pretty happy :)**

**4 CHAPTERS UNTIL WEDDING **

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily walks over to the nurse's station to get her lab results when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Dr. Putman, hi." Emily says surprised to see him there.

"Hello Dr. Owens-I just came to say that I will in fact be able to make your wedding if it's not too late to RSVP." He says.

"Oh, no of course now. We actually have 2 empty chairs due to cancellations so you're welcome to come." Emily says.

"EMILY!" She hears a voice call.

She looks up and sees Tyra,

"Tyra-" She begins.

"You didn't answer your phone and Cassandra didn't text me that she picked you up-are you ready to have the most kick ass bachelorette party of your life."

"Well, I hope it's the only bachelorette party in my life, but yeah I guess." Emily says.

"Great! By the way, the hotel we booked said that since the reason for our stay is a wedding we get free champagne while getting ready for tonight-did I mention it's going to be kick ass?" Tyra said.

"Yeah, and hotel? I thought we were just hanging at Cassandra's-"

"Nope, change of plans-but trust me you'll love it. We planned the whole thing!" Tyra says.

"Wonderful, I'll see you after our shifts." Emily says. _God please just let me be able to get my labs back before I have to leave_. "Do you have the labs for the soccer mom?" Emily asks, yet another athlete had suffered a large injury, kicked in the throat while playing goalie and had a cut on his leg with a nasty infection on it.

"Yes-Dr. Barnes just came by and picked them up." Sunny says handling Emily the folder.

"But Micah's in sur-" _She's talking about you idiot_. Emily thinks seeing the folder. "Oh me-ha." Emily says smiling.

"So can we expect to me calling you that after the wedding?"

"Yeah, I guess-wow that's one hell of an infection." Emily says looking at the labs.

"Yeah, he's lucky if you don't have to remove it-or if Dr. Collins doesn't have to remove it as you're off shift in 5 minutes."

"What it's already 4:00?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the wedding!" Sunny said as Will came up and took Emily's folder.

Emily rolled her eyes,

"Will not you too-"

"You heard her, you're off shift in 30 minutes and Tyra put alot into your bachelorette party-don't worry about Micah or AJ, or me. AJ planned it all out-I was surprised they even invited me to the bachelor party-"

"Text me if anything bad happens?" Emily asks.

"Of course." Will says before hugging Emily lightly and saying, "Now Dr. Soon-to-be-Barnes you are off shift."

"God not you too." Emily says as he laughs.

"Go get changed, have fun." Will calls before going down the hallway.

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed heading to the locker room. _God I hope they don't make us do shots…_

**_~00000000000000000000000000000~_**


	44. Emily andThe Bachelorette Party

**So I didn't write a bachelor party since I'm kind of clueless in that area, but if enough people want one I can put it in my 'missing moments' archive or essentially after this story is done, another "missing moments" fic will come out with one-shots that I didn't publish to keep this alive. **

**3 CHAPTERS UNTIL WEDDING**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000~**

Emily put her suitcase by the bed she would be sharing with Tyra (there were two beds in the room they had gotten).

"Now since it's only 6:00, we're going to play a little game." Tyra says pulling out cards.

"But first, we have some gifts for you Emily." Mary said.

"Should I be scared?" Emily asks as they go and sit down on the couches

"Yes." Cassandra asks getting out a few boxes.

Emily takes one of the boxes and begins to open it as Tyra opens and hours champange. _I wonder what this is-oh dear lord._

"Oh wow." Emily says picking up one of the items in the box and holding it up.

"That is for your wedding night." Tyra said. Emily looks at the white lingerie set, that had bows and frills all over it. It was actually really pretty,

"Wow, this is nice." Emily says honestly.

"I know, I was at victoria's secret the other day getting a new bra and I saw that they were having a sale on wedding lingerie so I grabbed that one." Tyra says winking

"Next one!" Mary said.

Emily opens it up and sees a book, _Hm, I like reading-_

"100 ways to spice up-" Emily says and she blushes.

"What's the title?" Tyra asks laughing.

"100 ways to spice up your sex life." Emily reads.

"That was my idea." Mary said.

"Okay you've got the few more, but they all go together, go!" Cassandra says.

Emily takes the largest of them and opens it. _Please let it not be anything kinky._ Emily silently prays as she looks down.

"What?" She asks holding up a sash that said. _Bride to be _on it. She opens the next one and finds a tiara and a pin that says. _Future Mrs. Barnes._ "You guys put his name on it?" Emily asks.

"Um of course, it only cost an extra dollar-you think I wouldn't do it?" Tyra asks. Emily takes the third and final box and opens it.

"More lingerie." Emily says seeing the three lingerie sets in it.

"For your honeymoon-Italy right?" Tyra asks.

"Wow-" Emily says and then asks, "Can I have a glass of champagne please?"

'Of course." Tyra says laughing-handing out the glasses.

Emily took a large sip and then asks,

"Okay so what's next-"

"A little quiz game for all of us-or well-questions we're going to ask you before all the answers are obviously going to be your future husband." Tyra said getting out the cards and handling them around.

"Oh boy, an interrogation."

"No actually it's a challenge, whoever gets the most answers out of you that aren't Micah-wins challenge and gets to ask the bride to do one embarrassing thing tonight when we hit the bar!" Tyra said.

"Wouldn't the guys be at the bar though?" Emily asks.

"Nope-don't worry me and AJ worked all this out and are constantly communicating." Tyra said holding up her phone.

"Whatever just hit me with the questions." Emily says taking another sip.

Mary grins and reads her first question,

"If you had to marry any one person from a previous relationship or booty call, who would it be?"

"Will, I've only had one other disaster of a relationship and then the technically booty call with Will-and looking back Will's by far the better option." Emily said. _Kevin was cringe worthy._

"Okay my turn, if you had to guess one couple that will tie the knot next, and one couple that will break up who will it be?" Cassandra asks

"Will and Audrey will get married next and Dr. Bandari and her husband will separate." Emily says looking at Tyra.

"Why Dr. Bandari?" Mary asks.

"We can't say." Tyra says.

"Does it have to do with the fact her baby looks nothing like her husband?" Cassandra asks.

"Yeah." Emily answers. Before Tyra grins and says,

"I've got a big one-who's better in bed, Will or Micah. Based solely on your first time with each"

Emily looks at this question. _Well, I mean they're both great in bed…_ She thinks before saying,

"Well, they're both great-"

"Choose." Tyra says. Emily shrugs and says,

"Honestly Micah's better."

"How?" Mary asks.

"Well going off the first time I had sex with them. Will's was fast and drunk and didn't have all that passion and pizzazz, we both were just blowing off steam. I kind of even want to call it pity sex." Emily says. "But my first time with Micah it wasn't drunk-just a bit tipsy. And the whole time it was just like passion radiating through the room and it was great frankly."

"So Micah's the winner of the who's better in bed?" Tyra asks.

"Totally." Emily says.

"What do you think Cassandra-is Emily speaking the truth about Will's love making?" Tyra asks. Cassandra takes a sip and says,

"I'd prefer not to talk about my relationship with Will-"

"Oh come on, for science." Mary said. Cassandra rolled her eyes,

"The sex for me was great, but we haven't done it in ages." Cassandra says.

"Well no duh you guys broke up." Tyra says.

"I could text Audrey-" Mary begins but Cassandra shakes her head and says,

"No talking about Will or Audrey or their _perfect_ relationship."

Emily looks at Cassandra, she seemed off. _Wait-oh I understand now._

"Cassandra." Emily says and then gestures for her to stand up and follow her-which she did.

"What Emily?" Cassandra asks when they get into the bathroom.

"Do you want Will back?" Emily asks.

Cassandra is silent before she shrugs her shoulders,

"I know it's been over a year since we broke up-but I was going to get back together with him, once you and Micah were official-but then he started talking with Audrey and it was so obvious they had a crush on each other and I didn't want her to get hurt like I did from him being so-blunt about not wanting to date at first." Cassandra says giving Emily a look.

"Sorry about that." Emily says.

"And when they started going out I didn't expect them to last as long as she did-I mean it doesn't help the fast that she's like a baseball player and can actually go to batting cages and do things with him. According to him they're getting serious and-I don't know that scares me." Cassandra says.

"Look, Audrey and Will are getting serious. But you never know, they could move in together and then end up hating things about each other they never knew and break up over that. That's what I was scared about with me and Micah-that we'd end up not liking each other." Emily says.

"So, they are going to move in together?" Cassandra asks.

"If Audrey agrees." Emily says. Cassandra looks down.

"Okay how about if we don't talk about Will the rest of the night would that be better?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Cassandra says.

"Great then no Will for the rest of the-"

"Emily it's practically 8:00 we've got to get you ready for the bar." They hear Tyra's voice yell as there was pounding on the door.

"Get me ready?" Emily asks as Cassandra opens the door.

Tyra and Mary are standing with hair supplies, the sash, button and tiara she had gotten. _Oh God._

"I have to wear those." Emily asks.

"Well at least the sash and the tiara." Tyra says.

"Leave the button here." Emily sans and Mary throws it across the room and it lands on Emily's bed.

"Let's get to work!" Tyra says and Cassandra sits her down.

~0000000000000000000000000~

Emily makes a face as she takes another shot.

"God if I have any more of these I'm going to die." Emily says and they all laugh.

"Are you sure you won't put the sash back on, or the tiara at least?" Tyra asks.

"I wore them for an hour Tyra, can we just now have fun without everybody in the bar knowing I'm getting married-What's wrong?" Emily asks.

"Mr. Peanuts right behind you." Tyra says.

Emily turns around as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, Emily." Scott says.

"Scott-hi." Emily says. "What-what are you doing here?"

"A few of my work friends and I came down here to get the drink and I saw you and decided to come over and say hi." He says smiling a bit nervously.

"Um, well hi." Emily asks.

"What are you doing here-" He begins before Tyra speaks up and says,

"She's only having the most kick ass bachelorette party in the world!"

"You're getting married?" Scott asks.

"Oh-yeah. There's this guy from my work, um we started dating a while ago, and we're getting married. Tomorrow." Emily says.

"Wow-congratulations. I guess asking you if you wanted a drink is out of the question?" Scott says.

"Yeah-" Emily says before she gets an idea. "But, Mary here-she's very single and I'm sure she'd love a drink."

"What?" Mary asks not paying attention and when she sees Scott she blushes.

"Would you like a drink?" Scott asks.

"Sure." Mary says slipping off the stool and following him to the bar.

Emily smiled,

"That was smooth Emily-you just set your sister up with somebody you almost dated." Tyra says.

"That was really sweet-instead of giving him the cold hard rejection you set him up." Cassandra says.

"Okay, now I do need a drink-and the quicker the better." Emily says causing Tyra to laugh and say,

"Coming right up Chief."

~000000000000000000000000000000~

When they get back to their hotel Emily takes a shower before dressing into an old t-shirt of Micah's she had stolen and some pajama pants, before going and climbing into her bed-it was nearly midnight.

"So rundown of tomorrow, we're up by 9:00 so we can go meet Liz at the salon where we'll get our hair, makeup and nails done." Tyra says

"Sounds good to me." Mary says.

Emily's only vaguely listening to what's going on, because there was a battle going on inside her own head. _Okay so my wedding's tomorrow and we've only been dating a year and 9 months-what we're rushing and go through all this only to find out a year later that we weren't meant for each other-_

"Emily, you okay?" Tyra asks. Emily nods and then asks,

"What if we're rushing into this?"

"Oh, Emily-" Mary begins in a sad voice.

"I'm serious, we've only been dating a year and 9 months seriously what if we go through all this and then next year find out that-" Emily begins but Tyra cuts her off.

"No. Emily don't you dare think like that."

"But there's some sense in it-I mean we kind of jumped into this and normally I think things through-" Emily begins.

"You and Micah are heads over heels in love with each other. Waiting any longer would've been useless. I know it seems fast-but it doesn't matter the pace at which you go, just who's next to you going at the same pace." Tyra says smiling.

"That's really-that's a good viewpoint." Emily says.

"I know, so get those thoughts out of your head and get to sleep. We've got a huge day ahead of us-especially you." Tyra says before the girls say their last goodnights and the lights go off.

Emily lays up and looks at the ceiling before checking her phone and seeing a text from Will.

_Just heading to bed now-didn't do much, went to some club that AJ dragged us too but Micah wasn't into it so we came back, played some games watched some sports had a few beers and called it a day. See you tomorrow_

Emily smiled and sent a text back.

_Thanks. Night_

She puts her phone down and closes her eyes…

_The thing about leaps is that even if you do look before leaping, things can go wrong. No matter how long you look, whether it's 10 seconds or 10 years the risk is always still there. So sometimes you just have to grab the hand of whoever's next to you close your eyes and jump-because God knows what you'll find when you land. But at least you'll be together….._

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

**I'm actually pretty proud of that quote on the end, I came up with it all on my own. I kind of want to put it n a t-shirt. **

**Be sure to review! :)**


	45. BRIDAY PREPERATION

**SO LIKE I'M BACK FROM WILLIAMSBURG! I got back late last night and kind of just slept and watched Netflix the whole day and I wanted to update since I watched like 2 Emily Owens Episodes. Anyway exciting things happened I overcame my fear of heights by going on the Busch Gardens Skyride a few times, which was terrifying the first time I did and I went on the Gryffon. The first time I was with my orchestra friends, and we were in the 2nd row and I couldn't open my eyes. Then the second time I was with my chorus/Sweeney Todd friends (and the girl that I like) and we sat in the front row and I was smack in the center and I kept my eyes open and it was amazing!  
**

**Also I found out that the girl that I have a crush on might not be 100% straight? I put a question mark because I'm not sure if it's true, and not sure how to feel about it. I mean it doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to make a move until like never in the foreseeable future. But it's a little sliver of hope-and I'm going to slyly question her about it either tomorrow during Chemistry or during Sweeney Todd rehearsal (we open next Thursday)**

**2 CHAPTERS UNTIL WEDDING **

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily wakes up and sees three faces looking at her. She jumps and sits up.

"Hm?" she asks yawning.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty-you're getting married in a few hours." Tyra says.

"What time is it?" Emily asks.

"It is approximately 9:15." Mary says getting off the bed.

"Okay, so we're a little late." Emily says getting up and walking over to her suitcase.

"Which is totally fine, because we don't have to do our hair or make-up, and your dress is already at the church where you're getting ready, and the guys' tuxes are at the church's parish hall where they're getting ready and there's only three of us and worse comes to worse we can do our own hair and nails." Tyra says and Emily nods.

"Okay, I'm not panicked-it's my wedding day and I'm totally calm." Emily says before grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a button up so she wouldn't mess up her hair.

"Hey, don't forget to either pack the lingerie or wear it under that and then just change into your dress." Tyra said.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes before grabbing the lingerie and going into the bathroom to get ready….

~00000000000000000000~

They pull up in front of the salon and Cassandra parks her car (they had all taken one car to the hotel).

"Okay get out." Cassandra says before getting out herself.

Emily gets out and grabs her bag before they walk into the salon, she sees Liz immediately.

"Hey, Liz." Emily says.

"Hello Emily. It's a big day and you're 45 minutes late, so let's get down to business, I've got three other girls to do them and I'll be doing you. We're starting with nails." Liz says.

"Great." Emily says smiling.

"Follow me." Liz says and Emily does

Liz sits Emily in front and then says,

"I already choose out nail colors for you, they're the colors of the bridesmaids' dresses."

"Perfect." Emily says and Liz sets to work doing the nails.

"So, I guess you and I will be kind of sisters." Emily says as Liz puts on a clear base coat.

"Technically-but that doesn't mean I'm going to all of a sudden be nice." Liz says.

"I know that-I just want you to know that I'm excited to marry your brother-"

"Well that's obvious, I think this is the calmest I've seen you since you two have started planning." Liz says. Emily shrugs and says,

"I don't know I just woke up this morning and I was really calm."

"That's strange because so is Micah, like normally he kind of freaks out over huge things like this, and I thought he would especially with Mom gone." Liz says.

Emily nods and then says,

"That's a really nice color." on you." Gesturing to Liz's own nails which weren't black but a dark navy blue.

"Thanks, I figured since my brother is getting married I should be a bit more cheerful with my color scheme." She says shrugging. "So did you get cold feet last night?"

"A bit, I mean it was a short little thing where I thought 'what if we're taking it too fast'? Then Tyra kind of turned around and talked me out of that. And I mean she's right, Micah and I are in love and waiting would've been pointless, because sometimes you've just got to grab the hand of somebody and take a leap." Emily says.

"Nice, I think I read that on a hallmark card at one point." Liz says smirking and Emily smiles as she finished her nails.

Liz walks Emily over to the hairstyling place and asks,

"What were you thinking?"

"Well I don't want it to be too over the top so like maybe up but off to the side that my dress isn't on, with these pins." Emily says handling Liz a bag of about 3 flower pins.

"Got it and for makeup, soft and natural?" Liz asks.

"Yeah." Emily says.

"Got." It Liz says before getting to work.

~00000000000000000000~

Emily gets out of the chair and smiles.

"Whow this is great Liz-honestly thank you so much."

"You're welcome, anyway if you need me to come and fix anything hair and makeup wise just shoot me a text and I'll be there, I'm going there early for Micah anyway." Liz says.

"Awesome, I will." Emily says before hugging her and going to meet everyone else out in the lobby.

Tyra's hair was up in a similar way it was for Dr. Bandari's fundraising party, but with the flower clips in the color of the bridesmaids dresses. Cassandra and Mary's hair were in french braids down their backs.

"Wow Emily you look amazing!" Tyra said smiling.

"Nice." Mary says before taking out her phone and saying, "Smile." and taking a picture.

Emily laughs and then pays for their services, even though Liz had said they didn't need to.

"So it's one now, let's go and grab something small to eat and get to the church, two hours." Tyra says and Emily nods.

"Yeah, I know I've been counting." She says and Tyra laughs as they all pile into Cassandra's car.

_I'm getting married in two hours, to Micah. This is going to be amazing….I hope…._

**_~00000000000000000000000000~_**

**Who's excited other than me?**


	46. Jittering Panic

**Let's just jump right in shall we?**

**The only thing I'm saying is a life update: next week is hell week in theatre and I'm scared shitless because only like half of the ensamble knows what they're doing in the way of blocking and the other half doesn't know their notes or words at all. *frustrated screaming***

**1 CHAPTER UNTIL WEDDING**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000~**

Micah adjusts his tie,

"Ready for the big day?" AJ asks.

"As I'll ever be." Micah says before nodding in the mirror and says, "30 minutes."

"Everything'll be fine." AJ says,

"I know, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about Emily-she overthinks everything and I don't want her panicking and having second thoughts-" Micah begins but Will cuts him off.

"Hey it'll be fine with Emily. Trust me, she's nervous yeah-but she's actually really excited." Will said.

"Really?" Micah asks.

"Yeah, I mean we were texting a bit last night and when I talked to her at lunch. She's really excited, and says that she just wants it to be over with so that you two can be married." Will says.

"Did she really say that?" AJ asks.

"Something like that." Will says causing them to laugh.

"I can't wait either-I mean the day that she walked into the hospital for the first time, on the first day of her internship. If somebody told me that she'd be the girl that I'd end up falling in love with and marrying, I'd ask for a psych consult for whoever said it." Micah said.

"But here you are." AJ says.

"Here we are." Micah says.

"By the way, I know this might be out of line but there's a bet going around the hospital, about when you and Emily are planning to have kids-" Will begins a bit awkwardly and Micah laughs.

"Um well there hasn't been a big serious sit down conversation yet-but from the tiny talks we have had, we don't want to jump into anything too quickly but we both do want kids so it's just a matter of when the time's right." Micah says.

"Hey, 20 minutes." AJ calls after getting a text.

"I'm going to go see the girls, make sure that no jitters are going on so I'll see you guys up there." Will says patting them both on the back and leaving.

AJ looks at Micah and says,

"Two months."

"What?"

"That's the bet, some people think under, some think over." AJ says.

"Seriously?" Micah asks.

"I didn't put in a bet." AJ says,

"That's a load of bull." Micah says adjusting his tie again,

"Fine I put in 50 dollars for over two months." AJ says.

"Fifty dollars?" Micah asks and AJ pats him on the back.

"I'm kidding-it was 10." AJ says and they both laugh.

"You're an idiot." Micah says sighing and then saying quietly to himself. "20 minutes."

~0000000000000000000000~

Emily holds her breath as Tyra zips up her dress.

"Done." Tyra says and Emily turns around to look in the mirror.

"Oh My God." Emily says.

"You look amazing Emily." Cassandra says and Mary smiles and takes another picture with her phone.

"This is happening." Emily says.

"Yeah, it has been for a few months Emily, now let's make sure all the finishing touches are in order-" Tyra begins but Emily suddenly realizes something.

"Hey, where's my Mom?" She asks.

"I don't know-I haven't got changed yet so I can run out and see if she's here?" Mary says.

"Please?" Emily asks before Mary runs out.

Cassandra hands out the bouquets as they finish getting changed and Mary comes back,

"Nobody's seen her."

"What?" Emily asks. "But she was supposed to be here-I mean she's my Mom. We may not see eye to eye-but she's my Mom and I need her here!" _Okay don't panic, do not panic._

"Look, she's probably running late I'll give her a call, because you need to clear your head and stop worrying. Everything's going to be fine, now Mary get dressed 15 minutes and counting." Tyra says and runs out to the hall as Will slips in.

"Hey, you ready?" He asks.

"Not really, no." Emily says slight panic in her voice

"Where's your-"

"Don't mention her M-O-M!" Tyra calls.

"I can spell you know." Emily says.

"Hush!" Tyra calls.

Will laughs and then says,

"Well, before you went down I wanted to give you this." Handing her a small wrapped box with a bow. Emily opened it to find a silver locket, she looked at Will and then opened it to see one picture of her and Micah-obviously scaled down and then a picture of them at a party in Med School.

"Aww, Will." Emily says smiling.

"I saw it when I was at the mall the other day and I thought of you, so I got it, you can replace the pictures I just grabbed some that I had lying around." Will says. Emily looks at him and then hugs him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Will says.

"I'd wear it now, but it wouldn't go with my dress." Emily says and he laughs,

"It's fine, I didn't expect you too. I'll go put it in your bag." Will says.

"Please." Emily says smiling and he does.

Tyra comes back in,

"Okay, Mary's changed good. Your Mom didn't pick up but I left a message and reminded her about the locations." She says. "But it's showtime!"

"Can we wait a bit longer?" Emily asks. "Please, just to see if she shows up-5 minutes." She begs. Tyra sighs and says,

"Fine 5 minutes-somebody has to go and say something-"

"I will." Will says before going out.

He gets out there to the space outside they had set up.

"Good Afternoon everybody-um I know you all are getting pretty cramped right now but we're running a bit behind-the mother of the bride has not showed up yet so we're going to wait another few minutes to see if she shows so just sit tight." Will says smiling before going off.

Micah (who was getting ready to go on on schedule) stops on the little tent they had behind a tree for Micah and AJ to be behind and wait to go on, pulls Will to the side and asks,

"Justice isn't here?"

"Yeah, she won't pick up-Tyra called her three times from there different phones and I've tried texting her-Mary's getting their father to call. And Emily is like freaking out-" Will says.

"Let me see her." Micah says.

"Sorry, I'd love to let you see her-but I like my life right now and I know Tyra would be perfectly fine taking it-"

"You know I will, we're waiting 10 minutes." Tyra says coming up.

"She didn't pick up, Dad tried two times." Mary said coming up to them.

"What are we going to tell her?" Will asks.

"The truth obviously." Mary says.

"Mary, you heard her! She's freaking out. She won't walk down unless her mother's here." Tyra says.

"I agree with Mary, tell her the truth and just tell her that everything's going to be fine. That her Dad's here, and all of her half siblings are-even the one who didn't like her. Some of her Dad's other family is here as plus 1's to their siblings and they're excited to meet her in person. And last tell her that I said this, these exact words- sweetheart there's nothing to be scared of or panicked about, your mother is probably stuck in traffic or her phone could be dead-and if she's just skipping it's her loss. I want you to sit back close your eyes and take a deep breath-don't over think it. I love you and hope to see you in that dress of yours very soon." Micah says. Mary nods before jogging back to the church.

Emily starts pacing.

"Look Emily, her phone's probably off-"

"But what if it's not?" Emily asks.

"Dad couldn't get ahold of her, but Micah told me to tell you these exact words. 'sweetheart there's nothing to be scared of or panicked about, your mother is probably stuck in traffic or her phone could be dead-and if she's just skipping it it's her loss. I want you to sit back close your eyes and take a deep breath-don't overthink it. I love you and hope to see you in that dress of yours very soon'." Mary says coming in.

Emily nods and then says,

"After we wait the 10 minutes I'm walking, whether she's here or not."

"There we go-and it's 5 minutes now so we're going to start setting up, or reminding Tyra not to strangle people." Mary says before running out.

Cassandra looks at Emily and says,

"I remember your Mom from high school, and this doesn't surprise me, I mean she missed so much of you in highschool-why did you think she'd come here?"

"I don't know, she said she had changed and wanted to make amends and I thought she meant it, I mean she paid for the hall and the flowers and my dress-essentially pretty much everything. I just thought that maybe she'd actually show up and maybe want to see me get married." Emily says.

"Look Em-we may not have been the best of friends at first, hell we still don't like each other very much now, but as a friend I'm saying that your relationship with your mother ins unhealthy and Micah's right, there's nothing to be panicked about and it's her loss for not showing up. This is you and Micah's special day that you'll remember for the rest of your lives. You should be worrying about the stupid little things, like your hair, if you look fat in your dress, did you choose the right bridesmaids dresses, how are you going to go to the bathroom in your wedding dress, not stepping on Micah's toes during your first dance, and if he'll like your surprise. You should not be worrying about your insane mother who is unreliable and frankly at this point- hearing all the stories from when you were a kid and what I saw in high school- might be trying to make this about her. But it's not about her, it's about Emily Owens and Micah Barnes." Cassandra says.

Emily looks at Cassandra before hugging her tightly. Cassandra hugs her and for the first time the two share a genuine hug.

"Thank you." Emily says.

"It's nothing." Cassandra says patting her back and letting go of Emily just as Tyra comes in with Will and says,

"Hey she's still not here are we waiting."

"No we're not waiting." Emily says and she grabs her bouquet and so do the other girls before going to line up.

**~0000000000000000000000000000~**

**Would 5 reviews be too much to ask? And when we reach it the second we do-the service chapter will be posted I promise *hugs*  
**

**Have a lovely evening. **


	47. Emily and The Wedding

**So this is it, the moment we've all been waiting for...**

**0 CHAPTERS UNTIL WEDDING, THIS IS THE WEDDING! **

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000~**

Micah walks from the booth to the altar smiling and when he gets up there he sees Liz in the front row, Jake in her lap. Micha smiles and nods his head. Liz waves Jake's little fist and smiles. Micah looks up and sees AJ and Tyra walking down and then when they get up AJ goes to stand behind him and claps him on the back as Mary and Cassandra walk down.

"Ready?" AJ asks as they go to Emily's side.

"Yeah." Micah says smiling as the music changes and Emily comes into his view.

~00000000000000000000000~

Emily holds her bouquet. _Okay stay calm, it's just Micah. Just pretend that everybody else isn't there-it's just you and Micah, getting married, this is the first day of the rest of your life._

"You okay?" Will asks softly as Cassandra and Mary start.

"Yeah." Emily says smiling as the music changes and people stand up.

"Say when you're ready." Will says.

"Now." Emily tells him and they begin to walk.

Micah looks at Emily and smiles, she looked amazing. Her dress had one shoulder strap while the bodice had soft lace detailing until the skirt, which flared out slightly but not too much and her hair was up in the back of her head. She looked amazing.

Emily smiled and walked, holding her bouquet as she did-keeping her eyes straight ahead, she caught Micah's eyes and the gaze he was giving her gave her butterflies in her stomach. _Not just butterflies in my stomach, my knees are weak and I want to run up and kiss him until he forgets his name._ Emily randomly thinks before her and Will stop in front of the altar. She turns and gives him a giant hug, Will hugs her back and gently places a peck on the top of her head and smiles before she walks up to Micah taking his hands.

Micah smiled at Emily and mouthed,

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She mouths back blushing as the priest begins to speak.

"Family and Friends we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls. Emily Willa Owens and Micah Scott Barnes…." He says beginning a prayer and a few announcments

Emily looked at Micah. _Okay don't think about how he's looking at you with a look you've only seen in movies, or well you can because it's so sweet and the butterflies in your stomach are totally normal._

"...Amen." Everybody says together.

"Now on with the vows, may I have the rings?" The priest says and AJ steps up and takes the ring box out of his coat pocket and hands the first ring to Micah.

Micah slips the ring on Emily's finger.

"Repeat after me-I Micah Scott Barnes." The priest starts.

"I Micah Scott Barnes-"

"Take you Emily Willa Owens to be my lawfully wedded wife-"

"Take you to Emily Willa Owens to be my lawfully wedded wife-"

"For all of our days."

"For all of our days."

"Take this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love."

"Take this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love." Micah says looking right into Emily's eyes.

Emily takes the ring from AJ and slips the ring onto Micah's finger.

"Repeat after me-I Emily Willa Owens." The priest starts.

"I Emily Willa Owens."

"Take you Micah Scott Barnes to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Take you Micah Scott Barnes to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"For all of our days."

"For all of our days." _Okay don't cry, I know it's a happy moment but do. not. cry. _Emily thinks as tears of happiness begin to slowly well up

"Take this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love."

"Take this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love." Emily says smiling.

The priest smiles and then asks,

"Do you Micah Barnes, take Emily Owens to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Micah says and then the priest turns to Emily.

"Do you Emily Owens, take Micah Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Emily says immediately.

"Then now by the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you man and wife-you my kiss your bride." The priest says.

Both smile and Micah takes a step towards her putting one hand on her jaw and the other on her waist and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. Emily kisses him back as there's applause and one person even whistles.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Micah Barnes." The priest yells over the cheering.

When they separate Micah smiles and uses his thumb to wipe away one of the tears that had slipped out of Emily's eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I've never been better." Emily says smiling before the two kiss quickly again, before Micah takes Emily's hand and they walk back down the aisle together.

As they walk back down the aisle Emily catches the eye of Dr. Bandari, who was standing with Evan and Jenna, clapping. Emily smiled and Dr. Bandari smiled back and nodded her head. Emily looked to Micah who grinned.

_Leaps, they might be scary at first, they might seem like they're a huge cliff that you're dangling on. But a lot of the times they're not, that big and scary so long as you're holding the hand of somebody next to you, and you do it blindly….._

**~00000000000000000000~**

**The two are finally married! 47 chapters and a bunch of feels later, they are finally married.**

**But that still begs the question...where's Emily's mother?**


	48. Emily and The Reception (PART: 1)

**Sooo, yeah here's the reception and everything, it's not in one part so yes the wedding train is still going. I didn't write anything for the honeymoon though-maybe in the missing moments I could write a drabble or something.**

**Anyway a little life update: the musical I'm in opens soon, me and the girl I like are becoming better friends by the day, and I got a pretty big role in a one-act play at my school that my friend is directing.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000~**

Emily and Micah greet people as they walk into the reception hall with the rest of the wedding party. Emily turns to Micah after he hugs another family member and is about to say something when she sees Sunny come up to her and smile,

"You look so amazing." Sunny says.

"Thank you." Emily says before the two hug gently.

"When I heard that you and Micah were sleeping together, I never thought you two would get married on day!" Sunny said.

"I didn't either but here we are." Emily says smiling and Sunny goes to talk to everybody else.

Emily looks around and checks her watch (which of course she had worn, but it was a new one to match her dress), it was 4:00 now.

"Emily!"

"Dave, hi!" Emily says smiling as her biological father comes up and gives her a gentle hug, kissing her cheek.

"You look stunning." He says smiling.

"Thank you." She says. "Has my Mom by any chance called or said anything?"

"Unfortunately not, but I'm sure she'll be at the reception." Dave says before turning to Micah and saying, "You're a lucky man Dr. Barnes-and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter, but because you found the love of your life early on."

"Thank you sir, and I believe that I am aware of how lucky I am to have found such a wonderful woman so soon in, as my wife would say it 'my real adult life'." Micah says grinning and looking at Emily. Emily smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly. Dave smiles and then hug both again before moving on.

Emily turns to Micah and then says,

"I like being called your wife."

"I thought you would." Micah says before the two smile and Emily is about to say something when she sees Kelly come up.

"Kelly, hi!" Emily says smiling. Kelly smiles and says,

"Hi Emily, you look great-both of you."

"Thanks." Emily says. "You do two, purple's a good color on you."

"Thank you very much. I'm not sure how much of the reception I can stay for, but I'm expecting a dance Mr. Barnes." Kelly says.

"And you'll get one." Micah says smiling. Emily nods, _Kelly and Micah have a great relationship. They're still good friends, even after their break-up-and she's really nice towards me even though I kind of was the reason they broke up in the first place_-

"Emily?" Kelly asks.

"Hm-sorry my minds' racing and I zoned out." Emily says. Kelly checks and sees Micah talking with Cassandra and another one of the nurse's.

"Are you pregnant?" Kelly asks in a low voice.

"Um no-not that I know of." Emily asks. Kelly nods and then says,

"Okay, sorry there's rumors all over the hospital and I just wanted to make sure because if you were I could fit you into my schedule and if things needed to be on the down-low I'm good at keeping secrets and the only nurse on the case would be Mary and nobody would see or hear anything."

"Wow-that means a lot Kelly-thanks." Emily says before they hug again and Kelly goes to meet up with her current boyfriend who she had brought-an attending from the psych ward that specialized in eating disorders apparently.

After the last guest had walked through the doors the DJ introduced each member of the bridal bridal party and then AJ and Will.

"And now for newlyweds, Emily and Micah Barnes!" The DJ says and Emily and Micah walk to their seats smiling. Tyra then goes up and grabs the microphone.

"Hello everybody, I'm Tyra Dupree and I'm Emily's maid of honor, we're going to do speeches in 15 minutes and until then you can grab some food and then the bar's open and yes you do need to show ID in order to drink-there also is a drink per hour limit by request of the bride and groom-because they may be doctors but they don't want to have to treat alcohol poisoning at their wedding." Tyra says laughing.

"Where's Dr. Bandari?" Will asks. Emily shrugs,

"She was here for the service-she's probably taking care of her daughter, I mean she does have a kid now."

"True." Will says as people grab their drinks.

Emily gets up to go check the parking lot for her Mom, and when she got out there she was looking, and saw nothing.

"Emily what are you doing out here?" She hears a voice ask. She turns around and sees Dr. Bandari-looking a little bit, _sad?_

"Um-oh nothing. My mother-she-she hasn't showed up yet and nobody can contact her and I'm a bit worried-what's the matter?" Emily asks.

"Nothing, just some drama-"

"Where's Evan and Jenna?" Emily asks.

"Jenna's in her carrier." Dr. Bandari says gesturing to the carrier on the bench by where they were standing. "-And as for Evan, God knows where he is now."

"What happened?" Emily asks.

Gina looks at her before saying,

"He left, for good. He came for the service so he could tell me-he found out about-" Gina pauses.

"That Jenna's AJ's?" Emily asks.

"How did you know?" Gina asks.

"Well, Tyra and I noticed that she didn't really look like your husband and AJ came up behind us and told us not to tell anybody else about our observations-out of respect for your newly repaired marriage. But he told us that you two had an affair and you wouldn't get a paternity test so Jenna could've been his." Emily says.

"I did get a paternity test, the results came in two nights ago and Evan found them this morning. If only I hadn't let that stupid man get into my head-" Gina says before taking a deep breath.

Emily steps forward and hugs Gina,

"I'm really sorry, would you like to come in?" Emily asks.

"I would-but I can't let people see me like-this." Gina says.

"Well, you're seated with Kelly, Sunny and Putnam so you should be okay." Emily says. Gina nods and says,

"Thank you-and by the way, you look very nice."

"Thank you." Emily says before Gina grabs Jenna's carrier and heads inside.

Emily looks around a little longer, skimming the parking lot-waiting for any sort of car to pull into the lot.

"Emily, the toasts." Tyra says.

"Hm, oh yeah." Emily says before walking in.

**~00000000000000000000~**

**#dramaqueen**


	49. Emily and The Reception (PART: 2)

**Here we see the funny parts, because if you guys have learned anything about me-I write jokes into everything. Even boring wedding speeches**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000~**

Emily takes a seat as AJ stands up and takes the microphone.

"Hey everybody. I'm AJ and I've known Micah for a while. We were interns together and used to hate each other with a passion-but after about two years of working together, I began to notice that 'hey, this guy's pretty cool' and we became like best friends instantly." AJ says the last part in a sarcastic girly voice-causing everybody to laugh.

"But in all seriousness I've seen Micah with a lot of girls-I mean have you seen this dude in action. I need his secret because you see him interact with them and you think 'wow this guy is terrible with woman' but they fall for him every single time. Seriously dude-_tell me your secret_." AJ says again causing people to laugh.

"Okay I'm done with the jokes-for now-and after I came back from a suspension to get my job back I was talking with a few friends with this blonde doctor came up to the nurse's station, and found out that she was the intern Dr. Bandari hated. Of course I was surprised, then I saw how socially awkward she could be and then I was like 'yeah this chick is not Bandari's type'. But throughout that day I watched Micah interact with this intern-who I probably say was Dr. Emily Owens and it was so obvious that he had it bad. I mean if Emily hadn't have kept the 'I can't think of my boss like that' mindset, the two would've been screwing around a lot earlier if you know what I mean." AJ says wiggling his eyebrows.

Emily snorts at that comment and Micah lets out a laugh.

"But, really, it wasn't a surprise to me when I found out that Micah and her were dating or hooking up or whatever you want to call it. Because as I said before Micah is weirdly amazing with women, though he may not seem like he is-and Emily was very pretty and really nice. Did I mention that she's literally like the most selfless person you'll ever meet? Obviously not but anyway, I saw the two develop as a couple and I knew they were getting serious and loved each other very much. But until Micah's mother, Joyce Barnes, passed away from pancreatic cancer, may she rest in peace, I never really saw how much the two were in love. Emily held Micah in her arms when they found out. She sat in the middle of the floor with him and held him until he stopped crying-hell she didn't even let herself cry for almost three weeks after Joyce passed away because she knew that Micah was having a hard time with it. But after that their whole dynamic was changed, they were even more open about their love you could say-like everybody in the hospital knew they were dating, there were bets on when he would purpose and everything-by the way I'm going to sound totally terrible for this, but that was the easiest hundred dollars I made in my life." AJ says before laughing and saying, "I'm just kidding-it was a hundred and twenty, but what I'm trying to say is that Micah and Emily are so obviously in love and it's no surprise they ended up together because I mean come on, they're like just so cute together and perfect for each other. So let's raise our glasses for Emily and Micah, that they may life a healthy and happy life, full of love and hopefully kids in under two months-I've got fifty dollars on the line." AJ says.

Emily laughs before they toast and she takes the first sip of her drink and Tyra takes the microphone.

"So I'm Tyra, as you guys know and I am Emily's maid of honor. I met Emily not too long ago-on the first day of our internship at Denver Memorial and I don't know what about her made me drawn to her-maybe it was the fact that she looked like a lost puppy in the middle of the city, or that she was an attractive blonde who I was hoping was gay." Tyra said waving her hand and now it was Micah's turn to snort. Emily elbowed him and Tyra continued on,

"But we started talking and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't know that Micah had a crush on her-maybe not even really a crush for the first few weeks just more of a, 'hey you're cute, but I have a girlfriend'-shoutout to Kelly for coming today and being the angel that she is and not being like so many people and keeping a good relationship with both Micha and Emily-" Tyra says and points to Kelly who smiles and nods her head at Tyra.

"But after the first few weeks, when him and his girlfriend at that time had broken up-it was so super obvious that he had a crush on her, everybody could see it except Emily of course. And Emily was totally hard headed about it, she was crazy about Micah and he was crazy about her. But no 'he's my boss I can't go there' she would say-and then proceed to tell me about how cute he was." Tyra says, Emily smiles and Tyra looks at Emily.

"Now not long after that Emily and Micah started dating, and you guys might've seen the work versions but I was Emily's roommate for a few months-and let me tell you it's not always sweet as it seems-it's sweeter and it's sometimes disgustingly sweet. And for those months when Micah would come over and sometimes spend the night but I'd see them while they were having food or flirting in the kitchen-they were so obviously in love and it just amazed me how much so. When Emily and Micah got into their first fight when they were a couple-Emily showed up to my building in the middle of the night, confused and miserable. And at first when we got back to work and Micah started coming to work again-I didn't want them to get back together, I mean my best friend's heart was broken and he wasn't making it any better. But when they did-it was like they had rebonded with something stronger-and that's why the betting pot for when they'd get engaged started-I lost 20 dollars to Will." Tyra says as Will chuckles.

"Moving on-when they were engaged I have to say that I honestly was a little surprised when Emily approached me at work and asked me to be her maid of honor-I mean I should've seen it coming as I was one of the only girls that she's known since she arrived here-anyway but I would like to make a toast for Emily and her husband Micah. That they still live with as much of the disgustingly sweet love that they've lived with the last year and 9 months." Tyra finishes. Emily gets up and hugs Tyra. Tyra hugs her back and then they sit down and people continue eating…


	50. Emily and The Reception (PART: 3)

**Okay, now the super sweet part. So sweet it makes my weak enamel get a huge ass cavity that literally leaves a huge hole in the side of the tooth I can put my tongue through because my enamel's shit and anything sweet I eat, even if it's just 1-leaves some sort of cavity. UGG  
**

**anyway-back to the sweet story.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000~**

When everybody was done with their starting course and the first two rounds of drinks Tyra stood up and went over to the DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention please-it is now time for the dances-first we'll be doing the bride and the only constant male in her life for the last like 10 years or something-Will Collins." The DJ says.

Will looked surprised, Emily got up and when the two got to the dance floor, he took her waist and her hand and she put a hand on his shoulder and the two began to dance.

"You didn't tell me this was going to happen." Will said.

"Of course not because you would've not done it otherwise." Emily says. "And don't worry the song's on the short side-about a minute so you're not going to be on the spot for very long." Will laughs and says,

"Thanks, for you know everything-by the way I asked Audrey to move in with me last night."

"Really?" Emily asks. "What'd she say?"

"She'd think about it, apparently she doesn't like moving very fast-like for example we've been dating almost a year and we just had sex for the first time like two weeks ago." Will says. "And I know that it's her choice and I respect it-it's just a total change from my other girlfriends."

Emily smiles and nods and is about to say something but the music stops and people clap. Emily hugs Will one last time and Micah gets up, ready to their first dance-but she wasn't having that happen just yet. She goes over to the DJ's stand and he hands her the microphone.

"Hi everybody-thank you for coming tonight. Now at this time normally it would be the mother son dance between Micah and his mother-but since Joyce could not be here, I decided to make a little surprise in her honor tonight, and all I can say is I hope you enjoy it." Emily says giving the microphone back and pressing the play button on the remote for the projector.

On the back wall (one of the only white walls in the hall) the presentation started. With clips and pictures of Micah and his Mom-even Liz in some, all put to music. The first thing that comes up is a picture of Joyce smiling before she was even diagnosed. There were a few pictures and video clips of Micah and Joyce dancing from when Micah was a kid-but after that it went to the footage Emily had gotten.

Emily sneaks a peek at Micah who was looking at it with his hands over his mouth, tears glistening in his eyes-but every now and then when a fun clip or picture would come up he'd laugh.

When the presentation was over as people are clapping, Micah gets up and comes over to where Emily was and pauses to smile at her before kissing her. Emily kisses him back and when they separated she wipes away one of his tears.

"You did that for me?" He asks. Emily nods and says,

"Yeah-you really wanted your Mom to be here so badly-so I found a way for her to actually be here."

"Thank you." Micah says and Emily kisses him again as the DJ says,

"Now-it's time for the first dance for the bride and groom! Give it up for Emily and Micah."

Micah leads Emily onto the dance floor and she links her arms around his shoulders and he pulls her closer to him by placing both hands on her waist. The music started playing and Micah looks at Emily in the eye and asks,

"Did you really organize that?"

"All of it." Emily says nodding.

"Why?" Micah asked. Emily shrugs and says,

"You wanted her to be here-and I knew that if you got your wish about what to have at the wedding, she'd be here. So I put together a presentation to where she could be here and you two could still technically have your mother son dance."

"Thank you." Micah says again and Emily smiles before kissing him again.

She leans her head on his chest and closes her eyes, listening to Micah's heart and the music. Micah rests his head on hers and whispers,

"I love you." Into her ear before kissing one temple and then moving his head so that he can reach her other temple and says it again. Emily smiles and then turns up and he looks her in the eye and says, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily says before kissing his cheek and moving to his lips.

"What's up with Gina?" Micah asks.

"She got a paternity test and her husband found the results, and now he's leaving her." Emily says.

"Oh-so the baby-"

"Is AJ's yeah." Emily says nodding and Micah sighs.

"I feel kind of bad for her-she had just gotten her marriage back in order." He says.

"I know-but she's still one hell of a surgeon-"

"Who's going to take care of her daughter during the day though?" Micah asks.

"I don't know-if she brings it to the hospital somebody will take care of it. Mostly the nurse's will be all over it." Emily says as they sway to the music. "I just don't want to get too into it-what happens next is between Gina, AJ and Evan."

"I agree." Micah says kissing her forehead as the music stops.

Emily smiles and then just hugs him, Micah rubs her back before the two separate and walk to go greet more guests.


	51. Chapter 51

Emily smiles as Micah hands her the knife to cut the cake. She looks around and sees people looking at them smiling, and camera's pointed at them.

"Ready?" Micah asks coming behind her and holding onto her hand with the knife.

"Yeah." Emily says smiling and then both cut a piece of the cake.

Since the tier they had cut wsa two layer they each took half of it and then Emily turned to Micah and raised her eyebrows. Micah grins stupidly and then they both count,

"1-2-3." They say before they both feed each other the cake-except for the fact that Micah was taken aback by how much frosting there was and almost dropped the pieces that didn't fit in his mouth on his suit. Emily laughs as she continues to chew her piece, she goes over and pecks his lips quickly before they turn around and one of the catering people go and cut the cake for everybody else.

When everybody's back at their seats eating cake Emily looks around. _Why isn't she here yet? The reception's over in two hours and she's not here-_

"Hey you okay?" Micah asks placing an arm around her chair.

"She's still not here." Emily says blinking back tears. Micah looks at her and sees tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey-hey come here." Micah says moving his chair so that he can wrap his arms around her and she can wrap her arms around him. He rubs her back and says,

"Don't stress about it-today is supposed to be a happy day about me and you-and if she's making you not happy, then stop thinking about her. It's your wedding day this only happens once in your life and you should be able to enjoy it." Before kissing her head as she nods.

"I know-and I've had a great time and I'm so happy-I just-" Emily starts and pauses. "I thought that she'd be here. I mean she's my Mom, and she really said she had changed but she's not here."

Micah holds Emily slightly back and wipes away her tears,

"Emily-I know it sucks, and I know what it's like to want your Mom sometimes, even when you can't-"

"Micah-" Emily begins sitting up.

"No I'm not done yet, what I'm trying to say is in your case, even though you may want your Mom to be in your life again-she might not've changed a whole bunch underneath, just on the surface. And I know that when sometimes, when you do want your Mom even though you can't-just picture the happy memories you have together. For instance when I'm laying in bed at night and I want my mom-I think about your first 24 hour shift-how you stayed an extra two hours just to keep her company, because when you were leaving she told me that you were cute and indirectly told me that she wanted us to get together." Micah says. Emily smiles and laughs wiping away a tear.

"When we would talk, she'd ask me about you. For example one time she asked me 'So are you single' and when I said yes she started singing your praises, how you were always so loving and kind to every girl you were with even after you break up no matter whether it was you or her." Emily says.

"That sounds just like her." Micah says laughing.

Emily smiles and says,

"Thank you-for everything."

"Anything for you sweetheart." Micah says smiling and then kissing her one more time before turning back to his plate.

~00000000000000000000~

Emily and Micah exit the hall hand in hand walking to Emily's car-which was covered in paint and balloons and streamers.

"Oh My God." Emily says laughing and reading the car. On the back it said _Just Hitched_ and the all over the sides were just stupid sayings that obviously Tyra thought of. _Honk if Horny, _and _Imma get some tonight_, were only two of the many things written on the windows.

"Guys." Micah says laughing. Tyra comes up and hugs them both.

"I know you guys wanted something classy-but there had to be some fun sayings on it I mean they're funny though."

"I love you Tyra." Emily says laughing and hugging her again.

"So, your chariot awaits." AJ says clapping Micah on the back.

"Text me tomorrow when you get to your flight, and don't forget social media when you're in Italy, you know you can post pictures." Tyra says. Emily smiles and says,

"I will."

Micah opens her car door and she gets inside the passenger's side and once she's all in there he closes the door and walks over to the side. Emily looks at her window scoping the crowd as Micah gets in.

"You ready?" Micah asks.

"Yeah." Emily says gesturing to her stuff in the back seat.

"What's wrong?" Micah asks as he starts the car and they begin driving, hearing people cheer behind them.

"She never showed." Emily said.

"Well, it's her loss then." Micah says and Emily smiles checking her phone and finding one missed call and a message from-

"She called me." Emily says before putting the phone up to her ear and listening to the message

"_Hi Emily-it's me. I'm not able to come to you wedding today because- I realized that you would be better off without me there. That's all I can say right now but I hope you have a good-" _

Emily cuts the message off and deletes it before putting her phone down.

"What did she say?" Micah asked.

"She-she thought that I'd be better off without her there." Emily says.

"What?" Micah asks.

"I know-this-this is why I put her out of my life in the first place. She thinks that I'm better off without something even when I won't be-I-" Emily begins but tears begin to fill her eyes. "She always did this-always. I don't know why I thought she had changed."

"Hey-Emily." Micah says as they turn onto the road their apartment building was on. When he parked the car he turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "You gave her a second chance and that's all that matters. It's terrible I know, but she choose not to come and it was not your fault."

"I know-I just feel so stupid." Emily says.

Micah thinks for a moment unbuckles his seatbelt and then gets out going over to her side of the car. He opens up her door and then picks her up. She lets out a screech,

"Micah!" She exclaims surprised. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Making you take your mind off of your mother-because her personal issues don't need to be your concern. You're beautiful and you looked so happy tonight-and she's making you upset, which makes me upset because I don't want you to be upset." Micah says as he closes their car door and carries her into their building. The woman at the desk smiling.

"Welcome back-and congratulations." She says as the couple goes into the elevator.

Micah lets Emily down for the elevator ride and says,

"How about I help you feel better by making it so that you don't even remember what you're worried about tomorrow morning-Mrs. Barnes."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Emily says kissing him and when the elevator gets to their floor he picks her up and walks to their apartment

_Landing-the one thing that comes after every leap. Sometimes they're good, sometimes they're bad. But other times they're just great. For instance, Miah and I getting married was good, my mother not showing up was bad and this right now-is great. _

**~00000000000000000000000~**

**So, now there's going to be a slight break in posting since you know this is a good place to pause-not stop-just pause so that I can get my life in order before posting the other parts xD**


	52. Emily and The After Honeymoon

**I'm back! Sorry about the long break, but I was doing a musical and then it closed and I found out from my parents that theatre is offically out of the picture and I'm kind of heartbroken because theatre is like my home. I have so many amazing people that I've met through theatre and I litterally just got cast a lead role in a one-act play that my friend is directing and I may not be able to preform. Thank god that she's such a great person and is letting me keep the role and giving my role 'an understudy' in case I can't preform. (but I already know all my lines and at the one mandatory rehersal date I'll probubally say that I'm staying after for a test and get all my blocking and enterences and during the show I might just be like 'look I want to help out backstage-but you (my parents) should really come and see it. And then I get on stage and they see me preform and realize that I actually ****_do have talent _****and that I ****_can keep my grades up and do theatre. _**

**But yeah essentially I'm still like heartbroken over this and I'm only telling you guys because since I've found that out I've had extreme lack of motivation to do anything. Litterally I just want to lie on my bed at home and cry most of the time and the things that used to make me happy-don't really make me happy anymore. I dunno could just be nothing...**

**ANYWAY! I didn't write any honeymoon scenes but if you wanted to I could and then add them in somewhere somehow.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

Emily smiles as she walks into work, she looks around the lobby of the hospital-it was good to be back.

"Emily." She hears a voice call. She turns around and sees Will jogging to catch up. _Oh it's Will-he looks happy, I haven't spoken to him since I left!_

"Hey." Emily says smiling and when he catches up he smiles and the two hug.

"How was Italy?" Will asks as they begin to walk towards the elevator.

"It was amazing, I can't believe the hospital gave us a whole two months off." Emily says.

"Well, it's your honeymoon." Will says before asking. "Did they get your new badge?"

"Yes-I'm now. Dr. Emily Barnes." Emily says smiling and holding up her new badge _Emily Barnes, why can't I can't get over how happy it makes me to say that? Good Day, I'm Dr. Emily Bar-_

"Let's just hope that the interns and nurses don't get too confused." Will says. Emily smiles and the elevator gets to their floor and they get out.

Emily gets out of the elevator and almost immediately hears her name being called.

"Emily!" She turns around and sees Cassandra, already in her scrubs coming over.

"Cassandra hi." Emily says smiling. _Please don't interrogate me about Italy._

"How was Italy?" Cassandra asks.

"It was pretty amazing." Emily tells her.

"Walk with me." Cassandra says linking their arms and having them walk towards the locker room.

"So-how does it feel to be married?" Cassandra asks.

"It's really not that different from before-I mean other than the fact that my name changed, nothing's like different." Emily says. _Why does she want to know? She's about as single as they come._

"Really?" Cassandra asks.

"Yeah." Emily says.

"Anyway, I'm just going to ask the question now since nobody's going to want to ask you today-but kids." Cassandra says. _Oh of course, the baby bomb. How could I forget that?_

"Not for a while." Emily says and Cassandra nods.

"There, I'll try to spread that around." She says.

"Thank you." Emily tells her smiling as they walk passed the nurse's station.

"Emily!"

Emily turns around and sees a group of the nurse's on the other side of the desk._Okay, what do they want, they're plotting something against you. DO. NOT. GET. SUCKED. IN._ Emily slowly walks over to them and asks,

"Yes?" _Idiot, now you'll never be able to get out of this. _

"We heard you were coming back today and wanted to ask how Italy was." Kylie asks.

"Good-um it was fun." Emily says.

"So did you really get a new badge with your new last name on it?" Jessica asks.

"Well-yeah, my last name's not Owens anymore so I kind of had to." Emily says before checking her watch."

"I'm going to be late-see you guys later." She says and then turns and jogs to the locker room.

~000000000000000000000000000~

Micah smiles as he watches in through the OR doors as Emily operated with Dr. Bandari. Dr. Bandari was putting her device on another person and of course Emily was there helping her.

"Like what you see?" He hears AJ ask.

"Shut up." Micah says smiling.

"Seriously though, if I had a wife that was a surgeon I'd think it was so hot watching her work." Micah says.

"Isn't that how you and I don't know _our boss_ ended up having a kid together."

"Eh-you say tomato I say to_ma_to." AJ says.

"By the way how's that going?" Micah asks.

"We're having dinner tonight to talk things out." AJ says

"Good luck man." Micah says and Emily glances at the window and Micah gives her a thumbs up and a smile. He could tell that she smiled back because of how her eyes changed expression.

AJ smirked and said,

"Speaking of Gina's daughter, are you and Emily planning anything anytime soon?" Micha sighed and said,

"I don't know, I feel like I'm ready but I'm not sure. It might be a while until anything because she said she wanted to be situated into a career until she had kids and with my fellowship starting-it's weird timing."

"Well, I'd just wait for the whole 'Emily and Micah just got married' vibe to settle down as well as the 'when's the baby?' nurse's mindset to settle down and then think about it." AJ says.

"When's that?" Micah asks.

"I'd say about 6 months, meaning you've got 4 months to go until it starts to die down." AJ says.

"Great." Micah says.

"You don't care do you?" AJ asks.

"Nope not really. Emily will have kids whenever we see fit." Micah says and AJ nods and pats him on the shoulder.

"Good talk."

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

**I could really use some reviews right now, just to know that people are reading these and that I'm not wasting my time writing these. I know that sounds a bit bitchy but honestly I don't care. I can't do theatre ever again, violin's becoming a chore, school work seems irrelevant, I don't want to do anything but sleep and cry. So yeah you can think I'm a bitch for asking for reviews but I'm honestly beyond the point of caring right now**


	53. Emily and The Mix Up

**Happy Thursday, thank you for your lovely reviews. I may be updating less consistantly than I was because I got a bad grade at school, and now have to get my grades up in order to participate in the One-Act Plays at my school. (which I really want to not only because the one I got into is amazing, but my crush is in it too and we're becoming closer by the day-I can feel it)**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000~**

Emily walks over to the nurse's station.

"Somebody paged me?"

"Yeah, I just got this up from the lab-results for Dr. Barnes?" One of the newer nurse's said.

"Thank you." Emily says opening the file and then sighing beginning to laugh. _She's new here isn't she. I can tell she's new here, she looks nervously over at the others as she's talking._

"What's funny?" The nurse asks

"This isn't for me." Emily says closing it and handling it back.

"But you're Dr. Barnes, " The nurse said confused.

"Are you new here?" Emily asks.

"This is my second week." The nurse said. Emily smiles and says,

"These results are for my husband's patients." _Goodness gracious we've been married since September and it's December, why is it so pleasing to call him my husband? _

"Oh, there's two Dr. Barnes'?" The nurse asks.

"Yes, I'm Emily and my husband is Micah." Emily says smiling, _God, Kylie didn't tell her did she- that bitch._

"I didn't know." The nurse said.

Emily turned to Kylie and asked,

"Did you not tell her there were two Dr. Barnes'?"

"Must've slipped my mind." Kylie says smiling. _Do not lose your cool._

"Anyway he's on lunch right now but I can take these to him." Emily says.

"Please." The nurse says.

Emily grabbed the folder and started up to the roof. Emily was trying not to feel annoyed, I mean they had only been back a month and co-workers accidentally paging them because of last name was supposed to be expected right. _Don't get angry. _Emily thinks to herself as she walks up the stairs and then opens the door to the roof, seeing Micah mess with his phone.

Micah turns towards her and then smiles,

"Hey."

"Hi-um your labs came back." Emily says.

"Name mix up again?" Micah asks.

"Yeah." Emily says walking over and sitting next to him.

"Well it's only been a month since we've gotten back and it's new to them." Micah says.

"I know-oh by the way what's up with AJ and Bandari-any news on that?" Emily asks suddenly remembering why Micah had left early that morning.

"Well, AJ said that he didn't want to say too much, only that Gina didn't want a relationship with AJ, but she wouldn't stop him from seeing or spending time with Jenna." Micah said.

"Nice." Emily says.

"Anyway I'm going to go look into this test result. I'll see you at home okay?" Micah asks. Emily nods and says,

"Totally." Before Micah gently kissed her and he walks off the roof.

Emily stays on the roof before walking back down the stairwell and running right into some teenager holding a toddler.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." Emily says.

"It's fine." The teenager said, looking like she had been crying.

"What's the matter?" Emily asks. The teenager looks from the baby to Emily and then says,

"Um, this is my son James-I had him when I was 15 and he's 2."

"He's adorable." Emily says looking at the toddler.

"He has a tumor-in his spinal chord and he might be paralyzed as an effect of them removing it. But if it's not removed he could die." The girl says while crying.

"Oh-wow. Do you know who's doing the surgery?" Emily asks.

"Um, I've been consulting with somebody named Dr. Barnes? But he's not doing the operation, Dr. Put something and a cancer doctor are operating."

"Oh, I'm Dr. Barnes-Emily Barnes. You've been consulting with my husband. So you're Mandy?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Mandy says.

"Well, I can assure you that he will be in great hands. Dr. Putnam is one of the best pediatricians in the country and all of the doctors that deal with cancer here are fantastic. Dr. Barnes-or Micah my wouldn't have given them the case if he didn't feel that they were right for your son." Emily says.

"Do you have kids?" Mandy asks.

"No-um not yet. What's it like-being a young mother?" Emily asks.

"It's terrifying. I thought my parents would never speak to me again-if it wasn't for the fact that I was on my hands and knees begging for their help with a newborn-I would still be on the streets, it actually sometimes feels like I still am. But it's worth it, because I get to see his smiling face every morning before I do anything else, and even when nobody else loves me-or when nobody else wants or needs me-he does. He loves me, and needs me. And I need him." Mandy says wiping away tears with her free hand.

Emily smiles and then gives the girl a gentle hug. Mandy hugs her back as best she can and Emily knew that it was the first one she'd had in a while. _Poor girl, she must really-not have anybody, I can't breathe because she's squeezing. _

"If you need anything, here's my cellphone number." Emily says taking out her small journal and scribbling down her number and name.

"Oh-really?" Mandy asks.

"Yeah, you're a great girl and an amazing mother by what it looks like-but if you need anybody to talk to or just somebody to spend time with, call me okay?" Emily asks.

"Thank you." Mandy says before a middle aged woman steps out of a woman.

"Amanda." She says sharply.

"That's my Mom-I'll text you." Mandy says.

"Yeah, good luck, I'll visit you when the surgery's done." Emily says and Mandy leaves.

Emily stands there and watches as Mandy holds Jake and talks to him, making him giggle as she walks down to her mother. As she is it just suddenly hits her like a brick on the head….

_I want a baby._

**_~0000000000000000000000000000000~_**

**Baby craze is hitting Emily, but will Micah be on board? Will she even tell Micah?**

**Names in your reviews *not a spoiler at all***


	54. Emily and The Guidence of a Friend

**Happy Thursday! I know it feels like forever since I've updated but I've been busy trying to get my grades up so I might only start doing once or twice a week instead of every day. But I'm kind of upset right now because my mom said that I would most likely be able to do the one-acts if I got my grades back up, and I now have a high B-almost A in chemistry (we got a new teacher for this quarter and she's much nicer with grading and late work and not putting her tests for a 300 point product grade aka if we fail it we go down 2 letter grades) and a 79.9 in pre-calc with means it'll round to a B on my official grades/transcript. So I came home after taking the test that brought my grade up and told my mom, assuming I'd get the okay to goto the rehearsal I was called for next Monday. But she says, 'I don't want to talk about it with you'. So yeah. Current Mood: annoyed and upset.**

**Anyway to the story!**

**So of course the first person Emily tells is Tyra...**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000~**

Emily sat at the cafe wringing her hands and she sees Tyra come in,

"Hey." Tyra says coming and sitting down. Emily hands her the coffee and a muffin that she had bought for her.

"Hey, thanks for coming. I mean I know it's almost Christmas and you and Molly were planning that party thing.." Emily says.

"It's nothing-what's the 911?" Tyra asks and Emily sat up. _Okay, just tell her slowly-let her down easily. Maybe she won't react badly-maybe she'll actually want to give you advice on how to tell- _"Earth to Emily!" Tyra says snapping Emily out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I mean-you remember Mandy?"

"The teen mom whose toddler has a tumor but her parents refuse to pay for it and she's only 17 so my Dad is having his fund pay for his treatments until he's old enough for such a risky surgery-that Mandy?" Tyra asks.

"Yes, that Mandy. Well we've been talking since her parents aren't exactly over the whole baby thing and she needs an adult to talk to-it's been nice so far. But that's besides my point. Over the course of us talking I realized-" _Be very careful, think long and hard-do you want to tell her this?_

"Realized what?" Tyra asked and Emily took a deep breath before saying,

"I want a baby."

Tyra's silent for a moment before she nods,

"Okay. So are you-" Tyra begins gesturing to Emily's middle. _Oh jeez she think's I'm-_

"Oh, no not pregnant." Emily says laughing awkwardly. "I just-I've been keeping it to myself for a month because I didn't want to tell Micah earlier while the whole 'Emily and Micah need to have a baby' buzz around the hospital was still in full swing and I wanted to make sure that it wasn't just a little phase." Emily says taking a sip of her coffee.

"So you haven't talked to Micah yet?" Tyra asked and Emily shakes her head.

"No." Emily says.

"Why are you telling me then?" Tyra asks.

"Because-I don't know I needed to tell somebody and I wanted to make sure it was a good idea-"

"So are you sure that it's a good idea?" Tyra asks.

"No, but I know it's not a phase. I was at the mall yesterday and I caught myself standing in front of the baby store and I kind of wanted to go in-but I didn't." Emily says.

"Okay, well I can't give you much advice other than talk to Micah and see what he says. I mean you two wouldn't have to move since you have Joyce's old bedroom and that one room you're just really using for random storage-"

"And it was an office when I was researching with Dr. Bandari." Emily says.

"So you could have two kids before you even have to consider moving." Tyra says.

"Yeah, and I mean we're pretty stable financially so that's not a problem. The only thing is-I don't want to have to give up my career because if I did have kids I'd feel bad about dumping them in a daycare all day-"

"Doesn't your half brother run a daycare with his wife?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah, but it's 30 minutes away from the hospital _without _traffic." Emily says.

"You could hire a nanny for when you're at work." Tyra offered taking a bite of her muffin.

"I don't know. It'll work itself out when or if it happens." Emily says.

"If? Emily I don't know if you noticed this but Micah loves kids and he's great with them. He's already said that he wants kids, so it's not a matter of if-just when." Tyra says.

Emily looks at Tyra and asks,

"So you and Molly? Is that going anywhere?"

"I don't know, I kind of like where we are. Also the bill about same sex marriage in this state is still pretty new so it needs to be broken in a bit more." Tyra says.

"So you've been thinking?" Emily asks.

"A little bit-well a lot since your wedding, but it's no big deal." Tyra says.

"How about I make a deal, I'll talk about the whole-" Emily pauses before slowly saying, "baby-thing with Micah if you agree to talk about that with Molly."

"That hardly seems fair." Tyra says.

"I know, but we both need a push." Emily says.

"Fine, once you talk with Micah, I will speak with Molly." Tyra says.

"Okay, we've got ourselves a deal." Emily says nodding.

"But seriously-kids?" Tyra asks.

"Yes." Emily says nodding before Tyra laughs,

"You're going to be a psycho mom."

"I will not!" Emily says defensively before Tyra laughs even more. Emily smiles. _Okay so she didn't freak out...now to talk to Micah. _

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

**GIVE ME NAMES PLEASE I NEED THEM! **


	55. Chapter 55

**How will Micah react?**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000~**

Emily sat on their couch, Micah on the balcony on his calling Liz. _Okay you're both here, it's been two weeks since you talked with Tyra-just when he gets back in here tell him._Emily thinks to herself peeking over her book to see Micah talking to Liz with his 'Liz face'. _He won't freak out-I mean you've talked about this before and he wasn't phased-there's really no difference now. _She hears her phone go off so she leans over to coffee table and sees a text from Tyra.

_To give you a boost, Molly and I just talked about marriage-she brought it up. And we're going to wait. NOW TALK TO MICAH!_

Emily texted her back saying that she was about to and then turned her phone on to silent just as Micah came through the door.

Emily bit her lip and Micah sighed,

"Well Oliver came on his hands and knees asking for her back and she accepted-since their divorce still isn't finalized yet." He said.

"Is that good or bad?" Emily asks.

"I have no idea." Micah says. _Just tell him you chicken._

"Micah, we need to talk." Emily says suddenly.

"What about?" Micah asks putting his phone in it's charger.

"Um, it's kind of serious." Emily says squirming a bit and changing her position on the couch.

Micah came over to the couch and sat down,

"Okay so it's kind of serious." He says and Emily nodds. _Okay so just casually say it-don't talk yourself in circles, just say it_.

"So um I've been thinking about this lately-a lot actually. But I didn't know how to tell you so I'm just sucking it up and telling you now because it's a big and slightly scary topic, and if I keep holding off from telling you, it'll never get done." Emily says squirming some more. _Why are you so like nervous! It's Micah, he's told you that he wants kids before so what's the big deal?_

"Okay, now I'm worried." Micah said.

"Oh no-um don't be worried-or well you can be just there's really not a reason to be." Emily tells him.

"So what's the matter-you seem scared." Micah says.

"I am." Emily says laughing nervously before he takes her hand and kisses it gently.

"You don't need to be scared Emily-see this ring." He asks pointing to his wedding band and Emily nods. "That's a signal to show you and the world that I'm in this for the long haul, and you can tell me anything."

Emily looks at him and licks her lips, _Okay, just gently segway into it from that-_

"I-um." Emily says before clearing her throat and getting on a semi-serious face. "I want-" Emily pauses.

"You want what?" Micah asks and Emily shakes her head and says,

"A baby. I want a baby and I've thought about it for weeks but I've been too nervous to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react, especially because you may think it's just a phase because it's Christmas-but it's not."

Micah sits and nods and says,

"Okay, so you want a baby."

"Yeah." Emily says biting her lip and Micah stroked his thumb across the top of her hand that he was holding. He smiled slightly and then asked,

"Why were you scared to tell me that?"

"I don't know-I mean because we've only been married like 3 months and it's almost Christmas so everything's a bit jumbled, but I caught myself thinking the other day-and I've just been thinking about it so much lately and I can't keep it in any longer no matter how much it scares me." Emily says.

"And why does it scare you?" Micah asks. Emily shrugs and says,

"Because it's a big thing-it's not like moving into an apartment or getting a pet or getting married-it's making a new person and once it starts there's no way for me to hit the pause button and think about whether or not it was a good idea."

"Well to calm your nerves I'm totally comfortable talking about this-even now because we've had little talks about it for a while." Micah says and Emily nods. "So let's talk this through, if we did have a baby-it'd mean we'd have to put it in daycare, get a nanny, or one of us would have to quit work."

"The third one is completely out of the question, and there's no daycares that I'd be comfortable putting them in." Emily says.

"So it'd be a nanny that would take care of them while we were at work so we wouldn't have to worry too much." Micah says.

"The thing is-I don't want to miss all the big moments like their first steps or their first words because I was at work." Emily says.

"That's a risk that we're going to take, and they do have some sort of daycare for kids of the doctor's Gina uses it. The pediatric nurse's started it up earlier this year because of Bandari's divorce and a bunch of doctors with kids use it." Micah says.

"So that's another thing that could potentially work." Emily says nodding.

"So-how soon did you want a baby?" Micah asks.

Emily bites her lip and then says,

"Soon-I mean it doesn't have to be right now, but I want one soon."

"And you're already off the pill?" Micah asks and Emily nods,

"Yeah I stopped about a year before we were dating because it gave me intense moodiness when I started it in Med School so I decided that I'd just always have a condom." She says.

"So, we could start trying now." Micah suggests.

"Now, now?" Emily asks her eyebrows raising.

"If you wanted to. I feel like we could handle it-I mean sure it'll be a journey but I think we'll be able to do it." Micah says.

"Okay, let's do it then." Emily says nodding.

"Okay." Micah says smiling and Emily smiles too before he kisses her and takes her hand again and leads her to their bedroom. _See, that wasn't hard. _Emily thinks as she closes their bedroom door behind them.

**~000000000000000000~**

**I REQUEST ALL THE BABY NAMES**


	56. Emily and The Symptoms

**Title says it all.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000~**

Emily sighed as she plopped on the couch and put her feet up, not even bothering to change what she wore to work. She felt like crap-she was exhausted and didn't want anything to do with anyone. _Now I can just sleep, and rest because I need it-_

Her phone started ringing interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Emily said.

"Woah okay what's up?" Tyra asks. _Damn it Tyra! _

"I'm tired and I just sat down for the first time in 12 hours what do you need?" Emily asks.

"We were going to meet at the bar later tonight but if you don't want to that's fine." Tyra said.

"I'm sorry-yeah I'll be there 7?" Emily asks.

"As usual." Tyra said and Emily hung up and groaned.

"I don't like the sound of that."

Emily turned and saw Micah entering the room-a laptop under his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asks. _Only that I feel like I'm going to drop dead and now I have to go and look presentable!_

"I'm exhausted but I'm going for drinks with Tyra in-45 minutes." Emily says looking at her watch.

"You can tell her you can't tonight." Micah says.

"I'm swamped the rest of the week-so I'll just go and have some food. No drinks because I'd prefer not to have a hangover tomorrow when I go into work." Emily says. "And because of the whole-baby trying thing." _Way to go Emily, 'baby trying thing' aren't you a charmer with words._

"Well, just remember-if it gets to be too exhausting call me, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel." Micah said placing his laptop down and walking over to embrace her.

Emily rests her head on his shoulder and sighs, just wanting to melt into his arms.

"Can we just not move?" Emily asks closing her eyes as he rubs her back. He chuckles and says,

"We're going to have to move at one point." Micah says.

"I know, just not yet." Emily says turning so that her head's buried in his chest. Micah smiles and says,

"You're adorable."

"I should get changed." Emily sighs.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Micah asks.

"Work." Emily sighs.

"Ah, well that explains it." Micah says kissing the top of her head a few times and Emily makes a happy humming noise.

"I love you." Emily says feeling a sudden wave of just emotion.

"I love you too." Micah says and she turns her head up to kiss him quickly before going to change for the bar.

~000000000000000000000~

Tyra looked at Emily who was slowly shoveling peanuts into her mouth,

"Take it easy Em." Tyra says.

"Sorry-I'll stop." Emily says before taking a sip of her water. _Don't lie you can't stop your starving, even after you had the whole plate of cheese fries we ordered for all of us. _

"Are you serious about the whole no alcohol thing?" Tyra asks.

"I told you Tyra-Micah and I are actively trying for a baby and I'm not in the mood tonight." Emily says taking a few more peanuts.

"Emily." Tyra says and Emily sees the peanuts in her hands,

"Sorry! I don't know, they just taste amazing."

"They're peanuts, and they're not even salted-just peanuts." Tyra says.

"Exactly, simple flavorful peanuts." Emily says taking a few more.

"Hey Pits are you going to dance or pig out on peanuts all night." Cassandra says, using the nickname, which Emily had noticed Cassandra now used as not a mean nickname, just one that she had been using since high school-yeah it used to be taken in a mean way-was now taken in kind of a more friendly way-kind of like joking around almost.

"Sorry, dancing right." Emily says dusting her hands off and then going to go with Cassandra and Will and sneaking a few on their way to dance. _This is not funny anymore, you have a peanut hoarding problem._

"I saw that." Cassandra calls.

"Sorry, they're good." Emily says before following them to the dance floor.

**~000000000000000000000~**

**BABY NAMES ARE NEEDED**


	57. I changed my pen name :)

_**I changed my username, instead of AngelofMusicHidenoLonger I am now **__TheGirlWithTheAngelMask_

This Will go down in a few chapters


	58. Chapter 58

Emily sighed as she checked her watch, it was midnight-10 more hours and her 24 hour shift was done. She actually was wiped, normally she wasn't this tired. _Or hungry, never normally this hungry._ She said as she made her way to the cafeteria. _What do you want?_ Emily asks as she goes down and sees the night people laying out food. _Okay they have chicken salad, popcorn, sandwiches-I wonder if they have a BLT._ Emily thinks randomly and when they don't she frowns. _Shame-they don't, maybe one of the nurse's can run across the street and grab me a BLT from the 24 hour sandwich shop-no, just deal with the ham and cheese and get a BLT later._ She thinks before grabbing the sandwich container and paying for it.

She heads to the elevator and takes it out of the bag so she can take a bite, instantly feeling better. _God, I was hungry. Why didn't I get a second one when I was thinking about it? _Emily thinks as the elevator opens and Will smiles at her,

"Hey Emily-is that a sandwich?" He asks as she climbs in so that they could head up the rest of the way.

"Yeah, I was hungry so I decided to grab something." Emily says taking a bite.

"Woah, I'm going to intervene and say slow down there, take a few breaths so you don't choke." Will says.

"Sorry, I don't know I got out of a simple surgery like an hour ago and I was just so hungry." Emily says swallowing another large bite.

"Well, whatever floats your boat-hey speaking of boats-are you planning on going to the summer party for the staff on the yot?" Will asks, referencing Dr. Bandari's summer party that was normally thrown on the yot that she owned.

"I plan to go yes." Emily says as she finishes off the sandwich. _Aw, that went quickly-I'm still kind of hungry though._

"Awesome, by the way how would you feel if I asked Cassandra out again?" Will asked.

"Fine, go for it. I'm a believer in second chances as you know so if you feel like you two would want to get together again, go for it." Emily says.

"Great, because we're having dinner on Friday and if it goes well I may ask her out again." Will says.

"Good for you." Emily says and then they get off the elevator.

Will smiles and says,

"You know the other night at the bar I meant to ask you something."

"What?" Emily asks smiling.

"Well-" Will started but stopped when she suddenly paused in the middle of the hallway. _Okay, that's weird, that's not supposed to happen. _She thinks moving a hand to her stomach-which was now churning.

"You okay?" Will asks. Emily nods before the nausea began to get worse by the second it seemed like. She shook her head before running to the bathroom. _I'm gonna be sick. _She thinks as she runs in and into a stall before throwing up in the toilet.

She sighs and sits there for a second before running a hand through her hair and wiping her mouth with some toilet paper.

"Just a Warning I'm coming in." She hears Will say as she stands up and flushes the toilet. "Emily, what happened?" Will asks as she goes to wash her hands.

"I-I just got really nauseous all of a sudden-" Emily says. _Okay, not so sudden you've been having on and off nausea all week-stop lying to yourself._

"Suddenly?" Will asks raising his eyebrows. "Come on Emily-we both know that there's no such thing as spontaneous puking without previous nausea-and especially knowing you through med school-you were nauseous for at least 24 hours even just a little bit before you threw up."

"Okay fine, I haven't been the best and I have felt a little nauseous the last few days but it would go away and come back at random moments-mostly when I was at home, but it went away and it's not flu season so I didn't do anything about it because I knew it was probably nothing." Emily said.

Will thought for a moment and said,

"So Emily, you've been nauseous for the last few days. Have you been tired lately, like more tired than usual-or more easily drained of energy."

"Yeah I guess." Emily says. _He's trying to diagnose me isn't he?_

"-And your appetite, it's gone up-the other night at the bar you shoveled through two mini bowls of free peanuts and a serving platter of cheese fries meant to be for a group of 7 people according to the serving size on the menu, and then the ham and cheese sandwich just now in the elevator-along with the fact that you're snacking constantly during the day." Will said.

"So I get hungry." Emily begins.

"Emily we both know that's a load of bull, you hardly ever snack." Will says and Emily sighs.

"Yes my appetite has increased."

"Anything else unusual going on?" Will asks.

"Not really." Emily says.

"Well there's one thing that comes to my mind-and my recommendation for it is going to take a pregnancy test-either here or get an at home kit." Will says.

Emily looked at him with her mouth open before shutting it awkwardly. _Yeah-he just diagnosed me, this is what I get when all of my friends are doctors. _

"Will, I'm not pregnant." Emily says. _But you might be-no stop thinking about it._

"How do you know, you told me that you and Micah had started to try for a baby meaning that you're having unprotected sex, and you haven't had your period yet." Will says. _Say what?_

"How do you know I haven't had my period yet?" Emily asks taken aback.

"You get all emotional and are slightly grumpy on your period. We lived together Emily I picked that much up." Will says.

"Well I'm supposed to start any day now." Emily says.

"So, let's make a bet. How many days do you bet it'll be until your period can officially be stamped as late?" Will asks.

"5 days?" Emily says.

"Okay, so if on Monday you still have not had your period yet and these symptoms keep progressing you take a pregnancy test and I won't say anything to Micah if you agree." Will says. _So that means that if you don't agree he'll find a way to slip it into a conversation that he has with Micah and then Micah will get his hopes up and then get all disappointed again when it's negative-_

"Fine." Emily says. "If my period does not come by Monday-I'll order a pregnancy test for myself on Tuesday."

"Deal." Will says and the two shake hands.

"But if my period does come and you're wrong-you owe me a box of apple fritters." Emily says.

"A whole box?" Will asks.

"Yes." Emily says and Will nods and says,

"Fine."

They leave the bathroom and Emily goes to try and get some sleep in the on call room. _So don't overthink it-you're potentially pregnant with your first child sooner than you and Micah planned. I mean it was going to take a few tries, but this is only really the second time-I mean that's insane, I can't actually be-pregnant….._


	59. Chapter 59

**This one's like super long, it was originally like 3 chapters but now it's not.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000~**

Emily got out of her car and locked the door before walking towards the front door. She heard footsteps jogging behind her and saw Will. _Crap, crap crap crap-okay stay calm don't show weakness._

"Hey." He says

"Hi." Emily says smiling nervously.

"So, has your period come yet?" He asks. _Just, make something up-and take a test later. You don't have to tell him._

"No." Emily says sighing and closing her eyes. Will grins and says,

"So that means you now have to take a-"

"I know what it means." Emily says as they walk into the elevator.

"Did you mention anything to your husband?" Will asks.

"No-he was busy all weekend-back to back shifts." Emily says. "He has a shift that starts at noon today."

"Then make an appointment over your break." Will says. Emily lets out a huff and then says,

"Fine."

"Great, text me okay?" Will asks as he walks into the locker room and Emily continues to walk up the stairs so she can go make an appointment with Kelly.

When she gets there she keeps her head down and walks over to the nurse's station.

"Hey Mary." Emily says. _Thank God it's Mary at the nurse's station and not the mean ones that spread rumors about me. _She thinks to herself.

"What's up?" Mary asks.

"Does Kelly have any appointment openings around either 10 this morning or 5 this afternoon?" Emily asks.

"She has an appointment opening at 5:30."

"Great." Emily says smiling. _30 minutes after my shift_. "By the way can we keep this on the down low?" She asks.

"Of course, I'll just put EB on the chart and then tell her what it means." Mary says.

"Great-thank you Mary." Emily says smiling before checking her watch, it was almost 8. _I need to get changed. _Emily thinks before she jogs back down the stairs to the locker room.

~0000000000000000000000000000~

Emily checked her watch, it was 4:30. She looked up as Cassandra laughed at something Will said. Tyra looked unamused.

"Hey Emily what's wrong?" Cassandra asks.

"What nothing's wrong." Emily says smiling. _Don't give away anything just keep it vague._

"Oh come on, you've been distant all day and really jumpy." Cassandra says.

"I'm not jumpy." Emily says.

"Um yes you are, somebody dropped a stethoscope and you jumped like it was a bomb." Tyra says.

"I was startled." Emily says.

"Okay guys leave her alone." Will says. _Will to the rescue!_

"Oh come on, like you're not curious what's gotten Emily so uptight." Cassandra says.

"Okay fine I'll tell you-I've been under a bunch of stress lately and with the whole baby situation-"

"You're pregnant?" Cassandra asks.

"No, not yet. Just we're planning to get pregnant soon and it scares me to death so I'd rather not talk about it." Emily says.

"Why does it scare you?" Tyra asks.

"Tyra, she doesn't want to talk about it." Will said.

"Oh come on, just a little insight, I mean out of all of us you're bound to be the best parent." Cassandra says. _You don't have to answer, you can just ignore her and head to your appointment,_Emily bit her lip and said,

"Because if I'm pregnant-that means that I'm responsible for helping somebody else figure out who they are as they grow-when I can hardly figure out who I am."

Emily nods and checks her watch, 5:00.

"And I'd love to stay and chat about this more-but my shift's over and I have actually an appointment to get to in 30 minutes." Emily says before turning around.

"Emily." She hears as she goes to the locker room to get changed. She turns around and sees Will,

"Hey-what's up."

"Good luck, remember you can text me if you need me." Will says.

"Thanks." Emily says.

Emily walks into the locker room and as she changes she realizes what she's about to do. _I'm about to go find out if I'm pregnant-alone. _She thinks before she takes her phone and makes a call,

"Hey." She hears Tyra pick up.

"You're shift's done at 5:15 right?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, why are you calling?" Tyra asks.

"Just meet me in the lobby at 5:20 please." Emily says.

"Okay 5:20." Tyra says. "Why?"

"Just do it I'll explain when we're there." Emily tells her.

Emily walks back into the lobby sipping the fruit smoothie she had just gotten and sees Tyra standing. _Pineapple is the most magical and delicious fruit ever-how did I not notice it before? _

"Hey what's up?" Tyra asks.

"Walk with me." Emily says heading to the stairs.

"Stairs?" Tyra asks.

"Don't ask just listen." Emily says as they begin walking. "Over the last few weeks I've been having some symptoms for pregnancy so I'm getting a test from Kelly-I have a 5:30 appointment."

"So you're like possibly pregnant?" Tyra asks.

"Yes-and I was going to go to the appointment alone, but I don't want to." Emily says.

"Okay-well good thing that I don't have any plans tonight since Molly's in the labs until 10 tonight." Tyra says.

"Thank you." Emily says.

"Don't mention it-seriously don't this place is a rumor mill." Tyra says as they get to the floor and slip out of the stairwell.

~0000000000000000000000000~

Emily walks over to the desk and sees a nurse that wasn't Mary there.

"Dr. Barnes, how may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, um I have a 5:30 appointment with Kelly?" Emily asks.

"Really?" The nurse asked. _Quick think fast, don't give anything away_

"Yeah-it's just for a check-up, you know me and Micah we want to try for kids soon, but first I want to make sure everything's good-down there." Emily says.

"Okay, Mary will show you to your rooms-Mary!" The nurse says and Mary appears from a room and sees Emily.

"Oh! Coming." Mary says walking out and to Emily's side. "Right this way." Mary says.

Tyra looks at Emily and then says,

"That was a nice save."

"Well, people are gullible." Emily responded as Mary took them to a room that was pretty far away and led them in.

Emily sat on the bed and Mary then said,

"Okay, here's a cup that you're going to need to urinate in and after Kelly checks you out we'll need blood."

"Great, thank you." Emily says and Mary leaves.

Tyra turns to Emily and asks,

"So-when did you start thinking that you were pregnant?"

"Well, last week I had a bunch of symptoms and Will noticed and questioned me about it and said that if I was still showing them by today I'd have to take a pregnancy test." Emily says.

"So-last week?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me-you're like my best friend."Tyra says.

"I know and I'm sorry I just was so busy with everything else it didn't come out." Emily said.

"Whatever, so how are you feeling?" Tyra asks as Emily shrugged and leaned back on the bed.

"Terrified-I mean if I'm pregnant that changes everything." Emily says. "And I thought I was ready, but now thinking about how I could really be pregnant-I'm not sure I am."

"Well I'm no counselor-but I know you Emily. You are so kind and gentle and amazing with kids. Every kid that you've ever helped falls in love with you. Remember the mall on Saturday when you found the lost kid in the store and he was crying because he lost his Mom? You hugged him and talked with him take his mind off of it while I went to the nearest security booth and let them know that we found a lost kid? And then when the mother came back he practically squeezed you to death before saying goodbye?" Tyra asked.

"It's still a bit daunting." Emily said before the door opens.

Emily looks and sees that Kelly came in,

"So, Emily you're my 5:30." Kelly says.

"Yeah." Emily says. _Smile and keep it casal she doesn't need to know how absolutely terrifying this is for you._

"And it's actually you this time, not Tyra?" Kelly asks jokingly.

"Nope actually me." Emily says.

"So before I'm just going to ask a few questions-are you sexually active?" Kelly asks.

"Yes." Emily says nodding.

"Are you using any form of contraception or protection?" Kelly asks.

"No, not for a few weeks-Micah and I decided to try and get pregnant. Though I didn't think that it'd happen on the first try-which is why I'm kind of extremely nervous because we just officially started trying like just after New Years. Also it's almost valentines day like soon so I want to be sure before any plans are made." Emily says. Kelly nods and says,

"Okay. Awesome do you have the urine sample?"

"Um no I distracted her." Tyra says and Emily takes the cup and goes into the bathroom.

Emily comes out 2 minutes later and hands Kelly the cup,

"Here." Emily says,

"Great, and I'll just take blood while I'm here so we can get the results faster." Kelly says and Emily sticks out her arm and Kelly draws blood. "So, the labs may take a while so I'm going to draw the curtains in this room so nobody that you don't want seeing you through the window can-since I'm guessing that this is still a big secret?"

"Thank you." Emily says smiling as Kelly leaves.

~000000000000000000000000000~

Micah puts his bag in his locker and checks his watch. It was 7:00, he had just gotten a text from Emily and he opened it.

_Hey won't be back until later, I'm with Tyra at her place. Movie night_

He smiles and walks out before running right into.

"Tyra?" Micah asks now confused.

"Micah! Hi." Tyra says very much awkwardly, knowing something was going to go very wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Micah asks.

"Oh you know-things." Tyra says smiling, hiding the bag of ring dings behind her back-damn Emily and her random cravings.

"I just got a text from Emily saying you were at her place watching movies." Micah said gesturing to his phone.

"We were-but-" Tyra begins but then her mind goes blank, the one time it was really important to make something up on the spot, her mind blanks.

"Tyra, where's-" Micah asks but he's cut off.

"Oh I'd love to chat but I've got to go." Tyra says before dashing to the elevator.

Micah stood there and then typed on his phone a text to Emily.

_Just ran into Tyra coming out of the locker room, Emily what's going on?_

And two minutes later he got a text.

_Meet me at the 6th floor nurse's station._

Emily stood by the nurse's station with Tyra,

"I'm going to bail so you two can have your moment." Tyra said and Emily nodded as the elevator arrived and she saw Micah get off. "Good luck." Tyra says squeezing her arm before walking away. _Okay don't panic-just tell him the truth-_ Emily thinks as Micah comes towards her.

Emily smiles a little and he comes over to her, putting his hands on her arms and rubbing them,

"Hey, what's wrong why are you admitted." He asks smiling at the beginning but his face gets more serious. He gestures to her hospital bracelet.

"I'd love to talk, but I've got to get back to my room so can we talk there?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Micah says and they walk, to her room.

Once in there Emily sits on the bed and he puts his stuff in the chair next to the bed and sits next to her.

"So?" He asks.

"So." Emily says nodding. "Over the last week or so I've been feeling sick and having these weird and random symptoms. But I didn't notice anything until Will pointed it out to me last Friday and he made me go get a test but he kept his mouth shut because I asked him to."

"So you think you're pregnant." Micah says.

"Yeah." Emily says nodding. _Okay it's out, that was easy. Just don't show that you're terrified._

Micah doesn't respond for a while but after a while he looks right into her eyes and asks,

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up-you were so heartbroken last time when it was negative. So I decided that I'd take the test and get the results myself that way if it was negative again, you weren't affected." Emily says.

"Em, sweetheart-you've got to stop putting others before yourself." Micah says placing a hand comfortingly on her thigh.

"What?" Emily asks.

"I was sad when it was negative last time-but I did notice how sad you were, I mean you beat yourself up about it for days before you were ready to do or talk about anything baby related-and that was with me helping you feel better about it. But this-this is something that's pretty big to keep in and handle by yourself." Micah says. "Are you okay?" He asks.

_Yes you are fine, remember you Emily Barnes, women of steel. _Emily thinks before shaking her head,

"No-I'm not. I'm terrified-I mean yeah I'm overjoyed at the thought that I could be pregnant, that I probably am pregnant. But I'm just so scared because I'm barely doing a good job with managing myself and what if I can't manage having a baby-or raising it."

"Emily-." Micah says.

"I know I never said anything about this but it just dawned on me." Emily says.

Micah looks at his wife and smiles at her, wiping away the small tear that had escaped from her eye.

"Emily, it's fine to be scared. But if I didn't feel like we were both ready I wouldn't have started seriously considering having a baby with you. You are an amazing person and great with kids. So, if you are pregnant-which we still don't know if you are-I can say with full confidence that I believe you'll make an excellent mother." Micah says. Emily smiles back and asks,

"Really?"

"Yes." Micah says before leaning over and kissing her.

The two kiss for a while until they hear the door open, and Kelly walks in.

"Micah, glad to see you've joined us!" Kelly says smiling, not really looking surprised.

"Are the test results back yet?" Emily asks.

"Yes they are I have them right here." Kelly says holding up the folder.

"And?" Emily asks.

"Congratulations to the both of you-Emily you are indeed pregnant." Kelly tells them.

Emily turns to Micah and hugs him. He hugs her back and kisses her cheek and she smiles. _Oh my god, Oh my god-I'm pregnant and I'm having a baby and this is real and oh my god! _Emily thinks her mind going at two-hundred miles per hour.

"So would you like an ultrasound now?" Kelly asks. Emily looks at Micah and nods.

"Yeah." She says.

"Okay, let me go and grab the machine, just lay down and relax for now." Kelly says before leaving.

Emily smiles and says,

"I'm pregnant."

"I heard." Micah says pecking her lips before she lays down on the bed.

"I'm really excited actually." Emily says.

"So am I." Micah laughs as Kelly comes back in, with Mary behind her-grinning ear to ear.

"Okay, you know the drill Emily-you've given plenty of these." Kelly says and Emily nods before leaning back and moving her shirt so her stomach is exposed.

Kelly turns on the machine and puts the gel on the handheld device before placing it on Emily's stomach.

"It's cold." Emily says shivering a bit before she felt Micah holding her hand and with his other one he was stroking her head as they looked at the screen.

"There they are." Mary says smiling as the black dot came onto screen.

"Looks to me like you're not very far along, 6 weeks at the least and 8 weeks at the most, going off of what I can see." Kelly says.

"That makes sense." Emily says nodding and she sneaks a peek at Micah who is looking at the screen with a smile on his face.

"So, I'll print off a picture of this, how many do you want?" Kelly asks.

"Two." Micah says and Emily nods before thinking and saying,

"Actually, three."

"Three it is, Mary will get you started on the discharge paperwork and I'll go grab them." Kelly says handling Emily a paper towel to wipe the gel of her stomach with.

Emily pulls her shirt down and sits up as Mary hands her the paperwork,

"Congratulations!" Mary says smiling and hugging both of them. "I'll keep my mouth shut, and Kelly shouldn't be telling anybody so I'd say that you've got a solid week or so before one of the guys in the lab piece it together."

"Thank you Mary." Emily says as they begin the forms.

~000000000000000000~

Emily rests her head against Micah's chest and sighs.

"You okay?" Micah asks rubbing her back.

"Yeah, just-in awe." Emily says.

"Me too." Micah says.

"How long do you think it'll take to get around?" Emily asks.

"Well not very long if you keep your phone background." Micah says chuckling. Emily smiles, she had scanned in the picture of the ultrasound into her computer and sent the picture to her phone to be her new background.

"Shut-up." Emily says kissing his chest.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." Emily says before rolling onto her other side and closing her eyes, getting ready to sleep when she feels Micah's hand rest on her stomach. She smiles and closes her eyes again before falling into a gentle sleep.

_We all take chances and we don't always realize what the outcome of the chance we take will be-until it's here. And I couldn't be more excited-I mean come on, I'm going to be a Mom!_

**_~0000000000000000000000~_**

**So okay, I've been getting busier and over the summer-I'm posting another huge fic and I need to focus on writing that right now. So for the summer, this is being put on hold. In other words-expect posting again later in the fall, or maybe one or two chapters in the summer. This is just for reasons of me _needing_ to finish I Give You My Word like I want to end it without compromising quality and I want to test my waters in a new fandom as a writer.  
**

**Shorter version: Summer Hiatius. Will pick up again in the fall for sure though :3 **

**So I love you guys all so much, have a wonderful summer and I can't wait to hear all about it when the fall comes again *hugs tightly***


	60. Chapter 60

**So I know I told you that I wouldn't post again until August-but I couldn't help but publish something. I'm not gonna lie I miss you guys :)**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

Emily stands in front of the mirror doing her hair.

"How far along did Kelly say?"

"I talked to her about it more yesterday during our break, and she said that she would guess more towards 9 to 11 weeks but the picture wasn't exactly clear so we'll find out next month at our appointment." Micah says.

"I can't believe it's been a week and there's like no rumors circulating whatsoever." Emily said.

"Well who did you tell?"

"Um I told Tyra, Will, not Cassandra yet-I don't want to get involved with her gossip-and of course Mary and Steve and my Dad." Emily said.

"What about your Mom?" Micah asks.

"I called her, but her cell phone number changed so I called my grandmother-who is ecstatic by the way and wants to meet you since she couldn't come for the wedding, and apparently my Mother is in a rehab facility again."

"Rehab?" Micah asks

"Not for drugs, she has bipolar depression-which explains why she didn't come to the wedding, she didn't want her bad mood to ruin my day." Emily says. "But still, she could've just straight up told me her depression was getting out of hand again."

Micah walks over to her and asks,

"Pancakes or toast with yogurt?"

"Can I just have yogurt?" Emily asks.

"No, you can not. You are going to be eating food and plenty of it, even now because I want to make sure that you-and the baby-stay healthy." Micah says kissing her cheek.

"Yogurt with granola and fruit and I pack a bagel in case I get hungry?" Emily asks.

"Fair enough." Micah says leaving the room.

~0000000000000000000000~

Emily holds the tupperware container of yogurt, fruit and granola she was currently eating as she walks into work, (since the bagel had been eaten before they left the apartment) and gets into the elevator. She didn't realize how hungry she was-even if she felt sick to her stomach _Damn pregnancy, you're starving and at the same time you feel like you're going to puke your guts out. _

"Jeez Emily I've never seen you eat like that ever." She hears a voice say. She turns to the side and sees Cassandra.

"Oh, sorry." Emily says blushing.

"Are you okay, you've been weird all week." Cassandra said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Emily says taking another spoonful of her breakfast.

"Okay, just making sure." Cassandra said as they get out of the elevator.

"I promise Cassandra I am perfectly fine." Emily says scraping the sides of the container to get the last bits of yogurt before closing it and throwing the plastic spoon away.

Emily puts her phone down on the bench as she started changing.

"So, where did you disappear to yesterday during the meeting about who was transferring?" Cassandra asks.

"Oh the bathroom, morning si-" Emily starts but she catches herself. _Stop, thinking about it it's just going to slip out. _"Anyway, not anywhere important or interesting."

"Okay, whatever." Cassandra says as Emily's phone buzzes. Cassandra leans over the bench and looks at the now lit up screen-but Emily doesn't realize that she is. "It's a text from somebody named Steve." Cassandra says in a funny voice.

"That's my half brother-What's up?" Emily asks closing her locker door.

Cassandra held up the phone-the ultrasound picture of course the background,

"Are you pregnant?" Cassandra asks. _Okay think fast, you could make something up-say it's Mary's, okay no then you'll have to explain why it's your phone background and not Mary's. _

"Yes." Emily says sighing. "But you can't tell anybody-at all, I'm serious Cassandra. Nobody can know yet."

"Fine, I won't tell-but how far along are you?" She asks.

"We're not sure yet but Kelly thinks that I'm closer to 9 or 10 weeks." Emily says.

"That's great." Cassandra says smiling. "When did you find out."

"Last tuesday-only a certain group of people know and I need to keep it that way for at least another few weeks or so." Emily says.

"Why?" Cassandra says.

"Because I want to have time to absorb the news that I'm pregnant before having to tell everybody-"

"You're pregnant?" Emily hears a voice behind her.

She turns around and sees Nurse Kylie, with her eyebrows raised

"Um-" Emily says. _Great! Look what you've done now! Soon everybody will know in the hospital that you're pregnant and then rumors will circulate. GREAT! _Emily thinks before sighing. "Yes, I am pregnant."

"Does Micah know?" Kylie asks.

"Of course he knows, he's my husband-he was with me when I found out." Emily says putting her hair in a ponytail.

"How far along are you?"

"Somewhere around 9 or 10 weeks." Emily says as she grabs her pager and phone putting it in her pocket and then says. "Now please-don't tell anybody. Again we're trying to keep this on the downlow and I'd really appreciate it if this wasn't spread around the hospital."

"You've got my word." Kylie says, but Emily new that really was code for 'I'm telling all of the nurse's the second you're not near me'. Emily rolls her eyes before leaving the locker room.

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

Micah sees Emily signing a few papers at the nurse's station and he comes up behind her.

"Hey." He says leaning on the desk.

"Hey." Emily says smiling before going back to her paperwork.

"How was your morning?" Micah asks.

"Well, Cassandra saw my phone background and then when I was explaining it Kylie came in and heard and asked about it so I told her, and now all the nurse's know and won't stop asking about it-but other than that great." Emily says.

"Well, looks like the cat will soon be out of the bag, fully." Micah says before they hear a throat cleared. They turn their heads and sees Sunny,

"Dr. Barnes, and um-Dr. Barnes, it's still weird to say that-I heard the news congratulations ." Sunny says smiling.

"Thank you Sunny." Micah says as Emily finishes her paperwork and hands it back to the nurses.

"By the way, are my labs back for room 520?"

"Not yet-we had an emergency in the ER so the labs are swamped." Sunny says.

"Okay thank you." Micah says.

Emily and him walk away,

"So, the cat's out of the bag." Emily says.

"It appears to be." Micah says.

"I wonder how many people were betting on it-since our relationship seems to be the lottery of the hospital." Emily says.

"Who knows." Micah says as his pager rings. "I've gotta take this, we'll talk later."

"Okay." Emily says and he begins to walk the other direction. Emily thinks for a moment before she turns around and calls. "Micah!" Causing him to turn around. "I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too." He says smiling back before disappearing into the elevator.

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

**A review would be awesome, to give me ideas you guys have about the baby. :)**

**Have a great day**


	61. Emily and Morning Sickness

**So before I post this chapter I just want to get something out that's happened in my life.**

**So the girl that I like found out that I liked her. And from what I know she was chill about it (she texted my friend asking him if I liked her and he texted me what was happening, so this was a from one person to another through text) but yeah. And I of course was freaking out, because this girl, calling her A-is very straight. Like very, very straight. And we were becoming really good friends so I just kind of put the crush on the back burner and told it to go away because I liked being friends. So it's natural for me to freak out? **

**Now this happened a while ago because I used to not be able to talk about it without getting itnto freak out mode again because I thought that she'd be totally weirded out and not want to be my friend anymore. But that didn't happen. She was chill about it and is essentially acting like nothing happened, tonight at a rehersal we were both at we had a decent conversation about our Summer Assignments (She was talking about her summer science work, while my science doesn't have any summer work.). **

**But what I'm getting at is that she didn't freak out-she just said she felt bad. And like never said why she felt bad. I mean I talked with my best friend and she was like "Maybe A feels bad because she can't return your feelings, or something like that." And I know that it might not be it, but it's the only thing I have. But, why would she feel bad about me liking her? It's not like I was ****_ever_**** going to do something-even if she was into girls. Because 1st-I'm awkward me who has to know somebody likes me before I say anything and if they don't I get to be their friend and then forget about the crush completely (it didn't work this time) and 2nd-She's just so out of my league. I mean she's smart, she gets straight A's, she's good at music (I currently suck at violin, like majorly suck and to prove it at said rehearsal I fucked up a solo so bad that I wanted to cry from embarrassment when I was done). Also she's really nice and super pretty. **

**Anyway I just am confused and you can completely ignore this but oh well, just..Why would she feel bad? It just doesn't make sense...**

**OKAY that's off and now here's your fluffy Emicah Chapter (new one coming soon as my new fic isn't exactly taking off -_-)**

**~00000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily sighs as she sits on the couch in the lounge, holding her head and trying to ignore the nausea in her stomach.

"You look like death." She hears Tyra say as she sits down.

"I feel like it too." Emily says rubbing her head and groaning again. "Morning sickness sucks! I mean you read all the leaflets that they give you and they say that it's like being moderately nauseous-but no it's like I'm about to just puke all my insides out and my head is just pounding."

"I wish I could sympathize-but I can't." Tyra says.

"No you don't-it's terrible. Half the time I feel like I'm going to puke all over the floor and the other half I feel like I'm going to either burst into tears or drop of exhaustion. Oh and-did I tell you that morning sickness is a totally not true word for it-it's not just in the morning. It lasts all through the day, and night, and it sucks because you're starving and whenever you eat something you just throw it back up!" Emily says beginning to tear up.

"Damn Emily okay calm down." Tyra says.

"I'm sorry it's just-been a crazy morning." Emily says wiping her eyes.

Tyra rubs Emily's back and says,

"Have you talked to Kelly about it?"

"No, because I can't." Emily says.

"Why not she's your doctor?" Tyra asks.

"Because if I ask her about it Micah'll freak out and get all worried about me." Emily says.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tyra asks.

"Well no." Emily says.

"Then just text Kelly and ask her, I'm sure she'd be glad to help." Tyra says.

"Ask me what?" Kelly calls from the coffee maker.

Emily turns around as Kelly comes over and sits in the chair across from the couch,

"What's going on?" Kelly asks.

"Emily's having really bad morning sickness and is too scared to ask about it." Tyra says.

"Well how bad exactly?" Kelly asks.

"Well I'm starving so I'm feeling nauseous and weak from that and then whenever I try to eat something it just comes right back up within 20 minutes." Emily says. "And it's been frustrating because the only thing I'm able to keep down are juice smoothies and they aren't that filling."

"Well it could have something to do with the prenatal vitamins you're taking-you are taking them right?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, every morning with the bagel that I-try and eat." Emily says.

"That might be what's doing it-so do you physically throw up after every time you eat?" Kelly asks.

"Not every time, but most time." Emily says.

"Have you tried the at home remedies that were listed in the book I referred you to?" Kelly asks.

"Yes-and the one with the ginger worked for a day before it made it worse." Emily says.

"Well, how about your next appointment is on Wednesday, but I'm going to try to squeeze you in today, that way I can do a full diagnosis and possibly prescribe something that could help." Kelly says.

"Thank you, so much." Emily says before closing her eyes as the nausea gets worse and she feels her stomach jumping. "Excuse me." She says running to the door that led to the lounge bathroom and going in before throwing up again.

Kelly came in and said,

"Scratch that, you're coming in now under an emergency appointment, do you want me to page Micah?"

"Please." Emily says weakly from where she was shaking by the toilet before she groaned and threw up again.

Tyra came in and helped Emily up,

"Come on let's get you changed, I'll talk to my Dad and Dr. Bandari for you." Tyra says and Emily nods. On their way out Kelly grabs a water bottle from the fridge and hands it to Emily,

"Drink it, I know it may make you feel worse but you need water-I'll wait outside while you get changed, and I'll page Micah once I've got you situated." Kelly said. Emily nodded and took a sip from the water bottle as they walked to the locker room.

~00000000000000000000000000000~

Micah jogged to the room and saw Emily laying on the bed with her eyes closed, looking exhausted. She opened them when he came in and smiled,

"Hey." She says.

"Hey, what's the emergency I got your page." He says.

"Emily approached me about her morning sickness." Kelly says.

"It hasn't been that bad has it?" Micah asks and Emily looks at her lap. Kelly looks confused.

"Emily's barely been able to keep anything down for the last week." Kelly says.

"Emily-?" Micah asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." Emily says rubbing her head and groaning.

"Emily of course I'm going to worry-how much have you been able to eat?" Micah asks.

"Smoothies, water and maybe one cracker on a good day." Emily says.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Micah asks sitting down next to her, Kelly distracting herself with the chart.

"Because I knew that you'd freak out and I didn't want to worry you because you were so busy." Emily says.

Micah strokes her hair and says,

"Emily-you've got to stop being so selfless. If you're not feeling well-let me know, that way you can have somebody take care of you and worry about you for once-didn't we have this talk before?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I just don't like people fussing over me too much." Emily says.

"Well I hate to break this up but I'm fitting Emily in on an emergency basis meaning that I need to get her in and out." Kelly says. "So first we're going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything's okay, Micah could you hook her up to the IV line while I get the ultrasound machine?"

"Of course." Micah says standing up and getting the IV line and needle.

~00000000000000000000~

Kelly moves the handheld part and says,

"So I'm getting a clearer picture of how far along you are, so when you first came in I guessed 9 weeks, which was correct. Today you look like you're around 14 weeks, so in the next two weeks or so you're going to start feeling and seeing your stomach round. Or getting the 'baby bump' as many people call it."

"Great." Emily says smiling as Kelly presses a button to print off 3 of them again. One for Micah's wallet, one for Emily's nightstand and the spare one that they hung on their bulletin board at home.

"And for the morning sickness?" Micah asks.

"Well I'm going to put her on a prescription, it's totally safe for the baby and I use it in a lot of women who have bad morning sickness. You take one pill a day with water and food-something bready preferably, and it should help the morning sickness-not get rid of it completely you'll still feel some nausea but you shouldn't be throwing up right after you eat anything." Kelly says scribbling it down on her pad. "We'll give you your first dose here but after you're discharged you're being ordered to go home and rest. I just sent an e-mail to the Chief about it and he alerted Dr. Bandari, who says that she understands fully and hopes that you feel better."

"Thank you again." Emily says sitting up.

"Now, a nurse will be in with your discharge paperwork and I'll run and get your ultrasounds very quickly. Then you'll be good to go home-and rest." Kelly says. "Also get plenty of fluids, that'll also help with the nausea."

Emily nods as her and Micah begin on the discharge papers,

"I'll give you a ride home." Micah says,

"No I can drive myself it's only 15 minutes-"

"Fine I'll get Tyra to drive you and then I'll pick her up." Micah says.

"I can drive myself." Emily says.

"Emily, you're not winning this one." Micah says kissing her head and Emily sighs,

"Fine."

"There you go." Micah says laughing.

**~00000000000000000000000~**

**So would 5 reviews be too much to ask for? I just miss you guys and I'm sorry I like completely stopped posting and I'm going to start back up regular if you guys would like. :)**

**Have a great day, or at least better than my last few weeks have been. (Losing my mojo at the only thing I know that I'm good at and drama that I just spewed above xD)**


	62. 2-in-1: Emily and Bumps and Kicks

**So I'm back with a new chapter. We didn't quite reach 5 but we got to 3 which is good considering that I took almost a month break after uploading every day. **

**Here's a 2-in-1 to make up for the break :)**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily and A Bump

Emily stands in front of the mirror in her bathroom, beaming as she ran her hands over her stomach. She could feel a small bump-and even could see a small difference, true it wasn't much but it was something.

"What are you doing?" Micah asks coming in.

"Look." Emily says. "Come here!"

"What am I looking at?" Micah asks walking to her. she turns to the side and takes his hand and runs it across her stomach.

"There's a tiny bump." Emily says.

Micah smiles and says,

"There is."

"It's just so exciting!" Emily says smiling.

"It is, but your shirt starts 30 minutes before mine so you've got to get going." Micah says kissing her. "I made you breakfast and it's pretty amazing if I do say so myself."

"I'm coming." Emily says before slipping her shirt on and following him out to the kitchen.

~00000000000000000000000~

Emily walks into the locker room still grinning and sees Cassandra and Tyra.

"I see you're happy-the meds must work." Tyra comments.

"Yeah they do-but that's not the only reason." Emily says smiling.

"What is it then?" Cassandra asks.

Emily lifts up her shirt a little bit and Cassandra gasps,

"There's a bump."

'What bump?" Tyra asks.

"It's really small but it's there." Emily says.

"How far along are you?" Cassandra asks.

"14 weeks-maybe 15." Emily says smiling and putting her shirt back down.

"I don't see what the fuss is, it's not even really there yet." Tyra says.

"I don't know. It's kind of like confirmation that I'm really pregnant and I'm really having a baby." Emily says.

"You're throwing like a baby shower and everything soon right?" Cassandra asks.

"I don't know, I'm not even half way through my pregnancy-come back in 5 or 6 weeks-then we can talk." Emily says as she gets changed.

Tyra turns to the two other girls and asks,

"I thought you didn't want or like kids Cassandra?"

"I don't, I'm just excited for Emily. I mean yeah we don't get along 100% of the time, but I'm happy for her." Cassandra says.

"Thank you Cassandra." Emily says nodding her head. "Sorry to change topic, how did that date you had with Will a while ago go?"

"Um it went okay, we're not dating again but we've been talking." Cassandra says. "I mean I want to make sure he wants us to get back together, because I want to be the center of attention. Not just some rebound to make little Aubrey jealous."

"Good for you." Emily says as she puts on her coat. "Look I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Gotcha." Tyra says.

~0000000000000000000000000~

Emily was standing around by the nurse's station inquiring about results when Dr. Bandari came by with the interns,

"Dr. Barnes come you're with us for rounds today."

"I am?" Emily asks.

"Well your husband's in the OR and we need a Dr. Barnes." Dr. Bandari said and Emily nodded before walking quickly to catch up to her.

"I heard about your pregnancy by the way, congratulations." Dr. Bandari said with a straight face._Wow does she actually care?_

"Thank you." Emily says nodding.

"Under 20 weeks correct?" Dr. Bandari asks.

"14 or 15." Emily says nodding.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Dr. Bandari asks.

"No, Kelly said that since we weren't sure exactly how far along I was she'd prefer to wait until I was at least an estimated 20 weeks in order to get the gender that way we get a certain answer. And we haven't really talked about knowing the gender until they're born." Emily says.

"Wait you're pregnant?" One of the interns ask pointing to her.

"Yeah." Emily says, _Idiot, how has the rumor not hit them yet?_

"You don't look it." Another says.

"Well I'm not very far along yet." Emily says.

"Dr. Rivers present." Dr. Bandari says.

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

Emily walked to the locker room rather stiffly-she had just been thrown up on, and it was disgusting. _This is gross, how the hell did it end up in my hair, my hair's in a ponytail?_

"Hey-woah what happened to you?" Micah asks as he passes her.

"I got thrown up on-so now I'm going to take a shower." Emily says simply.

"I'd give you a hug to comfort you but-" Micah says gesturing to the throw up all over her front and slightly in her hair.

"Shut up." Emily says laughing a bit as she turns around and starts towards the locker room again.

"Love you." Micah calls after her

"Yeah-that's what they all say." Emily tells him looking back and pointing her finger at him causing him to laugh.

**~00000000000000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily and The Kick

Emily lounged on the couch in yoga pants and a t-shirt with her phone plugged into the speaker playing Vivaldi's Concerto Grosso in D-Minor Op. 3 No. 11, one of her favorite songs since she had played it her senior year in high school. She rubbed her hand over her tiny bump as she listened to the music and fingered the familiar cello solo gently on her stomach.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she heard Micah humming in the background. She opened her eyes and saw him dusting and humming with the music. She smiled and then closed her eyes again. _This song is amazing-what was that?_ She thinks sitting up as she feels what feels like a small flick inside of her.

"You okay?" Micah asks after a while seeing her face.

"I-um yeah." Emily says putting her hand on her stomach as it happens again. _Oh my God-is that, is the baby-_

"Em what's wrong?" Micah asks his voice getting a bit more serious

"Kicking." Emily mutters before grinning.

"What?" Micah asks.

"The baby-it's kicking." Emily says looking at Micah.

Micah's face lights up and he rushes over to her and sits down next to her,

"Really?" He asks. Emily nods and takes his hand and puts it on her stomach where she felt the baby.

"Yeah." Emily says and then they wait for a few seconds before it kicks again.

"That's-amazing." Micah says laughing.

"I know."

"I-I'm almost halfway through my pregnancy." Emily says. "We found out in February and it's like May now-and the baby's due the 3rd week of October."

"Well I guess that means we should actually start converting my Mom's old room into a room for the baby." Micah says.

"Oh about that-I've been doing research and for at least the first few months or until they start sleeping through the night, I actually would like the crib to be in our room. That way we can get to them faster and make sure everything's alright." Emily says.

"Well, then that saves us a bit of work until we need to. But do we want to know the gender before the birth?" Micah asks.

"I don't know-do we?" Emily asks.

"Well we have an appointment with Kelly for your 20 weeks in a week-so we could ask then if she can see it. Either way we wouldn't be doing the pink for girl or blue for boy. We'd just buy colors." Micah says.

"That makes sense. I don't know, let's think about it-it'd make names easier." Emily says.

"True, I'd love to talk about this more, but I've got a lasagna in the oven that I have to get out." Micah says.

"You remembered I wanted lasagna." Emily says.

"And pineapple with sprite." Micah says holding up a glass of the soda with a pineapple ring around the rim of the glass out of the kitchen.

Emily bounds over to him and takes it before taking a sip. She watches him as he takes the lasagna out of the oven and smiles.

_Sometimes I wonder how Micah was single when I met him-well technically single. He's so sweet and charming that you'd think he'd have girls lined up ready to date him. But no-just Kelly and nobody after her, except for me-but I didn't even think about it until he kissed me-anyway this could be the hormones talking, but I'm so happy that I'm married to Micah and the knowledge that I'm carrying our child-just makes it even better. _

**~0000000000000000000000000000~**

**So I'm going to try what I did with the first few chapters and request 10 reviews, but if we can't get to that then 5. Because I do want feedback, but I don't want to suddenly spring a 10 review request right away. **

**Have a lovely day see you soon :)**


	63. Emily and The Gender

**So we got 4 reviews which is pretty amazing judging by how I've only been getting 1 or 2. And I know it may be strange to "ask" for reviews,but I mean the last story that I put a lot of effort into I was forced into a situation. Essentially I had to make a choice between two things and I asked what my readers wanted to see via their reviews. I asked for a few reviews like 'tell me what you want in your review if you can find the time to write one please' And nobody reviewed so I made a choice-and then I got a bunch of angry messages about 'how could you do that' 'why did you do that' 'that was stupid' or 'I can't believe you did that'. And I lost about 70% of the people who read it almost overnight. **

**What happened to that fic? Well I planned and mapped out the end, but I lost motivation so I just summarized it up in a paragraph and posted it. Because nobody was telling me anything and I was so done with that fic and I needed to move on.**

**And I don't want that to happen to this I really don't. I know that I may appear to be bitchy or bossy by asking for reviews-but I'm doing it so that nobody gets mad at me for making a split second decision on my own by flipping a coin because nobody said anything.**

**Okay well that's it, sorry. And btw sorry for not posting this earlier. For the show that I'm doing this summer I'm in the orchestra and the schedule is getting crazy because it's hell week and we open on Friday (if you want details on if you can go see it feel free to PM me) sooo yeah. DRAMA!**

**Anyway hope you like the chapter, we find out the gender of the baby today :D**

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily walks around on rounds, just barely keeping up with Dr. Bandari and the rest of the group. _Holy crap how can they walk this fast, and for so long too. Oh yeah, because they're not pregnant with a baby who won't sit still today. Why did you even come to work in the first place?_

"Dr. Barnes are you quite alright?" Dr. Bandar asks pausing as the others go into the room.

"Yeah, just-pregnancy." Emily says. "Didn't get much sleep last night because the baby was being-difficult." _More like you were puking your guts out because your morning sickness came back and every time you tried to lay down the baby would shift positions causing so much discomfort that your husband woke up and had to make you comfort food because you were crying un-Stop it Emily she's speaking to you. _Emily thinks shuttering at the memory of her sobbing hysterically while Micah was trying to comfort her the best he could while trying to make pasta at the same time.

"Shame to hear that-do you need a break. Your husband should be arriving shortly." Dr. Bandari says.

"No I'm fine-" Emily says.

"Emily, you understand that I have a one year old daughter at home and I know what pregnancy is like if you need a break feel free to let me know." Dr. Bandari says.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I'm getting off at noon for my 20 week appointment today, we're finding out the gender." Emily says.

"Wonderful, come." Gina says as they walk into the room.

~00000000000000000000000000~

Micah and AJ stand in the smoothie line,

"So, you're finding out the gender?" AJ asks.

"Yeah." Micah says nodding.

"What gender?" AJ asks.

"Um-A Pineapple kiwi fusion, strawberry orange bomb and a cherry limeade." Micah says to the vender.

"Didn't know fruits were genders." AJ says before Micah rolls his eyes and says,

"No-but I don't know. Emily and I were talking about it and I'd be happy either way. With either I could go out and play ball or goof off with."

"What does Emily want?" AJ asks.

"I think a boy-but I don't know. She was making this pros or cons chart on her phone and saying things cost wise and hormone wise. But I think she wants a boy because this morning she wouldn't shut up about the pros of having a boy, but wouldn't say anything outright because she didn't want me to think she was being biased or something-thank you." Micah says paying for the smoothies and handling AJ the cheery one.

"Nice-dude you hate pineapple why are you having a pineapple smoothie?" AJ asks.

"It's not for me it's for Emily, she's been craving nothing but pineapple for the last three weeks." Micah says, "This is mine." He holds up the strawberry and orange one.

"Oh." AJ says as they walk into the elevator.

~00000000000000000~

Emily hands the nurse's paperwork and turns around just as Micah got out of the elevator.

"1 pineapple and kiwi fusion smoothie for my astonishingly beautiful wife." Micah says walking over to her smiling. Emily smiles and takes it. _Aww, that's so sweet he remembered that the baby is currently obsessed with pineapple-too bad that he hates it, because it's really good._

"Thank you very much." She says before kissing his cheek and taking a sip. "Want some?" She asks.

"I don't like pineapple, I'll stick to mine." Micah says. _Your loss sucker-I guess I'll just have to drink this sweet yellow deliciousness by my-_ "How was rounds, Gina's been asking you to do it more than me." Micah asks her his voice cutting off her thoughts

"Well, you are in your fellowship, technically you're not supposed to be running rounds and according to Gina when the new interns come in July I'll be in charge of them this year." Emily says taking a large sip of her drink.

"Nice." Micah says.

"Micah you're here-my office please." Dr. Bandari says.

"Looks like somebody's in trouble." Emily says.

"Trouble, me-no." Micah says.

"No you're in trouble-she's got her bitch face on." Emily says biting her straw and taking a sip while nodding after Gina.

"We'll see-I'll meet you at noon okay?" Micah asks.

"If you're not there I'll find out the gender without you." Emily says nodding causing him to laugh.

"I'll be there!" Micah says.

~000000000000000000000000000000~

Emily sat in the room with Micah, who looked troubled.

"Micah are you okay?" Emily asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Micah says smiling.

"What did Gina want?" Emily asks.

"She casually mentioned that her AJ and Jenna are going on vacation next month so I have 15 extra shifts." Micah says and before Emily could respond Kelly walks in.

"Hello you two! So I hear that you're finding out a gender today." Kelly says.

"Yes." Emily says nodding.

"Well, let's not waste any time and get right to it than-actually before anything, how's the morning sickness now that I'm slowly getting you off the medication?" Kelly asks.

"It's going away actually." Emily says smiling.

"Good-okay now you know the drill." Kelly says and Emily laid back.

Emily waited as Kelly put the gel on her stomach, she looked at Micah. _Yeah he's not fine, he's thinking about something. And it's big-I can tell by the look on his face. _

"So, everything looks normal, the heart rate is a little on the quick side, but it has been your whole pregnancy and I'm not too worried about it but if you feel anything different give me a call and come back." Kelly says to her.

"What's the gender?" Emily asks.

"Well let's move a little bit this way and zoom in a bit." Kelly says. _Okay, she could just tell us what it is because I'm going to die from the suspense-_

"It's a boy!" Kelly says.

"Really?" Emily asks. _Stay calm Emily, don't be a dork about it._

"Yes, from what I'm looking at here it's very obviously a little boy." Kelly says smiling.

Emily looks at Micah, who was smiling next to her.

"A boy." Micah says nodding and she squeezes Micah's hand.

"Now, everything looks great and healthy I'm going to print some of these off for you and grab your paperwork." Kelly says. "My only notes are that you make sure that you're eating a lot of healthy foods and drinking plenty of water. From now on I want to see you with a bottle of water in your hand at work-not tea or a smoothie. Water, understood?"

"Yes, by the way um-thank you again for everything." Emily says nodding before Kelly nods and goes to get the paperwork.

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

**So I'm going to ask for 4 reviews since that's what we got but again not required. I'll post either way if we're all being honest here.**

**Anyway I love you guys so much and I'll see you in a bit :***


	64. Emily and Clothes

**Here we are the next chapter, and I think that instead of making this one thing with like almost 100 chapters eventually. I'm going to split it into two parts. Like there will be this Emicah One-Shot and Ficlet Collection. And then Emicah One-Shot and Ficlet Collection: Part 2. How does that sound? That way it's like not 100+chapters in one story lol**

**So sorry if I'm taking so long to update: I have shows all this weekend, and my crush (who I thought wasn't my crush anymore because I thought I was over her) has a boyfriend now so I'm trying not to be bitter about it. Epically since that the only thing anybody that I hang out is talking about is them. Except the guy himself, we're friends and when we talk he doesn't talk about it and if somebody brings it up he changes it pretty quickly. So I mean I'm not that bitter anymore, just trying to not be awkward around her. YAY DRAMA**

**Here's the next chapter, I think one of the next ones will be a two/three-in one. But idk yet.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**~000000000000000000000~**

Emily groans in frustration.

"You okay babe?" Micah asks from the bed and Emily comes out of the closet.

"My jeans aren't going on." Emily says.

"You haven't bought maternity clothes yet? You're like 23 weeks pregnant, the baby's due in a few months." Micah asks.

"No because I could get away with some jeans like this pair-which are now torn in the back. But I was supposed to go to the movie's with Tyra." Emily says pouting.

"Call her, maybe before the movie you two could work something out." Micah says. "It's nice outside so you could wear a dress or something?"

"I'll figure something out." Emily says sighing and heading back into the closet.

~00000000000000000000~

Emily had decided on a pair of black leggings, a blue shirt and a grey sweater. She was just about to take a sip of her water bottle when a knock sounded on her door before it opened.

"I'm here-and you're wearing leggings, you don't wear leggings what's going on?" Tyra asks before Emily could even get a word out. _Okay, just tell her casually that you need new clothing because you were too lazy and kind of scared to go shopping for maternity clothing on your own when you really started needing it like 4 days ago-_

"Nothing else fits." Emily mutters taking a shy sip of her water before going to find her bag.

"Nothing else fits-don't you have maternity clothing? I mean you're like 23 weeks you've got to." Tyra says.

"I don't, because the baby wasn't that big and the bump was just like bad bloating but the last week it's gone from like the little 'is she pregnant or not, she could just be fat' to 'oh my gosh, she's pregnant'!" Emily says gesturing to her bump, which was indeed more visible.

"Didn't Kelly warn you though? That it would get larger faster for the next few weeks?" Tyra asks.

"Yes." Emily says.

"Okay-forget the movie we can just get it on demand at my place sometime. We're taking you maternity wardrobe shopping." Tyra says. "Morning Micah."

"Morning." Micah says walking into the kitchen wearing jeans and a t-shirt looking half asleep. "I'm off to work, see you later Em." He says walking behind her and kissing her. Emily kisses him back and he places a hand on her stomach and says. "I love you."

"I love you too, now you're going to be late." Emily says gesturing to the clock as he laughs and kisses her one more time before running out.

Tyra stands there as Emily smiles after him and says,

"You two are so in love it sickens me sometimes."

"Tyra." Emily says and Tyra laughs,

"I'm totally kidding-kind of. Anyway let's get to the mall, we're taking my car."

~000000000000000000000000000~

Emily and Tyra walk into the maternity store and all eyes turn to them.

"This is stupid we should come back later when it's less crowded-" Emily begins.

"No, Emily you fit into nothing and you've been procrastinating from buying maternity clothing for probably weeks because of your stretchy jeggings that I know you wore every day without washing last week." Tyra said.

"I couldn't fit the time into my schedule." Emily says sighing as Tyra drags her further into the store.

Tyra stands at the racks and says,

"First thing-jeans, you need at least 6 pairs and on the 7th day you can wear sweatpants or a dress." And she picks up 6 pairs of maternity jeans, 3 dark wash and 3 light wash. "And speaking of dresses pick one or two." Tyra says gesturing to the dress rack.

Emily walks over and right to the flower printed one. _This one is cute-_

"Except for that one." Tyra calls.

"But it's cute."

"If you're a 16 and pregnant cheerleader, but you are a 28 year old married woman and doctor." Tyra says.

"Fine." Emily says sighing and walking over to the next rack.

"So, what is the gender anyway, you never told me." Tyra asked.

"It's a boy, and I'm super duper excited." Emily said. _No, that was stupid why did you say that. There are a bunch of other ways to express excitement-just blame the pregnancy brain. _

"Did you just say super duper?" Tyra asks stopping mid dress examining.

"Yes." Emily says nodding her head and when Tyra looks at her funny Emily shrugs and says, "I have baby brain?" lamely.

"God I love how awkward you are" Tyra says laughing. "But a boy, that's exciting-is the baby shower going to be soon?"

Emily looks at Tyra, _Don't tell her that you haven't planned one yet-I mean you haven't even set up the freaking crib yet! _

"Um yeah of course." Emily says laughing a bit.

"You haven't even started planning yet have you?" Tyra asks.

"No I'm sorry I've been so busy and we haven't even bought a crib yet which is like terrible planning because God knows that we're going to keep stalling." Emily says picking up a shirt and holding it up.

"I like it-and how about sometime this weekend since you both have off, go buy a crib and other baby stuff, and plan a baby shower for sometime before the baby's due. I'd say like August or September, it's like June now right?" Tyra asks.

"Yes, though I want it to be September, that way the baby will come soon and Micah and I will officially be married for a year." Emily says.

"Plan the baby shower for the first week of October, just before you pop." Tyra says.

"The baby's due October 15th, so October 1st maybe." Emily says.

"Sure, put that in your phone." Tyra says and Emily does.

Tyra walks over to Emily and then asks,

"So I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"If there were a rumor going around about Micah leaving you what would you do?" Tyra asks.

"Excuse me?" Emily asks.

"Well whenever you and Micah are normally on shift together you flirt non stop and he's always asking you how you're feeling and telling you to rest because of the baby-but recently he hasn't-"

"Because I told him to stop and be professional." Emily said.

"Exactly what I said-but the interns all seem to think that you two are getting a divorce and that he's leaving you for somebody-they're placing bets on who." Tyra says.

"And who started this?"

"The blonde and bitchy one that we got from Hopkins-said she choose to transfer here because of Dr. Putnam, she wants to be a pediatric surgeon." Tyra says.

"Oh, Putnam's slut." Emily says.

"Emily Barnes never in my life did I think I'd live to see the day you called somebody a slut!" Tyra exclaims.

"What, it's no secret the two have been sleeping together and she like worships him. But at the same time she's like sleeping with two of the other attendings and the guy from imaging." Emily says.

"How do you know this?" Tyra says.

"Apparently she needed advice and according to recent data that I've collected from personal experience-if you're pregnant and a nice person people come to you to talk and spill their guts to you any time. She wouldn't leave me alone at lunch on Thursday talking all about how she was sleeping with Putnam, two attendings, the imaging guy and this guy who lives in her building and is married. I amazes me how she doesn't have an STD, I mean seriously? Putnam's not enough that she has to go and sleep with 2 attendings-and not even hot ones let me add-"

"No offense Emily but your version of hot equals Micah, which most women wouldn't find Micah as smoking hot as you do." Tyra says almost throwing up on her words.

"Because they're stupid and blind-Micah is totally hot. He's just the right height, his laugh is like amazing, he's really muscular and have you seen his-"

"No and I do not want you to finish that sentence." Tyra says snorting.

"Anyway as I was saying, and then as if that's not enough she adds her neighbor whose married. Honestly, I sometimes wonder why she's a favorite." Emily say.

Tyra starts laughing and Emily looks over.

"What's so funny?" Emily asks.

"Can you be pregnant more often? God this is the first time you've actually trash talked somebody who isn't Cassandra you realize that right?" Tyra asks. Emily straightens up and says,

"No."

"Well it's hilarious and I love it." Tyra says laughing as she takes the pregnancy clothes from Emily and says,

"I will take note of that." As she goes into the changing rooms with the maternity clothing.

**~00000000000000000~**

**I'm asking for 5 but I'll upload if we don't get 5 too. Just a suggestion :) **

**Love you all and I hope you have a wonderful day ^_^**


	65. 2-in1: Emily and NamesCrib

**So I read some older reviews with baby names and I narrowed it down to a few that are listed here. I'll list them at the end of the chapter and you guys can vote. The one that appears to be most popular will be the 1st name and I'll choose a middle name that has a nice ring to it.**

**Also this is a 2-in1, the next few chapters will be, because I need to start pumping out more chapters for you guys, so we can get to the part 2 collection! ^_^**

**Hope you guys like it :)**

**~00000000000000000000~**

Emily and Names

Emily sits on the couch next to Micah in the lounge and closes her eyes leaning into his chest. Micah smiles and wraps an arm around her,

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm tired and the baby won't stop moving and I've already eaten 5 sandwiches and I've had to pee 6 times in the last 15 minutes." Emily says. _And don't even get me started on how short my temper is right now. _

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Micah says leaning his head onto hers and kissing the top of her head.

"I just want to go home, take a bubble bath, cuddle and sleep." Emily says.

"And as soon as we get off we will be doing just that. We could even pick up some sparkling cider on the way home." Micah says placing his hand gently on her swollen stomach.

Emily smiled as she felt the baby shift over to be where Micah had placed his hand. _Aw, that's kind of adorable._

"What are you smiling about?" Micah asks smiling himself.

"It's funny, it was being fussy and not stopping moving and shifting everywhere and it stopped and went to your hand, do you feel it kicking?" Emily asks.

"I feel it alright. We have a soccer player on our hands don't we?" Micah asks looking down.

"Probably." Emily says.

"So I know this isn't the best time but we're always too busy to talk about it and it's the middle of July and we've got about 2 and a half months until he gets here, so what the hell. We need names." Micah said.

"Well ever since I was little I always liked the name Hunter, I have no idea why but I have." Emily says.

"And I haven't given it much thought but Jacob, Brian and Scott are all family names, my grandfather's name was Jacob, my uncle's middle name is Brian, my middle name as you already know is Scott." Micah says.

"So we have to have Jacob somewhere here?" Emily says.

"No, because Liz already named her son Jacob." Micah says.

"So Scott?"

"Possibly or Brian."

"True, oh what about a name like Carson?" Emily says.

"Nope." Micah says.

"Why not?" Emily asks.

"My scumbag father's name was Carson, he up and left my mother after Liz because he didn't want the responsibility of being a father. He was willing to fake it with me, but once my mother was pregnant with Liz he was out of the door. Both the names Carson and Jason are out." Micah says.

"Okay, so Carson and Jason are both off the list." Emily says nodding. "I respect that, like how if we were having a girl Justice, and Marian would be off the list."

"Mother and-?" Micah asks.

"Alcoholic aunt that I had one too many close calls with in the way of hands and faces." Emily says.

"Ah, family drama, great material to discuss among baby names." Micah says.

Emily laughed and her pager went off.

"It's Dr. Bandari, I wonder what I did this time." Emily says.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Micah says before he gets up with Emily. He moves her hair out of her face and kisses her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily says hugging him before sighing and saying, "I've got to jog if I'm gonna make it to where she is in time-why is she on the 10th floor, that's birthing."

"Who knows, just go." Micah says and she does.

Emily steps out of the room and Will merges beside her.

"Hey."

"Oh Hey, haven't seen you around where've you been?" Emily asks.

"Impromptu vacation, I've been trying to track you down all shift-you never told me the gender." Will said.

"Boy, name still undecided but we have it narrowed down." Emily says.

"Sweet." Will says. "By the way Cassandra and I are dating again and moved in together last week."

"Congrats, I'd love to talk more but I've got to haul myself up to the 10th floor."

"That's the birthing?" Will asks.

"It's Dr. Bandari, who knows?" Emily asks as she turns into the elevator.

**~000000000000000000000000000000000000~**

Emily and a Crib

Emily laughs as Micah holds two pieces of the crib.

"It's not funny they're supposed to fit together somehow." He says.

"Micah, give it to me." Emily says.

"No, you shouldn't have to do any work, you're 7 months pregnant and need to rest." He says.

"Micah." She says holding out her hand and Micah sighs before saying,

"Fine here."

Emily takes it and clips it together in about 5 seconds.

"How did you-?" He begins but she laughs and says,

"You had the directions upside down."

"Oh." Micah says quickly turning the paper the other way and she hands it to him and he stands up and attaches it, "There, we have the base set up now!"

"Who knew assembling a crib could take so long?" Micah asks.

"Well it is a large piece of furniture." Emily says and Micah nods.

"True."

Emily smiles and waits a few minutes before asking,

"So, I talked to the chief about my maternity leave today."

"And?" Micah asks.

"According to hospital policy I'm granted up to 12 weeks as a maximum but it's usually recommended to have 6-8 weeks." Emily said.

"What did you choose?" Micah asks.

"I said that I'd like to do the full 12, but knowing myself I'll get anxious at home so I'm opting for 9 weeks." Emily says.

"Nice." Micah says.

"And I have a meeting with the head pediatric nurse who runs the daycare center for the doctor's kids on the 17th floor. I talked with Gina about it and she likes how she can go visit Jenna any time-even during a 24 hour shift. AJ says it's cool because if he or Gina are needed they're just paged and it's a lot easier than getting a text from some daycare center across the city. There are also a few nurse's who use it and really recommend it." Emily says.

"So you're going to be the hover mom?" Micah asks teasing her.

"Of course not, hover Mom-not me." Emily says before standing up.

She looks at Micah as he works and smiles. God he's so attractive when he's working-damn this pregnancy and increased sex drive it is making it impossible to handle everyday tasks such as putting a crib together hard.

"You okay?" Micah asks as he puts one of the crib sides up. Emily coughs and nods,

"Yeah totally fine-just a bit hot." Emily says fanning herself. "I'm going to get some air."

"Don't worry, as soon as I'm done this we can take care of the heat issue." Micah says winking. Emily blushes. Damn how does he always know? "Maybe we're only 10 months into our marriage, but I've spent 3 glorious years with you as the woman who I love. I know when you're very hot and a little bit bothered."

"Let's not phrase it like that." Emily says and Micah smiles.

"Got it, how about-We've been together 3 years I know when you want to be screwed."

"A little more direct." Emily says and Micah laughs. "But seriously I have to get water."

"Grab me one?" Micah asks as she leaves.

"Nope." She says.

"Aw come on babe." He says.

"Sorry." She says as she walks out of the door.

"I'd tell you to come back, but I kind of enjoy watching you leave as odd as that may sound."

"Micah!" She exclaims poking her head back into the room and he laughs.

"I'm kidding, kind of-like 50% kidding." He says.

"Just shut up I'll get you a water." Emily says leaving again.

"I love you!" Micah calls.

"Uh-ha." Emily calls back. "That's what they all say."

**~00000000000000000000~**

**Names: **

**Hunter**

**Brian**

**Scott**

**Jacob/Jake (though keep in mind Liz's baby is already named Jake)**

**Shiloh (not mentioned in this chapter, but I like it and it could be a contender either way xD)**

**Vote for a name in a review if you guys could be so kind as to leave one. Love y'all and see you next chapter :D  
**


	66. Emily and AnniversaryShower Surprises

**SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION-THE CHAPTER THAT WAS POSTED EARILER WAS THE NEXT CHAPTER. FORGET WHAT YOU READ AND READ THIS INSTEAD. SORRY AGAIN, SEE YOU TOMORROW!**

**Just a short little 2-in-1, because I know you guys love those and frankly I like them too because it gives me a chance to give you guys more fluff and motivates me to write more :3 **

**Anyway I know it's early, but what would be a good stopping point for this fic**

**Okay ignore the above statment, false alarm-this is going on for the forseeable future xD**

**Enjoy :3**

**~00000000000000000000000000~**

Emily and an Anniversary 

_Being married, is sometimes like a rollercoaster-it has the moment that you're sitting down and then the first hill leading to a huge drop. Then a few loops and where it stops again and keeps going. I have no idea how that ties into a 1st anniversary being married, but I'd like to think of it as the cycle all over again. I mean one year ago today I got married to the man of my dreams-who would've thought. Not me. _Emily thinks as Micah parks their car.

"Okay we're here."

"Why are we at the bar?" Emily asks.

"You'll see, come with me." Micah says as they climb out of the car.

Emily smiles as he wraps an arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"So, does this spot look familiar?" He asks stopping her and moving in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Um, yeah." Emily says smiling. _This is the place where he kissed me for the first time. _

"This spot, is the spot that I first kissed you. It was almost three years ago-wow time flies." Micah says laughing.

"Yeah, especially with everything that happened, I mean we started dating, Dr. Bandari had a baby and got divorced. My parents suddenly reappeared in my life, my mom ditched me again, we got married, the baby is due in less than a month.." Emily says.

"Speaking of the baby, Dr. Bandari told me to tell you that she got your notification for maternity leave starting the 3rd of October right?" Micah asks.

"Yes, now continue with what you were saying." Emily says.

"Of course, I had feelings for you but didn't realize them until Kelly pointed them out for me. So I ignored them until I couldn't-and when you were over Will I decided to act on them." Micah says.

"And I'm really glad you did." Emily says smiling at him.

"So am I because if I hadn't acted on my feelings for you. I would not be standing across from the most beautiful woman in the world who I am lucky enough to call my wife, and the mother of my child, right now." Micah says.

Emily smiles and feels herself tearing up. _Stupid pregnancy hormones. _

"Aw." Emily says. "I-" she begins but Micah steps forward before kissing her. Just like their first kiss. Emily closes her eyes and kisses him back before they separate.

"Thank you." She says before they both start laughing.

"Three years after the kiss you still thank me." Micah says.

"Not for the kiss-well also for the kiss. But for making this night-even though it's only started-amazing." Emily tells him.

"Well in that case you're welcome. And you've got a big night in store for you. We're going to have dinner here-no alcohol for you though. And I'm not drinking as it's the night before a 24 hour shift-but there is plenty in store, are you ready?" Micah asks.

Emily nods and says,

"As long as you're with me."

"See this?" Micah asks holding up his left hand and gesturing to his wedding band.

"Yeah, I have one too." Emily says holding her hand up. Micah smiles and says,

"I know, but this means that I will always be by your side-no matter what."

"I love you." Emily tells him.

"I love you too." Micah says as they kiss before he takes her hand and says,

"Now, off we go!"

**~0000000000000000~**

Emily and the Baby Shower Surprise

Tyra hangs up decorations as AJ lays out drinks and Micah sets out the food.

"Guys can I help with something?" Emily asks from where she was parked on the couch.

"No, you're on bed rest, you don't get up unless you're getting food, which there is no need to as the food table is right in front of you or to use the bathroom." Tyra says.

"Tyra, I'm on bedrest not in a psych ward." Emily says.

"I mean obviously or I would call Sunny over here an hour early to spoon feed you and you'd use a bedpan or an adult diaper to do your business." Tyra says.

"Okay I'm going to stop you two right there and say that everything's set up. AJ and I are heading out have fun and people should be here in a few minutes." Micah says.

"Okay." Emily says smiling as Micah pecks her cheek. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too, text me if you need anything we're just headed to the movies." Micah says.

"I know, and I will." Emily says standing up so she can hug him and kiss him one last time before he walks out the door.

Tyra grins at her and then asks,

"So, 3 weeks until you're due?"

"Yeah, getting close. We never meant to hold off the baby shower this long, it just never occurred to us to have one. I mean we have a crib and all the basic things we need to get us through the first month or so." Emily says.

"Well you're in luck because I as your best friend decided to throw you an amazing baby shower-just in time for the baby." Tyra says as there's a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil, let's get this party rolling.

~00000000000000000~

Emily smiles as Tyra smiles and says,

"Okay, now that everybody is-with the exception of Dr. Bandari and Kelly because of work-here we can officially get a game going!"

"What game?" Emily asks nervously seeing Tyra's grin.

"Trivia, Kopelson get up here."

"Me?" Cassandra asks taking a sip of her water.

"No the other Kopelson-yes you." Tyra says and Cassandra gets up there.

Tyra hands Emily cards and says,

"Okay, so for this game we are going to be answering trivia about Emily-since her private life is all over the gossip reel of the hospital."

"Don't remind me." Emily says groaning.

"Anyway Emily is going to read a card and the person who gets the answer first is going to win something-don't worry Micah put this together so I have no idea what's on the cards." Tyra says.

"Okay, let's do this thing." Cassandra says.

Emily takes a breath, _Okay this can't go too bad-_ but her thoughts were cut off abruptly by a tiny pain in her abdomen. _What-oh braxton hicks, right Kelly said I should be getting them soon. Nothing to worry about._ She thinks to herself before smiling and reading the first card.

"When I first came to the hospital, who was the person I wanted to bang?" Emily reads before she asks. "Really? Micah wrote these?"

"Okay, I wrote a few ideas-he must've just not reworded them." Tyra says.

"Will." Cassandra says simply.

"Correct, one point to Cassandra." Emily says smiling.

"Next question!" Tyra says and Emily takes another card.

She clears her throat and shifts her weight on the couch.

"When did me and Micah first kiss?" Emily asks.

"When Will and I broke up for the first time, I saw you two through the window before Will so rudely interrupted." Cassandra says

"Yes, can you give me a date?" Emily asks.

"December 5th? And then you kissed and made up and started dating for real December 20th-just before Christmas." Tyra says.

"Point goes to Tyra." Emily says and Cassandra huffs as the next card is read.

~0000000000000000000000`

Emily takes a bite of her cake and cringes. _Damn, these braxton hicks suck. Maybe I should text Kelly-no she's busy with other patients. _

"Emily you okay?" Tyra asks.

"Yeah fine." Emily says smiling.

"You sure?" Tyra asks

"Yeah I'm fine, braxton hicks. Kelly said they should start soon. I didn't know that it'd happen so often though." Emily says.

"Emily?" Cassandra asks.

"Yeah?" Emily asks.

"How often?"

Emily looks at Cassandra who had her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, every few minutes-sometimes longer. It's no big deal." Emily says shrugging.

"Start timing them. If they get to be 10-15 minutes apart we're taking you to the hospital." Cassandra says.

"Okay that sounds fair." Emily says. _Don't know why they're making a mountain out of a mole hole, I'm fine._

"So anyway, presents?" Mary asks holding up the presents from the kitchen.

"Yes thank you Mary for your perfect timing." Tyra says smiling.

Emily takes the first present,

"This one is from Mary." She says reading the card and opens it to see an empty photo album.

"It's so that you can make a baby book, you know to store pictures and memories in." Mary said. "Dad did one with each of us, I'm not sure if your Mom did with you. But I figured you could continue the tradition, since my future looks like there's going to be no kids for a while."

"Of course, thank you." Emily says smiling and Mary walks over and hugs her.

Emily picks up the next present.

"Okay, this is from Cassandra and there's one from Will taped to it." Emily says

"Yeah, he insisted on getting you something separate." Cassandra says.

"Great, let's open it." Emily says opening Cassandra's. It was a gift card to a store that was known for their baby supplies in the mall. "Thank you Cassandra this will be used." Emily says smiling and Cassandra smiles.

"You're welcome." She says.

Emily then sighs and says,

"I'm going to use the bathroom very quickly before we continue, be right back."

"Okay." Tyra says.

**~00000000000000000000~**

**IT'S BABY TIME PEOPLE, GET THE FINAL NAME VOTES IN AND THE SOONER WE DO-THE SOONER WE CAN GET THE BABY HERE!**

Emily gets up. _God these braxton hicks are going to kill me-_Emily begins to think before she feels a trickle of something down her leg. And it wasn't pee. _Shit!_ She thinks before clearing her throat.

"Tyra." She calls nervously from the hallway.

"What?" Tyra asks.

"My water just broke." Emily calls her voice shaking.

"What?!" Tyra, Cassandra and Mary say at the same time and rush to the hallway.

"My. Water. Just. Broke." Emily says trying to stay calm.

"Okay-wow well Cassandra go get your car since it's the biggest, um and take Emily to the hospital. Mary and I will grab your hospital bag and call Micah." Tyra says.

"Okay, it's in the closet." Emily says as Cassandra linked arms with Emily and says,

"Let's go."

"Okay." Emily says slightly panicking.

As she and Cassandra enter the elevator her mind is going a million miles per hour. But one thought stays with her.

_I'm going to have a baby soon, like within the next 24 hour soon. _


	67. Emily and The Birth

**So it's baby time, I've chosen a name-and it's time...**

**BRACE YOURSELVES.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000~**

Emily and Cassandra get to the hospital and Cassandra rushes up to the desk and says,

"Page Kelly, Emily's water just broke."

"Congratulations." Sunny says before pressing a button and saying, "Follow me to your room."

"Thanks." Emily says and they walk to her room.

When Emily gets there she changes into the hospital gown and Sunny hooks her up to the machines.

"So, how far apart are your contractions?" Kelly asks coming in.

"12 minutes it's pretty inconsistent." Emily says.

"Well your water broke which means that it's going to get closer together fast. I'm going to check to see how dilated you are and depending on that you can decide if you want an epidural or not." Kelly says.

"I think I do." Emily says cringing as another one came. "Jeez, do they get worse the closer together they are?" Emily asks.

"Well not technically, but the closer they are the less time you have to recover from your last one." Kelly says as she takes her gloves off after examining Emily. "You've got a good few inches to go before we're going to give you the epidural. Did you call Micah yet?"

"No, but Tyra is supposed to." Emily says as Tyra walks in. _Speak of the devil. _Emily thinks.

Tyra was holding Emily's huge hospital bag that she and Micah had packed while Mary had a video camera.

"So, Tyra and I just got here. This is Kelly-Emily's doctor and our co-worker." Mary says pointing the camera at Kelly.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Emily asks.

"I'm videotaping this whole thing. I mean you need to keep the memories alive." Mary said.

"Mary." Emily says.

"Fine, I'm taking a video editing course at the community college in my free time to maybe get a skill to make me more money and I need something to edit." Mary says.

"That sounds more like it-oww." Emily says leaning back.

"That was 10 minutes." Kelly says checking her watch.

"Did you call Micah?" Emily asks.

"Knew I was forgetting something." Tyra says digging out her phone.

"Tyra! He's my husband and I'm giving birth to our child! How could you not call him?" Emily asks.

"Well we were in the middle of a baby shower and I was busy freaking out and trying to find your stuff while Mary over here was talking on and on about some bird documentary." Tyra says gesturing to Mary.

"Not bird, birthing documentary. I am a nurse and I do specialize in pediatrics and OB-GYN." Mary says.

"All that?" Tyra says.

"Nursing school was easy, finished my pre-nursing in high school with a program at a technology center by my school so I had more time and decided to do a dual specialty." Mary says shrugging.

"-and you are a very big help in the birthing room." Kelly says. "Anyway I'm going to check up on some new patients. When you're 10 minutes apart page me.

"Gotcha." Emily says before she leaves.

~0000000000000000~

Micah and AJ get into AJ's car to head back to his place and watch a game.

"So how's Emily doing at the baby shower, has she texted you?" AJ asks.

"No actually she hasn't." Micah says taking out his phone just as it starts ringing.

"Who is it?" AJ asks.

"Tyra-hello?" Micah asks.

"MICAH GET TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW EMILY'S WATER BROKE AND SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR FAST." Tyra says.

"What?" Micah asks.

"EMILY IS HAVING BABY SOON!" Tyra repeats.

"Wait-what-really?" Micah asks.

"No of course not I'm just calling and telling you this because she's not having a baby." Tyra says.

"Fine, how long?" Micah asks looking at his watch.

"Her contractions are like 13 minutes apart right now-nevermind 12 now. So get over here fast her water's already broken so Kelly said it's going to be quick." Tyra says.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Micah says.

Micah hangs up.

"What's going on?" AJ asks.

"Going to the hospital." Micah says putting the car in gear.

"Why?" AJ asks.

"Emily's water broke and she's going into labor. We've got I'd say maybe 5 minutes to get there." Micah says.

"Dude the hospital is 20 minutes away." AJ says as Micah licks his lips and says,

"Not all the time."

"Micah you're-INSANE!" AJ says his voice raising in surprise as Micah guns the gas and speeds out of the parking lot.

~000000000000000000000~

Emily groaned and leaned her head against the pillow.

"Is he on his way?" Emily asks.

"Yeah he is, and I just got a text from AJ saying that they're 20 minutes out, but Micah's gunning it and probably breaking about 30 traffic rules, so they'll be here in 5 or 10." Tyra says coming in.

"God he's such a reckless driver." Emily says as she feels another contraction and groans in pain. "God why does it hurt so much?" She asks.

"Do you want me to page-" Mary begins but Emily cuts her off,

"Yes!" Emily snaps. Mary nods and then walks out to goto the nurse's station.

Emily sighs and leans her head back as she hears the room door slam open.

"I'm here!" Micah says. Emily looks up. _Wow-that was quick._ She thinks as he rushes to her side and kisses her head. "Hey, how are you feeling? Do you need anything, water?" Micah asks.

"I'm fine-it just hurts." Emily says.

"I bet, sorry I wasn't here earlier, there are only so many red lights I'm willing to risk-"

"Micah you didn't have to break the laws of traffic to get here." Emily says.

"I know, but I couldn't take the chance of missing this." Micah says kissing her head.

"What? Me laying in the hospital bed?" Emily asks.

"No-you giving birth to our child." Micah says smiling.

Emily looks at him. _Okay, wow that was emotion that just hit me-how did I end up with somebody like him? _

"I love you." Emily says.

"I love you too." Micah says as Kelly walks into the room.

Kelly smiles and says,

"How you holding up Emily?"

"Good-actually not good it really hurts." Emily says.

"Wow-this little guy's in a rush to come, I think that after we give you the meds it's time to get this show on the road." Kelly says.

"What?" Both Emily and Micah say at the same time.

"Get into some scrubs Micah because you're going to be a Dad." Kelly says. "and just to be clear you are to stay by Emily, not by the nurse's and me okay?"

"I know." Micah says grinning as Sunny comes in to give Emily the medicine.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. _This is happening-this is happening. I'm going to be a mom, I'm going to be a mom. Oh my god!_ She smiled and then felt Micah rub her hair and kiss her forehead.

"I love you." Micah mutters.

"I love you too." Emily says still smiling.

**~000000000000000000000~**

Childbirth usually referred to as Labor is where a woman delivers her child into the world, usually vaginally but also in some cases by C-section. Now on tv and in the books childbirth is said to be a magical moment-when a mother first bonds with her child-but FUCK THAT!

Emily cringes and lets out another yelp.

"Almost there Emily." Kelly said.

"You said that an hour ago." Emily says. The thing is-childbirth hurts, with or without pain medicine, I mean yes it might be due to the fact that I have a slight immunity to the epidural drugs, but whatever.

"Because you need to hold on and push on 3." Kelly says and Emily nods. "1-2-3!"

Emily pushed and let out a yell. She feels Micah rub her head.

"You can do it sweet-"

"Micah, you've said that 10 times already and if I hear it out of your mouth one more time I will-" Emily says as Kelly says 3 again and she pushes.

"You'll what?" Micah asks smiling.

"I DON'T KNOW JUST SHUT UP!" Emily says. "God sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm just tired and-"

"I can see the head!" Kelly says.

Micah kisses her forehead and squeezes her hand.

"It's fine, Emily you can yell and scream all you want now because in a few hours you'll have to be really quiet because of the baby." He says chuckling.

Emily laughs weakly as she pushes again.

"Almost there, just one more big push on three okay?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." Emily says nodding and she looks up at Micah who was smiling down at her.

"1-2-3!" Kelly says and Emily pushes and shortly after a cry is heard through the air.

Kelly smiles and says,

"Congratulations on your new baby boy." As the nurse's clean him up.

"Great job." Micah says wiping the damp hair off of Emily's forehead as she smiled and leaned back in relief.

"Can I see him?" Emily asks.

"Of course, here you go." The nurse says handling him to Emily and Micah.

Emily holds him to her chest and tears come to her eyes.

"He's perfect." She says as he squirms.

"He is." Micah says and Emily kisses his face.

"Now we're going to get you two into your room and just have the doctor you chose for him, check him out very quickly and he should be with you two very shortly okay?" Kelly asks.

Emily nods and then slowly hands the baby over to the nurse as she is put in a wheelchair to be taken to a new room-where she no doubt would be showering.

"I love you." Micah says kissing her head.

"I love you too." Emily says smiling and closing her eyes

Remember what I said in the beginning, about what people said childbirth was. It's not really magical, it's tiring, and hot and sweaty and a bunch of work. But in the end there is this magical moment, where they give you your baby for the first time, and you just feel amazing. It's better than any feeling you've ever felt before. Because you made that human-and just that alone is pretty damn amazing.

**~0000000000000000000000~**

**Last minute voting will be there-and one more chapter before I will begin a part two of this whole thing. Like it's still going to be the same story-but under a different story. Get it? Idk though, I might just keep uploading here and be like 'yeah, my longest fic has like 200 chapters xD'' because I don't plan on stopping this anytime soon lol  
**


	68. Emily and After the Birth

**It's time for the name reveal and then we get started with the second story in the series. ****Emicah One Shot and Ficlet Collection: PART 2**** and after I post it I will tell you guys here and wait. And then I hope to see you there to see Emily and Micah's adventures with their new baby :3**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000~**

Micah watches as Emily breastfeeds the baby-they had decided on the name Brian Hunter since it was the one they both liked. Emily had gotten out of labor at midnight, having gone into labor at 5. So when they got back to the room she showered and cleaned herself up, and then fallen asleep after feeding the baby when it was brought in. Micah had spent some time with their son, and damn he looked so much like Emily it made his heart clench.

"Micah?" Emily asked.

"Hm?" Micah asks walking back over to her from the window.

"It just occurred to me that you haven't held him yet." Emily says.

"I did, while you were asleep." Micah says nodding.

"Still." Emily says and then she gently transfers the baby into his arms.

Micah holds the sleeping baby to his chest and gently walks around with him.

"What time is it?" Emily asks.

"Well it's 7 in the morning right now. I sent Tyra and everybody else home at 2 in the morning because I knew you wouldn't want visitors while half asleep just after labor and not showered. Tyra will most likely be here as soon as she gets here for her shift. And she tweeted something about it so it's gonna get crowded-"

"Are you two taking visitors?" A Nurse asks.

"How many?" Emily asks sighing.

"Well right now there's three people right now who are refusing to be ignored. Dr. Dupree, Dr. Kopelson and Dr. Collins?" The Nurse asks.

"Send them in." Emily says and Micah nods.

Just after Micah had handed Brian back to Emily, Tyra came into the room, with flowers, balloons and a teddy bear. Will was also with her, with a basket full of baby stuff and some containers full of food and Cassandra had a camera with another teddy bear, flowers and more balloons.

"Good Morning!" Tyra says.

"Hi Tyra." Emily says, she was actually very to see Tyra right now, she was dead tired and needed some of Tyra's energy right now.

"We decided to drop in since we all got here early-Will brought food for you two!" Cassandra says.

"Figured you two could use it, since you'll be here a few days because he was a preemie and everything." Will says. "And the cafeteria food sucks."

"Thank you so much. And that's alot of balloons and flowers." Emily says.

"Well-" Tyra begins but Cassandra gasps.

"Is that the baby?"

"No it's her dog." Tyra says sarcastically causing Cassandra to glare at her.

Emily smiles and says,

"Yes, this is Brian Hunter and he is sleeping right now."

"Can I hold him?" Tyra asks.

"No because he is sleeping and I don't want him to wake up and be grouchy. I'd prefer to have a happy and rested baby instead of a tired and grouchy baby." Emily says calmly.

"Understandable." Tyra says.

"So how does it feel to be a mother?" Cassandra says.

"I don't know yet, I mean he just arrived." Emily tells her looking down at the sleeping baby and kissing his forehead.

Will smiles and then says,

"So how long are you going to be off work?"

"Micah's off a week and I'm off 9-12, depending on the health of the baby."

"And my father adores you." Tyra says. Emily laughs and says,

"I mean you do drag me around enough for me to be your sister-"

"You mean we are sisters. Anyway, so baby Brian, when you wake up make sure to tell your momma to go say hi to Aunt Tyra-the cool gay aunt of this family."

"Family?" Cassandra asks.

"A Dysfunctional family." Emily says.

"But those two slept together." Will says pointing to Emily and Micah.

"So did you two." Micah says pointing to Cassandra and Will.

"Them too." Tyra says pointing to Emily and Will. She realizes that they were dead paning at her and she sighs. "Guys, it was 3 years ago-can we still not make jokes about it?"

Emily smiles and looks around the room. _This is my family, my big friendly, dysfunctional and amazing family. _She thinks before looking down at Brian and kissing him again.

**~000000000000000000~**

**See you guys in PART 2! Leave a review with prompts for the new baby and what you want to see so I can start writing like crazy again!**


	69. Chapter 68

**So I'm on vacation right now and might not be able to post very often but yay! Anyway I plan to connect my computer to the WiFi and get the second volume of this story out TONIGHT! **

**SO stick around for a notification that it's up, love y'all :)**


	70. PART 2 IS LIVE, I REPEAT: PART 2 IS LIVE

**OKAY EVERYBODY PART TWO IS LIVE! I WILL INSERT A LINK [HERE]. (if link doesn't work check my author page or the Emily Owens MD fanfiction archive)**

**Anyway part two starts from when Emily and Micah had the baby for a few weeks home.**

**And sorry for any confusin on the last chapter, I uploaded the wrong chapter as chapter 68, which was supposed to be the little moment where we found the baby's name and we got to see the other people in the gang meet the baby, so if you haven't read that well go read it and yeah! See you guys in part two if you want to see what happens in the life of Emily, Micah and now their son-Brian Hunter Barnes.**

**Part Two!**


End file.
